El Bosque
by Kid Walker
Summary: En un mundo donde la magia es la base de casi todo y la sombra de la muerte se encuentra constantemente al asecho. Kaito y Shinichi se verán obligados a embarcarse en una peligrosa misión que los llevara a poner sus vidas a límite a la vez que su fuerza de voluntad será puesta a prueba por un par de misteriosas cazadoras que guardan un doloroso y amargo secreto en su interior.
1. Prólogo

_**Buenas aquí estoy una vez más con una nueva historia titulada "El Bosque", donde como siempre digo: "Nada es lo que parece" espero les guste.**_

* * *

 **Prologo**

La tarde caía sobre el horizonte y con ella las alegres voces de los niños que jugaban despreocupadamente en las praderas, lograban arrebatarles más de una sonrisa a sus madres, quienes apartaban por breves instantes los ojos de los pequeños para centrarse en su labor de recolectar plantas y tubérculos que podrían utilizar luego para preparar medicinas. De entre todos los niños que en aquel lugar jugaban, dos pequeñas niñas no mayores de siete años, casualmente se encontraron mientras jugaban a explorar el bosque que se encontraba al este de las praderas y maravilladas por las similitudes entre ambas, decidieron seguir explorando juntas aquel fascinante lugar, lo cual las llevo a sumergirse cada vez más y más en lo profundo del bosque, ajenas al peligro que en éste las asechaba. No fue hasta que la luz del sol se esfumo por completo que ambas niñas cayeron en cuenta de que entre juegos y risas no solo habían perdido la noción del tiempo, sino que también habían perdido de vista el camino que las llevaría de regreso a las seguras praderas.

Asustadas se tomaron de las manos, buscando darse valor mutuamente con este sencillo gesto, luego conteniendo las ganas de llorar que en ese momento sentían, dieron media vuelta y trataron de regresar sobre sus pasos, logrando seguir a duras penas las huellas que ellas mismas habían dejado en la tierra. Con la mirada siempre en el suelo buscando seguir su propio rastro, las dos niñas no eran conscientes de cuanto les rodeaba, por donde realmente caminaban o hacia donde se dirigían en realidad, por lo tanto no eran conscientes del peligro que entre las sombras del bosque las asechaba sigilosamente, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando el momento propicio para atacarlas. De repente una de las pequeñas se detuvo junto a su compañera, quien no entendía porque su nueva amiga se había detenido tan bruscamente hasta que diviso, como dos imponentes y atemorizantes figuras se alzaban por encima de sus cabezas observándolas fijamente con aquellos fríos y atemorizantes ojos dorados que parecían ver a través de sus almas.

— Lobos —Dijeron en un leve susurro ambas al reconocer a las dos bestias que se encontraban frente a ellas, escrutándolas con la mirada.

Eran dos los lobos con los que se habían encontrado, uno de ellos poseía un pelaje tan negro y brillante como la noche que contrastaba con el de su compañero, cuyo pelaje era tan blanco y puro como la nieve. Las dos aterradas pequeñas se desplomaron en el suelo cuando ambos lobos acortaron de un salto la distancia que los separaba, rodeándolas antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa, lo cual ocasiono que irremediablemente una tras otra las lágrimas se deslizaran sobre las enrojecidas mejillas de las pequeñas y que en poco tiempo dio inicio a un llanto incontrolable producto del temor que esas criaturas les infundían. Alarmadas ambas criaturas empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de sus aterradas presas gruñendo y resoplando mientras las observaban con gran curiosidad, como si fueran algo extraño y nuevo para ellos; sólo el crujir de unas ramas los hizo detenerse abruptamente, volteando en dirección al sonido de un salto, erizando su pelaje y gruñendo amenazadoramente. En respuesta, un gruñido más potente se hizo presente de entre las sombras que reinaban en el interior del bosque, de entre las cuales surgió un tercer lobo de maltrecho y alborotado pelaje gris, el cual era mucho más grande y aterrador que los dos pequeños cachorros que habían aparecido antes que él.

Las niñas asustadas y confundidas dejaron de llorar al ver como ese tercer monstruo lentamente se aproxima hacia ellas, con las fauces entreabiertas y un brillo asesino en los ojos que las hizo temblar de miedo, pero para su sorpresa los dos cachorros al percibir el peligro en el que se encontraban dieron un salto hacia ellas y sin dudarlo ni un segundo las alzaron por sus vestidos sosteniéndolas con sus fauces, como si se trataran de un par de sacos de harina, para luego emprender una frenética carrera para huir de aquel monstruoso lobo gris, el cual furioso los seguía de cerca tratando desesperadamente de acertarles un zarpazo o una dentellada a los dos cachorros que se habían atrevido a arrebatarle descaradamente a su presa de esa noche.

Sintiendo el peligro en cada minúscula fibra de su ser, los dos cachorros corrieron sin detenerse y zigzagueando ágilmente entre los arboles del bosque lograron confundir y entorpecer aunque fuera un poco la carrera de su perseguidor, lo cual les permitió marcar al menos cuatro cuerpos de distancia de éste. Luego, los dos "pequeños" lobos siguieron corriendo frenéticamente hasta que lograron salir finalmente de aquel sombrío y aterrador bosque.

— ¡Ran, Aoko! —Los gritos alarmados de sus padres les hicieron ver a las dos pequeñas que habían vuelto a las praderas, donde los aldeanos armados con mosquetes, tridentes y antorchas, se preparaban para adentrarse en el bosque para buscarlas. Se sintieron a salvo por un breve instante, pero al ver que los cachorros que las cargaban no detenían su frenética carrera, comprendieron que aquel aterrador lobo gris aun los seguía de cerca y que en el campo abierto de las praderas éste los alcanzaría en cuestión de segundos, sí se detenían aunque fuera por un mísero instante.

— ¡Es el lobo! —Grito el padre de Ran furioso y con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro, a la vez que tomaba su mosquete y le disparaba a la amenazadora bestia sin dudarlo— ¡Mátenlo!

En el acto los aldeanos obedecieron la imperante orden de aquel hombre y sin pensarlo dos veces atacaron a la aterradora bestia con todo lo que tenían a la mano, logrando evitar que éste pudiera alcanzar a los dos lobeznos que aun corrían desesperadamente por sus vidas, llevando consigo a las dos niñas; así, viéndose superado en número, el viejo lobo gris gruño furioso mientras se veía obligado a volver una vez más al interior del bosque derrotado. Al notar como por ahora se encontraban fuera de peligro, los dos cachorros se detuvieron finalmente en una zona despejada de las praderas y jadeando pesadamente por el agotamiento, dejaron caer a las dos pequeñas al suelo.

Por fin a salvo, las dos niñas se abrazaron la una a la otra aliviadas de aun seguir con vida, para luego dirigir sus inocentes miradas hacia los dos cachorros, que habían evitado valientemente que ese monstruoso lobo las devorara; por otro lado, los dos pequeños lobos aun agitados y alterados observaban con recelo todo a su alrededor, alertas a cualquier indicio de ataque en su contra. Fue entonces cuando las dos inocentes niñas, sin percatarse del estado alterado de las dos bestias que se encontraban frente a ellas, extendieron sus manos hacia ellos para acariciarlos en señal de agradecimiento por salvar sus vidas, pero los dos alterados lobos al divisar sus pequeñas manos acercándose "peligrosamente" hacía ellos, hicieron lo mismo que haría cualquier animal cuando se siente amenazado y, por instinto, las atacaron para defenderse.

El desgarrador grito de dolor de las dos pequeñas alarmo a sus padres, quienes al ver como sus hijas eran atacadas salvajemente por aquellos dos monstruos, corrieron desesperadamente hacia ellas, disparándoles una y otra vez a los dos cachorros obligándolos a soltarlas a la fuerza cuando un par de balas se impactaron en sus cuerpos haciéndolos gemir de dolor; luego estando heridos y asustados los dos cachorros huyeron desesperadamente de las praderas siendo perseguidos por una horda furiosa de aldeanos que siguieron atacándolos hasta que estos se internaron una vez más al lugar al que pertenecían. El bosque.

— ¡Ran! —Grito uno de los hombres horrorizado al ver como su hija se encontraba acostada en la maleza, con una gran herida en su hombro y un centenar de arañazos en todo su pequeño cuerpo. Bañada en sangre y con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, la pequeña temblaba levemente conforme su vida comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente— Resiste hija. Todo va a estar bien —Dijo suavemente en un vano intento de tranquilizar a su hija, que ya comenzaba a sentir como el gélido aliento de la muerte rozaba su piel.

— ¡Mouri! —El grito del padre de Aoko hizo voltear al desolado hombre hacia su compañero, viendo como éste con cuidado cargaba a su hija entre sus brazos para luego correr hacia él con la desesperación reflejada en su rostro— ¡Aun no es demasiado tarde para salvarlas!

Aquellas palabras lograron llenar de esperanza al desolado padre, al cual se le ilumino por un breve instante el rostro, a la vez que cargaba a su hija entre sus brazos y sin dudarlo se acercaba a aquel hombre que parecía tener la clave para salvar la vida de ambas niñas.

— ¡Kogoro debemos llevarlas con la curandera antes de que sea demasiado tarde! —Dijo el pobre padre de la pequeña Aoko comenzando a correr de nuevo hacia el bosque, cargando a su hija con un brazo a la vez que sostenía su mosquete con la otra mano— ¡Con un demonio date prisa, Mouri!

— ¡Pero ella vive al otro lado del bosque Ginzo! —Replico Kogoro, tomado su mosquete y adentrándose en el bosque junto a su compañero— ¡Seremos atacados antes de llegar con la curandera!

— ¡Entonces cállate y corre más rápido! —Gruño Ginzo mientras mentalmente rogaba al cielo no tropezar con nada mientras corría, pues mientras más se adentraran en el bosque, mayor era el peligro de ser atacado por alguna de las criaturas que en éste habitaban y si llegaba a caer, entonces sería el fin de su vida y la de su hija— ¡Dispara a todo lo que veas Mouri!

— ¡Lo sé! —Gruño Kogoro en respuesta, corriendo tan rápido como podía hacerlo con su hija en brazos, mientras se preparaba para matar a lo que sea que se interpusiera en su camino.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el olor de la sangre atrajera a las criaturas que habitaban el bosque, las cuales gruñían, rugían y aullaban con fuerza ante el paso de los dos solitarios y desprotegidos hombres, quienes más pronto de lo que creían tuvieron que abrirse paso a la fuerza por aquel oscuro sendero que conducía hacia la casa de la curandera, el cual se encontraba plagado de peligrosas bestias que no dejaban de salir una tras otra atacándolos constantemente.

— ¡Aaaaaaargh! —El desgarrador grito de dolor de Kogoro seguido del sordo sonido de un disparo obligaron a Ginzo a voltear por un instante, viendo con horror como la sangre corría libremente por el rostro de su compañero, descendiendo desde su ojo derecho hasta llegar a su cuello, al parecer una de esas criaturas había logrado acertarle un zarpazo en la cara a Kogoro— ¡Estoy bien! —Mintió corriendo al lado de Ginzo— ¡No te detengas!

Sin decir nada Ginzo asintió en respuesta, centrando su atención en el final del sendero, donde pudo vislumbrar una pequeña cabaña rodeada por un gran muro de piedra, cuya única entrada se encontraba bloqueada por una pesada reja de acero. Soltando una maldición, Ginzo comenzó a pensar rápidamente en una manera de traspasar aquella barrera que se interponía entre ellos y la única cosa que podría salvar las vidas de sus hijas así como las suyas. Lamentablemente por más que pensó y busco con la mirada una manera de llegar a la cabaña, no fue capaz de encontrar nada que pudiera servirles de algo en aquella situación.

— ¡Curandera! —Grito Kogoro repentinamente extrañando a su compañero, quien por un instante pensó que éste, irremediablemente, había sucumbido por completo ante la desesperación. Sin embargo Kogoro ignoro olímpicamente la mirada extrañada de su compañero y continuo gritando, aferrándose a la única esperanza que tenía de salvar la vida de su pequeña hija que lentamente desfallecía entre sus brazos— ¡Abre tus puertas a estos dos hombres que desesperadamente requieren de tu ayuda!

Para sorpresa de Ginzo aquella pesada reja de acero, ante el potente grito de Kogoro, lentamente se abrió frente a ellos permitiéndoles el paso hacía la morada de la curandera, para luego cerrarse rápidamente detrás de ellos, impidiéndoles el paso a las bestias salvajes que de cerca los perseguían. Luego sin detenerse a pensar en lo que había pasado, los dos desesperados padres terminaron de llegar a la pequeña cabaña, donde una hermosa mujer de largo y lacio cabello castaño oscuro y enigmáticos ojos de color Iolita, los esperaba en la entrada.

— Coloquen a las niñas juntas en la cama que se encuentra en la habitación del fondo —Ordeno con voz neutra, señalándoles el pequeño pasillo que conducía a la habitación que había mencionado. Kogoro y Ginzo la obedecieron sin chistar ni hacer preguntas, haciéndose a un lado una vez que acostaron a las pequeñas en el lugar indicado— Pueden sentarse donde quieran mientras yo me ocupo de sus hijas. Luego lo atenderé a usted.

Dando por finalizada la conversación, aquella enigmática y hermosa mujer se sentó en la cama cerca de las niñas, extendió sus manos hacia ellas y manteniéndolas suspendidas a escasos centímetros de las heridas más graves que cada una poseía, comenzó a recitar en una lengua extinta un conjuro de curación. Las manos de la curandera de repente se vieron envueltas en un tenue manto de luz blanquecina a la vez que dibujaba pequeños círculos sobre las heridas, sin tocarlas en ningún momento; lentamente el sangrado se detuvo, luego el tejido interno comenzó a regenerarse rápidamente hasta llegar a sellarse por completo, dejando al final una marca oscurecida tras de si. La curandera repitió este proceso sólo en las heridas más graves y profundas que tenían los cuerpos de ambas niñas, logrando salvarlas a duras penas de una muerte segura.

Luego de terminar con las pequeñas Ran y Aoko, la curandera se dirigió hacia Kogoro y lo atendió deteniendo el sangrado y regenerando el tejido hasta sellarlo por completo, pero a pesar de todo no hubo nada que la curandera pudiera hacer para evitar que Kogoro perdiera la vista del ojo derecho.

— Lamento no poder ser de más ayuda —Se disculpo sinceramente aquella mujer haciendo una leve reverencia ante los dos hombres— pero el don que poseo no me permite recuperar lo que ya esta perdido. Sólo he podido salvar las vidas de sus hijas porque todo el daño que sufrieron podía ser reparado.

— Bah. Mi ojo no importa, puedo atraer a más mujeres hermosas diciéndoles que es una herida de guerra o algo así—Bufo Kogoro restándole importancia al asunto, acercándose a su pequeña hija que ahora dormía plácidamente al igual que la pequeña Aoko, se sentó a su lado y esbozando una leve sonrisa aliviado, acaricio suavemente la mejilla de su pequeña — lo que importa es que ellas están bien.

— Si. Tienes razón —Asintió Ginzo acariciando con sumo cuidado el cabello de su pequeña hija que ahora dormía plácidamente. Estaba feliz de haber recuperado a su hija, pero a la vez no podía evitar que una profunda tristeza afligiera su corazón ante la amarga decisión que se había visto forzado a tomar después de todo lo que había pasado esta noche— por eso deben irse lo más pronto posible.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse de sus hijas, pero tan poco querían que algo malo les sucediera a las dos por su terquedad y egoísmo, es por eso que tras pasar la noche resguardados en aquella pequeña cabaña del bosque, decidieron a la mañana siguiente enviar a las pequeñas en el primer barco que saliera del puerto hacia las tierras del este donde tenían un par de amigos que podrían recibir a las dos niñas, educarlas, enseñarlas a defenderse y que por sobre todas las cosas se encargarían de protegerlas hasta que fueran capaces de valerse por si mismas.

— Aguarden un minuto —Los detuvo la curandera antes de que siquiera pudieran salir de la cabaña con sus adormecidas hijas en brazos— tengo un obsequio para sus hijas. Un obsequio que las protegerá de las garras del lobo durante un buen tiempo.

— ¿Qué es eso curandera? —Preguntaron extrañados los dos hombres al ver como aquella mujer despertaba con suma delicadeza a las dos niñas para luego colocarles una cadena de plata a cada una; la de Ran tenía un pequeño dije con una piedra ovalada de colores violáceos en el centro, mientras que la de Aoko era exactamente igual a excepción de la piedra del dije la cual era de un brillante y profundo color azul similar a un zafiro.

— El lobo que me describieron no es un animal, él es parte de lo que conocemos hoy en día como clanes —Explico la mujer bajo la mirada atenta de los dos hombres y de sus hijas— siendo las criaturas pertenecientes a ellos, tan inteligentes como un ser humano, siendo el caso de que algunos cuantos de ellos son capaces de usar magia inclusive, aunque afortunadamente solo pueden hacerlo de una manera muy básica. Sin estos collares esa bestia perseguirá sin descanso a estas dos niñas hasta que logre devorarlas.

Sentencio la hermosa mujer haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de los dos hombres y que el miedo se adueñara de las dos niñas, quienes inconscientemente se aferraron a aquel collar sin dejar de ver a la curandera.

— Por eso, aunque estén muy lejos de estas tierras no deben de quitarse nunca estos collares, ni quiera para bañarse o dormir ¿Entienden los que les digo pequeñas? —Las dos niñas asintieron temerosas a lo que ella simplemente les dedico una dulce sonrisa para tranquilizarlas un poco antes de volver su atención hacía los dos hombres frente a ella— Ahora, permítanme ofrecerles un último servicio caballeros. Por su seguridad he asignado a mi buen amigo y asistente que los escolte de regreso a la aldea. Les aseguro que ninguna criatura los atacara bajo su cuidado.

— Gracias —Dijeron Ginzo y Kogoro al unisonó abordando un negro y gran carruaje frente al cual se encontraban dos imponentes y robustos corceles negros que aguardaban a su conductor para ponerse en marcha.

El conductor del carruaje era un hombre alto vestido de la cabeza a los pies de negro con el atuendo propio de un marinero junto con aquel peculiar gorro negro que identificaba a los lobos de mar, este encendiendo un cigarrillo que él mismo había fabricado mientras aguardaba, se acerco con paso lento pero firme hacia la curandera.

— ¿Estas segura de esto Akemi? —Dijo expulsando una gran bocanada de humo— No solo le estas robando una presa a esa bestia, sino dos.

— No podía dejarlas morir Shuichi —Respondió realmente convencida de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, a pesar del riesgo que para ella misma implicaba— Y tan poco puedo permitir que las encuentre. Esas niñas tienen derecho a vivir.

— Le estas declarando la guerra —Refuto llevándose de nuevo el cigarrillo a la boca mientras se dirigía de regreso al carruaje, abordándolo de un ágil salto y con el fuerte sonido de su látigo incito a los caballos a iniciar la marcha.

— Lo sé —Dijo en un leve susurro mientras observaba al carruaje marcharse a gran velocidad hasta desaparecer su vista al mismo tiempo que sentía como un par de siniestros ojos dorados se posaban sobre ella desde el interior del bosque— Y sé que tú también lo sabes… Gin.

* * *

 **He aquí el prologo, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Se que se ve un tanto enredado, pero tan solo es el inicio, pronto todo se ira aclarando. Aunque como les dije al inicio nada es lo que parece.**

 **Por último espero estar subiendo el primer capíto este jueves o el Domingo a más tardar. Hasta entonces cuidense mucho.**


	2. Capítulo I: Encuentro

_Primero que nada muchas gracias a **Ladeth Van Gogh** , a **Laura** y a **yoss natsuki** por comentar, me alegra que les haya gustado el prólogo de esta pequeña historia... Ahora **Laura,** con respecto al summary, pues muchas gracias no sabía que tal había quedado y la razón por la que no había subido antes el fic era porque precisamente no tenía idea de que colocar allí jeje._

 _En fin, sin más preámbulos aquiles dejo el primer capítulo espero les guste._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo I: Encuentro**

Quizás fuera una coincidencia o inclusive obra del caprichoso destino que un infortunado evento fuera el que marcara el inicio de toda esta enrevesada historia, que tras tantos años oculta en la inmensidad de un profundo abismo de acontecimientos, finalmente saliera a luz en medio de toda la quietud y la serenidad que reinaban en aquella noche sin luna, cuando un desgarrador grito se hizo presente retumbando con un aterrador eco por todas las solitarias y oscuras calles de aquel pequeño poblado, llenado de pavor a todos sus habitantes y alarmando a los guardias que patrullaban aquella zona y que portaban el deber de velar por la paz y la seguridad de todos los lugareños por igual.

Con la urgencia reflejada en cada uno de los rostros de aquellos valientes hombres que protegían el orden publico; un gran grupo de guardias corrió a toda prisa por los enmarañados callejones de aquel poblado hacía el lugar de donde provenían aquellos desgarradores gritos de dolor junto a las desesperadas suplicas de aquella pobre alma que clamaba por ayuda. Lamentablemente para cuando finalmente los valientes hombres llegaron a su destino ya era demasiado tarde, el autor de tan macabro acto había huido dejando detrás de si una horrible y escalofriante puesta en escena que horrorizo a sus perseguidores. Esparcidos sobre un enorme charco de sangre yacían los restos del cuerpo brutalmente cercenado de una joven que lo sumo tendría veinte años; los desgarrados trozos de ropa se encontraban esparcidos por toda la escena pegados al suelo, a las paredes o junto al desnudo cuerpo de la fallecida joven, siendo un hecho resaltante que tanto el cuello, los brazos, las piernas y el costado mostraban profundos arañazos y una enorme marca de una certera y mortal mordida. Sin duda alguna esto no era más que un acto atroz que había teñido de sangre las apacibles calles de aquel pequeño poblado.

Tras lograr reponerse de la profunda impresión que aquella horrenda y sangrienta escena les había causado, el compacto grupo de guardias motivados por la indignación y la rabia se apresuró a buscar huellas o algún rastro que pudiera llevarlos hacía el autor de tan repudiable acto o que por lo menos les diera algún indicio sobre la dirección en la que éste había huido, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo una misteriosa silueta se interpuso en su camino con un aire imponente y desafiante que alarmo a los guardias y los hizo ponerse a la defensiva sin dudarlo.

— Pierden su tiempo —Anuncio con voz fuerte y pausada aquel extraño individuo que ante ellos se presentaba cubriendo su rostro y parte de su cuerpo con un pesado manto de piel de oso negro, dejando al descubierto solo la parte inferior de su cuerpo cubierto por un grueso atuendo de cuero.

Sin duda se trataba de un cazador o algo similar, no podían estar del todo seguros solo por su vestimenta que bien pudo haberla conseguido por su propia mano o haberla comprado en el mercado. Sea cual sea la respuesta era irrelevante en aquel momento ante la cuestión de si se trataba de un amigo o de un peligroso enemigo.

— Esa cosa ya se ha ido —Agrego con voz cansina al notar el desconcierto de aquellos hombres que portaban adornados uniformes grises, sables y un pesado garrote a un costado.

— Y ¿Se puede saber quién eres tú? —Se aventuro a preguntar uno de los guardias gruñendo autoritariamente ante la repentina intromisión de aquel sospechoso hombre, al cual por más que trato no fue capaz de verle el rostro a causa de aquella molesta capucha que ocultaba gran parte de su rostro.

— Eso… No es de tu incumbencia —Contesto bruscamente aquel hombre guardando las manos en sus bolsillos a la vez que adoptaba una pose indiferente y la vez desafiante.

— Con que muy listo ¿No? —Mascullo entre dientes aquel guardia enfurecido tomando su garrote a la vez que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro— Creo que voy a tener que enseñarte a respetar a la ley chico.

— No vayas a lastimarte… Viejo —Respondió desatando por completo la furia de aquel guardia que con garrote en manos se abalanzo sobre aquel descarado chico dispuesto a molerlo a golpes por su osadía.

Sin embargo poco duro aquella feroz arremetida, pues aquel enigmático personaje detuvo sin esfuerzo alguno el primer golpe con una sola de sus manos desnudas, lo desarmo con un simple y llano jalón que hizo trastabillar al estupefacto guardia que nada pudo hacer para evitar el contraataque de su adversario, que con un simple golpe de palma en su pecho lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo adolorido y buscando desesperadamente recuperar el aliento que aquel certero golpe le había arrebatado a la vez que observaba con rabia, miedo e impotencia al hombre que lo había ridiculizado como si de un niño se tratara.

— ¡¿Es que acaso no puedo sacarte los ojos de encima por dos segundos cuando ya estas peleando?! —En medio de toda aquella confusión, el potente y aterrador grito del superior al mando de aquel grupo de guardias se hizo presente, asustando a sus hombres a la vez que se abría paso entre ellos hasta encarar al extraño intruso que permanecía impasible e inmutable en el mismo lugar.

— Y ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Refuto encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente— las cosas simplemente se dieron así.

— Esa no es una escusa valida —Replico sin ánimos de dar su brazo a torcer, una hermosa mujer de corto cabello negro, ojos de un intenso color purpura y dotada de una esbelta figura que fácilmente podría hacer babear a cualquier hombre. Una mujer imponente y de férreo carácter que orgullosamente portaba un uniforme de la guardia de color negro con una barra dorada en su hombro izquierdo, que denotaba su rango— Esa actitud solo te hace ver sospechosa.

— Esta bien Sato-san —Suspiro resignadamente ante la imponente capitana quitándose finalmente la capucha que cubría su rostro, dejando ver a una hermosa joven de largo cabello castaño claro y puros ojos de color violáceo.

— Eso espero Ran —Sentencio Sato esbozando una leve sonrisa complacida por la sinceridad de aquella joven a la vez que le daba un par de fuertes palmadas en la espalda antes de tornarse seria nuevamente— Ahora dime todo lo que sepas sobre nuestro presunto asesino.

Sin poder dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, los guardias observaron embelesados y en absoluto silencio como aquella hermosa y letal ninfa hablaba tranquilamente con la temible capitana Sato con absoluta confianza como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Ran ajena al efecto que su presencia causaba en aquellos hombres le relato brevemente a Sato todo lo que había presenciado desde su llegada a la escena del crimen y como esa extraña criatura al percibir su presencia, se había dado a la fuga sin dudarlo, desapareciendo entre las sombras antes de que ella pudiera siquiera hacer algo.

— La silueta de la criatura era similar a la de un ser humano, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado ágiles y refinados para ser los de un simple ser humano —Agrego en un leve susurro la cazadora de tal manera que solo la oficial pudiera escuchar— no estoy segura aun, pero podría tratarse de…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! —La reprocho Sato al notar sus intenciones— ese es un tema muy delicado y no podemos especular tanto sin tener pruebas. Las consecuencias serían nefastas y lo sabes.

— Lo sé —Dijo Ran entre dientes apretando fuertemente los puños, sintiéndose frustrada y con las manos atadas— Créeme que lo sé muy bien… Pero así mismo sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos descartar esa posibilidad tan a la ligera.

Tras aquella pequeña discusión las dos mujeres se miraron la una a la otra por un par de segundos debatiendo con la mirada que es lo que harían con este horrendo caso, que si bien era inusual, no significaba que no pudiera ocurrir otra vez y si las sospechas de Ran eran ciertas, esto solo era el inicio de una brutal ola de asesinatos. Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando un leve gemido proveniente desde las sombras de un estrecho callejón llamo su atención alarmándolas; agudizaron sus sentidos y conforme lentamente se acercaban al callejón cada vez podían escuchar con mayor claridad una fuerte y entrecortada respiración acompañada de leves gemidos de dolor y extraños murmullos.

Con un rápido intercambio de miradas Ran y Sato trazaron un plan de acción sin necesidad de palabras bajo la atenta miradas de sus hombres. Ran empuño su cuchillo a la vez que Sato empuñaba su sable, se acercaron cautelosamente a la entrada del callejón y tras contar mentalmente hasta tres, las dos mujeres se adentraron en aquel oscuro y estrecho lugar, dispuestas a enfrentarse a lo que sea que estuviera allí.

— ¡¿Pero que demonios?! —Exclamo la imponente capitana al encontrar al responsable de aquellos extraños sonidos tirado en el suelo con una profunda expresión de dolor reflejada en su pequeño rostro a la vez que con sus pequeñas manos trataba inútilmente de detener la sangre que salía a borbotones de la gran herida que tenia en su pecho.

— ¡Es un niño! —Grito Ran alarmando a los guardias a la vez que corría a auxiliar al pequeño— ¡Rápido traigan ayuda, aquí hay un niño herido!

— No… No… Soy un… niño —Dijo a duras penas el pequeño sintiendo como su vista se tornaba cada vez más y más borrosa— yo soy… yo…so…y…

Y aquello fue todo, incapaz de seguir aguantando el dolor que afligía su pequeño cuerpo, aquel extraño niño perdió el conocimiento. Asustada Ran tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces y comenzó a correr rápidamente hacía los cuarteles de la guardia seguida de cerca por Sato, tenía la esperanza de que en aquel lugar pudieran salvar la vida de aquel niño.

Quizás fuera una coincidencia o un capricho más del destino que mientras Ran corría desesperadamente para salvar la vida de aquel pequeño, su atención se vio atraída por un breve instante hacía la peculiar cadena negra que rodeaba el cuello del moribundo niño, en especial sus ojos se fijaron en la inscripción que se encontraba en uno de los gruesos eslabones que componían la gruesa cadena.

— ¿Conan?... ¿Así te llamas? —Leyó en voz alta la inscripción volviendo la mirada por un breve instante al rostro del pequeño niño, para luego volver la mirada al frente apresurando aun más la marcha— No te preocupes Conan. Voy a salvarte, solo resiste un poco más… Solo un poco más.

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, procurare subir el segundo este **jueves**._

 _Cualquier pregunta que tengan, sientanse con la libertad de hacerla y yo tratarede responder lo mejor que pueda sin hacerles ningún spoiler de lo que sigue jeje._

 _Hasta estonces cuidense mucho._


	3. Capítulo II: Obstaculos

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada, muchas gracias a_ _ **Laura**_ _, a_ _ **Ladeth Van Gogh**_ _y_ _ **yoss natsuki**_ _por comentar, realmente me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior._

 _Ahora, sin más preámbulos (Creo que ya los hice esperar demasiado) aquí les dejo la continuación. Espero les guste_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Obstáculos**

Quince años. Quince largos años habían pasado desde que se había visto forzada a abandonar su hogar, a su familia y a los pocos amigos que tenía y todo ¿Por qué? Por culpa de aquel accidente en el que casi pierde la vida. Sin poderlo evitar su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar aquella amarga y horrible sensación que tuvo cuando los colmillos de esa bestia se incrustaron en su hombro, haciendo crujir sus huesos a la vez que desgarraba su carne, era increíble como todo el dolor que había sentido, aun después de tantos años, seguía siendo tan nítido y tangible en sus recuerdos como lo fue en aquel momento.

Aquella fue una horrible experiencia de muerte y estaba segura que de no ser por la presencia de Aoko, seguramente aquel caótico viaje en barco se le hubiera hecho casi tan horrible y aterrador como aquella experiencia, ya que para su mala suerte de los seis meses que duro el viaje, las torrenciales tormentas fueron arrasadoramente constantes y con ellas la idea de morir de un momento a otro tragados por el embravecido mar estaba siempre presente en sus mentes. Curiosamente a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella y Aoko no solo se mantuvieron siempre juntas para darse valor mutuamente, sino que conforme los días pasaban su relación de amistad se volvía cada vez más y más fuerte; para cuando finalmente arribaron a puerto las dos ya eran como hermanas y por supuesto inseparables.

En el puerto dos niños las recibieron y las llevaron a lo que sería su hogar por los siguientes tres años; en el camino descubrieron fascinadas muchas cosas interesantes e impresionantes de lo que era el mundo fuera de su aldea natal, pero sin duda alguna lo más impresionante entre todas las cosas que descubrieron fue que, de los dos niños que las escoltaban a su nueva casa, el más altivo, enérgico, entusiasta y tosco de los dos, había resultado ser en realidad una chica ¡Así es, una chica! Su nombre era Miwako Sato, tenía catorce años y no perdía ninguna oportunidad para bromear con su tímido compañero Wataru Takagi, quien a pesar de tener la misma edad que la vivaz Sato era sin embargo mucho más conservador, respetuoso y evidentemente tímido. Rasgos que le permitieron sensibilizarse con las dos pequeñas y comprender el temor y la inseguridad que ellas sentían ante aquel enorme y desconocido mundo al que ahora tenían que enfrentarse, después de todo él mismo tuvo que pasar por algo similar cuando llego al continente por primera vez.

En poco tiempo ellos dos se convirtieron en dos curiosos y cariñosos hermanos mayores para las dos niñas, un par de hermanos que parecían no congeniar en nada y que nunca podían ponerse de acuerdo en nada, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que el experimentado Maestro de Armas Megure Keigo hacía para que esos dos testarudos se llevaran bien. Realmente Ran y Aoko los querían mucho a los dos y por eso fue realmente doloroso para ambas cuando en uno de sus tantos entrenamientos de supervivencia, se toparon con un desalmado grupo de ladrones que al ver la hermosura de las dos pequeñas niñas tuvieron la brillante idea de raptarlas y venderlas en el mercado de esclavos, pues solo les basto una mirada para saber que podrían hacer una buena cantidad de dinero con ambas. Sin embargo no contaban con que sus planes se verían frustrados por la fiereza, la fuerza y la destreza del experimentado maestro de armas, quien por si solo se adjunto alrededor de diez de esos canallas muertos en combate bajo el acero de su fiel y mortal espada; en cambio sus discípulos más experimentados lograron hacer sucumbir cada uno al menos a tres de sus enemigos luchando codo a codo y espalda con espalda protegiéndose mutuamente y a las pequeñas por igual.

Al ver que la victoria de aquel fortuito encuentro les pertenecía los dos jóvenes se alegraron y dieron por terminada la pelea, confiados en que esos sin vergüenzas no se atreverían a hacer nada más después de aquella aplastante derrota, pero fue precisamente ese exceso de confianza y su poca experiencia lo que los hizo bajar la guardia, un craso error que terminarían pagando muy caro porque el líder de aquella banda de ladrones renuente a marcharse con las manos vacías, aprovecho el descuido de los jóvenes y arremetió contra la pequeña Aoko dispuesto a llevársela consigo como premio de consolación y hubiera tenido éxito si Takagi no se hubiera interpuesto entre ellos en el último momento, en un increíble acto de valentía que lo llevo a ser capturado en lugar de su pequeña hermanita. Megure movió cielo y tierra para recuperar a su discípulo, pero ya para ese entonces no había nada que pudieran hacer para traerlo de vuelta.

Aquella fue la última vez que vieron al amable y bondadoso Takagi y así mismo también fue la última vez que Miwako Sato holgazaneo, fue inconsistente o se tomo con poca seriedad su entrenamiento, moldeándose poco a poco como guerrera, hasta el día en que cumplió los dieciséis años y se unió a la guardia dispuesta a erradicar el crimen y a encontrar a aquellos miserables que habían osado a arrebatarle sin consideración alguna a su único amigo.

Cuando Ran y Aoko cumplieron los doce años de edad su conocimiento y habilidad con las armas, el combate, el rastreo y el arte de la caza era algo que rara vez se veía, pues estaban a casi nada de ser consideradas todas unas expertas cada una, con sus respectivas fortalezas y debilidades en cada área. Al cumplir los quince años tuvieron un segundo encuentro con la gente del "Clan" como los había denominado Akemi hace ocho años atrás; el miedo se hizo presente, pero la rabia y el desprecio por igual dominó sus corazones ante esas viles y despreciables criaturas del clan, que resulto no ser uno sino varios, ya que estos "clanes" estaban compuestos en realidad por "personas" que ancestralmente estaban relacionadas con algún animal que representaba su esencia y era su guía a lo largo de sus vidas, lo cual les otorgaba el poder o la habilidad de convertirse en dicho animal por completo, lo llevaban en las venas y era la prueba de que en esencia más que seres humanos eran verdaderas bestias.

Un año después una cruel y sanguinaria guerra surgió entre los humanos y los llamados clanes, la cual se prolongó casi un año entero y en la cual muchos inocentes murieron a la vez que nuevas leyendas nacían en el campo de batalla, de las cuales Ran, Aoko y la misma Sato protagonizaron varias. Sin embargo el costo en vidas de esta disputa había sido demasiado alto para el tiempo que había durado la guerra, en la cual aun estaba lejos de definirse un vencedor. Fue entonces que a través de un representante de parte de ambos bandos se llego a un tambaleante acuerdo de paz entre las dos razas bajo la premisa de la no agresión mientras ambas razas se reponían de sus perdidas, sin embargo bastaría la más mínima turbulencia para que el conflicto iniciara nuevamente.

A raíz de todo esto las dos inseparables chicas se vieron forzadas a tomar caminos separados debidos a los compromisos que habían adquirido durante el conflicto y aunque no fue nada fácil para ellas el despedirse, lo hicieron bajo la promesa de que una vez todo hubiera terminado volverían a verse y fue así que, apoyándose en esa sencilla promesa, hallaron la fuerza para cumplir con su deber, convirtiéndose oficialmente en cazadoras para poder sobrevivir durante el tiempo que les tomara llevar a cabo todas estas tareas.

— Hace cuatro años de eso —pensó Ran en voz alta, observando fijamente a aquel pequeño niño que aun dormía profundamente en su cama y que había sido la causa de que todos estos recuerdos invadieran su mente tan repentinamente.

— ¿Aun no despierta? —La repentina intromisión de Sato en la habitación, basto para traerla de regreso a la realidad.

Suspirando con pesadez la reprocho con la mirada por no tocar la puerta antes de pasar, para luego negar con la cabeza en repuesta a su pregunta

— Ya han pasado cinco días desde que fue atacado por aquella cosa —Medito Sato— Ya debería de haber despertado ¿Cómo están sus heridas?

— Han cicatrizado y sanado casi por completo —Suspiro volviendo la mirada hacia el pequeño— Aunque su vida esta fuera de peligro, aun no muestra señales de querer despertar.

— Mmm… — Medito pensativa la impetuosa capitana llevándose una mano al mentón a la vez que observaba con detenimiento y sumo interés al pequeño niño— Por cierto, tengo información interesante sobre este niño ¿Quieres oírla? —Motivada por la curiosidad Ran asintió sin dudarlo— En resumidas cuentas hasta ahora sabemos que no sabemos nada sobre él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Se animo a preguntar más intrigada que antes.

— Quiero decir que no hay registro de este niño en el pueblo, ni en las aldeas, villas, ciudades y poblados cercanos —Explico tomando el vaso de agua que se encontraba en la mesita de madera que estaba al lado de la cama, bebiéndose de un solo trago su contenido— Si "Conan" es realmente su nombre, entonces "Conan" no es de esta región o inclusive de este continente o también podría ser…

— ¿No estarás insinuando que este niño pertenece a uno de lo clanes? —Pregunto a la defensiva al leer las intensiones de la mujer que consideraba como su hermana mayor, ahora ¿Por qué había actuado así? A decir verdad no lo sabía, pero por alguna extraña razón deseaba que aquel niño no fuera una de esas miserables criaturas.

— Es una posibilidad, pero hace un par de días que fue descartada —Dijo restándole importancia al asunto encogiéndose de hombros— Les pedí al doctor y al viejo curandero del cuartel que lo examinaran por si acaso y no hallaron nada fuera de lo normal. Tan solo es un niño que estuvo en el lugar y en el momento equivocado… Aunque esa cadena y el hecho de que no tenga registro arrojan otra posibilidad ¿No crees?

— ¿Un esclavo? —Pronuncio con rabia dirigiendo su mirada hacía aquella cadena negra— Sé que los esclavos tienen una vida dura y que no tienen los mismos derechos que cualquier otra persona, pero ¡Con un demonio lo están tratando como a un perro al colocarle esa cosa!... ¿No podemos hacer algo?

Muy a su pesar Sato negó con la cabeza, ya que lamentablemente la esclavitud era algo con lo cual era muy delicado meterse. Si se tratara de una venta en un mercado o en algún lugar clandestino, entonces ella y la guardia podrían meterse en medio de la venta y tomar en custodia a todas aquellas pobres almas que habían sido arrebatadas de sus hogares y ayudarlos a volver a sus tierras o en todo caso ayudarlos a establecerse en el pueblo y darles un oficio común y corriente, pero cuando se trataba de un esclavo que ya tenía legalmente un dueño, entonces las cosas eran diferentes y ni ella ni nadie podía interferir en el trato que el propietario les daba a sus "adquisiciones" o al menos no podían interferir sin una buena razón de peso.

— Sabes que a mi personalmente me molestan este tipo de cosas Ran, pero —Dijo en un leve suspiro tomando a Ran por los hombros— si este niño es un esclavo, tendremos que llevarlo de vuelta con su dueño —escupió la última palabra con desagrado— solo esperemos que este equivocada y esa cadena solo sea un accesorio muy peculiar.

Sabiendo que Sato no le mentía, Ran asintió suspirando profundamente a la vez le dirigía una triste mirada a aquel pequeño que se mostraba tan solo y desvalido ante sus ojos, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba ante a sola idea que ese niño fuera un esclavo, pues de serlo hubiera sido mejor para él morir a manos de aquella extraña criatura que lo había atacado a tener que volver con su "amo" para afrontar la ira de éste al haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo.

— **Sexto día** —

Sintiendo como los molestos rayos del sol golpeaba su rostro, parpadeo un par de veces molesto por el punzante dolor que la excesiva claridad le causaba en los ojos obligándolo a despertar muy a su pesar, abandonando aquel apacible sueño que lo había hecho sentir lleno de una indescriptible calidez que desde hace muchos años no sentía y que añoraba con toda su alma. Pronto su ensoñación se evaporo para dar paso a la intriga y a la preocupación al verse en un lugar que no conocía, acostado en una cama que no era la suya y con un molesto dolor en su pecho que se hizo presente cuando trato de sentarse.

" _¿Dónde demonios estoy? Y ¿Quién me ha hecho esto?"_ Fueron los únicos pensamientos que surcaron su mente al levantarse la camisa y ver el vendaje que envolvía todo su abdomen y parte de su pecho, quiso levantarse y salir de allí lo más rápido posible antes de que alguien volviera y lo viera, pero un peso sobre sus piernas lo detuvo.

— ¿Pero que demonios? —Murmuro al notar como alguien cubierto por una gruesa manta se encontraba sobre sus piernas o al menos el torso de este lo estaba. Se sintió ofendido al notar como aquel individuo había decidido usarlo como almohada mientras tomaba una siesta.

Una pequeña vena se broto en su frente disgustado al verse atrapado por aquel "pesado" tipo que no había encontrado un mejor lugar para tomar una siesta que no fuera sobre sus piernas. Esbozando una sonrisa cargada de malicia humedeció uno de sus dedos y se dispuso a despertar a aquel sujeto de la manera más molesta que conocía y poco le importaba si este de enfadaba o no con él; con sumo sigilo se fue inclinando lentamente a la vez que tomaba con cuidado la manta con su otra mano, su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más y más ante la idea de ver a aquel idiota fuera de si profesando mil y un juramentos en su contra.

— _Uno… Dos… y… ¡Tres!_ — Conto mentalmente arrebatándole de un fuerte jalón la manta descubriendo al molesto intruso… Un grave, grave error de su parte ya que no estaba preparado que encontraría allí.

Apenas se deshizo de aquel manto una fuerte fragancia impregno sus sentidos embriagándolo por completo con su dulce y fresca esencia, a la vez que todas sus defensas eran destruidas por la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Sobre sus piernas dormía nada más y nada menos que una hermosa ninfa de largo y sedoso cabello castaño claro, de tersa y suave piel nívea y carnosos labios de un intenso color carmín que le arrebataron el aliento en cuanto su mirada se poso en ellos.

— _Cálmate Shinichi_ … _Es solo una mujer… Una muy hermosa mujer que ahora mismo esta dormida sobre tus piernas… Solo eso, no es la gran cosa —_ Se repetía así mismo una y otra vez tratando de calmarse. Hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba hiperventilando y que su cara se había tornado completamente roja— _Mierda esto no es bueno… Nada bueno._

Al notar que la ninfa aun seguía profundamente dormida, se tomo su tiempo para respirar hondamente (lejos de aquella embriagante fragancia) y así ordenar sus ideas a pesar del molesto dolor de cabeza que insistía en hacerse notar, haciéndose más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba desde que había despertado.

Una vez se hubo calmado lo suficiente para volver a ser el mismo de antes y pensar claramente, volvió la mirada hacía esa mujer y maldijo en su fuero interno al notar como todo parecía jugar en su contra para hacer de aquella una escena propia de una fabula, donde una hermosa ninfa dormía plácidamente en un claro del bosque, con los cálidos rayos iluminando de manera casi graciosa la punta de su nariz a la vez que su cabello se deslizaba con desesperante y mortal lentitud por su hombro y… " _Mierda_ " grito su mente. Si seguía detallándola de esa manera iba a ser difícil mantener la compostura frente a ella luego, por suerte siempre se había jactado de ser un hombre lo suficientemente capaz de controlar sus impulsos y mantener una postura adecuada para cada situación. Es cierto, por más bella que fuera esa mujer, solo era eso a fin de cuentas, una mujer y eso no era razón suficiente para comportarse de la manera tan ridícula en la que lo había hecho hace un momento… Simplemente era absurdo y él lo sabía.

Con sus ideas en orden nuevamente, estiro una mano para despertar a aquella mujer, pero se detuvo al notar lo pequeña que se veía su mano y su cuerpo a comparación del de aquella mujer, palpo su rostro para confirmar sus sospechas, descendiendo hasta su cuello donde hallo aquella molesta y pesada cadena negra. Sin cuidado la tomo entre sus manos y la inspecciono con la vista hasta que hallo la inscripción que se encontraba en uno de los eslabones, "CONAN" era lo que esta ponía. Dibujando una amarga sonrisa en su rostro soltó la cadena dejando caer sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo sintiéndose derrotado e impotente, pues ahora finalmente era capaz de entender lo que estaba pasando y lo que le había pasado a él… Ahora sí lo entendía todo.

Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando, un par de anteojos que se encontraban sobre una pequeña mesa de madera al lado de la cama, los tomo y se los coloco sin pensarlo mucho, suspirando resignado a la vez que sentía como el punzante dolor de cabeza poco a poco se iba mitigando hasta desaparecer casi por completo. Finalmente sin más preámbulos despertó a la joven zarandeándola un poco por el hombro, contemplando como lentamente la ninfa abría los ojos y lo miraba con extrañeza y emoción a la vez. Tuvo que desviar la mirada para que el embrujo de aquella cautivadora mirada no lo perturbara más de lo que ya lo estaba.

— Hola Conan —Musitó la ninfa esbozando una radiante sonrisa, a lo que él solo rechisto los dientes "molesto"— tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada malo. Me llamo Ran y te traje aquí cuando…

"Ran" así que la ninfa tenía un nombre, por lo menos ya tenía una manera menos fantasiosa de referirse a ella. La contemplo en silencio sin escuchar verdaderamente lo que ella le estaba diciendo y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al asimilar la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba completamente solo con aquella tentación ambulante, estaba herido y para colmo de males tenía el cuerpo de un niño; se había convertido en Conan tal y como lo expresaba la cadena que reposaba en su cuello. Por si fuera poco tenía una misión que cumplir, no tenía mucho tiempo y para terminar de colocarle la cereza al pastel, su compañero había desaparecido también, no sabía si seguía viéndose igual o si su forma también había sido alterada como la de él.

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Ran preocupada tocándole la frente a ver si tenía fiebre o algo. El nuevamente permaneció en silencio.

Era demasiado como para tratar de asimilarlo todo junto. Sin embargo había una cosa que la tenía bien clara y era que necesitaba salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible para retomar su búsqueda y sobre todo, para librarse del hechizo de esa mujer que seguía viéndolo fijamente con aquellos hipnóticos ojos violáceos llenos de preocupación…

Suspiro pesadamente ante el hilo que seguían sus pensamientos, no sería fácil escabullirse de aquel lugar, no tenía duda de ello.

* * *

.

* * *

 _He aquí el_ _ **capítulo 2**_ _titulado "_ _ **Obstaculos**_ _", espero les haya gustado._

 _Debido a que ando literalmente cayendome del sueño luego de trabajar casi toda la mañana y luego entrenar en el dojo hasta las 8pm, pues respondere a las preguntas en el siguiente capítulo, el cual espero estar subiendo este_ _ **lunes**_ _a más tardar._

 _Ahora, sin más que decir me despido. Hasta la próxima y cuidense mucho._


	4. Capítulo III: Realidades

**Capítulo III: Realidades**

No había palabras para describir el alivio que Ran había sentido al ver a aquel pequeño finalmente despierto y aparentemente bien, aunque siendo sincera consigo misma había algo que realmente le preocupaba sobre él y era que por más amable que se mostraba, él simplemente se negaba a hablar con ella y esa actitud era sumamente sospechosa ya que las únicas explicaciones para ello eran que ese niño realmente era un miembro del Clan y se negaba a hablar por el odio que sentía hacía los humanos después de la guerra o, en dado caso de que así fuera, ese niño era después de todo un esclavo y su amo le había prohibido hablar con otros fuera de sus dominios, lo cual también era sospechoso y alarmante ya que ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para silenciar de esa manera a un niño? Quizás estaba siendo paranoica con todo este asunto, pero durante la guerra había presenciado como podías silenciar o hacer hablar a cualquiera a través de distintos métodos como la tortura física y psicológica, hechizos o maldiciones, a través de una simple orden o por medio de algún artefacto mágico como bien podría serlo la cadena que reposaba en su cuello. No lo sabía y no tenía manera de hacerlo aun a menos que recurriera a ciertos métodos que no eran de su agrado y que no estaba dispuesta a aplicárselos a un pequeño como él, por eso solo le quedaba una opción y era vigilar de cerca al misterioso Conan.

— Dime algo —Insistió Ran indispuesta a rendirse aun con aquel extraño que la veía con la misma intensidad y seriedad con la que lo haría un adulto— ¿Me tienes miedo?

Enarcando una ceja el pequeño la miro directo a los ojos seriamente para luego negar con la cabeza, lo cual era un gran avance para la cazadora si consideramos que aquella era la primera respuesta formal que él se había dignado a darle desde que había despertado.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no me hablas? —Insistió dispuesta a conseguir una respuesta mejor que la anterior, tomando sus manos entre las suyas tratando de mostrarle que podía confiar en ella. Sin embargo él tan solo desvió la mirada hacia un lado frunciendo el ceño— Vamos, todo esta bien. Aquí estas a salvo, te doy mi palabra.

Shinichi se atrevió a observarla de reojo disimuladamente y se maldijo a sí mismo internamente en el mismo instante en que lo hizo, pues simplemente no pudo negarse ante la seriedad y la honestidad que se reflejaba en aquellos ojos violáceos. Resignado suspiro pesadamente asintiendo a regañadientes sin atreverse a voltear a verla, dándole a entender que creía en sus palabras, pero que no esperara nada más de él.

— Dime ¿No quieres hablarme o es que no puedes hacerlo? —Shinichi se limito a alzar el dedo índice en respuesta, después de todo no hablaba porque simplemente no quería hacerlo, ni con ella ni con nadie que no fuera su compañero. No podía darse el lujo de confiar en nadie— ¿Alguien te obligo a hacerlo?

Indignado negó efusivamente frunciendo el ceño molesto, nadie podría obligarlo jamás a hacer algo que no quisiera ni mucho menos aceptaría que nadie se atreviera a darle ordenes, era demasiado orgulloso como para doblegarse ante nadie y aunque su orgullo era una de las razones por las que ahora se encontraba atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, aun así seguía prefiriendo mil y un veces la muerte antes de someterse a los caprichos de algún imbécil con ínfulas de grandeza.

— ¿Sabes que no estamos llegando a ningún lado así verdad? —Shinichi tan solo se encogió de hombros indiferente ocasionando que una venita se brotara en la frente de la hábil cazadora que comenzaba a perder la paciencia con ese niño— y esa actitud definitivamente será un problema ya que yo me voy a hacer cargo de ti de ahora en adelante.

Incrédulo Shinichi volteo a verla boquiabierto, sintiendo como todos sus planes se venían abajo al igual que un castillo de cartas ante un soplo de aire. Ran no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante la sorpresa de aquel niño engreído, a la vez que una fugaz idea para hacerlo hablar surcaba su mente, aunque seguramente tardaría un poco en obtener resultados, pero estaba segura que con este método hasta la espera le resultaría divertida.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te lo dije? —Musito sonriendo con autosuficiencia a la vez que apoyaba el mentón en la palma de su mano alarmando a Shinichi, que no era tan tonto como para no saber que esa mujer estaba tramando algo— Como no sabemos nada sobre ti y no pudimos encontrar registros tuyos en el pueblo ni en las otras aladeas, villas y poblados de la región; no podemos dejarte nuevamente solo después de haber sido atacado por aquel misterioso asesino que apareció hace unos días. Es demasiado peligroso para un pequeño como tú.

Shinichi estuvo a punto de objetar aquello, pero logro detenerse al ver el brillo en la mirada de la cazadora. Trago saliva sintiéndose como la aterrada presa de un poderoso e imponente depredador que esta esperando el más mínimo descuido de su parte para abalanzarse sobre él apresando su cuello entre sus fauces. Debía de tener mucho cuidado con ella.

— Aunque viéndolo por el lado positivo estarás a salvo mientras vivas conmigo y ¿Sabes qué? —Shinichi negó con la cabeza efusivamente a la vez que se tapa lo oídos con las manos, si de algo estaba seguro era que no quería seguir escuchando los maquiavélicos planes de esa mujer, que ensanchando aun más su sonrisa se inclino peligrosamente sobre él haciéndolo contener el aliento cuando aquella abrumadora esencia llego a sus fosas nasales.

Viendo su oportunidad Ran tomo las manos de aquel niño y sin esfuerzo alguno las aparto de sus oídos, Shinichi trato de zafarse, pero se vio inmovilizado por el agarre de acero de esa monstruosa mujer que parecía no inmutarse en lo más mínimo a pesar de que él forcejeaba desesperadamente para liberarse… Por primera vez en su vida se sintió como un pequeño insecto tratando de mover un enorme árbol.

— Mientras estemos juntos podría enseñarte todo lo que sé, comeríamos juntos, dormiríamos juntos y nos bañaríamos juntos —Musito "alegremente" ocasionando que un leve hilo de sangre descendiera desde la nariz de Shinichi, que ahora estaba tan rojo que hasta los tomates sentirían envidia al verlo. Ran sonrió triunfalmente a la vez que le limpiaba la sangre con un pañuelo— Será como tener un hermanito.

Ahora si, aquella había sido la gota que había rebasado el vaso, Shinichi no estaba dispuesto a someterse a semejante tortura y menos cuando él mismo no podría disfrutar de aquel juego como quisiera al ser tan solo un "niño" y eso no era justo ni para él ni para ningún hombre que estuviera en su lugar. Fuera de si abrió la boca dispuesto a callar a esa mujer de una vez por todas.

— No…

— ¡Cabo Graham reportándose señor! —Justo cuando Ran creía que finalmente había logrado su objetivo, uno de los guardias irrumpió repentinamente en la habitación impidiéndole escuchar la voz de aquel niño con su estridente presentación— Disculpe la intromisión, pero…

— ¿Qué? —Dijo bruscamente asustando tanto al pobre guardia como a Shinichi, quien dio un respingo en la cama ante el drástico cambio de aquella mujer que ahora fulminaba a aquel pobre hombre con la mirada y si las miradas mataran, estaba seguro que aquel sujeto ya estaría muerto y enterrado.

— Pu… Pues verá —Tartamudeo nervioso ganándose un gruñido por parte de Ran— Ya lo… Logramos identificar quien era la victima de hace unos días —Ran tan solo asintió con la cabeza instando a continuar al pobre hombre que apenas si podía mantenerse de pie frente a ella— Se trata de Sasha Miller, trabajaba como asistente del encargado de la librería del pueblo y hay algo más. Encontramos esta extraña caja cerca del callejón donde se encontraba el niño, estaba cubierta por girones de la ropa ensangrentada de la victima… No pudimos abrirla.

— Déjame verla —Dijo seriamente la joven cazadora recibiendo la caja de manos del guardia y la examino con detenimiento sin percatarse de que el niño a su lado también observaba con sumo interés el objeto.

Se trataba de una caja de acero de color negro y de dimensiones de 30 x 30 x 30 centímetros, se veía bastante solida y resistente, sin ninguna abertura posible lo cual la hacía casi imposible de abrir como había dicho el guardia. Ran sostuvo la caja frente a ella con una sola mano ante la mirada extrañada del guardia y del niño a su lado, respiro hondo y sin pensarlo mucho la golpeo con fuerza en uno de sus lados, perforando la gruesa lamina de acero como si se tratara de una simple hoja de papel.

— Que extraño no tiene nada adentro —Pensó en voz alta para luego entregarle de nuevo la caja al aterrado guardia— Llévasela a la capitana Sato y espera instrucciones.

— Si señor…

Aquello fue todo lo que necesito Shinichi para saber que si realmente quería escapar de aquel lugar, la tendría bastante difícil si esa aterradora mujer tenia los ojos puestos sobre el las veinticuatro horas del día. Sin embargo tenía que intentarlo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad sino todo lo que había arriesgado hasta ahora carecería de sentido, tan solo esperaba que su compañero donde quiera que estuviera, por lo menos haya tenido mejor suerte que él.

* * *

Lo que Shinichi no sabía era que mientras él tenía que enfrentarse a la temible Ran, su compañero se encontraba en una situación muy parecida a la suya en una aldea en el extremo este de la región, despertando a duras penas en una apacible cabaña de vividos colores y confortables habitaciones.

Desorientado y con un punzante dolor arraigado en su pecho, abrió apesadumbradamente los ojos observando con asombro como todo a su alrededor era gigantesco, incluida la cama en la que estaba acostado. Trato de erguirse para sentarse, pero no pudo hacerlo pues había algo en él que se lo impedía aunque no estaba seguro de que podía ser aquello porque, además del dolor en su pecho, él se sentía bien.

— Veo que por fin despiertas amiguito —Una voz a su derecha lo hizo saltar hacia el extremo contrario de la cama asustado al ver a aquella enorme mujer sentada en una silla con un libro en sus manos— Veo que ya te sientes mejor, de verdad me preocupe cuando te encontré en medio de la calle malherido en un charco de sangre.

— ¿En la calle? Pero si yo no recuerdo haber llegado a ninguna calle —Dijo tratando de recordar que demonios le había ocurrido para terminar en aquel deplorable estado en el que aquella mujer de alborotado cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules cual zafiro lo había encontrado. El no poder recordar lo altero mucho— Dime todo lo que sepas mujer, tengo que irme de aquí y encontrar al que me hizo esto y…

— Wow, wow, wow cálmate amiguito —Lo detuvo la misteriosa gigante acariciándole la cabeza con una sonrisa cálida sonrisa dibujada en su delicado rostro— no puedo entenderte, yo no hablo idioma perro.

— ¡Pero ¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Deja te de idioteces! Y dime lo… —Se detuvo abruptamente cuando una larga y esponjada cola de sedoso pelaje de color azulado lo golpeo en la cara. Extrañado y un poco asustado busco con la mirada a que animal pertenecía aquella cola, encontrando con horror que esta era nada más y nada menos que suya.

Asustado retrocedió al ver como sus manos se habían convertido en pequeñas patas, que no tenía mejillas, ni pulgares y que ahora un denso y alborotado pelaje azulado cubría todo su cuerpo; fue tal la impresión que le causo descubrir aquello que olvido completamente que con el salto que había antes, se encontraba justo en el borde la cama. Como era de esperarse al retroceder tan bruscamente termino cayéndose de la cama, emitiendo un agudo gemido al impactar con el suelo de madera.

— ¿Estas bien? —Preocupada la mujer "gigante" corrió hacía él y lo cargo acunándolo entre sus brazos y aunque en esa posición podía sentir por completo el no tan pequeño busto de ella, en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba al pobre hombre que aun no podía creer que en verdad fuera un perro.

— _¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué soy un perro? Y ¿Dónde demonios esta el idiota de Shinichi?_ —Pensó tratando de respirar hondamente en un vano intento de calmarse— _Vamos Kaito cálmate y piensa, piensa qué fue lo que sucedió… No puede ser que no recuerdes como fuiste a parar en el cuerpo de un perro… Mierda tengo que encontrar a Shinichi, el seguramente tendrá alguna pista…_

Un repentino golpeteo en la puerta lo hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos haciéndolo voltear exaltado con el pelaje erizado, los músculos tensos, las orejas pegadas a su nuca y con las fauces entreabiertas gruñendo amenazadoramente ante el intruso que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

— Shhhh, tranquilo chico —Le susurro dulcemente aquella mujer acariciándole la cabeza conciliadoramente, en un vano intento de calmarlo. No sabía porque, pero sea quien sea el que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, simplemente no le agradaba— Adelante.

Aquel sujeto no se hizo de rogar adentrándose en la habitación como perro por su casa, enervándole los nervios aun más a Kaito, quien olvidando por completo su propio dilema existencial se centro en aquel hombre de fríos y vacios ojos, que nada más entrar le dirigió una mirada de desprecio para luego volver su atención a la mujer reprochándola con la mirada.

— Aoko ¿Por qué aun sigues perdiendo el tiempo aquí? —Dijo con severidad apoyando la espalda en el marco de la puerta— Se supone que hoy saldríamos al bosque a investigar la zona donde los mercaderes del sur fueron emboscados y robados. Al final termine yendo yo solo.

— Lo lamento Lucas, no podía simplemente irme y dejar a este pequeño abandonado a su suerte —Se disculpo acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Kaito bajo la severa mirada de aquel hombre— yo lo encontré y ahora soy responsable de él, además ya averigüe y aunque tiene collar, no tiene dueño o al menos su dueño ya no esta aquí.

— Creo que deberíamos hablar de prioridades otra vez Aoko —Dijo en un suspiro masajeándose la sien con yema de los dedos disgustado— Prácticamente acabas de decirme que desechaste un trabajo con buena remuneración por cuidar de un cachorro moribundo. Solo falta que me digas que piensas conservarlo.

— Pues fíjate que si Lucas —Refuto ya obstinada del sermón que el "Gran" mercenario Lucas Bertrand se había tomado la molestia de darle. Este solo la observo enarcando una ceja— No es mala idea, no tiene dueño y con un poco de entrenamiento podría ser un excelente perro de caza. Además no me haría mal tener un poco de compañía.

— Ya me tienes a mi para eso —Refuto cruzando los brazos y mirándola seriamente a los ojos.

— Me refería a "Buena" compañía Lucas —Dijo resaltando aquella palabra ganándose un sonoro resoplido por parte de aquel hombre y una gran sonrisa canina por parte de Kaito a quien comenzaba a agradarle aquella mujer llamada Aoko— además no se porque tienes la idea de que yo voy a quedarme contigo y a convertirme en una mercenaria como tú… Tienes que entender que mi estancia aquí es pasajera, en cuanto termine los asuntos que tengo pendientes me iré a buscar a Ran…

— Entonces haz lo que quieras —La interrumpió bruscamente gruñendo por lo bajo— cuando vuelvas a tus cinco sentidos ven a verme y hablaremos de negocios. Hasta pronto Aoko.

— Lo mismo digo —Contesto a la par que Lucas cerraba la puerta de un portazo dejándola finalmente sola con Kaito— Aunque espero que no sea tan pronto —Suspiro pesadamente dejándose caer pesadamente con el cachorro aun en sus brazos, para luego alzarlo frente a ella— ¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Te gustaría quedarte conmigo?

— ¡Arrrf, arrf! —Ladro Kaito meneando la cola, ladrido que traducido a la lengua humana seria un " _Por supuesto_ " y que no solo le había agradado el fuerte carácter de esa mujer, sino que si ella de verdad viajaba tanto como suponía, podía aprovechar esa oportunidad para buscar a Shinichi mientras estaba con ella así se aseguraba de que podría estar a salvo mientras se adaptaba a aquel diminuto cuerpo de perro.

— Entonces está decidido… Kid —Dijo revisando el nombre que se encontraba inscrito en aquel grueso y peculiar collar de metálico de color verde jade— A partir de ahora serás mi perro hasta que encontremos a tú dueño ¿Si? —Kaito contesto con otro ladrido que ella interpreto como un " _si_ "— Entonces espero nos llevemos bien, compañero.


	5. Capítulo IV: Circunstancias

**Capítulo IV: Circunstancias**

Tras cerrar las puerta de la habitación de su terca y orgullosa compañera tras de si, Lucas tomo una gran bocanada de aire, la retuvo por unos cuantos segundos, exhalándolo con fuerza al final en un vano intento por calmarse y por encontrar la paciencia que necesitaba para tratar con aquella hermosa, pero testaruda mujer que era capaz de cambiar de idea tan rápido como una doncella de la corte lo hacía de vestido. Con pasos pesados descendió por las escaleras hasta llegar al salón de aquella modesta taberna que también ejercía la función de posada, un lugar poco adecuado para que una joven tan hermosa y "delicada" como lo era Aoko se hospedara a su parecer por la cantidad de borrachos imbéciles que solían frecuentar aquel lugar a beber, a jugar cartas y a tratar de manosear a las pobres meseras que no tenían otro remedio que trabajar en aquel lugar, siendo el imponente dueño el único protector con el que contaban. El único consuelo de Lucas era que la joven cazadora no tenía nada de indefensa y que era más probable que esos cretinos fueran los que necesitaran ayuda para no morir ante la implacable ira de esa mujer; aunque aun seguía sin entender por qué no había aceptado quedarse con él en primer lugar, así no solo estaría más cómoda, sino que también ahorraría un poco de dinero y no tendría que soportar ese ambiente viciado cargado de humo de tabaco y alcohol.

Definitivamente no la entendía y dudaba mucho llegar a hacerlo algún día, después de todo por más ruda y autosuficiente que fuera ella, seguía siendo una mujer al fin y al cabo y como tal solo ella misma se entendería. Por eso decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y fue a buscar una buena birra a la barra, después de todo no había nada mejor para despejar su mente y que lo llenara de energía como la cerveza.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Aoko seguía contemplando al pequeño cachorro que tenía en sus manos con un profundo deje de tristeza en sus cristalinos ojos, que le causo cierta desazón a Kaito que no entendía como el estado anímico de esa chica podía cambiar tan drásticamente luego de observarlo por un breve instante. Quiso preguntarle que le sucedía, pero recordó que no había manera en la que ella pudiera entenderlo, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento y comenzó a removerse entre sus manos con desespero hasta que logro zafarse de su agarre, cayendo sobre la cama aparatosamente y asustando a la joven cazadora.

— ¿Estas bien? —Se apresuro a preguntar, tratan de agarrarlo de nuevo, pero el cachorro se alejo de un salto sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro dándole a entender que no quería que lo cargara de nuevo— Disculpa amiguito, me distraje por un momento y te lastime. Lo siento.

— _Y dale con el amiguito, aunque supongo que no puedo quejarme teniendo esta forma_ —Se quejo en su fuero interno soltando un sonoro resoplido al ver como una vez más la tristeza se adueñaba de aquellos expresivos ojos— _¡Con un demonio esto no puede seguir así! Tengo que averiguar que diablos le sucede a esta mujer ahora, pero ¿Cómo lo hago? Ella no puede entenderme y no hay manera de que… Un momento ¡Ya sé como hacerlo!_

Con paso decidido se acerco a la joven y lamio la palma el dorso de su mano llamando así su atención hacía él, instante que aprovecho para usar su arma secreta con ella. Inclinando levemente el rostro y dejando caer las orejas a ambos lados, subió lentamente la mirada y con los brillosos conecto sus miradas gimiendo tristemente. Así es se trataba de la infalible carita de perro y aunque esta era la primera vez en su vida que la usaba, había visto a una infinidad de canes hacerlo antes para pedir comida o cuando estaban preocupados por sus dueños; una poderosa arma que era capaz de ablandar el corazón de cualquier mujer.

— Tranquilo amigo, no me pasa nada —Sonrió alborotándole el pelaje de la cabeza con una "sutil" caricia que lo dejo mareado— Ven, necesito hacer unas cuantas cosas en el pueblo y no puedo dejarte aquí.

Okey era claro que esa mujer no era normal y como tal lo mejor sería tener cuidado con ella.

Con un ladrido, saltó de la cama al suelo y corrió a su lado tratando de ignorar la molesta punzada que aun sentía en su pecho cada vez que se movía, Aoko sonrió al ver como aquel cachorro parecía entenderla a perfección y eso quería decir que su verdadero dueño lo había entrenado con mucha dedicación, lo cual hacía sumamente extraño pensar en que simplemente esa persona lo hubiera abandonado así como si nada dejándolo a su suerte en este caótico y peligroso mundo donde la ley del más fuerte prevalece por encima de la diplomacia y aunque no lo parezca a simple a vista, todo el mundo lo sabía y de alguna manera había aceptado vivir de esa manera ya que no tenían otra opción más que hacerlo.

Con esto en mente Aoko salió de la habitación seguida de cerca por Kaito, quien se detuvo al inicio de las escaleras al ver como los "enormes" escalones de madera descendían hasta el lejano primer piso y aunque era claramente consciente de que si acaso habían dos metros entre ambos pisos, no podía dejar de sentirse como si estuviera al borde de un rocoso y empinado risco. Se sintió realmente diminuto en aquel momento a la vez que el miedo por lo que sería una dolorosa y larga caída embargaba su cuerpo, quiso retroceder y esperar a Aoko dentro de la habitación, pero una molesta voz lo hizo cambiar de opinión rápidamente.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí —De la nada un joven dominado por el alcohol y motivado por sus amigos intercepto a la joven cazadora a mitad de las escaleras, devorándola con aquella mirada lasciva que hasta un niño reconocería— pero si es nada más y nada menos que caperucita ¿Qué sucede preciosa? ¿No aguantaste la tentación de buscar al lobo? Jajaja…

Al ver como aquel borracho se abalanzaba sobre la joven riendo a carcajadas, un poten gruñido se abrió paso a través de la garganta de Kaito empujándolo saltar hacía delante, bajando las escaleras con una maestría que desconocía que tenía y que en ese momento poco importaba ya que solo quería encajar sus colmillos en el brazo de aquel imbécil y hacerlo gritar de dolor ¿Por qué? Pues porque simplemente no podía soportar a esos imbéciles que se escudaban en la escusa del licor para aprovecharse de las mujeres y está vez, en particular, no podía permitir que algo le sucediera a la mujer que le había salvado la vida. Estaba en deuda con ella y por eso su deber era protegerla.

Un noble sentimiento que no llegaría a concretarse, pues antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algo, Aoko haciendo gala de una agilidad y una destreza increíble esquivo la arremetida de aquel joven borracho, lo agarro por la muñeca y le torció el brazo derecho por detrás de la espalda haciéndolo arrodillarse de dolor a la vez que la maldecía sin cesar; ella simplemente lo ignoro haciendo estallar la furia de aquel joven, quien en un intento desesperado por liberarse y darle una lección a aquella "estúpida" mujer, trato de embestirla con su cuerpo aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a las escaleras con el fin de hacerla caer junto con él. Lamentablemente, para él, Aoko no era una mujer cualquiera y como tal ni se inmuto ante la embestida de aquel pobre hombre, que grito de dolor al sentir como los huesos de su brazo crujían ante el impacto.

— Voy a darte una oportunidad —Dijo en un suspiro la joven cazadora cansada de tener que lidiar con idiota como ese todos los días— si te callas y dejas de moverte, entonces voy a soltarte. Ahora, sí no lo haces voy a romperte el brazo ¿Quedo claro?

Ante la severa mirada de Aoko, aquel hombre al igual que un pequeño conejo asustado asintió llorando a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre las escaleras su tembloroso cuerpo en cuanto Aoko lo libero de su agarre. Rechistando los dientes la joven cazadora le dio la espalda y termino de bajar las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de todos los que habían presenciado la escena y aunque ella hubiera preferido no montar una escena como la que acababa de hacer; no pudo evitarlo ya que en cuanto escucho la palabra "lobo", su cerebro se desconecto por un breve instante y para cuando volvió finalmente en si, ya tenía a aquel hombre de rodillas y llorando como un bebe.

— Válgame dios señorita —Musitó galantemente el imponente dueño de la taberna recibiéndola al final de las escaleras ofreciéndole su mano caballerosamente con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Aoko le devolvió la sonrisa aceptando su gesto por cortesía— a este paso voy a tener que contratarlas para que me ayude a encargarme de alborotadores como ese.

— No deberías perder tú tiempo. Simplemente no me veo trabajando en una taberna —Decaído el dueño de la taberna se encogió de hombros suspirando resignado ante aquel nuevo rechazo y regreso de nuevo a la barra tras despedirse de ella.

Sentado en uno de los escalones Kaito presencio por completo aquella escena sin poder crédito a lo que veían sus ojos ni mucho al radical cambio de actitud que esa mujer había tenido en solo cuestión de segundos; había pasado de ser dulce, gentil y delicada a fría, impasible e imponente en una milésima de segundo, para luego volver a ser la de antes con aquel hombre que aparentaba ser el encargado de aquel lugar por la manera en la que había hablado con ella. En aquel instante no solo se sintió pequeño e insignificante sino que, muy a su pesar, también había caído en cuenta de lo inútil que era con aquel cuerpo, pues más allá de no poder expresarse tan poco podía hacer nada para defenderse o para defender a alguien que lo necesitara y si esto era así, entonces ¿Cómo diablos iba a hacer para llevar a cabo su misión? ¿Cómo iba a hacer para ayudar a Shinichi cuando hasta un vaso de agua era más útil que él?

— ¿Kid?... ¿Qué haces muchacho? —La voz de la que ahora era su "dueña" lo saco de sus pensamientos haciéndolo notar que se había detenido justo en medio de las escaleras— Vamos chico, ven aquí. Aun tenemos cosas que hacer.

Dejando escapar un suspiro resignado Kaito decidió apresurarse a alcanzarla porque sabía de sobra que no valía la pena pensar en aquellas cosas cuando ni siquiera tenía la respuesta de cómo había ido a parar en el cuerpo de un perro y hasta que no encontrara a Shinichi no lo sabría con certeza. Sin pensarlo mucho dejo caer sus patas delanteras sobre el escalón que tenía en frente dispuesto a terminar de bajar las escaleras, pero se arrepintió tan rápido como sintió que estaba de cabeza y que su cuerpo se iba hacía delante por si solo sin que pudiera evitarlo, cerro los ojos con fuerza y rodo sin control hasta llegar al solido piso de madera de la planta baja, dejando escapar un gemido adolorido… En ese momento sintió un profundo odio hacía esas escaleras del demonio.

Entre risas la joven cazadora corrió a su lado a auxiliarlo, cargándolo con cuidado entre sus brazos.

— Supongo que aun no te has recuperado del todo amiguito —Dijo sonriendo divertida por el pequeño gruñido que el malhumorado Kaito le había dedicado— en ese caso lo mejor será que te lleve así. No quisiera

— _Bah…Haz lo que quieras_ —Gruño malhumorado a sabiendas que ella no le entendería y no le importaba estaba molesto y punto.

Sin darse por enterada del malhumor de su compañero, Aoko salió como si nada de la taberna llevándolo en brazos y aunque esto era vergonzoso para alguien como Kaito, no le quedaba más opción que aceptar resignado aquel denigrante trato por ahora, ya que prefería mil veces esto a tener que seguir poniéndose en ridículo él solo. Así evitaría también el seguir dándose cuenta de todas las cosas que no era capaz de hacer por culpa de aquella endemoniada bruja y sus mágicas soluciones.

* * *

Mientras todo esto sucedía, muy lejos de allí Shinichi se encontraba caminando hacía lo que sería su nueva prisión temporal junto con su carcelera, quien lo sujetaba firmemente de la mano con la suficiente fuerza para impedirle escapar sin lastimarlo. Realmente se sentía menospreciado en aquel momento, pues la cruel ninfa que lo sujetaba lo estaba tratando como a un simple niño, al igual que lo hacía la sensual e imponente capitana que se había ofrecido a acompañarlos con una insistencia para nada normal a su parecer.

— Muy bien Sato-san ahora si me vas a decir ¿Qué diablos estas tramando? —La encaró Ran una vez se hubieron alejado lo suficiente del cuartel. Al parecer además de fuerte, también era muy perceptiva y eso era malo para Shinichi o en todo caso para el pequeño Conan— Ese teatro barato que montaste en el cuartel no convenció ni a este pequeño ¿No es así Conan?

¡Hasta eso lo había notado!... Vaya realmente comenzaba a temerle a esa mujer conforme la conocía mejor " _lo mejor sería no levantar sospechas y seguirle la corriente_ " pensó, aunque siendo sincero no le costó mucho hacerlo ya que aquella mujer llamada Sato había sido tan evidente que casi le habían dado ganas de llorar cuando comenzó a hablar y más aun cuando aquellos tarados guardias se tragaron aquella absurda escusa por parte de su capitana. Ante aquello no pudo evitar pensar que si aquellos hombres eran los responsables de velar por la seguridad de la gente, entonces a la humanidad no tenía futuro alguno.

— No puedo engañarte ¿Verdad? —La aludida negó orgullosamente con la cabeza, Sato solo sonrió divertida, pues ya se esperaba esto desde el momento en que aquella idea cruzo su mente— la verdad es que quería hablar contigo del caso del misterioso asesino, sin tener la presión del cuartel.

— ¿No confías en ellos?...

— Para nada —Contesto Sato sin dudarlo— la guardia en este pueblo esta tristemente conformada por un montón de cabezas huecas que tratan de imponerse a la fuerza casi todo el tiempo y aunque no ha sido fácil encarrilarlos, tengo que reconocer que una vez asumieron su rol se volvieron bastante serviciales, pero aun les falta mucho Ran y eso pudiste verlo cuando llegaste.

— Si aquel hombre me ataco sin meditar la situación —Recordó la joven cazadora llevándose la mano al mentón pensativa— y eso es sumamente estúpido, porque yo bien podría haber sido el sanguinario asesino que estaban buscando o el único testigo de aquel horrendo crimen o en todo caso un aliado como resulto ser al final. Además con las pobres habilidades que tenía no me hubiera costado nada matarlo.

— Si aún estuviéramos en guerra, la mayoría de ellos ya estarían muertos —Reconoció Sato muy a su pesar— lamentablemente esto solo es una de las tantas consecuencias de la guerra…

— Si… Muchos buenos hombres y mujeres murieron dando sus vidas por proteger aquello en lo que creían y con ello a sus familias —El pesar en su voz era evidente y ¿Cómo no serlo? Cuando la sola mención de aquel tema bastaba para inundar su mente de más de un centenar de tristes recuerdos y otros no muy agradables de recordar— Volviendo al tema del asesino ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?

Quizás estaba actuando como una cobarde al huir de aquella manera de la aterradora sombra de la guerra que aun la asechaba en sus recuerdos y en sus peores pesadillas, pero simplemente no quería recordar aquella época de su vida donde la muerte se alzaba a su alrededor como la gobernante absoluta en aquel despiadado campo de batalla junto con los desgarradores gritos de dolor de sus compañeros y los penetrantes gruñidos y rugidos de aquellas desalmadas bestias sedientas de sangre que una y otra vez arremetían salvajemente contra ellos, mellando sus fuerzas, desmoralizándolos psicológicamente ante la abrumadora diferencia de fuerzas y llenándolos de terror cada vez que devoraban, desgarraban o aplastaban a varios valientes soldados que, al igual que un delicado castillo de naipes caían uno tras otro ante aquellos monstruos.

— La verdad Ran es que a estas alturas del partido estamos seguros que sea lo que sea aquella cosa, pues ya no se encuentra en el pueblo —Dijo Sato llamando nuevamente la atención de su compañera, sacándola de su ensimismamiento— Y como yo aún no puedo moverme de aquí, quería pedirte el favor de que investigaras a fondo. Solo tú puedes seguirle la pista, después de todo eres mejor rastreadora que yo.

— Takagi-san me enseño bien —Dijo Ran con una triste sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, tapándose rápidamente la boca al notar como Sato fruncía el ceño— lo siento… Yo me encargare de rastrear al asesino y te haré saber en cuanto consiga algo por la vía usual.

— No te disculpes. Simplemente asegúrate de estar presente junto con Aoko cuando atrape a esos malnacidos ¿Quedo claro? —Musitó alzando una mano frente a ella. Ran sonrió en respuesta chocando su mano con la de ella— Entonces cuento contigo Ran… Mantenme informada de todo y por lo que más quieras no vayas a enfrentarte a esa cosa sola. Prométemelo.

— Okey, okey. No haré nada tranquila —Dijo alzando las manos por encima de su cabeza de manera inocente. Sato tan solo enarco una ceja incrédula, pero decidió no discutir por ahora ya que sin importar lo que dijera, sabía que Ran sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por más estúpida y temeraria que fuera si creía que era lo correcto— un poco de confianza no estaría mal ¿No lo crees Conan?

Una vez más no hubo respuesta por parte del pequeño, pero esta vez no era por simple capricho o por terquedad o por el enorme orgullo que tenía aquel niño; no, esta vez era diferente y Ran lo supo con tan solo ver la profunda y seria expresión de aquel niño cuya mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto lejano. Como si una extraña fuerza la moviera, Ran siguió la mirada del pequeño sin pensarlo y al ver que era aquello que tenía de tan malhumor al pequeño rechisto los dientes disgustada.

— Esclavos —Murmuro Sato apretando fuertemente los puños sin apartar la vista de aquel miserable hombre que se daba el lujo de exhibir su "mercancía" en la calle con una enorme y retorcida sonrisa en su rostro— Ese hombre es uno de los nobles que subsidian al pueblo y como tal controla gran parte del pueblo. Cada cierto tiempo expone su mercancía en la plaza y organiza una subasta para ofrecerlos al mejor postor o los usa como apuesta en alguno de sus retorcidos juegos para ganar dinero… Es un malnacido y lo peor de todo es que no tenemos permitido tocarlo…

— Solo son niños —De repente la voz de Conan se alzo por encima de la de la imponente capitana. Estaba furioso y poco le importaba lo que decía o si alguien lo escuchaba o no; Simplemente no le importaba— no mercancía, ni objetos, ni cosas sin valor. Son seres vivos y antes que nada solo son niños… No se merecen ese tipo de trato.

Así es, la mayoría de los esclavos que aquel miserable intento de ser humano exponía eran pequeños y aterrados niños cubiertos únicamente por una sola pieza de lona vieja, sucia y harapienta, con pesados grilletes en sus pequeñas manos y pies que a su vez estaban conectados por oxidadas cadenas a pesadas bolas de acero que les impedían moverse y que los lastimaban. Ran sintió como el corazón se le encogía al ver las tristes y demacradas caras de aquellos pequeños a causa del hambre, del cansancio y del miedo que sentían al verse expuestos de aquella forma luego de ser arrebatados a la fuerza de sus hogares, separándolos de sus padres y familiares.

— Sa…

— No hace falta que lo digas Ran —Se apresuro a decir Sato anticipándose a las intensiones de la chica, dándole la espalda— yo no puedo hacer nada y lo sabes —Ran apretó con fuerza sus puños furiosa e indignada— por eso tan poco puedo detenerte sí no estoy por aquí ¿Cierto?

— Yo…

— Dije que no quiero saber nada Ran —Sentencio la imponente capitana esbozando una leve sonrisa ladina a la vez que se acercaba a Conan y le alborotaba el cabello con una mano— Lo que ustedes dos hagan no tiene nada que ver conmigo, así que están por su cuenta ¿No es así chico?

— No sé de que me está hablando señora —Contesto altaneramente sonriendo con complicidad, para luego darle la espalda y volver junto a Ran.

— Nos iremos una vez hayamos terminado —Dijo Ran tomando nuevamente la mano de Conan, alejándose en dirección contraria a la de la imponente capitana como si nada, dispuesta a llevar a cabo aquella loca idea que había surcado su mente.

— Suerte —Dijo para si misma Sato regresando sobre sus pasos al cuartel.

Llevar a cabo aquella tarea no sería sencillo y menos aun cuando tenía que cuidar de un niño, pero por alguna extraña razón cuando Conan hablo hubo algo en él y en su voz que la impulso a hacerle caso a aquella vocecita en su interior que le decía que hiciera algo por esos desvalidos y desamparados niños que se veían a forzados a caminar hacía un destino incierto. Esa misma vocecita que le decía que ese misterioso niño que se encontraba a su lado, no era un chico ordinario y que con él a su lado, su vida cambiaria drásticamente a partir de ahora.

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _Pues he aquí el cuarto capítulo titulado " **Circunstancias** " Espero les haya gustado._

 _Ahora, espero estarles trayendo el próximo capítulo el **jueves** que viene o el **sábado** a más tardar._

 _Pues ahora si me voy, sin más que decir me despido. Hasta la próxima y cuídense mucho._


	6. Capítulo V: Pequeño Error

_**Hola ¿Cómo están? muchas gracias Laura y Edith por comentar, aquí les dejo la continuación un día antes de lo previsto, así que ¡Sorpresa! Jeje, espero les guste el capítulo.**_

 _ **Laura, respondiendo a tú pregunta pues si que lo habrá, pero mucho más adelante ya que tienen que ocurrir ciertas cosas primero.**_

 **Capítulo V: Pequeño error**

Ya fuera que en aquel momento había actuado o no por impulso, ahora simplemente no importaba pues ya la suerte había sido echada y ya fuera para bien o para mal había terminado hablando con aquella mortal ninfa de abrumadora fuerza y por si fuera poco había tenido que hablar una vez más con ella para discutir aquel plan que les permitiría liberar a los esclavos que aquel desalmado noble se disponía a subastar en cuanto sus sirvientes terminaran de armar la tarima de madera donde expondría a los pequeños al público. De cierta manera el hecho de que solo fueran tres los niños que tenían que rescatar era bueno, pues al ser pocos tenían más posibilidades de escapar del pueblo sin llamar la atención.

Una vez decidido el plan de acción, ambos se separaron tras un rápido intercambio de miradas apresurándose a llegar cada uno al lugar donde esperarían el momento oportuno para dar inicio a su pequeña estratagema. Haciendo gala de una agilidad poco usual para un niño, Conan se las ingenio para trepar hasta la rama más alta de un frondoso árbol que se erguía imponente en el pequeño jardín de una casa cercana a la plaza central del pueblo, escondiéndose con suma maestría de tal manera que fuera imposible verlo sin acercarse al árbol; Ran oculta entre las sombras de un callejón observo al niño hasta que desapareció por completo de su vista, algo sin duda notable para una experimentada cazadora como lo era ella, que en aquel momento más que maravillada por las habilidades del pequeño, se encontraba pensativa y un tanto preocupada, pues aquello solo lo hacía ver cada vez más sospechoso ante sus experimentados ojos.

Sin embargo aquel no era el momento para pensar en ese tipo de detalles, pues era consciente de que tan solo un pequeño e insignificante error bastaría para echar a bajo todo el plan; así que, dejando a un lado todos esos pensamientos, Ran se concentro en llevar a cabo su parte y aguardo pacientemente en aquel oscuro callejón hasta que finalmente uno de los mozos que trabajaba para aquel desalmado noble decidió tomarse un descanso luego de haber estado trabajando sin descanso bajo el inclemente sol desde temprano en la mañana.

— Mierda voy a morir deshidratado si esto sigue así —Se quejo malhumorado el pobre mozo refugiándose en la sombra que brindaba aquel callejón cercano a la plaza. Miro alrededor nerviosamente constatando que en efecto se encontraba solo y que nadie lo había visto escabullirse hasta allí, luego se sentó sobre una de las cajas de madera que allí se encontraban, recostándose de la pared a la vez que dejaba que la suave y fresca brisa que por allí transitaba refrescara su piel— Excelente. Solo cinco minutos así es todo lo que necesito para estar como nuevo.

— ¿Solo cinco minutos? ¿Por qué no descansas un poco más? —Asustado el pobre mozo dio un brinco sobre la caja al escuchar aquella voz justo a su lado, pero cuando trato de ver el rostro de su inesperado acompañante sintió como unos delgados brazos rodeaban su cuello apretándolo con fuerza cortándole el aire y haciéndolo perder el conocimiento antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algo para defenderse— Lo lamento, pero tenía que hacerlo. Además así podrás descansar un poco más ¿Verdad?

Tras dejar inconsciente al pobre mozo, Ran lo despojo de su ropa sin sutileza ni vergüenza alguna y se las puso sin dudarlo, ocultó el cuerpo del aun inconsciente joven entre las cajas de madera que allí se encontraban, para luego salir de aquel callejón como si nada volviendo a "trabajar" luego de ser reprochada o mejor dicho "reprochado" por algunos de los otros mozos. A lo lejos Conan la observaba desde la copa de aquel árbol a la vez que preparaba una piedra en la resortera que la misma Ran le había dejado y vaya que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como aquella mujer se las había arreglado para ocupar el lugar de aquel mozo como si nada con tan solo colocarse unos desgastados pantalones marrones de tirantes, una holgada camisa manga larga de lino blanca, junto con un par de viejos zapatos marrones y un pequeño sombrero de Bombín negro, con el cual había logrado la sorprendente hazaña de ocultar su largo y lacio cabello por completo.

— Definitivamente esta mujer está llena de sorpresas —Se dijo a sí mismo sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, a la vez que la seguía con la mirada atento a cada uno de sus movimientos a la espera de la señal acordada— vaya ninfa más curiosa la que he encontrado…

Sin detenerse en ningún momento Ran corrió de un lado a otro por toda la plaza siguiendo las órdenes que le daba cada cinco minutos su "señor" o alguno de los hombres de éste con más antigüedad y rango que el resto de los mozos que allí se encontraban trabajando sin descanso bajo los abrazadores rayos de luz del implacable sol que parecía disfrutar enormemente torturándolos con el sofocante calor. Fue en medio de todo aquel alboroto que una pesada carreta cargada con él último lote de madera para armar la tarima y el podio del subastador, finalmente llego al centro de la plaza siendo arrastrada por un imponente y hermoso Cob Gales con una altura a la cruz de 1.80m, de negro pelaje que se hacía más denso en sus patas, las cuales eran de un puro color blanco al igual que su frondosa cola y su hocico; sin duda alguna un magnifico ejemplar cuyo potencial estaba siendo desperdiciado al tratarlo como una bestia de tiro o de carga.

Con paso firme y fuerte el corcel se acerco a la tarima con su "valiosa" carga, completamente ajeno al importante rol que desempeñaría en unos momentos. Un leve gesto por parte de la cazadora fue todo lo que se necesitó para desatar el caos en aquella pacifica plaza; tan solo un leve asentimiento por parte de Ran mientras sujetaba su sombrero con la mano derecha, fue todo lo que hizo falta para que el pequeño oculto en la copa de aquel frondoso árbol, disparara sin dudarlo el proyectil que había preparado de antemano logrando acertarle al magnifico ejemplar equino en la rabadilla con una precisión y una fuerza envidiables.

Asustado ante el repentino y fuerte golpe, el imponente corcel relincho con fuerza adolorido comenzando a saltar, correr y dar coces como loco por toda la plaza obligando a más de uno a correr aterrado ante la arremetida del furioso y adolorido animal, el cual lejos de calmarse relincho por segunda vez adolorido ante un nuevo par de golpes en la rabadilla que lo hicieron perder el control y arremeter enfurecido contra cualquier cosa o persona que tuviera en frente. Aprovechando el caos ocasionado por el descontrolado animal, Ran corrió hacía los tres pequeños y aterrados niños, quienes sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar se habían ocultado debajo de la tarima en un vano intento por protegerse.

— ¡Vamos! —Urgió Ran sacándolos de su improvisado escondite sin muchos rodeos, luego tomó rápidamente las cadenas entre sus manos destrozándolas de un tirón ante la mirada sorprendida de los tres pequeños— Vengan conmigo ahora si quieren ser libres o quédense aquí y esperen a ser comprados por alguno de esos patéticos intentos de ser humano. Ustedes eligen…

Puede que fuera tonto de su parte el preguntarles algo como esto cuando la respuesta debería de ser obvia, pero en el pasado se había encontrado con alguno que otro caso particular en el que el miedo a enfrentar solos este enorme mundo los hacía oponerse a cualquier intento de rescate, dificultando enormemente su trabajo, por no contar de las veces en que solían escaparse para volver con sus "dueños" pues allí se sentían más "seguros" según ellos. Lo cual si era bastante absurdo en su opinión, pero la mente humana suele ser tan sencilla a veces que se vuelve compleja ante nuestros ojos; por eso y muchas otras cosas más Ran se estaba arriesgando justo ahora al formular esa pregunta, necesitaba cerciorarse que todo lo que ella y Conan estaban haciendo no era una simple perdida de tiempo y esfuerzo.

— I… Iremos contigo —Se atrevió a decir tímidamente la única niña del peculiar trió, siendo secundada por sus compañeros— Po… Por favor llévanos contigo… Te lo ruego.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo ante las palabras de la pequeña alzando la mano para avisarle a su pequeño cómplice de lo sucedido. Conan al ver la señal de la cazadora, puso en marcha la segunda parte del plan disparando un par de piedras más acertando de lleno en la cara del malhumorado noble que había organizado la subasta, tirándolo al suelo inconsciente alarmando aun más a los sirvientes del mismo, quienes en medio de aquel caos dejaron a un lado sus infructuosos intentos por calmar al descontrolado corcel para correr a auxiliar a su señor y llevarlo a un área más segura, lejos de de todo aquella y de la muchedumbre que comenzaba a aglomerarse en las cercanías de la plaza.

Apenas aquel degenerado noble cayo al suelo inconsciente, Ran salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacía el descontrolado corcel que bufaba y resoplaba furioso dando coces al aire tratando de ahuyentar a todo aquel que intentara acercársele. Sin dejarse intimidar, la hábil cazadora se las ingenio para montarse sobre el lomo del imponente corcel aferrándose a su cuello a la vez que usaba el impuso del salto para dar la vuelta y caer sobre el lomo del enardecido equino, que saltó, se dejo caer al suelo varias veces y se paró abruptamente sobre sus patas traseras intentando deshacerse de aquella molesta mujer que parecía estar pegada a su cuerpo, pues si importar lo que hiciera, simplemente no podía tirarla al suelo.

— ¡Oh, oh, oh! Calma chico… Tranquilo, tranquilo —Le repetía una y otra vez Ran al brioso corcel intentando tranquilizarlo lo suficiente para poder controlarlo. Sorprendentemente el animal poco a poco parecía reaccionar a sus palabras bajando el frenético ritmo de su galope hasta reducirlo a un trote acompasado— Bien hecho, bien hecho. Eres un buen chico —Lo apremio Ran en cuanto el corcel cedió por completo ante ella dejándose dirigir sin oposición alguna.

Con la victoria asegurada Ran galopó hacía los tres pequeños que la observaban maravillados y los subió al caballo, pero cuando ya estaba dispuesta a marcharse un hombre grito a sus espaldas.

— ¡Atrapen a ese mozo! —Grito corriendo desenfrenadamente hacia ellos con mosquete en mano dispuesto a dispararles de ser necesario— ¡Se roba la mercancía, atrápenlo!... ¿Qué esperan? Esta…

Antes de que aquel hombre pudiera terminar la frase, una piedra impacto en su mejilla haciéndolo perder el equilibrio tirando el mosquete al suelo; trato de buscar a su agresor con la mirada, pero apenas volteo en dirección al ataque, una maceta impactó de lleno en su cara tirándolo al suelo inconsciente y lleno de tierra.

— ¡¿A qué esperas?! —El inconfundible grito de Conan corriendo hacia ella la hizo entender que él había sido el responsable de silenciar a ese hombre antes de que pudiera hacer algo— ¡Vete ya!

— Ah no, por su puesto que no —Replico la orgullosa cazadora tirando de las riendas y haciendo volver al caballo a galope hacía el pequeño a la vez que extendía su mano hacía él— Tú vienes conmigo también Conan…

— _Esta mujer es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero_ —Se dijo así mismo saltando con todas sus fuerzas hacía ella logrando tomar su mano y subir al caballo con ayuda de ésta— _vaya que es interesante, quizás pueda serme de utilidad después de todo_.

Y así en medio de aquel caos cabalgaron a toda velocidad hacía la salida del pueblo, atravesando la entrada principal sin que los guardias que allí se encontraban pudieran hacer nada para detenerlos y con más de diez a quince cuerpos de ventaja, ninguno se animo a perseguirlos marcando así el indiscutible triunfo de aquel disparatado plan de rescate. Sin embargo esto aun estaba lejos de terminar, así que sin cantar victoria aun Ran dirigió a su montura hacia el interior del bosque aledaño al pueblo siguiendo las instrucciones de su pequeño compañero que parecía conocer muy bien aquella zona a pesar de ser tan solo un niño, lo cual era un motivo más que tenía Ran para sospechar de él.

Tras quince minutos de cabalgata llegaron a un enorme cedro que se erguía imponente en el corazón del bosque, Conan le indico a Ran que se detuviera y antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle qué demonios planeaba, él simplemente salto del caballo y corrió hacía el majestuoso cedro dándole una serie de golpecitos que conformaban una peculiar clave que Ran no tuvo tiempo de descifrar, pues antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa un súbito temblor hizo relinchar asustado al corcel que se paró sobre sus patas traseras dispuesto a salir corriendo en dirección contraria y de no ser por la rápida reacción de la joven cazadora que tiro de las riendas justo a tiempo, éste la hubiera tirado a ella y a los tres asustados pequeños al suelo.

Aquel extraño temblor no duro más de un minuto, pero duro lo suficiente como para preocupar a la joven cazadora, quien comenzaba a temer que Conan los hubiera llevado hacía alguna especie de trampa o emboscada donde alguna monstruosa criatura que habitaba en aquel oscuro y apartado lugar bosque trataría de darse banquete con ellos. Sin embargo ante ella no fue una horrenda y monstruosa criatura lo que se apareció, sino un gracioso señor de blancos cabellos, un gracioso bigote y una abultada panza que se claramente se podía apreciar aun debajo de la ancha y gruesa túnica azul marino que éste vestía.

— Vaya, vaya ¿Quién llama a mi puerta? —Pregunto al aire el gracioso hombre saliendo lentamente desde el interior del enorme cedro, observándolos a todos con sumo interés deteniéndose finalmente en Conan. Asombro y el atisbo de una sonrisa reprimida por la incredulidad se hicieron visibles en su rostro— Tú… tú… tú eres… ¡Eres Shinichi! ¿Verdad?... Por favor dime que no estoy equivocado y que mis envejecidos ojos me están engañando.

— Tranquilo profesor Agasa —Dijo Shinichi sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, ya que él mismo se alegraba mucho de volver a ver al hombre que había cuidado de él y de Kaito cuando más lo habían necesitado— Soy Shinichi y finalmente he vuelto a casa, aunque ahora me llamo "Conan"

— ¡Jii! —Grito eufórico el pintoresco hombre— ¡Ven rápido! ¡Shinichi ha vuelto, Shinichi ha vuelto!

— ¿Cómo dices Agasa? —Tras aquello un segundo hombre apareció corriendo desde interior de aquel cedro, el cual era en contraste a su compañero, mucho más flaco y su cabello era más de un color grisáceo— No… No puede ser —Tartamudeo incrédulo al ver al pequeño— ¿Pero qué le sucedió? Y… Y ¿Dónde está el joven Kaito?

— Es una larga historia Jii —Dijo con pesar entrecerrando los ojos por un breve instante— ocurrieron ciertas cosas y terminamos separándonos, tengo que encontrarlo, antes de que ese malnacido lo encuentre y trate de matarlo.

— No se referirá a…

— No lo sé —Lo interrumpió bruscamente Shinichi sobresaltando al pobre Jii— pero apostaría cualquier cosa a que es uno de sus esbirros. Pongo las manos en el fuego por ello, aunque eso ahora no es importante, estoy aquí porque necesito de su ayuda.

— Lo que sea Shinichi, ejem… Digo Conan —Se corrigió a si mismo Agasa desviando la mirada hacía Ran y a los pequeños, entendiendo sin necesidad de palabras lo que el pequeño se proponía— con gusto alojaremos a tus… ¿Compañeros? Si es lo que quieres.

— En realidad me gustaría que se hicieran cargo de esos tres niños, iban a ser vendidos como esclavos en la plaza y…

— Te recordaron a ti y a Kaito hace tiempo ¿Verdad? —Intervino Agasa sonriendo tristemente al recordar aquella amarga etapa en la vida de los dos jóvenes, una etapa que él y Jii sabían mejor que nadie que era bueno volver a sacar a la luz, ni ahora ni nunca de ser posible— tranquilo pueden quedarse con nosotros el tiempo que gusten ¿Qué dicen niños? ¿Les gusta la idea?

Los tres pequeños intercambiaron miradas sin saber qué hacer, volvieron a ver a los dos apacibles y agradables hombres por un instante sopesando aquella idea, volvieron la mirada a Ran que tan solo les dedico una sincera y conciliadora sonrisa que logro tranquilizarlos un poco.

— Ustedes deciden —Dijo el pequeño Conan sonriendo con autosuficiencia llamando la atención de los tres pequeños— Este el lugar más seguro que conozco

— Lo… Lo prometes —Dijo tímidamente la pequeña inclinándose un poco hacia delante con las manos en el pecho y lágrimas asomándose por sus verdes y cristalinos ojos.

Quiso el destino que la pequeña terminara inclinándose más de la cuenta hacía delante haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer irremediablemente del caballo, asustada se cubrió la cabeza esperando el fuerte golpe contra la fría y húmeda tierra del bosque, pero este nunca llego, en su lugar sintió un extraño calor que rodeaba su diminuto cuerpo haciéndola sentir a salvo y protegida; cuando abrió los ojos se quedó sin habla al ver como tirado en el suelo debajo de ella se encontraba aquel niño llamado Conan sujetándola protectoramente entre sus brazos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia dibujada en sus labios que la hizo sonrojarse en el acto.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto depositándola con cuidado en el suelo a la vez que ella asentia nerviosamente— Me alegro ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Ayumi —Respondió nerviosa— y… Y ellos son Genta y Mitsuhiko.

— Muy bien Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko les pudo jurar que aquí estarán a salvo —Musito observando de reojo a Ran— El profesor Agasa y el viejo Jii son buenas personas lo prometo… ¿Confiarían en mí?

— Si —Se apresuró a contestar la pequeña Ayumi mirándolo ilusionada, Genta y Mitsuhiko tan solo asintieron bajando del caballo de un salto y colocándose al lado de ella en son protector.

— Pues entonces está decidido, confió en ustedes —Dijo suspirando aliviado al saber que esos tres niños ahora podrían vivir una mejor vida que las pudieron haber tenido como esclavos de alguno de esos miserables nobles que no se merecían ni su rango, ni su estatus social por lo enfermos que podían llegar a ser con tal de "divertirse" como ellos les decían.

Se disponía a volver junto a Ran para marcharse, cuando Jii lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por el brazo con una sonrisa dibuja en su envejecido rostro ya marcado por los años.

— Aguarde un momento joven Shinichi —Dijo Jii mientras Agasa corría al interior del cedro como alma que lleva el diablo, para luego regresar con un par de brazaletes de plata en sus manos y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— tenemos algo para usted y para el joven Kaito.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haga con esto? —Murmuro Shinichi inspeccionando los brazaletes que el profesor Agasa le había entregado— sabes que lo mío no es la moda Jii.

— Muy chistoso Shinichi —Lo reprocho Agasa aclarándose la garganta antes de continuar— Esos brazaletes fueron hechos con plata y magia. Si tú y Kaito los tienen puestos, no importa que tan lejos estén el uno del otro, siempre serán capaces de volver encontrarse.

— Pensamos que esto les sería útil en su misión, así que hemos estado trabajando arduamente en ellos joven Shinichi —Agrego Jii volviendo junto a Agasa— puede que ustedes crean que en este mundo solo cuentan el uno con el otro, pero la verdad es que habrá personas como Agasa y yo que siempre estaremos aquí para ustedes incondicionalmente, así que si necesitan ayuda no duden en pedírnosla. No hace daño confiar en los demás algunas veces.

Incapaz de decir algo Shinichi tan solo asintió luego de colocarse uno de los brazaletes y guardar el otro en su zurrón de piel de venado. Finalmente se despidió de aquellos dos hombres y de los pequeños con un leve gesto de la mano para luego volver junto a Ran y subir de nuevo al caballo con ayuda de ésta; sonriendo dulcemente Ran se despidió de los niños deseándoles suerte antes de incentivar a su montura a reanudar la marcha internándose nuevamente en el bosque.

— Sabes que me debes una buena explicación ¿Verdad? —Dijo con voz de reproche sin apartar la mirada del camino que recorrían— Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de todo esto.

— Lo sé —Contesto suspirando con resignación aferrándose a las crines del caballo— te diré lo que pueda una vez lleguemos al otro pueblo.

— ¡Aja, arre muchacho! —Azuzó Ran al caballo incentivándolo a correr a toda velocidad.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Pregunto aferrándose desesperadamente al cuello del animal para no caer al suelo.

— ¿No es obvio? —Musito sonriendo con malicia— estoy apurando la marcha, porque ya no puedo esperar para que me digas todo lo que sabes "Conan" o ¿Debería de llamarte Shinichi?

Suspirando pesadamente Shinichi comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para lo que le esperaba una vez llegaran al siguiente pueblo, trato de imaginar que tácticas usaría ella para hacerlo hablar, pero desistió en el acto, pues fuera lo que fuera lo que esa mujer tuviera en mente definitivamente no sería nada bueno…

— _Comienzo a creer que mi vida va a ser muy corta al lado de ésta mujer—_ Se dijo a sí mismo en su fuero interno suspirando una vez más con desgano.


	7. Capítulo VI: En la mira

_Muchas gracias a_ _ **Angel-LauraR, Ladeth Van Gogh**_ _y a_ _ **yoss natsuki**_ _por comentar, disculpen la tardanza y el no haber contestado antes las preguntas, pero realmente estuve atareado y con todo el rollo de la competencia de kun-fu, el entrenamiento y todo eso pues fue... Un proceso, aunque todo salio bien y logre quedar entre los tres primeros lugares en las tres areas que participe._

 _Ahora sin más preámbulos aqui les dejo el siguiente capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: En la mira**

Cualquiera en su lugar celebraría dichoso de tener semejante oportunidad de viajar en la manera en la que él lo hacía, acurrucado entre los brazos de una hermosa mujer tan cerca de sus pechos que fácilmente podría tocarlos por "accidente" ante el más mínimo movimiento; sin embargo contra todo pronostico Kaito se encontraba muy lejos de estar feliz o de sentirse "dichoso" en aquel momento y menos aun después de haber tenido que soportar cuatro grupos de niños que los interceptaron en el camino y aunque por lo general no tenía nada en contra de los niños, luego de que le jalonearan las orejas, la cola y que le "acariciaran" la cabeza con la suficiente fuerza como para revolverle las ideas o para dejarlo calvo a causa de la fricción; pues comenzaba a considerar seriamente el arrojar por un acantilado al próximo niño que viera.

Por si fuera poco mientras deambulaban por las concurridas calles de aquel poblado, se encontraron con un monje fanático de los animales, que literalmente se derritió al verlo, algo sumamente extraño que lo aterro a sobre manera, pero que decidió pasar por alto ya que por lo menos aquel monje no intento dejarlo sin orejas, simplemente le acaricio el lomo, le dedico una especie de oración de protección y le regalo un bollo de carne que estaba realmente sabroso. Afortunadamente después de todo aquello él y Aoko pudieron cruzar el mercado sin más contratiempos, abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta llegar a una enorme mansión rodeada por un solido muro igual de imponente que la edificación en sí.

Sin muchos problemas la audaz cazadora logro traspasar el enorme portal de la entrada como si nada, deteniéndose solo para saludar a los dos hombres que fieramente custodiaban aquella zona, los cuales con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos y una amplia sonrisa le dieron calurosamente la bienvenida. Una vez dentro Kaito, de haber podido hacerlo hubiera silbado impresionado, pues aquello no era una mansión ni nada parecido como había supuesto en un principio, sino que en realidad era un enorme y extenso campo de adiestramiento poblado de más de un centenar de establos repletos con una diversidad de animales y de criaturas mágicas que los llamados "domadores" se encargaban de entrenar o en todo caso de domar para sumarlas a su repertorio personal de bestias; junto a ellos se encontraban también los aspirantes a "jinetes" quienes se entrenaban para poder algún día enfrentar, derrotar y formar un vinculo de sangre con alguna de todas aquellas especies que allí habitaban, un vinculo irrompible que los convertiría en compañeros hasta el final de sus días y aunque podía parecer curioso y hasta un tanto extraño que aun en aquella época existieran este tipo de profesiones, a decir verdad con la amenaza de los clanes aun presentes la utilidad de los domadores y jinetes era enorme y más aun cuando la amenaza de una nueva guerra se cernía sobre sus cabezas a la espera del más mínimo error para desatar toda su furia una vez más.

Sin perder tiempo, Aoko cruzo de punta a punta el campo a una velocidad envidiable, evitando con suma maestría a todos sus conocidos ya que si estos llegaban a verla la retendrían un buen rato y no tenía tiempo que perder, ya que tenía que cerciorarse de un pequeño asunto antes de abandonar aquel pueblo al atardecer como había previsto.

— Aquí es amigo —Susurro deteniéndose frente a una modesta casa de madera, de aspecto viejo y abandonado que no dejaba mucho que desear.

— _Entonces entra ¿Qué esperas mujer?_ —Kaito ladro un par de veces logrando robar una nueva sonrisa a la joven cazadora mientras se adentraba en la pequeña casa con paso firme y decidido cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Sintiéndose repentinamente cohibido Kaito observo con atención aquella pequeña estancia en el interior de aquella casa iluminado únicamente por la luz que se filtraba desde el exterior a través de la ventana y de los agujeros que poblaban el envejecido y derruido techo que amenazaba con caerse de un momento a otro; tan solo unas cuantas pacas de paja y un viejo banco de madera junto a una lámpara de aceite era todo lo que había en aquel lugar. Aoko tomo la lámpara de aceite y la encendió bajo la atenta mirada de su pequeño acompañante, que no entendía por qué demonios aquella mujer había encendido la lámpara con toda la luz que el sol aun les brindaba a esa hora del día; siguió observando cada uno de sus movimientos con suma atención sentado sobre el viejo banco de madera a la espera de ese "algo" que le diera sentido a la extraña actitud de su compañera, por suerte aquello que buscaba no tardo en presentarse cuando tras quitar un par de tablas del suelo con sumo cuidado, una trampilla de hierro se hizo presente logrando arrebatarle una sonrisa.

— _Así que de eso se trataba ¿No?_ —Pensó en su fuero interno a la vez que Aoko una vez más lo tomaba entre sus brazos y se adentraba en el estrecho y oscuro pasaje que se ocultaba bajo la trampilla.

Iluminando el camino frente a sus ojos, Aoko continuo descendiendo por aquellas precarias escaleras, teniendo sumo cuidado donde pisaba para no caerse igual que la última vez que había venido. Al llegar al final de aquellas escaleras, encontraron un estrecho y corto pasillo que se extendía frente a sus ojos, lleno de humedad y de un extraño y dulce aroma que inundo la sensible nariz del pequeño can, golpeándolo en la cara con tanta fuerza que lo mareo por un breve instante; sin embargo logro reponerse a tiempo para no perderse ningún detalle del camino que la joven recorría siempre con la mirada al frente, fija en la tenue luz que aduras penas se vislumbraba al final de aquel túnel.

Una vez llegaron al lugar de donde provenía aquella luz a Kaito por poco se le desencaja la mandíbula al ver que habían llegado a una enorme cueva subterránea, la cual no solo estaba dotada con una gran área de entrenamiento, un sinfín de herramientas para este fin junto a una gran y amplia estantería repleta de libros, pergaminos, tubos de ensayo, morteros, entre otras cosas; sino que por si fuera poco aquel lugar contaba con su propio establo, en el cual un imponente y majestuoso grifo se encontraba observándolos atentamente.

— Veo que sigues teniendo la misma mala costumbre de venir sin avisar Aoko —La repentina aparición de una voz masculina saco a Kaito de su embelesamiento, haciéndolo notar finalmente al joven que se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa justo al lado de ellos, leyendo varios pergaminos iluminados por la tenue luz de una pequeña vela— No te mataría hacerlo para variar.

— ¿Vas a seguir quejándote o vas a dignarte a saludarme Saguru? —Lo reprocho sin poder ocultar la leve sonrisa que se dibujo al ver a su viejo amigo sonriéndole de la misma manera en la que ella lo hacía a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y le daba un fuerte abrazo aplastando al pobre Kaito en el proceso, que molesto chillo con fuerza al sentir que se asfixiaba logrando separar a los dos jóvenes.

— ¡Vaya! lo siento amigo —Exclamo sorprendido Saguro disculpándose con el pequeño cachorro que lo observaba con rabia haciendo extraños sonidos y gestos que le causaron mucha gracias porque parecía estarle reclamando y vaya que no se equivocaba— Veo que has conseguido esta vez un compañero con personalidad Aoko.

— Lucas no es mi compañero, tan solo trabajamos juntos un par de veces —Replico la cazadora bufando disgustada ante la mirada divertida de su amigo— pero eso no es a lo que vine Saguru. Dime ¿Has recibido alguna carta de Ran?

— Bueno a decir verdad…

Aunque en aquel momento Kaito quería realmente escuchar aquella conversación, simplemente no podía concentrarse del todo ya que justo al lado de aquel pomposo idiota llamado Saguru, se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa un gato de sedoso y esponjoso pelaje beige, con una pequeña mancha marrón en la punta de la nariz y en su oreja izquierda; un pequeño animal que muchos le resultaría adorable a la vista, pero que a sus ojos no era más que el mal encarnado que tenía la desfachatez de sonreírle burlonamente a la vez que lo miraba como si fuera poca cosa. Sintió el enorme deseo de estrangular al molesto minino, pero desistió rápidamente desviando la mirada hacía a un lado ya que aunque estuviera atrapado dentro del cuerpo de un perro, eso no significaba que tuviera que comportarse como uno y dejarse afectar por un estúpido gato.

— _Patán_ —Maulló el minino

— _¡Ven acá maldito hijo de p***! —_ Rugió Kaito saltando de los brazos de Aoko hacía la mesa cayendo estrepitosamente sobre los pergaminos que allí se encontraban, fallando por poco al minino que ágilmente salto para esquivarlo.

Furioso arremetió una vez más contra aquel endemoniado animal dispuesto a ahorcarlo en cuanto lo agarrara, pero aquel pequeño demonio era mucho más ágil de lo que imaginaba esquivándolo, pues cuando volvió a abalanzársele encima no solo volvió a fallar su ataque, sino que cayo aparatosamente de la mesa estrellando la cara en el suelo.

— ¡Kid! —Lo regaño Aoko a la vez que Saguru lo alzaba agarrándolo por el pellejo del cuello— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?

— Tranquila Aoko, no es nada —Dijo Saguru tratando de calmarla— Además dudo que este pequeño pueda responderte ¿No es así amigo? —Musitó alzando a Kaito hasta la altura de su cara sonriendo divertido. Kaito le saco la lengua— ¿Pero qué demonios?… Aoko tu perro acaba de sacarme la lengua

— Por supuesto que si Saguru —Espeto sarcásticamente arrebatándole a Kaito de las manos y dejándolo en el suelo amenazándolo con la mirada para que se quedara allí y el obedeciendo sentándose tranquilamente aun mareado por el golpe que se acababa de dar— No puede contestarme a mí, pero si puede sacarte la lengua a ti ¿Es eso lo que dices?... Por favor déjate de tonterías, no hay manera de que un perro haga algo como eso.

Saguru quiso replicar, pero desistió al sentir como Aoko lo fulminaba con la mirada retándolo a que se atreviera a contradecirla; decidió darle la razón a ella para mantener la fiesta en paz y evitar discutir por una tontería así, aunque dijera lo que dijera él estaba seguro de haber visto a ese cachorro sacarle la lengua descaradamente y con toda la experiencia que tenía tratando con animales en su profesión, sabía mejor que nadie que aquello no era usual en un can común y corriente. Sin mucho preámbulo, busco aquella carta que había estado guardando en su bolsillo desde hace un par de días y se la entrego Aoko sin mucha ceremonia y sin apartar la mirada del pequeño cachorro de pelaje azulado que se encontraba a su lado.

—Recibí esto hace unos días. Es de Ran…

Ni siquiera había terminado la frase cuando ya Aoko había desgarrado el sobre con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro como si se tratara de una pequeña niña a la que le habían dado el juguete que quería en navidad ¿Y quién puede culparla por ello? Después de todo llevaba un buen tiempo sin tener noticias de su querida "hermanita" Ran y eso la había tenido bastante preocupada y angustiada últimamente, pues la idea de que algo pudiese haberle ocurrido realmente la aterraba hasta el punto de arrebatarle el sueño en las noches. Así con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora decidió leer lo que decía aquella carta de una vez por todas, esperando que no fueran malas noticias.

" _Hola Aoko ¿Cómo has estado? Sé que has de estar molesta conmigo por no haberte escrito en todo este tiempo, pero tuve varias complicaciones que no me atrevo a comentarte ahora, pues temo que esta carta caiga en manos equivocadas o que pueda ser leída por alguien más además de ti, por eso me reservare esa parte de la historia por ahora mi querida hermanita_.

 _No quiero preocuparte, pero te escribo porque necesito urgentemente de tu ayuda, justo ahora me estoy enfrentando a un problema que me temo que puede estar relacionado con aquel incidente en el que por poco perdemos la vida cuando tan solo éramos unas niñas; a decir verdad no estoy del todo segura de esto, pero creo haber encontrado la pista que tanto habíamos estado buscando y aunque esta se presentó ante mí de una manera un tanto inusual, siento que puede ayudarnos a resolver ese asunto pendiente que por tantos años nos ha estado atormentando._

 _Por eso mismo necesito verte, ya que no creo poder hacerte esto sola y porque sé que te enojarías mucho conmigo si lo hiciera. Así que te estaré esperando en el lugar acordado, pero como no creo que pueda permanecer mucho tiempo en aquel lugar te hare saber dónde nos veremos a través de otra carta, así que si no me encuentras allí te ruego tengas paciencia. Tengo muchas ganas de verte y espero que estés bien, nos vemos en una semana. Cuídate mucho hasta entonces_ "

Una lagrima recorrio libremente su mejilla haciendo contener la respiración a Kaito por un breve instante, pues estaba preocupado por aquella mujer que solía sonreir casi siempre desde que la había visto al despertar, esa misma mujer que daba miedo cuando se molestaba y que era capaz de derribar a un hombre como si se tratase de una simple; una mujer que hace poco se mostró realmente triste e indefensa ante él y que ahora lloraba en su presencia, eso era algo que definitivamente no podía tolerar y poco le importaba que aquel endemoniado gato estuviera burlándose de él justo ahora, simplemente tenía que hacer algo.

Sin darse cuenta de la manera en la que Saguru lo observaba, Kaito dejo su "zona de castigo" y se acercó a la joven cazadora, mordió el ruedo de su pantalón de cuero y lo jalo un par de veces llamando finalmente su atención, ella se agacho y acariciándole dulcemente la cabeza le dedico una sonrisa secándose las lágrimas con la otra mano.

— No estoy triste amiguito, estoy feliz —Kaito ladeo la cabeza extrañado arrebatándole una leve carcajada a la joven cazadora— mi hermana está bien y pronto podre encontrarme con ella otra vez, así que tranquilo.

— ¡Grroarf! —Ladró Kaito esbozando una sonrisa canina a la vez que movía su cola de un lado a otro, un reflejo involuntario al cual tendría que acostumbrarse mientras estuviera en esa forma.

— Supongo que te pondrás en marcha de una vez ¿Cierto? —Inquirió Saguro observando de reojo al pequeño cachorro. Aoko tan solo asintió— ¿Quieres que te lleve? Planeaba dar una vuelta con Watson de todos modos, pero solo puedo dejarte en el poblado más cercano. No puedo estar por mucho tiempo afuera —Musito señalando al grifo del establo, su fiel compañero y montura Watson.

— Gracias Saguru, eso sería de mucha ayuda —Musito alegremente saltando encima del castaño y plantándole un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojarse hasta el punto de hacerlo balbucear incoherencias mientras retrocedía un par de pasos— te debo una.

— Eh…Esto… Si, si —Logro decir a duras penas dándole la espalda para ocultar su evidente sonrojo— No es nada.

— _Tsk. Cretino—_ Gruño Kaito fulminando con la mirada a ese idiota pomposo con aires de caballero.

Observando todo desde el lomo del imponente grifo que allí se encontraba, el mismo gato que se había empeñado en molestar a Kaito apenas lo vio llegar, sonrió con malicia moviendo de un lado a otro su cola de manera prepotente a la vez que ronroneaba levemente.

— _Creo que he encontrado un juguete bastante interesante_ —Ronroneo con malicia clavando sus felinos ojos en Kaito.


	8. Capítulo VII: Ecos de un pasado lejano

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada muchas a_ _ **Ladeth van Gogh**_ _, a_ _ **Laura**_ _, a_ _ **yoss natsuki**_ _y a_ _ **WhiteLady20**_ _por comentar, realmente me alegra que aun les siga gustando lo que va de esta pequeña y un tanto extraña historia._

 _ **Ladeth van Gogh,**_ _pues pronto verás que entre todos los problemas que podría tener Shinichi, precisamente Ran es el menor de todos jeje_

 _ **yoss_natsuki**_ _tranquila, no te preocupes por no haber podido comentar, se entiende. Por otro lado ya verás de que va la explicasión y como Shinichi afrontara Ran, pero todo a su debido momento jeje_

 ** _Laura,_** _pues ese gato se trae lo suyo como ya te comente en le foro, por otro lado si la señorita a la que te refieres es la misma que tengo en mente, entonces tranuila que ya recibi su "zanahoria informativa" jeje y bueno, para Saguru hay un par de cosas que que tengo pensadas para él, solo resta ver como reaciona ella y se me termina de lanzar a la hoguera que ya tienen preparada ¿O me equivovo? jeje_

 _ **WhiteLady20,**_ _tranquila no tienes que pedirme perdon, ni que yo fuera dios para estar perdonando jajaja... No vale, ya en serio, no te preocupes por eso, para mi ya es suficiente con saber que te ha gustado la historia, así sea una pequeña parte de la misma y tranquila, aquí tarigo finalmente la continuación_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo VII: Ecos de un pasado lejano**

— ¿Cómo pueden decir algo Así? —La dolida voz de la mujer que se encontraba frente a sus ojos lo golpeo con la misma fuerza que una maza de acero en la cara, a la vez que las lágrimas que libremente se deslizaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas lo hacían sentir como el pero de los canallas.

Una sola mirada a su compañero le hizo ver que al menos no era el único que se sentía miserable en ese momento, sin siquiera poder responder aquella sencilla pregunta ni mucho menos poder enfrentar aquellos ojos verdes que los observaban suplicantes y con tanta intensidad que simplemente cualquier palabra que pudiera surgir de sus labios, simplemente se veía reducida a una mueca acompañada de un sonido inentendible.

— ¡¿Acaso no les importa lo que les pueda pasar?! —Grito con la voz quebrada por el llanto y la impotencia de ver como las dos personas que más le importaban en esta vida se encaminaban hacia un futuro incierto muy lejos de ella y eso era algo que simplemente no podía soportar. No quería perderlos, pero por más que lo intentara parecía que sus palabras no eran capaces de alcanzarlos y de hacerlos recapacitar— ¿Tantos deseos tienen de morir, eh?... ¡Vamos, al menos tengan el valor para contestarme par de imbéciles!

— Ya estamos muertos —Se animo a hablar finalmente uno de los dos jóvenes, suspirando pesadamente al sentir como la mirada de la chica se posaba sobre él— Como muertos en vida pasamos nuestros encerrados en este inmundo lugar, privados de cualquier tipo de libertad y de contacto con el mundo exterior… O así era hasta que llegaste tú.

— Realmente te agradecemos por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, arriesgando tú vida y libertad al venir aquí —Continuo el segundo joven de alborotado cabello suspirando pesadamente a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos tratando de reunir valor para lo que tenía que decir, pues no era fácil para él hacerlo y más aun cuando sabía que eso destrozaría a la que había sido su amiga durante aquel tortuoso encierro al que habían sido sometidos desde que la guerra había llegado a su fin— pero esto es algo que tenemos que hacer.

— ¿Por qué? —Lo cuestiono secándose las lágrimas que aun caían libremente por su delicado rostro de porcelana.

— Porque si no lo hacemos, desapareceremos —Sentencio el otro joven logrando detener por un breve instante el corazón de la chica, quien aterrada se llevo las manos a la boca reprimiendo a duras penas el grito de horror que se había alojado en su garganta a la vez que las lagrimas amenazaban con hacerse presente una vez más a pesar de sus esfuerzos por contenerlas— por eso nos encerraron en este lugar e hicieron aquel endemoniado ritual. Desde un principio el plan fue matarnos a Kaito y a mí… Esta es la única manera en la que podrían hacerlo.

— Pero no les daremos el gusto de morir sin dar pelea —Agrego Kaito esbozando una de sus características sonrisas a la vez que se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con fuerza para tranquilizarla— Ciertamente es peligroso, pero una vez recuperemos nuestros nos encargaremos de poner a todos esos malnacidos en su lugar antes de que puedan desatar una segunda " _Gran Guerra_ " ¿No es así Shinichi?

— Así es —Musito alborotando el cabello a la joven con una de sus manos aprovechando que Kaito aun la tenia aprisionada entre sus brazos— Una vez todo termine vendremos a buscarte, así que más te vale mantenerte a salvo y lejos de problemas hasta entonces ¿Quedo claro?

No muy convencida la chica finalmente asintió tras pensarlo por un breve instante, correspondiendo al abrazo de Kaito para luego abrazar a Shinichi con la misma fuerza, pues sabía que no los volvería a ver en un buen tiempo y aunque tenía un mal presentimiento fuertemente arraigado en su corazón, decidió ignorarlo y creer ciegamente en las palabras de aquellos dos chicos a los cuales amaba con toda su alma y que en pocos años habían llegado a convertirse en lo único que tenía y en los únicos en los que confiaba plenamente.

* * *

 **— Actualmente —**

Sintiendo como un profundo dolor embargaba su maltrecho cuerpo, Kaito abrió pesadamente los ojos ante la molesta insistencia de los cálidos e intensos rayos de luz del sol; se sentía mareado y apaleado de tal manera que parecía que una estampida de ganado le hubiera pasado por encima.

— _Mierda_ —Gruño al notar como se encontraba acostado sobre las ramas entrelazadas del mar de árboles que conformaban el bosque en el que ahora se encontraba completamente solo y con riesgos de partirse la cabeza si caía al suelo desde la altura en la que se encontraba— Mierda, mierda, mierda —Bramo al notar la situación en la que se encontraba y de quien había sido la culpa que terminara de esa manera— _Maldito gato…Voy a partirle el cuello en cuanto lo vea._

Estaba furioso y no era para menos después de todo mientras aquel pomposo idiota los llevaba hasta el poblado más cercano a él y a Aoko a lomos de aquel imponente y majestuoso grifo, un extraño movimiento en el interior de la alforja de cuero del pomposo llamo su atención. Observo fijamente la alforja desde la seguridad que le brindaban los brazos de Aoko en ese momento y tras un par de minutos, todo movimiento ceso extrañándolo aun más y aunque sintió el deseo de inspeccionar por si mismo a que se debía aquello, simplemente no se atrevía a apartarse de la seguridad que le brindaba su compañera ya que corría el riesgo de caerse al no contar con un par de manos para poder sujetarse del lomo de la imponente criatura que lo transportaba.

Desistió de la idea revisar aquella alforja, solo hasta que llegaran a tierra, mientras tanto se dedicaría a observar el impresionante panorama que aquel enorme mar de árboles le ofrecía a sus pequeños y agudos ojos, embelesándolo a la vez que lo hacía sentir aun más pequeño de lo que ya lo era; su corazón bombeo con más fuerza al sentir como Aoko lo apretaba más a su cuerpo por precaución, permitiéndole escuchar con mayor claridad los suaves latidos de su propio corazón que entonaban una apacible melodía, que al igual que un arrullo lo instaba a cerrar los ojos y a dejarse transportar por aquel rítmico y acogedor palpitar…

Simplemente su mente se desconecto ante aquella nueva y sobrecogedora sensación que llenaba su mente y su espíritu de un indescriptible paz y hubiera deseado poder seguir disfrutando de aquella sensación que lo embargaba por más tiempo, pero para su desgracia había alguien que no tenía en mente dejarlo disfrutar de aquel momento único. Así cuando más a gusto se sentía, de la nada aquel mismo endemoniado gato que tanto lo había molestado en aquella cueva, establo o lo que sea fuera aquel lugar, salió disparado repentinamente desde el interior de la alforja del joven jinete maullando horriblemente a la vez que caía sobre la cabeza del imponente grifo, enterrándole sus garras en el cráneo.

Asustado y adolorido el animal se removió inquieto aullando de dolor a la vez que se dejaba caer en picada bruscamente, para luego alzar el vuelo dando vueltas en el aire y sacudiéndose descontroladamente. Ante los repentinos y bruscos movimientos del adolorido animal Aoko se vio obligada a sujetarse con una mano de los arneses de cuero que sujetaban la silla de montar al lomo del animal, a la vez que luchaba por no soltar tan poco al pequeño can con su otro brazo, pero por más que lo intentó, en una de las tantas violentas y vertiginosos mortales aéreos que daba el adolorido Watson; el pequeño cachorro simplemente se escurrió como agua de su agarre cayendo irremediablemente hacia aquel mar de árboles desde las alturas.

— ¡Saguru! —Urgió la joven cazadora ingeniándoselas para subir de nuevo al lomo de la criatura usando los arneses y un poco de fuerza para equilibrarse— ¡Kid cayo, tenemos que hacer algo!

— ¡Estoy en ello! —Gruño el jinete logrando finalmente agarrar a aquel endemoniado gato y quitárselo al pobre Watson de la cabeza y aunque por un instante sintió el deseo de arrojarlo también al vacio, termino desistiendo de la idea al final. Lo metió de nuevo en su alforja, encerrándolo ahí hasta que llegaran a tierra donde se aseguraría de escarmentarlo fuertemente por todo lo que había hecho.

Una vez recuperado el control sobre su montura, Saguro tiro con fuerza de las riendas obligando al animal a lanzarse en picada en un vano intento por rescatar al pequeño cachorro, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que éste había desaparecido por completo de su vista al ser tragado por aquel inmenso mar de árboles. Si, Kaito recordaba bien lo que había sucedido y como en aquel momento creyó que moriría mientras caía sin control; por fortuna su caída había sido frenada por el centenar de ramas entrelazadas de los enormes árboles, llegando a romper varias con su cuerpo antes de detenerse por completo perdiendo el conocimiento en el proceso.

Curiosamente aquella experiencia cercana a la muerte lo había hecho recordar todo lo que había sucedido antes de que fuera a parar en el cuerpo de un perro, siendo el recuerdo de aquella amarga despedida y las lagrimas de aquella mujer de tristes ojos verdes el más nítido de todos; un recuerdo que lo hacía sentirse miserable y que a la vez lo llenaba de una indescriptible ira hacía aquellos malnacidos que habían arruinado su vida y la de Shinichi, esos mismos infelices que trataban a aquella dulce y bondadosa chica como si no fuera más que un trapo viejo que podían usar a su antojo. Sí, ahora lo recordaba todo claramente y aunque le hubiera gustado poder quedarse un poco más junto a aquella peculiar e interesante joven cazadora, sabía que aquello no era posible porque no contaba con tiempo suficiente como para perderlo por un simple capricho, por eso se concentraría en encontrar a Shinichi cuanto antes y para ello tenía que encaminarse más al este, donde se hallaba el lugar en el que debían reunirse si por alguna razón el hechizo que habían usado para transportarse fallaba y terminaban separándose.

Una vez tuvo claro lo que tenía que hacer, se dispuso a lidiar con el problema más grande al que se enfrentaba ahora y ese era el bajar de aquel endemoniado árbol sin partirse la cabeza en el intento, lo cual sin duda no sería fácil ya que sí casi se mataba bajando unas simples y llanas escaleras ¿Cómo diablos haría para bajar de aquel árbol? No lo sabía, pero ya fuese de una u otra manera tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes.

* * *

 **— En algún lugar del bosque —**

Mientras todo esto sucedía, no muy lejos de allí en un hermoso y cristalino lago se encontraba un enorme e imponente tigre de hermoso y denso pelaje que fácilmente llegaba a los dos metros de altura; disfrutando de la absoluta calma y quietud del bosque que había sido su hogar desde hace cinco años. El imponente felino disfrutaba de la calidez del sol sobre su piel mientras refrescaba su garganta con la fría y cristalina agua de aquel gran lago, con cierta pereza se dejo caer sobre el mullido pasto una vez saciada su sed, bostezando sonoramente a causa del sueño que solía invadirlo casi siempre a esa hora del día; sueño que en cualquier otra situación se hubiese apoderado por completo de su cuerpo empujándolo a acurrucarse en los brazos de Morfeo, pero la presencia de un peculiar sonido lo aparto de su camino hacía el mundo del los sueños.

El relinchar de un caballo.

Así es, el apagado y distante relinchar de un caballo había llegado a oídos de la imponente criatura haciendo rugir su estomago a la vez que se levantaba de un salto, alzo las orejas atento a la dirección de la que provenía aquel atractivo sonido de una potencial presa, lanzándose a la carrera una vez lo ubico a unos cuatrocientos metros al noroeste de donde él se encontraba en aquel momento. Corrió a toda prisa y sin detenerse hasta que estuvo a unos veinte metros de su presa, ocultándose con envidiable sigilo entre las sombras del bosque, agazapándose detrás de unos arbustos esperando el momento en que tuviera a aquel caballo a su alcance; aguardo con paciencia hasta que un gran caballo negro junto con su jinete y un pequeño niño de enormes anteojos y fría mirada, aparecieron en su campo de visión.

— _Que me parta un rayo si lo que estoy viendo no es una ilusión —_ Gruño por lo bajo la imponente criatura clavando sus ojos en el pequeño y malhumorado niño, a la vez que su cuerpo en menos de un parpadeo comenzó a cambiar de forma, reduciendo su tamaño, su pelaje y reestructurando todos y cada uno de sus huesos en un doloroso proceso que finalizo cuando cualquier vestigio de lo que fuere un intimidante y majestuoso tigre desapareció por completo para dar paso a la agraciada figura de una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y vivaces ojos de color verde jade— vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Quien diría que después de tantos años volvería a encontrarme contigo Shinichi en tan deplorable estado?

Aquella extraña chica sonrió para si misma con malicia al ver como el objeto de su interés pasaba por el punto en el que ella planeaba interceptarlos, sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia ni mucho menos de sus macabras intensiones. Complacida ensancho aun más aquella sonrisa ladina a la vez que, con solo chasquear sus dedos, hacia aparecer como por arte de magia un juego de ropa de cuero y piel de venado sobre su cuerpo. Ella, sin duda alguna era un miembro de "El Clan" y para la mala suerte de Shinichi, ésta lo había reconocido mientras cabalgaba junto a Ran rumbo al poblado más cercano.

Sin duda un fatídico encuentro que nada bueno auguraba y que, en el peor de los casos, sería el que los llevaría a su irremediable fin, a manos de aquella misteriosa y enigmática mujer que había aparecido para cambiar por completo el curso de esta disparatada historia.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, espero estar subiendo la continuación entre el próximo_ _ **jueves**_ _y el_ _ **domingo**_ _con algo de suerte,_

 _Hasta entonces cuidense mucho._


	9. Capítulo VIII: Conexión

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada muchas gracias a_ _ **Angel-LauraR**_ _,_ _ **yoss natuski**_ _y_ _ **Ladeth van Gogh**_ _por comentar, aquí les tengo una pequeña sorpresa... Si, así es traigo la continuación antes de lo previsto ¿Por qué? Pues bueno no sé, supongo que por alguna extraña convergencia cosmica logre terminar el capítulo antes de lo normal jeje._

 _ **Laura,**_ _por lo visto no podre librarme de esa hoguera tan facilmente ¿No? Y mucho me temo que después de este capítulo se hara un poco más grande jeje._

 _Con respecto a las chicas, pues en este capítulo conoceras la identidad de una de ellas. Por otro lado, con respecto al gato solo puedo decirte que... VOLVERA jajaja_

 _Y con esto la hoguera crece nuevamente._

 _ **yoss natsuki**_ _, pues ya verás de quien se trata en este capítulo. El gato, pues también tiene lo suyo guardado por ahí, aunque siendo sincero me da curiosidad saber ¿Por qué te recuerda a Akako? ¿Acaso es por la actitud o por algo más? Realmente me llamo la atención esto último jeje_

 _El pasado de Kaito y Shinichi se ira revelando poco a poco a medida que avance la historia, ellos tienen mucho en juego y la apuesta es demasiado grande._

 _ **Ladeth van Gohg**_ _, vamos mujer ¿Con que amor, si no hay cariño? Mira aquí esta la continuación y le baje un poco más a la formalidad ¿A qué si verdad?_

 _En fin, sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo la continuación. Espero les guste._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII: Conexión**

Ajeno al peligro que los asechaba oculto entre las sombras de aquel enorme y enmarañado bosque, Shinichi trataba de pensar en una manera de eludir aquella conversación pendiente que tenia con aquella maliciosa y perspicaz ninfa, que aun en aquellas rudimentarias prendas de hombre guardaba cierto encanto a pesar de que aquella holgada vestimenta ocultaba en gran parte la mayoría de las curvas y atributos de la chica. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro efusivamente en un vano intento de deshacerse de cualquier pensamiento indecoroso hacía aquella mujer que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para que su cuerpo rozara de a momentos el suyo a causa del galopar del brioso caballo que montaban; un contacto que aunque era leve bastaba para desconcentrarlo por completo y hacerlo olvidar por breves instantes que en ese momento debería estar planeando como evitar el tener que explicarle su situación a ella o en dado caso debería estar ideando una buena mentira que lo ayudara a evadir o a sobrevivir aquel interrogatorio que cada vez se veía más próximo conforme avanzaban hacía su destino.

— ¡Argh! —Quiso el destino que de alguna inexplicable manera mientras cabalgaban en absoluto silencio, la cadena que rodeaba su cuello comenzó a brillar con una peculiar tonalidad naranja y tal cual como si estuviera al rojo vivo Shinichi se llevo las manos al cuello al sentir como aquella endemoniada cadena le quema la piel— ¡Aaaargh!

Asustada por los repentinos gritos del pequeño, Ran tiro de las riendas con fuerza hacia atrás deteniendo bruscamente a su caballo, el cual relincho molesto alzándose sobre sus patas traseras ante le repentino tirón, causando que el pequeño cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor a causa de aquella extraña cadena que repentinamente había decidido volverse en su contra atentando contra su vida.

— ¡Conan! —Grito Ran preocupada saltando del lomo de su caballo al suelo, una vez este se calmo un poco. Trato de socorrer a su pequeño compañero rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a él una daga salió volando desde las entrañas de aquel enmarañada bosque obligándola a saltar rápidamente hacía atrás para esquivar el repentino ataque.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo mujer! —Grito amenazadoramente una extraña mujer de corto cabello castaño oscuro y vivaces ojos color verde jade, a la vez que surgía de entre las sombras empuñando un par de dagas, observándola con la misma intensidad en la que una bestia observaba a su presa— ¡Solo empeoraras las cosas!

A pesar del intenso dolor que sentía a causa de esa endemoniada cadena que además de quemar, su piel lo hacía sentir que todo su cuerpo se estaba quemando desde adentro; Shinichi volteo hacía aquella extraña mujer atraído por su voz al igual que un insecto atraído por la luz de una antorcha, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y como si estuvieran bajo la influencia de algún extraño hechizo, ambos esbozaron una torcida sonrisa que no paso desapercibida a los ojos de la joven cazadora.

— Así que… —Dijo a duras penas Shinichi, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar a pesar del desquiciante dolor que inundaba su diminuto cuerpo— ¿E… Esto ha… si… Sido… Cosa tuya… Se… Sera?

— Lamento decirte que no he sido yo —Dijo suspirando decepcionada sin borrar en ningún momento aquella sonrisa sardónica de su boca— Aunque bien sabes que me hubiera encantado hacerlo.

— E… Eso es bu... ¡Aaargh! Mierda... Es bueno…Sa… Saber… lo —Espeto sarcástico desviando su mirada hacia Ran, que hizo el ademán de ayudarlo ante aquel nuevo gruñido de dolor que se había escapado de su boca sin poderlo evitar, pero se detuvo cautelosa al ver el cambio de postura de Sera y como este la observaba con recelo— Sera… Déjala… en… en paz.

— Tsk. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedes darme ordenes? —Rechisto los dientes cuestionándolo de manera altiva, pero a la vez burlona.

Craso error.

En cuanto sus ojos se conectaron con los de aquel pequeño que yacía tirado en la tierra presa de un dolor indescriptible, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda estremeciéndola por completo, deshaciendo su sonrisa y haciéndola sentirse como un aterrado cervatillo a merced de una aterradora y sanguinaria bestia, pues aquellos fríos ojos azules la miraban amenazadoramente con una intensidad tal que podría equipararse a tener un cuchillo en su garganta, rozando su piel con su mortal filo; el mensaje era claro "Si la tocas, te mato" le decía y con la fama que acarreaba ese "niño" sobre sus hombros, ella mejor que nadie sabía que no debía tentar a su suerte en una apuesta tan arriesgada como esa, al menos si quería permanecer con vida.

— Oye, oye no te lo tomes tan a pecho —Bufo apartando la mirada de aquellos fríos y aterradores ojos que aun permanecían fijos en ella— Sabes que no le hare nada a menos que ella me de razones para hacerlo y por ahora no tengo ninguna —Explico alzando sus manos frente a su cara a la vez que se volteaba nuevamente hacía él, percibiendo con cierto alivio como la fiereza en la mirada del pequeño se había suavizado un poco— Esta vez estoy aquí para ayudarte ¿Te he buscado a ti y a ese otro chico por una buena temporada sabes?

— Dices que puedes ayudarlo ¿Cómo? —Intervino Ran anticipándose al pequeño frente a ella, pues era obvio que a pesar de que trataba de disimularlo, en realidad estaba sufriendo mucho más de lo que aparentaba a simple vista.

— Pues es bastante sencillo —Sera sin pensarlo dos veces le respondió a la joven cazadora a la vez que tomaba al pequeño y lo alzaba sin mucho esfuerzo, observándola de reojo— La cadena simplemente esta reaccionando a la presencia de su " _hermano_ ", por decirlo de algún modo. Eso quiere decir que ese otro idiota seguramente está mucho más cerca de lo que creemos.

— ¿Su hermano? —Repitió Ran más confundida que antes. Volvió la vista hacía el enigmático niño y luego de nuevo a Sera— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

— Reunirlos antes que la reacción se haga lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus cuerpos no sean capaces de soportarlo —Musito dándole la espalda a Ran con una leve sonrisa ladina dibujada en sus labios— Así que vuelve a tu montura cazadora y trata de seguir mis pasos. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Sin darle tiempo a cuestionarla Sera comenzó a andar por el bosque a una velocidad envidiable, esquivando árboles y saltando rocas con gran agilidad siempre seguida de cerca por Ran, que de alguna manera se había anticipado a su repentina carrera y sin pensarlo dos veces había vuelto a lomos de su caballo de un ágil salto, apresurándose a seguirle el paso a aquella extraña mujer; la cual con sus excepcionales habilidades casi felinas, su destreza con las dagas y la amenaza que le había hecho al pequeño Conan al principio de su conversación, se había convertido en una posible candidata para aquel misterioso asesino al cual debía investigar.

Sin mediar palabra recorrieron un gran trayecto lado a lado, siendo los guturales gruñidos de dolor del pequeño lo único que quebrantaba el denso y pesado silencio que se había instaurado entre las dos mujeres. Al cabo de un par de minutos se detuvieron ante uno de los tantos enormes árboles que se alzaban imponentemente sobre sus cabezas, frente al cual el brillo de la cadena se tornó de un fuerte e intenso color rojizo.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Cuestiono bruscamente Ran comenzando a perder la paciencia

— Busca algo fuera de lo normal —Respondió Sera tajantemente inspeccionando rápidamente todo a su alrededor con la mirada— preferiblemente algo que brille como la cadena del niño.

— Entiendo —Contesto Ran secamente dándose a la tarea de buscar algo fuera de lugar con la mirada.

Nada. Por más que buscó por los alrededores a lomos de su recién adquirido caballo, no fue capaz de encontrar nada y eso comenzaba a frustrarla. No sabía que hacer ahora que el "brillante" plan de la tal Sera se había ido por el caño y el pequeño Conan seguía retorciéndose de dolor sobre el mullido pasto, donde esa mujer lo había dejado mientras se daba a la tarea de buscar aquello que necesitaban para ayudarlo a aliviar su dolor.

Sin embargo, Ran sabía que no debía de dejarse llevar por sus emociones y mucho menos por la frustración que sentía en aquel momento, ya que eso le impediría evaluar con calma la situación, así que respirando hondamente, se detuvo en seco cerrando sus ojos y despejando su mente, agudizo sus sentidos y se enfoco en su entorno. No había nada particularmente diferente, salvo por un leve y extraño gimoteo que llego a sus oídos desde las alturas, alzo la mirada motivada por la curiosidad y encontró, para su gran sorpresa, a un pequeño cachorro de peculiar pelaje azulado sobre una de las gruesas ramas de aquel árbol, acurrucado junto al tronco gimiendo débilmente partiéndole el alma a la joven cazadora al percibir el sufrimiento de aquella pobre criatura, que portaba un grueso collar verde que emitía un particular e intenso brillo del mismo color.

— ¡Lo encontré! —Grito saltando del caballo hacía el suelo llamando la atención de Sera— ¡En la copa del árbol! ¡Hay que bajarlo ahora, está sufriendo!

— Bien yo lo…

Sera, ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando Ran usando el impulso de su carrera, salto hacía el imponente árbol, arremetiendo contra él con una fuerte patada que hizo crujir la madera y temblar al enorme tronco como si fuera de gelatina. In capaz de sostenerse, debido al dolor que lo aquejaba, el pequeño can cayó pesada e irremediablemente desde las alturas siendo atrapado por Sera justo antes de que llegara al suelo.

— Demonios mujer, si que tienes fuerza —Exclamo Sera sonriendo divertida e impresionada, incorporándose rápidamente con el pequeño cachorro en brazos y corriendo de regreso al lugar donde había dejado a Conan antes— Ven conmigo.

Ran no lo pensó dos veces para correr detrás de Sera, deteniéndose a un par de pasos de la puesta en escena que estaba a punto de presenciar. Sera con sumo cuidado depositó junto a Conan al pequeño cachorro que débilmente gemía de dolor ante aquel collar apretaba su cuello cada vez con más fuerza trancándole la respiración y oprimiendo su diminuto cuerpo llenándolo de un sufrimiento indescriptible; sin perder tiempo la joven de ojos color jade saco empuño sus dagas y haciendo gala de una gran y envidiable maestría, realizo un corte no muy profundo en el hombro de Shinichi y en el de Kaito, asegurándose de que las hojas de ambas dagas tuvieran un poco de sangre de ambos sobre ellas. Respiro hondamente a la vez que colocaba sus armas justo sobre la cadena y el collar a la misma altura, Ran la observo en silencio aguantando la respiración por miedo a que eso pudiera desconcentrar a aquella extraña chica.

Con sumo cuidado, Sera dejo caer una gota de sangre sobre ambos objetos, asegurándose que la sangre de Shinichi cayera sobre el collar a la vez que la sangre de Kaito caía sobre la cadena. Ante el contacto con la sangre de los dos chicos, tanto la cadena como el collar comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad haciéndolos ahogar un gruñido de dolor; Sera clavo sus dagas en la tierra y sin dejarse inmutar que los continuos y apagados quejidos de los chicos, tomó una pequeña bolsa de piel con un extraño polvo blanquecino en su interior, agarro un puñado del mismo con ambas manos y lo dejo caer sobre ambos objetos con gran precisión, manteniéndose firme en todo momento. El polvo se mesclo con la sangre formando una extraña masa pegajosa de color escarlata, la cual fue absorbida por la cadena de Shinichi y el collar de Kaito, mitigando poco a poco su inusual brillo hasta hacerlo desaparecer por completo.

Sera suspiro aliviada cuando el cuerpo de ambos chicos se destenso, sus facciones se relajaron y un profundo suspiro se escapo de sus labios ¡Lo había logrado! Les había salvado la vida a ese par de idiotas aunque era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto. Estaba tan feliz, que no podía aguantar las ganas de hacerle saber a su querido hermano que sus enseñanzas no habían sido en vano y que gracias a eso había logrado cumplir con el encargo que le había hecho hace algún tiempo ya.

— Listo —Suspiro Aliviada al notar como ambos pequeños respiraban con calma a la vez que lentamente se sumían en un profundo sueño debido al gran agotamiento acumulado en sus cuerpos— Estos dos ya están bien, aunque ahora necesitan descansar un poco para reponer fuerzas. Así que los dejo a tu cargo cazadora.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —La detuvo Ran sosteniéndola por el brazo cuando ésta hizo ademán de marcharse.

— ¡Ja! —Soltando una sonora carcajada, Sera se liberó del agarre de Ran con un simple jalón, saltando rápidamente hacía atrás para marcar distancia antes de que la joven cazadora se le ocurriera intentar algo más para retenerla— Eres sin duda entrenada cazadora, así que te diré quien soy. Mi nombre es Sera y yo no soy un ser humano ordinario como tu seguramente habrás notado ¿Verdad?

— Eres parte de "El Clan" ¿Verdad? —Pregunto aunque ya conocía la respuesta de antemano, aun así Sera asintió sonriendo burlonamente confirmando sus sospechas— ¿Qué relación tienes con este niño?

— Podría decirte que ninguna, pero eso sería una mentira —Confeso a la vez que saltaba ágilmente hacia la rama de un árbol cercano, sosteniéndose con una mano y usando el impulso del salto para terminar se subirse a esta— Sin embargo si te dijera que estoy relacionada con ellos, también estaría mintiendo… Así que digamos que somos algo así como conocidos, incluso me atrevería a decir que somos rivales.

— ¿Rivales? —Repitió Ran sin apartar la mirada de ella en ningún momento, aquellas palabras la hacían sentir un mal presentimiento.

— Ese pequeño es un duro oponente a nivel intelectual —Musitó la joven de ojos color jade recordando varios de sus desagradables encuentros anteriores con Shinichi— piensa en cosas que no a cualquiera se le ocurrirían y es capaz de ver un tercera salida cuando crees que en realidad solo existen dos… Ese "niño" como tú lo llamas es verdaderamente aterrador, por no decir que por su culpa he tenido varios problemas que no quisiera recordar. Así que te agradecería que lo mantuvieras lo más lejos que pudieras de mi, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos no será en tan buenos términos como ahora.

— Lo tendré en cuenta —Sentencio Ran sosteniéndole la mirada con fuerza, arrebatándole una leve carcajada a la tigresa de ojos verdes— Por ahora, muchas gracias por todo, cuidare de ambos apropiadamente.

— Tsk. Eres sin duda rara cazadora, pero a la vez muy interesante —Rechisto los dientes divertida a la vez que le daba la espalda— Nos volveremos a ver. Hasta entonces procura mantenerte con vida.

— Lo haré —Sentencio con firmeza Ran dando por finalizada aquella conversación a la vez que observaba como aquella peculiar chica llamada Sera, se perdía de vista entre las sombras del bosque con un par de agiles saltos felinos.

Una vez sola, Ran tomo de nuevo a su caballo y lo ato a un árbol cercano permitiéndole pastar y descansar finalmente de todos aquellos sobresaltos que había tenido desde que se lo había robado en la plaza de aquel pueblo. Suspirando pesadamente saco una manta hecha de piel de ciervo blanco y la dejo caer sobre el pequeño cachorro y aquel niño que cada vez se volvía más y más enigmático ante sus ojos.

Dejando a un lado todas las preguntas que surcaban su mente, recogió un poco de madera de los alrededores, cazo unos cinco conejos cornudos que habitaban en las cercanías y encendió una pequeña fogata para cocinarlos, después de todo tenía hambre con todo lo que había pasado en lo poco que iba del día. Tenía que reponer fuerzas y comer ahora que podía hacerlo, además estaba segura que esos dos estarían muertos de hambre cuando despertaran de aquel profundo sueño en el que se habían sumergido.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar pacientemente a que su peculiar compañero despertara y cuando eso finalmente sucediera, más le valía estar preparado porque esta vez si respondería a todas y cada una de sus preguntas aunque el cielo se les viera encima.

* * *

.

* * *

 _He aquí el_ _ **capítulo 8,**_ _titulado_ _ **"Conexión",**_ _espero les haya gustado._

 _Tratare de traerles el próximo capítulo lo antes posible, aunque hasta el momento sería para este_ _ **jueves**_ _que viene o para el_ _ **Lunes**_ _de la semana que viene. No aseguro nada porque cabe la posibilidad de que me desaparezca un tiempito por ciertas cuestiones personales y asuntos pendientes que tengo que resolver por acá, aun así procurare cumplir a tiempo o tener un plan de respaldo para no dejarlos mal... Aun así no dejare esta historia inconclusa porque no es mi estilo._

 _Hasta entonces cuidense mucho._


	10. Capítulo IX: Voto de Confianza

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Si, así es no se lo están imaginando ni mucho menos están viendo a un fantasma, soy yo y no, no estaba muerto, solo me ausente un tiempo por ciertas razones y/o circunstancias, aun así no tengo escusa para haberlos hecho esperar tanto, así que les pido disculpas sinceramente por el retraso._

 _ **Laura,**_ _pues como ya te dije antes llegara un punto en el que la hoguera se agrandara si o si, pues pasaran un par de cosas "interesantes" más adelante o mejor dicho "pronto"_

 _Y si, la chica era Sera, no sé si lo habrás notado, pero en este fic estan apareciendo personajes que no salian en los otros dos y puedo decirte que eso es por algo, es decir tiene su razón de ser y ya verás por qué jeje. Y no la respuesta, aunque no lo creas no la tendrás al final, sino más pronto de lo que crees ¿A qué no te lo esperabas?_

 _Pues a decir verdad no sabría decirte cuantos capítulos tendrá, ya que todo depende de la inspiración, pero puede que sean_ _ **veinte**_ _, quizás un poco menos o un poco más, todo depende._

 _ **Luna,**_ _tranquila entiendo que no tengas tiempo, digo yo mismo me desapareci un buen tiempo y es porque estuve ocuapado con varias cosas, asi que tranquila._

 _¿Qué si megusta sorprenderte? Un momento ¿Se nota tanto? Jajaja. No vale, la razón de que sea Sera la chica de lo ojos verdes, pues tiene su razón de ser, luego verás a que me refiero. Con la hoguera, pues al igual que le dije a Laura, va a terminar creciendo si o si con lo que viene._

 _¿Y la continuación? Pues aquí se la traigo señorita jeje._

 _ **yoss natsuki,**_ _vaya ya veo porque decías que el gato podía ser Akako y no es una razón tonta, tiene bastante logica a decir verdad y no hubiera quedado mal colcocarlo así, pero ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy un tipo bastante rebuscado y ni se me paso por la cabeza eso jeje... Un ejemplo de esto es que la chica de los ojos verdes fuera Sera_

 _En din, sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el capítulo. Espero lo disfruten._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo IX: Voto de confianza**

El exquisito aroma de la carne asada inundo sus pulmones, reanimando abruptamente sus sentidos, haciéndoles sentir como sus estómagos se retorcían gruñendo con fuerza ante la falta de alimento. Lentamente fueron abriendo los ojos incentivados por aquel provocativo y atrayente olor que cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte, golpeando sus vacíos estómagos y haciéndolos babear sin poder evitarlo, pero una sola imagen frente a sus aun adormilados ojos fue más que suficiente para hacerles olvidar por un breve instante la desquiciante e intensa hambre que sentían en ese momento.

— ¿ _Shi… Shinichi_? —Murmuro el pequeño can de azulado pelaje, emitiendo un leve gemido al ver a aquel niño frente a él con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, que lo observaba igual de sorprendido que él.— _¿Eres tú Shinichi? ¿Puedes oírme?_

— Mierda —Mascullo entre dientes el pequeño, irguiéndose lentamente hasta quedar del todo sentado— no solo te oigo, puedo entenderte también —Dijo sorprendido ante tal descubrimiento, a la vez que tomaba al peculiar can entre sus manos y lo alzaba frente a su rostro— ¿Kaito?

Aun incrédulos ante lo que veían, ambos asintieron confirmando la pregunta que se habían hecho el uno al otro y tras un par de segundos en absoluto silencio ambos estallaron en carcajadas, burlándose de la extraña apariencia del otro y la manera tan curiosa en la que se habían reencontrado. Shinichi aun entre risas dejo a Kaito nuevamente en el suelo a la vez que trataba inútilmente de recuperar el aliento, sin percatarse de la manera en la que un par de ojos violáceos los observan con atención muy cerca de ellos, estudiándolos y divirtiéndose con sus peculiares reacciones.

— _Lo veo y no lo creo viejo, ¡Te han convertido en un niño! Jajaja_ —Ladro juguetonamente Kaito balanceando enérgicamente su cola de un lado a otro divertido con la "adorable" e "inocente" apariencia del siempre serio Shinichi— _¿Necesitas que busque a tu mami, eh? Jajaja._

— Mejor un niño que un perro faldero ¿No crees? —Contraataco en el acto ganándose un sonoro gruñido y una sarta de ladridos por parte del ofendido— no te ofusques "Kid" no es mi culpa que además de faldero seas un perro pigmeo Jajajaja.

— ¡Grrrrarf! ¡Arrf! ¡Guauuuu! ¡Guauu! ¡Arrrf! —Ladraba y gimoteaba Kaito, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras y moviéndose hacía atrás y hacia delante de manera graciosa, agitando sus diminutas patas delanteras frete a él entre indignado y escandalizado, ocasionándole a Shinichi un segundo ataque de risa _— ¡Te dije que te callaras estúpido mocoso cuatro ojos! ¡Es culpa de esa endemoniada bruja que este así ¿Me oyes?!... ¡Y ¿Por qué diablos tú no eres un perro también? ¿Eh?!_

— No lo… No lo sé —Dijo aun entre risas, tratando inútilmente de recuperar el aliento. Kaito lo mordió en la mano— ¡Hey! ¡Cálmate un poco!... No es mi culpa que estemos así.

— _Pero bastante que te divierte, mocoso_ —Gruño Kaito en respuesta, sentándose frente a él.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que se están divirtiendo ustedes dos —Antes de Shinichi pudiera replicar, una dulce y conocida voz se escuchó a su lado, llamando su atención y la de Kaito en el acto. Se maldijo así mismo en su fuero interno cuando sus ojos se conectaron con aquellos orbes violáceos que bien conocía, porque pertenecían a la cruel y aterradora ninfa con la cual se había visto forzado a viajar— Buenos días.

— Buenos días —Contesto Shinichi siendo secundado por Kaito, que respondió con un ladrido sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Sabes algo Conan? —Dijo observándolo fijamente— han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, que como has de suponer conllevan a varias preguntas —Ran sonrió con cierta malicia que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera todo el cuerpo del pequeño. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto— Y ¿Sabes? Hay pocas respuestas a esas preguntas o mejor dicho ninguna.

— Lo sé —Admitió suspirando pesadamente— pero no tienes que entender que hay cosas que no puedo decirte, sin importar cuanto insistas en ello. Sí estás de acuerdo con eso, entonces siéntete en libertad de preguntar lo que quieras.

Alarmado por las palabras del siempre serio y cauteloso Shinichi, el pequeño can salto hacia sus brazos haciendo extraños sonidos y arañando el pecho de éste.

— Tranquilo —Murmuro acariciándole la cabeza, con una peculiar expresión de calma que dejo a Kaito extrañado, pues era la segunda vez que veía ese tipo de expresión en su compañero y si se debía a lo que creía, entonces esa mujer no era precisamente alguien normal. Quizás y solo quizás ella tuviera la misma chispa que la chica de sus recuerdos y eso, sin duda, no era precisamente bueno— Adelante Ran.

— ¿Quién es él? —Pregunto lo primero que se le pasó por la mente, señalando al cachorro que Conan tenía entre sus brazos— Y ¿Qué conexión tienen su collar y tú cadena?

— Él es mi compañero y mi único familiar —Explico entrecerrando los ojos por un breve instante, pensando en la manera de responderle sin revelar demasiada información o al menos nada que pudiera perjudicarla— estas cosas, están hechas para protegernos y para darnos todo el tiempo que no teníamos antes. Son cadenas que nos atan a duras condiciones que son necesarias para cumplir con nuestro objetivo, pero a la vez representan nuestra libertad y la oportunidad para tomar de nuevo las riendas de nuestras vidas y para ello, era necesario que "Conan" y "Kid" vinieran a este mundo.

— Entonces, mientras "Conan" este aquí, Shinichi no existe ¿Verdad? —Inquirió Ran recibiendo un leve asentimiento por parte del pequeño y del cachorro de pelaje azulado— Supongo que no me vas a decir cuál es ese objetivo ¿Cierto? —Nuevamente ambos asintieron observándola fijamente— ¿Es peligroso? Digo, esa "misión" que tienen ¿Es peligrosa?

— Nuestras vidas dependen de ello —Contesto sin rodeos.

— Esa mujer, Sera, hizo un extraño ritual para apaciguar el collar y la cadena hace unas horas —Musito rememorando aquel momento— Les salvo la vida, pero dejo bien en claro que no es una aliada. La pregunta es ¿Qué asuntos tienen con "El Clan"? ¿Ustedes son parte de esa raza?

— No —Sentencio con firmeza Shinichi con la mirada ensombrecida y apretando fuertemente los puños hasta volver blancos sus nudillos— Nunca lo hemos sido y no somos bien recibidos por ellos, podría decirse que Sera es una de las pocas excepciones a esa regla, junto a su hermano, pero él es un caso aparte. Para resumir, lo único que nos une es que nuestro enemigo es el mismo.

— ¿Quién es?...

— Eso no es de tu incum… Digo—Se corrigió a sí mismo al sentir el peso de aquella mirada sobre él—eso no es algo que pueda decirte Ran.

— Esa chica, Sera, me dijo antes de irse, que eras un niño muy inteligente y después del plan para rescatar a esos tres niños, realmente no me queda duda de eso —Dijo suspirando cansinamente, suavizando un poco su mirada a la vez que acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del pequeño can que lenta y cautelosamente se había acercado a ella. Ran sonrió— Ella dijo que eras realmente "aterrador" y aunque tendrá sus razones para decirlo, pero tengo admitir que yo también lo creo Conan.

Era increíble cuan mortales podían llegar a ser un par de simples palabras dichas por esa mujer, por esa misma ninfa que le robaba el aliento y trastocaba sus sentidos tan solo con su simple y llana presencia. Entre molesto y dolido por el rechazo de su ninfa, Shinichi apretó con fuerza los puños tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de demostrarle que se equivocaba, pero pronto cayo en cuenta que aquello era lo mejor que podía pasar, pues si ella le temía o desconfiaba de él entonces terminaría alejándose por lógica y así no estaría en peligro por involucrarse aun más con él.

Resignado ante esta gran verdad, Shinichi dejo caer aun lado sus brazos, aflojando sus puños a la vez que inhalaba y exhalaba hondamente a la espera de que aquella cruel y hermosa ninfa le diera el golpe final, para poder marcharse de una vez por todas y continuar su viaje. Kaito tan solo lo observo entristecido, gimiendo levemente cuando Ran lo tomo entre sus brazos.

— Hablas, actúas y piensas de una manera en la que ningún niño normal lo haría —Continuo Ran abrazando al pequeño Kaito ante el vago recuerdo de ella y Aoko cuando eran pequeñas y de la noche a la mañana perdieron todo lo que tenían, siendo arrojadas a este cruel mundo muy lejos de sus familias y completamente solas— ni siquiera puedo imaginar por lo que habrás tenido que pasar para ser como eres ahora, pero puedo saber que no ha sido fácil ni muchos menos grato.

— Ran…

— Déjame terminar, por favor —Lo interrumpió bruscamente volviendo a aseverar su mirada. Shinichi tan solo se limito a asentir enfrentando su mirada— todo lo que haces es sospechoso y me hace dudar de ti, así que creo que ya es momento de acabar con todo —Shinichi asintió de nuevo. Sabía que allí venía la estocada final— Quiero que así como me estas viendo a los ojos justo ahora, me prometas que me contaras todo y me dirás quién eres en verdad cuando llegue el momento en que nuestros caminos deban separarse.

— ¿Eh? —Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, incapaz de asimilar aquellas palabras.

— Quiero decir que voy a quedarme contigo y con este pequeño y lindo amigo —Musitó con una sincera y radiante sonrisa, alzando a Kaito frente a su cara, el cual estaba tan o más confundido que el mismo Shinichi— Voy a confiar en ti y por eso he decidido ayudarte en tu viaje, hasta que me sea posible.

— ¿Por qué? —Se atrevió a preguntar aun incrédulo.

— Pues porque no puedo simplemente dejarlos solos y también —Dijo depositando a Kaito de nuevo en el suelo, para luego acariciarle suavemente el mentón sin borrar aquella sonrisa en ningún momento— porque no creo que seas alguien malo, sino no hubieras salvado a esos niños. Además recuerda lo que dijo ese simpático hechicero ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Mmmp —Murmuro llevándose la mano al mentón pensativa— ¡Ya recuerdo! ¿Era Jii verdad?... Él dijo que aunque crean que están solos, habrá personas en la que podrán confiar y las que podrán pedir ayuda cuando lo necesiten y yo soy una de esas personas.

— Pero… —Trato de replicar, pero Ran no lo dejo.

— ¿Confías en mi? —Dijo alzando su voz por encima de la de él interrumpiéndolo una vez más

— Si —Admitió sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al decirlo con tanta seguridad, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

— Entonces esta decidido —Musito alegremente acercándose a la fogata que había encendido, tomando un par de conejos asados e invitándolos a acercarse— Ahora vamos a comer, después de todo han de estar hambrientos con todo lo que paso.

El potente gruñido de sus estómagos fue más que suficiente para hacer reír a la animada cazadora, Kaito y Shinichi intercambiaron miradas y esbozando una sonrisa corrieron al lado de aquella extraña mujer, sentándose a su lado y devorando con desespero sus respectivas porciones de conejo.

Luego de eso Shinichi le coloco a Kaito en una de sus patas delanteras el brazalete que Jii y Agasa habían hecho para ellos, el cual se redujo hasta ajustarse al diámetro de la pequeña pata del can y tras preparar todo lo que necesitaban, los tres subieron a lomos del imponente caballo negro que allí se encontraba y partieron rumbo al poblado más cercano.

* * *

 **— En el pueblo —**

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en el pueblo al que se dirigían Kaito y compañía, una interesante y fuerte discusión se llevaba a cabo en la entrada del mismo entre un par de jóvenes enardecidos.

— ¡Ya te dije que es una tontería volver allá Aoko! —Alzo la voz Saguru a punto de perder la paciencia ante la insistencia de su amiga en volver a aquel denso mar de árboles a buscar al pequeño cachorro que desafortunadamente se había caído durante su viaje— desde la altura a la que cayo es más que seguro que murió al llegar a tierra y, en dado caso de que milagrosamente haya sobrevivido a la caída, ha de estar herido y hasta alturas del partido alguna de las criaturas del bosque ya ha de haberle dado caza y si, por casualidad de la vida, resulta estar bien después de todo; buscarlo ahora sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar… ¡Ese lugar es inmenso Aoko!

— ¿Me estas diciendo que simplemente lo abandone? Él podría estar bien como dijiste —Contraataco haciendo suspirar al jinete pesadamente— por dios Saguru, están solo un pequeño, no debería morir así y definitivamente lo hará si lo abandonamos…

— Okey, okey hagamos algo —Dijo tapándole la boca con la palma de su mano, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de ella— tú aguarda aquí y yo iré a buscarlo junto con Watson. Si solo somos él y yo, puedo maniobrarlo mejor —Ella tan solo ladeo la cabeza extrañada— tienes que esperar aquí ya que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que Ran ya se encuentre en el pueblo o que por lo menos ya este de camino, si tomamos el tiempo que tardo en llegarte la carta. Prometo revisar todo el bosque palmo a palmo para que estés tranquila, pero si no encuentro nada, tendrás que deshacerte de esa tonta idea ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo —Accedió de mala gana apartando la mano de Saguru de su boca. Éste solo esbozo una sonrisa satisfecho de haber ganado esta contienda para variar— Será mejor que no hagas trampa.

— Un jinete jamás se rebajaría a hacer tal cosa señorita —Musito sonriendo divertido, a la vez que subía al lomo de Watson de un ágil salto, dispuesto a alzar vuelo cuanto antes— volveré al caer la noche… Aoko por favor espérame…

— Lo sé, lo sé, puedes estar tranquilo —Bufo dándole la espalda y encaminándose hacia el interior del pueblo— no haré nada. Confió en ti.

Con extraño mal presentimiento arraigado en su interior, Saguru aguardo hasta que su testaruda amiga se perdiera de vista entre las personas que deambulaban por las estrechas calles de aquel poblado; cuando finalmente estuvo seguro de que ella no intentaría nada extraño, alzo el vuelo y se encamino una vez más hacía aquel mar de árboles dispuesto a encontrar al pequeño can, pues de alguna manera tenía el presentimiento de que aun estaba con vida y que no era un perro común y corriente como Aoko ingenuamente creía.


	11. Capítulo X: Llamado

**_Hola ¿Cómo están? Paso rapídamente a dejarles el capítulo porque tengo que correr a clases luego de ver lo que podría ser mi nuevo departamento así que aquí se los dejo, espero les guste._**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo X: Llamado**

Tan solo humedad, oscuridad y el eco de sus pasos resonando entre las angostas y rocosas paredes de aquella siniestra cueva, era lo único que podía percibir conforme descendía por aquel rebuscado, empinado y resbaloso camino que figuraba ser su única esperanza de escapar y de sobrevivir. Tenía miedo y el frio ambiente de aquella cueva solo acrecentaba el dolor que se había extendido por todo su magullado cuerpo y cada paso que daba era una tortura para sus lastimados pies descalzos, pero aunque la tentación de rendirse y dejarse caer en cualquier lugar de aquel estrecho camino eran muy fuertes, saco fuerzas de donde no las tenía y siguió a delante, siempre hacia delante.

— ¿Dónde están?... ¿Dónde están? —Repetía una y otra vez con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, apoyándose en las rocosas paredes para no caerse— ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me siguen? ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?... Yo Yo no he hecho nada malo…

Un feroz gruñido a sus espaldas la hizo temblar de pavor ante la cercanía de sus aterradores perseguidores, que ya le pisaban los talones. Reprimió aquel grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta y corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar atrás, tratando de ignorar aquellos aterradores rugidos que le erizaban la piel y el punzante dolor que le causaban las afiladas rocas que pisaba. Sentía que iba a morir si seguía así, pero sabía que si se detenía igualmente esos malnacidos y degenerados barbaros la atraparían y seguramente la torturarían hasta la muerte.

Tras un par de desesperantes minutos, finalmente diviso a lo lejos un pequeño rayo de luz al final del camino, que indicaba que la salida de aquel horrible lugar estaba cada vez más cerca. Tan solo tenía que soportar aquella tortura un poco más y y…

Nunca vio el empinado risco que había al final del túnel.

* * *

Ajenos a la desesperada situación que se llevaba cabo en lo más recóndito del bosque, el peculiar grupo de Ran, Kaito y Shinichi finalmente habían logrado llegar a aquel pintoresco poblado que se encontraba al noroeste de aquel inmenso mar de árboles que tantos problemas les había ocasionado. Entraron sin problemas, tras una rápida inspección de rutina por parte de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada principal del pueblo; tras deambular sin rumbo fijo por las calles, finalmente encontraron alojamiento en una pequeña, pero animada taberna donde un grupo de hombres celebraba la espléndida cosecha que habían obtenido este año, bebían, cantaban, bailaban, comían y animaban a aquellos que se aventuraban a participar en un pequeño torneo de pulso o de vencidas, en el cual un imponente mozo de las cuadrillas hasta el momento se mantenía invito.

Lejos de todo aquel barullo se encontraba Aoko, sentada en la barra con un tarro de cerveza de raíz en una de sus manos y una hogaza de pan en la otra, mostrando aquella usual mascara de serenidad y frialdad que había adoptado con los años en sus viajes, para que nadie la molestara y aun así nunca faltaba algún idiota ebrio que se acercaba a ella con algún patético intento de galantería, con el cual pretendían seducirla para luego llevarla a la cama; un buen par de golpes bastaban para solucionar sus problemas y deshacerse de futuros intentos de cortejo por parte de cualquier otro de los borrachos que allí se encontraban.

— Oiga señor ¿Tiene algunas hogazas de pan? —Dijo una infantil voz a su lado, sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos y haciéndola voltear, como si alguna extraña y poderosa fuerza la obligara a hacerlo, encontrándose para su gran sorpresa con un pequeño niño de expresivos y serios ojos azules que se resguardaban tras un par de anteojos negros, que de alguna u otra manera acrecentaban un poco aquella aura de madurez que le rodeaba.

— Si tengo niño —Contesto de mala gana el dueño de la taberna, quien inútilmente trataba de seducir con dulces palabras a una de sus empleadas, que ya comenzaba a obstinarse de la absurda persistencia que aquel anciano hombre tenía con ella— ¿Dónde está la mujer que vino contigo? Entiende que sin dinero, no hay nada pequeño.

— Eso no le incumbe señor —Contesto igual de tajante el pequeño de anteojos, enfrentando la severa mirada del hombre tras la barra de tal manera que lo hizo rechistar los dientes molesto— Ahora, si es por dinero aquí lo tengo —Agrego sacando tres monedas de cobre del bolsillo de su pantalón junto con una moneda de plata y las coloco sobre la barra— deme tres hogazas de pan y cincuenta gramos de avena o cebada.

— Bien, enseguida vuelvo —Gruño por lo bajo el dueño, dándole la espalda para ir a buscar lo que ese antipático y creído niño le pedía.

Aoko sin molestarse en disimular, mantuvo la mirada fija en aquel peculiar niño a la vez que daba pequeños y continuos sorbos a su cerveza y alguno que otro mordisco ocasional a la hogaza de pan que tenía en su mano.

— ¿Qué hace un niño como tú en un lugar como este? —Se animó a preguntar luego al notar como su mirada parecía incomodar al pequeño, el cual enarcando una ceja volteo a verla interrogándola con la mirada— vamos no te lo tomes a mal, no voy a hacerte daño ni nada por el estilo. Tan solo me da curiosidad que un niño se encuentre solo en una taberna a estas horas.

— Estoy de viaje y no estoy solo —Contesto luego de un rato notando como aquella mujer veía con sumo interés la cadena en su cuello— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta ahora señorita?

— ¿Qué hace una señorita como usted en un lugar como este sola? —Contrarresto parafraseando las palabras de la joven cazadora, quien divertida soltó una sonora carcajada antes de darle un sorbo más a su cerveza.

Ese niño era realmente interesante y divertido ante sus ojos o quizás fuese el efecto de la cerveza de raíz en su cuerpo y de los doce tarros que se había tomado hasta ahora lo que la hacía verlo como si fuera la novena maravilla del mundo o como alguna extraña y misteriosa criatura que era mucho más de lo que aparentaba ser a simple vista Quizás solo estaba ebria.

— Estoy esperando noticias de un amigo —Respondió finalmente bebiéndose de un solo trago lo que restaba de su cerveza, golpeo la barra con el tarro vacio y con una seña le indico al dueño que le sirviera otra cerveza más— salió temprano y aun no ha regresado —Agrego recibiendo su pedido sin aquella sonrisa que adornaba su rostro hace unos segundos. Estaba preocupada por Saguru y eso no lo podía ocultar— se supone que tengo que esperarlo, pero si en una hora sigo sin saber nada sobre él, supongo que tendré que ir a buscarlo aunque se moleste conmigo luego.

Hace una hora aproximadamente que la noche había caído sobre aquel pequeño poblado y aun no tenía noticias de Saguru y eso la tenía preocupada, porque por más fuerte que fuera su amigo y que también durante la guerra se hubiera hecho de un nombre tan temido y respetado como el que a ella misma le habían dado, eso no significaba que fuera invulnerable o que no corriera peligro como cualquier otro. Lo único que la calmaba un poco era la gran inteligencia y astucia de su amigo, pues al igual que un viejo zorro podía escaparse de las situaciones más peliagudas de tal manera, que casi parecía que era por arte de magia. Eso era una de las cosas que le impedía salir corriendo a internarse en aquella oscura maraña de árboles, la otra cosa que la retenía en aquella taberna, era que desde aquel incidente en el que ella y Ran casi pierden la vida cuando tan solo eran un par de pequeñas niñas, le aterraba a sobremanera el bosque en la noche y aunque le había tocado pasar la noche sola infinidad de veces en el bosque, aun así sí podía evitarlo lo hacía pues la idea de que aquel aterrador lobo gris o que aquello endemoniados lobos que las atacaron volviera a aparecerse, era algo que la hacía temblar de miedo y de rabia al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Estas preocupada? —Ella asintió sin pensarlo ante la seria mirada de aquel extraño niño, que parecía que podía ver a través de ella fácilmente. Se sintió incomoda— Aun así no deberías de ir. En el bosque vive el lobo, si vas podría comerte.

— Eres un niño extraño ¿Lo sabias? —Atino a decir a duras penas con una sonrisa nerviosa dibujada en sus labios. Él tan solo se limitó a asentir sonriendo sardónicamente.

No muy lejos de ahí, para ser exactos en el otro extremo de la barra, se encontraba Kaito sentado junto a uno de las altas sillas, justo al ras del suelo resguardándose de los ruidosos y animados granjeros que sumidos en su celebración y en sus juegos, le habían pisado la cola unas cinco veces desde que había entrado a la taberna para buscar a Shinichi ya que una vez se quedó solo con aquel imponente equino negro, no supo que hacer para pasar el rato sin molestar a aquel animal, así que simplemente se limitó a aguardar sentado a que él o Ran regresaran, pero al ver que ninguno de los dos lo hacía, decidió salir a buscarlos antes de que el aburrimiento lo matara o que aquel enorme caballo lo pisara. Al menos esa había sido la idea original, pero una vez entro en la taberna, un dulce y atrayente olor inundo sus fosas nasales haciéndolo salivar sin poderlo evitar.

— _Creo que huelo algo bueno cerca_ —Se dijo a si mismo permitiendo que aquella dulce fragancia lo invadiera por completo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, no solo olfateaba con afán por todos lados como un verdadero perro buscando la fuente de aquel dulce olor, sino que de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para subirse a la barra, sin tener la más remota idea de cómo diablos lo había hecho si darse cuenta de ello. Pronto encontró un enorme tarro lleno de espumosa cerveza de raíz con un olor sin duda peculiar, que la diferenciaba enormemente del resto de las que se encontraban esparcidas por toda la taberna, pues esta tenía un marcado toque de zarzaparrilla, vainilla, jengibre y anís que le daba ese aspecto especiado, robusto e intenso que tanto le atraía.

— _¿Me pregunto quién habrá dejado esto aquí?_ —Bufo volteando de un lado a otro para ver si no había nadie cerca que pudiera arrebatarle de repente aquel extraño liquido ambarino oscuro que parecía estarle haciendo ojitos soñadores cada vez que su dulce fragancia llegaba a su sensible nariz— _Tiene buena pinta._

Y eso había sido todo, su aguante se fue a la basura cuando dominado por su nariz probo de aquel espumoso néctar que se endulzaba y explotaba en burbujas llenas de una extraña, pero agradable sensación que no pudo descifrar y que con cada probada se le hacía cada vez más y más necesaria, pues la dulzura y a la vez la amargura de aquella bebida eran una combinación exquisita y sobrecogedora que rápidamente se le subió a la cabeza en cuanto acabó con el contenido de aquel enorme tarro. Mareado y aun con el sabor de aquel "jugo" impregnado en sus fauces y en su paladar, trato de retomar su tarea de buscar a su compañero, pero a duras penas dio un paso el mundo comenzó a girar a su alrededor salvajemente, sus pequeñas patas se enredaron unas con otras haciéndolo trastabillar y caer sentado sobre la barra, tambaleándose e hipando como todo bebedor novato que se aventura a tomarse apresuradamente cualquier bebida alcohólica para no quedar mal ante sus amigos, convirtiéndose en el primer tonto en emborracharse y al que siempre terminan jugándole bromas pesadas.

— _¡Hip! #... Cre Creo hip~!... Que esto no era Hip~ hip #Juuugo ¡Hip!_ —Jadeo con la lengua afuera intentando inútilmente que le dejara de dar vueltas la cabeza.

Curiosamente en su estado de mareo, puedo enfocar por un breve instante en el otro extremo de la barra al idiota de Shinichi, pero contra todo pronóstico posible éste no solo se encontraba charlando animadamente con una hermosa mujer, sino que esa mujer no era otra que Aoko, SU Aoko y por alguna extraña razón la manera en la que ambos se veían tan a gusto hablando, simplemente le revolvió el estómago de tal manera que, cuando se dio cuenta no solo estaba de pie perfectamente, sino que estaba fulminando con la mirada a su supuesto amigo a la vez que gruñía amenazadoramente. Furioso, se encamino hacia ellos evitando a duras penas el caerse de la barra por culpa de su mareo y del involuntario tambaleo que este le ocasionaba con cada paso que daba. Estaba ebrio y como tal se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones fácilmente, siendo la rabia y la amarga sensación de la traición lo que lo impulsaba a correr con las fauces entreabiertas dispuesto a encajarle los colmillos en el cuello a ese sucio traidor que se hacía llamar su amigo y su hermano…

— _Puras patrañas_ —Rugió saltando por encima de un granjero ahogado en alcohol que se había desplomado sobre la barra de madera como muchos otros más lo habían hecho antes que él y que otros tantos más lo harían dentro de poco.

— ¡Wow! ¿Qué te sucede muchacho? —La inconfundible voz de Ran llego a sus oídos justo en el instante en que la cazadora lo atrapo en el aire cuando saltaba sobre otro borracho más. Quiso zafarse, pero simplemente le fue imposible ante el agarre de acero de aquella mujer— Vaya apestas a cerveza amiguito —Musito entre risas, viendo como el pequeño can se retorcía tratando de soltarse desesperadamente, para ir a algún lado— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Motivada por la curiosidad recorrió con la mirada toda la barra en la dirección en la que el pequeño can corría y al igual que él se sorprendió al encontrar al pequeño Conan charlando como si nada con una mujer, que había resultado ser nada más y nada menos que Aoko. Las lágrimas inundaron sus cristalinos ojos sin poder evitarlo y antes de que se diera cuenta ella también se encontraba corriendo hacia su querida hermana.

Ajenos a todo esto, Shinichi y Aoko seguían charlando como si nada hasta que repentinamente una bola de pelo azul cayó sobre los brazos del pequeño, sobresaltándolos a ambos al ver que se trataba de Kaito, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran reaccionar, Aoko se vio aprisionada por los brazos de su hermana.

— Pero qué demonios —Mascullaron al unísono Shinichi y Aoko tratando de lidiar con lo que tenían entre brazos en ese momento. Con la diferencia de que el pequeño mantenía alejado al endemoniado cachorro azul que insistía en intentar encajarle los colmillos donde pudiera y Aoko tan solo se había quedado estática con los brazos abiertos.

— No puedo No puedo creer que seas tú Aoko —Dijo entre sollozos Ran abrazando fuertemente a su "hermana", quien reaccionando finalmente ante su voz, correspondió al abrazo con la misma emotividad que ella.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo —Dijo Aoko en un leve hilo de voz aferrándose a su hermana como si su vida dependiera de ello— te extrañe mucho Mucho —Dijo entre lágrimas ocasionando que los dos chicos a su lado detuviera su pequeña disputa ante aquella escena.

No sabían que rayos estaba sucediendo, pero era obvio de que esas dos no solo se conocían sino que tenían una relación fraternal, similar a la que ellos dos tenían. Una imagen de reminiscente de su oscuro y algo difuso pasado, los hizo sentir un extraño escalofrío a la vez que las palabras de aquella mujer de ojos verdes de sus recuerdos, retumbaban en su interior estremeciéndolos y haciéndolos perder el aliento.

 ** _"_** ** _¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué se van y me dejan sola en este horrible lugar?"_**

La culpa los invadió en el acto, haciéndolos sentir miserables y como poco más que basura, ante el recuerdo de esa mujer llorando desconsoladamente con cada paso que se alejaban de ella.

 ** _"_** ** _¿Dónde están?... ¿Por qué me siguen? ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?... Yo Yo no he hecho nada malo Ayuda ¡Que alguien me ayude por favor!... Kaito, Shinichi ¿Dónde están? Los necesito Ayúdenme"_**

Como si les hubieran dado una bofetada, aquella voz resonó con más fuerza en sus cabezas afligiéndolos aún más. Pronto todo a su alrededor desapareció y como si alguna extraña fuerza los empujara, salieron corriendo de aquel lugar alarmando a las dos jóvenes cazadoras e ignorando sus llamados corrieron rumbo al sombrío bosque y la desesperada voz que los llamaba desde su interior.


	12. Capítulo XI: Cambio

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Ante nada lamento la tardanza, pero bueno estuve bastante liado con un endemoniado libro de la carrera (de la rama del Análisis funcional) que solo esta en Aleman y pues imaginense la tortura que es eso, ya que si por lo géneral hay demostraciones mátematicas que son bastante dificiles de entender en español, pues tener que leerlas y traducirlas sin saber ni medio gramo del idioma y después tener que entenderlas... Pues no es algo precisamente "lindo" ni agradeble. Sin embargo sigue sin ser una escusa valida para la falta, así que nuevamente me disculpo por eso._

 _ **Luna,**_ _respondiendo a tus preguntas, pues no no quiero morir aun jeje y si la hoguera crecera más y más lo sé, puede que hasta evoluvione y todo jajaja. Ahora respondiento a tus otras preguntas:_

 _ **1)**_ _La respuesta la tendrás en este capítulo_

 _ **2)**_ _Eso se sabrá un poco más adelante jeje_

 _ **3)**_ _Mmmp, lo pensare, pero no prometo nada. Todo dependera de mi entrometida consciencia_

 _ **4)**_ _Aquí esta jejeje_

 _ **Laura,**_ _pues en este capítulo no tanto, pero hay un hecho que definiticamente hara evolucionar a la hoguera, pues su nivel aumentara tanto que ya no podr{a mantenerse de la misma forma jeje ¿Cuándo pasará esto? digamos que pronto lo verás._

 _Por cierto ¿Qué tenías en mente? Me dio curiosidad._

 _ **Guest,**_ _jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado. Aquí el próximo capítulo._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo XI: Cambio**

¿Cómo se puede arruinar un encuentro emotivo? Pues es muy fácil basta con que el niño que estas cuidando y el cachorro al que le has tomado cariño, salgan corriendo de repente y sin motivo a Parente hacia el aterrador y peligroso bosque que se encuentra a las afueras del pueblo en el que se encontraban.

Sin entender el por qué de la repentina huida del pequeño Conan y del cachorro Kid; las dos jóvenes cazadores salieron corriendo detrás de ellos sin dudarlo, llamándolos desesperadamente una y otra vez, pero estos parecían estar poseídos por alguna extraña fuerza o ser invisible, pues no solo ignoraron sus llamados deliberadamente, sino que imprimieron mucha más velocidad a sus desesperada carrera, dejándolas atrás para sorpresa de ambas.

— ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! —Urgió Aoko a compasándose al ritmo de Ran— ¡Hay que evitar que entren al bosque!

— ¡Lo sé! —Respondió Ran intercambiando miradas rápidamente con ella, para luego aumentar el ritmo de la carrera— ¡Esos dos no son normales, así que está alerta!

— ¡Okey! —Asintió Aoko, manteniendo el paso de su hermana.

Haciendo gala de una envidiable sincronización, Ran y Aoko se abrieron paso a través de las intrincadas calles de aquel pequeño poblado hasta que, finalmente los dos pequeños fugitivos entraron en su campo de visión mientras corrían por las llanuras que se encontraban a las afueras del pueblo, donde finalmente pudieron reducir drásticamente la distancia que los separaba, sin embargo aquello no fue suficiente para logra detener a los pequeños antes de que se internaran en aquel siniestro mar de árboles, cruzando a través de una extraña cortina de imperceptible polvillo azul, que grácil y misteriosamente caía desde la copa de los árboles impregnándose en sus cuerpos y encegueciéndolos por un breve instante.

— ¡Alto ahí! —Gritaron ambas cazadoras al unisonó, abalanzándose ágilmente sobre los dos pequeños sin dudarlo, atrapándolos antes de que pudieran reponerse y reanudar la marcha.

Furiosos Shinichi y Kaito se retorcieron salvajemente intentando liberarse del agarre de sus captoras desesperadamente. Fue entonces cuando, enceguecidos por aquel endemoniado polvillo y motivados por la rabia, Shinichi saco una daga que ocultaba en su pantalón y atacó a Ran hiriéndola en el hombro, a la vez Kaito encajaba sus colmillos en la mano de Aoko, logrando liberarse de su agarre a un costo que quizás llegaría a ser demasiado alto para ellos en el futuro.

— ¡Pero ¿Qué demonios les pasa?! —Bramo Aoko arrancando un trozo de tela de su camisa y vendándose rápidamente la mano herida, para detener el sangrado.

— _¡Eso no te incumbe!_ —Rugió Kaito aun cegado por la ira, encarando a la joven de alborotado cabello, con las fauces entreabiertas, el pelaje erizado y con las orejas pegadas hacia atrás en su nuca de forma amenazadora. Aoko y Ran dieron un paso hacía atrás sorprendidas— _Nada de esto tiene que ver con ustedes, así que lárguense ahora o… ¡Mierda! —_ Rugió furioso una vez más al caer en cuenta de que solo Shinichi lo entendía y como, involuntariamente, aun se tambaleaba un poco— _¡Shinichi! Tú encárgate._

— No hace falta —Dijo seriamente con la mirada fija en la daga ensangrentada que reposaba entre sus manos. Suspiró. Dio un paso hacía atrás y con la mirada ensombrecida arrojo la daga al piso, incrustándola en la fría y húmeda tierra— Vámonos.

Saliendo de su estado de asombro, Ran trato de detenerlos, pero apenas dio un paso hacía ellos un extraño y fuerte mareo la aturdió de tal manera, que la hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo de rodillas, sintiendo como la cabeza le daba más y más vueltas a la vez que su cuerpo se volvía pesado y sus fuerzas se desvanecían por completo haciéndola caer al suelo, seguida de Aoko y de los dos pequeños, quienes al igual que ellas lentamente comenzaron a ser engullidos por la oscuridad. El eco distante de voces y pisadas a su alrededor, fue lo último que alcanzaron antes de que sus conciencias se desvanecieran por completo.

* * *

 **11:45pm**

Sintiendo la boca reseca y con un terrible y punzante dolor de cabeza similar al que viene de la mano con la reseca, luego de larga noche de juerga. Shinichi muy a su pesar abrió los ojos lentamente ante el molesto brillo de aquella antorcha que se encontraba frente a él, trato de levantarse para ver donde diablos se encontraba, pero un repentino y fuerte mareo lo hizo desistir en el acto, obligándolo a tumbarse de nuevo sobre el fresco pasto boca arriba, en un vano intento de hacer desaparecer aquellas desagradables nauseas y las ganas de vomitar que lo embargaban, así como de detener las salvajes vueltas que aun le daban en la cabeza.

Tras unos tortuosos y casi eternos quince minutos, Shinichi finalmente fue capaz de sentarse y ver la situación en la que se encontraba. Tenía grilletes en sus manos y pies conectados por una gruesa cadena que limitaba enormemente sus movimientos, por si fuera poco no necesitaba ser adivino para darse cuenta de que, no solo él, Kaito, Ran y Aoko habían sido encerrados dentro de una enorme jaula con barrotes de hierro oxidado, sino que además se encontraban en el interior de una fría y húmeda cueva, iluminada únicamente por la luz que emitían las antorchas que se encontraban en cada muro de aquella inquietante cueva repleta de huesos, cráneos y esqueletos de distintas formas y tamaños, pertenecientes a una infinidad de criaturas que perecieron ante el siniestro habitante de aquel lúgubre lugar.

— Trolls —Dijo una desconocida voz a sus espaldas, llamando su atención enormemente, pues creía que él, Kaito, Ran y Aoko eran los únicos en aquel lugar— no te sorprendas tanto chico —Agrego aquel joven de corto cabello castaño claro, casi rubio— el sorprendido debería ser yo, no solo por vivir lo suficiente para poder ver a esas dos chicas juntas de nuevo, sino porque no esperaba verlas en una situación como esta.

— ¿Cómo es que aun sigues con vida? —Pregunto sin dudarlo arrebatándole una sonrisa burlona a aquel joven que lo observaba con sumo interés desde su jaula particular— Los Trolls no conservaban tanto su comida.

— Porque precisamente no lo están haciendo, yo solo soy el aperitivo —Contesto con simpleza señalando al otro extremo de la cueva— Ese es el plato principal.

Como si algo lo empujara, Shinichi siguió con la mirada la dirección en la que aquel extraño joven señalaba; su respiración se detuvo y su corazón dejo de latir cuando al final de un pedregoso camino vio a una hermosa joven de piel trigueña, largo y lacio cabello castaño oscuro y de cristalinos ojos de un puro color verde jade, los cuales abnegados en lágrimas lo veían suplicantes y con una profunda tristeza y anhelo que le oprimió el corazón de tal manera, que instintivamente se llevó la mano al pecho estrujándolo con fuerza a la vez que perdía el aliento y una profunda y destructiva ira embargaba abruptamente todo su ser al verla atada como un animal de manos y pies a una enorme estalagmita, completamente desnuda y con un sin fin de cortaduras, raspones y moretones en su delicada piel de porcelana, ahora ennegrecida por todo el carbón que se encontraba a su alrededor junto a los leños que usarían esa malnacidas bestias para encender una pequeña hoguera para cocinarla.

Definitivamente era ella… Era…

— _Kazuha_ —Gruño Kaito a su lado, llamando su atención. Al parecer tanto él como Ran y Aoko ya habían despertado y por alguna razón las dos cazadoras los observaban con recelo y un leve atisbo de asombro en sus ojos— _Voy a matar a esos malditos trolls —_ Rugió encolerizado tratando de quitarse desesperadamente el bozal de cuero y acero que le impedía abrir del todo sus fauces.

Shinichi simplemente desvió la mirada hacía su compañero, después de todo ahora no era el momento para que la culpa apareciera y apaciguara la ira que en estos momentos sentía.

Con la rabia recorriendo por sus venas, Kaito y Shinichi se acercaron a los gruesos barrotes de hierro, inspeccionándolos con la mirada, buscando algún punto débil que pudieran usar a su favor o algo que les permitiera escapar de allí y, para su gran fortuna, lo encontraron en las uniones de la parte superior de la jaula con los caras laterales de la misma. Tan solo necesitaban dar un preciso y fuerte golpe en las cuatro uniones de la misma y con suerte podrían quitar la parte superior de ésta, sin alertar a los trolls que rondaban por los alrededores.

Sólo había un problema, las únicas dos personas que podían llevar a cabo esta tarea eran Aoko y Ran, ya que Shinichi no podía llegar debido a su tamaño y Kaito era un perro y aunque era frustrante admitirlo, una vez más necesitaban de la ayuda de esas mujeres. Sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido entre ellos hace unas cuantas horas, difícilmente estarían dispuestas a ayudarlos y si por algún milagro divino lo hacían ¿Cómo les quitarían las cadenas? Más importante aun ¿Cómo diablos se quitaran ellos sus propias cadenas y el bozal?

Simplemente no lo sabían.

— _Veo que tienen un pequeño problema —_ Ronroneo una voz felina desde las sombras, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, en especial la de Kaito, quien gruño disgustado al ver de nuevo a aquel endemoniado gato beige por el que casi muere hace poco menos de un día— _tranquilo, esta vez no vengo a jugar contigo. Vengo a ayudarlos a escapar_

— _Púdrete —_ Gruño Kaito caminando de un lado a otro incesantemente, tratando inútilmente de calmarse— _¿Cómo diablos vas a hacer eso? ¿Eh?... ¡Vamos, responde!_

— ¿Quién eres? —Se animo a preguntar Shinichi, arrodillándose a la altura del curioso minino, ignorando la sarta de improperios que Kaito gruñía a su lado al igual que un malhumorado perro viejo.

— _Soy exactamente igual a ustedes —_ Respondió seriamente sentándose justo frente a Shinichi, acallando las quejas de Kaito y ganándose la atención de las dos jóvenes cazadoras y del joven jinete que tanto había cuidado de ella hasta ahora— _y a la vez, soy la llave que los ayudara a conseguir aquello que tanto anhelan y para ello necesito un poco de su sangre_

Tras un rápido intercambio de miradas los dos pequeños, acordaron sin necesidad de palabras, "creer" momentáneamente en las palabras de aquella maliciosa gata, pues el tiempo se les estaba acabando y si no hacían algo ahora; Kazuha irremediablemente sería devorada por aquellas criaturas. Así que, tragándose todo su orgullo y las enormes ganas que tenía de partirle el pescuezo al odioso minino, Kaito se sentó frente a ella y la observo en absoluto silencio, a la vez que permitía que ese endemoniado gato de una dentellada le hiriera una de sus patas.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Inquirió el pequeño niño de anteojos tras morderse el pulgar con fuerza, haciéndolo sangrar en el acto.

— _Tachen el nombre en sus collaresy esperen —_ Maulló alejándose lo más que pudo de la jaula, ocultándose de nuevo entre las sombras de aquella oscura cueva.

Sin nada que perder, Shinichi y Kaito obedecieron sin dudarlo.

* * *

De todas las cosas que habían visto en su vida en este disparatado mundo, definitivamente el ver y escuchar al pequeño cachorro hablando tan fluidamente como un ser humano, era algo que ninguna de las dos se esperaba y aunque aun cabía la posibilidad de que aquello no fuera más que una ilusión producida por aquel extraño polvillo azul, que aun se encontraba impregnado en sus ropas; simplemente había algo en su interior que les impedía desviar la mirada de ese misterioso par que abruptamente había aparecido en sus vidas poniendo todo su mundo patas arriba.

Ese mismo par que tras tachar sus nombres tanto en la cadena como en el collar, repentinamente cayeron al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Asustadas trataron de acercarse a ellos, pero el perturbador crujir de huesos y la velocidad anormal en la que sus cuerpos comenzaban a cambiar, las detuvo en el acto. Sus diminutos cuerpos comenzaron a expandirse conforme toda su estructura ósea era brutalmente reordenada, ocasionándoles un dolor indescriptible e insoportable, haciéndolos "crecer" y en el caso de Kaito, haciéndolo adoptar además una figura más humana, hasta llegar a convertirse por completo en un joven no mayor de veinticinco años al igual que Shinichi.

Tanto Ran como Aoko sin palabras, ante semejante e impresionante escena.

— Mierda, eso no fue nada lindo —Se quejo aun adolorido el joven de alborotado cabello castaño claro y vivaces ojos azules, sintiendo como sus huesos crujían nuevamente conforme intentaba erguirse— pero hemos vuelto, Shinichi.

— Hemos vuelto, Kaito —Concordó el segundo joven destrozando los grilletes de sus muñecas de un fuerte tirón, para luego romper los de sus pies con sus manos desnudas, como si se tratara de un simple trozo de tela. Kaito no se quedo atrás, destrozando ambos grilletes con la misma facilidad— Y ustedes —Agrego girándose hacía las dos jóvenes cazadoras— van a ayudarnos a salir de aquí.

Y así, sin admitir protesta alguna los dos jóvenes se acercaron a ellas con paso decidido, liberándolas de sus ataduras y arrastrándolas con ellos a lo que sería un peligroso enfrentamiento contra la muerte misma por el bienestar de aquella mujer llamada Kazuha.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado, este capítulo._

 _ **AVISO IMPORTANTE:**_

 _Esto es para hacerles saber que no voy a subir el capítulo 12 durante este semana como siempre hago._

 _ **¿Por qué digo esto tan repentinamente?**_

 _Pues es muy sencillo, desde el Lunes_ _ **23**_ _al Viernes_ _ **27**_ _de Noviembre (esta semana en curso), comienza oficialmente el_ _ **CEIDEC 2015**_ _(Congreso Estudiantil de Investigación y Desarrollo Cientifico) y dado que pertenezco al grupo organizador, pues voy a estar toda la semana ocupado con eso de_ _ **7AM**_ _a_ _ **7PM**_ _. Luego de eso voy a estar trabajando en la_ _ **Comic-con**_ _junto con unos panas el Sábado_ _ **28**_ _y el Domingo_ _ **29**_ _de Noviembre._

 _Es decir, que en dado caso estaría subiendo la continuación en la_ _ **primera semana de Diciembre**_ _, pero no sé que día lo haría. Así que cualquier cosa les estaría avisando por esta misma vía y lo estaría haciendo en cuanto me desocupe un poco._

* * *

 _Eso es todo, tratare de no tardar tanto y de adelantar lo que pueda del próximo capítulo cada chance que tenga._

 _Sin más que agregar, me despido. Hasta la próxima y cuidense mucho._


	13. Capítulo XII: I Feel Like a Monster

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Finalmente he terminado con todo el ajetreo del congreso y de la comic con y en efecto, aquí les traigopor fin la continuación que ya les debía con creces e intereses jeje._

 _ **Laura,**_ _Lo de la hoguera era por la tardanza más que nada, ya que el evento que te dije con el que iban a lanzar a juro y porque si a la hoguera, pues he decidido colocarlo más adelante y ues, podría decir que allí hare alguno que ptrp "desastre"_

 _Con lo de la explicasión para Ran y Aoko, pues ya verás que sucede con respecto a eso y pos, la duda con respecto a la edad de los personajes como ya te la conteste a parte, entonces dejare ese espacio en blanco aquí, a menos que tengas otra duda claro está jeje._

 _Ahora sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo la continuación. Espero les guste._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo XII:** **I Feel Like a Monster**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que, por salvar a un pequeño e indefenso cachorro de la muerte terminaría encerrada en una enorme y oxidada jaula de hierro, que se encontraba dentro de la cueva de un grupo de trolls, que se los querían comer a ella, a su hermana, a Saguru que de alguna manera había ido a parar ahí también, a ese extraño niño de anteojos y al cachorro que ella había rescatado y al cual, para su gran sorpresa podía hablar perfectamente como lo haría un ser humano, al igual que aquel gato lo había hecho hace solo un momento. Simplemente no lo hubiera creído.

Por si fuera poco, con todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, esos dos sin vergüenzas tenían el tupé de darles una endemoniada sorpresa más tanto a ella como a su hermana Ran, transformándose repentinamente y como por arte de magia en un par de jóvenes aparentemente contemporáneos con ellas, de expresivos y a la vez fríos ojos azules, corto cabello de color caoba en el caso del que se hacía llamar "Conan" y castaño oscuro en el caso del que había sido el pequeño "Kid", siendo el de este último más alborotado y desalineado que el del primero.

Por fortuna, dicha transformación o lo que sea que fuera aquello, no termino con los jóvenes completamente desnudos, ya que por alguna extraña razón, luego de que la cadena y el collar que usaban emitieran un leve brillo por un breve instante; un par de desgatados y harapientos pantalones de tirantes de color caqui, aparecieron en el momento justo para cubrir la parte baja de sus cuerpos, dejando la parte superior al descubierto junto al sin fin de cicatrices que poblaban la espalda, el torso, los brazos y en menor medida, el cuello y el rostro de cada uno; signos más que evidentes de la cruel tortura a la que habían sido sometidos a lo largo de sus vidas.

Sin poderlo evitar los confundidos, pero a la vez expertos ojos de las dos cazadoras, recorrieron de pies a cabeza a los dos extraños jóvenes con recelo, sintiendo en cada minúscula fibra de su ser todo el peligro que esos dos irradiaban, alarmándolas y haciéndolas colocarse instintivamente a la defensiva. De repente los dos voltearon hacía ellas con el rostro impasible y los ojos oscurecidos por la ira, dejaron escapar un fuerte resoplido cargado de resignación, para luego acortar la distancia que los separaba con un par de largas zancadas, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de ellas y tras un rápido intercambio de miradas, tomaron los grilletes que las inmovilizaban y con un simple tirón los destrozaron, como si de un simple trozo de tela se tratara.

— Te debo otra explicación, pero ahora no es el momento para ello —Murmuro Shinichi clavando sus ojos en Ran— necesitamos su ayuda para salir de esta jaula sin llamar la atención de esos bastardos.

— ¿Qué les hace pensar que los ayudaremos? —Articuló Aoko encarándolos junto a su hermana sin titubear ni mucho menos dejarse amedrentar por esos dos viles y cobardes mentirosos.

— Somos su única salida, así de simple —Contesto Kaito observándola fijamente, sin apaciguar ni por un mísero segundo su expresión, a la vez que se quitaba aquel molesto bozal de cuero de la cara— Sin nosotros jamás saldrán con vida de este lugar, así que no tienen opción ¿No es así pomposo? —Agrego desviando la mirada hacía el joven que se encontraba en la otra jaula, el cual le devolvió la mirada sin dudarlo.

— Si —Reconoció a regañadientes el joven jinete, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de estrangular a ese malnacido perro o lo que sea que fuera con sus propias manos— ¿Qué diablos tienen en mente?

— Es un simple dar y recibir —Dijo Shinichi atrayendo de nuevo la atención de los presentes sobre él— si nos ayudan, abriremos un camino para ustedes. Ustedes escaparan y nosotros recuperaremos a la chica. Es tan sencillo como eso, ni más ni menos.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —Pregunto Ran bruscamente, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener las ganas que tenía de golpearlos a ambos y de salir corriendo, ya que aunque la peligrosa aura que irradiaban esos dos la atemorizaba tanto como a un pequeño cervatillo bajo la feroz mirada de un depredador; simplemente no podía soportar la actitud de aquel "niño", que sin reparo alguno la había engañado.

Con rapidez Shinichi les explico el plan que tenía en mente a las dos cazadoras, quienes lo escucharon atentamente y sin decir nada, limitándose únicamente a asentir cuando fuera necesario.

Una vez todo quedo claro, los cuatro se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones con la mirada fija en el punto que debían de golpear en las uniones de la jaula, para poder desprender la cara superior de la misma.

— ¿Listos? —Inquirió el joven jinete procurando no alzar mucho la voz, recibiendo de parte de los otros cuatro jóvenes un leve asentimiento con la cabeza por respuesta. Desvió la mirada hacía el lugar donde se encontraba aquella pobre mujer, que con lo ojos aun abnegados en lagrimas, observaba con horror como cada vez más y más trolls se aglomeraban a su alrededor gruñendo y babeando hambrientos. Finalmente se la comerían— ¡Ahora!

Al igual que el gatillo de un mosquete, la urgencia en la voz de Saguru hizo actuar a los cuatro jóvenes, golpeando las uniones de la jaula sin pensarlo dos veces, haciendo gala de una sincronización envidiable con un certero y único golpe, que elevo la tapa unos cuantos centímetros en el aire, para luego caer nuevamente sobre la jaula. Sin perder tiempo, Shinichi y Kaito alzaron a las dos cazadoras ayudándolas a salir, para luego ayudarse mutuamente a salir de aquella endemoniada prisión de hierro en la que habían sido bruscamente arrojados por aquellas grotescas criaturas.

Luego de liberar a Saguru, las dos cazadoras se alejaron de un ágil salto de Shinichi y de Kaito, alertas y con la guardia alzada, listas para defenderse de ser necesario; sin embargo aquellos dos enigmáticos jóvenes tan solo esbozaron una leve sonrisa cargada de amargura, observándolas por un breve instante de tal manera que ambas sintieron como un nudo se alojaba en su garganta y como una fría sensación se albergaba en sus estómagos, junto con un mal presentimiento que no supieron cómo interpretar y que de alguna manera las angustiaba más de lo que hubieran podido imaginar. Era como… Era como aquella amarga sensación de pérdida que habían experimentado aquel trágico día en el que aquellos desgraciados ladrones se llevaron al siempre bueno y amable Takagi de su lado para siempre.

Si, era exactamente igual.

— Prepárense —Anuncio Shinichi impasible.

— Les abriremos un camino —Agrego Kaito entrecerrando los ojos por un breve instante.

Sin decir nada más, los dos jóvenes le dieron la espalda y sin admitir protesta alguna, salieron corriendo endemoniados hacía el lugar donde aquellas malnacidas criaturas se acercaban peligrosamente a Kazuha, peleándose unos con otros por comérsela ahí mismo o por llevarla a la hoguera para asarla a fuego lento antes de devorarla.

Todo atisbo de razón quedo relegado al olvido en el instante en que cruzaron el umbral de aquella zona de la cueva en la que esas grotescas criaturas se encontraban reunidas, toda la ira que habían acumulado hasta ese instante, se desencadeno violentamente dominando por completo sus cuerpos y sus mentes haciéndolos abalanzarse sobre un par de trolls sin pensarlo, cayeron sobre sus hombros, agarraron sus cabezas y al igual que un par de sanguinarios demonios, de un certero y brutal movimiento les rompieron el cuello con una facilidad aterradora, que paralizo a todos los trolls por un breve instante mientras observaban los cuerpos de sus compañeros caer inertes al pedregoso suelo junto a aquel par de demonios de ojos azules.

Tras unos cuantos segundos, las criaturas rugieron y bramaron furiosas ante semejante osadía por parte de esos dos endemoniados enanos, tomaron sus rudimentarias hachas y garrotes y enardecidos se abalanzaron sobre ellos dispuestos a arrancarles las tripas mientras aún seguían con vida. Shinichi y Kaito, como si en verdad estuvieran poseídos por alguna extraña y maligna fuerza, arremetieron de frente contra aquellas grotescas criaturas esquivando sus ataques con una agilidad y destreza digna de alabanza para sus aparentemente maltrechos cuerpos, arrancaron más de una cabeza, tomaron un par de hachas y corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron lograron rebanar un par de brazos y piernas de camino, convirtiendo aquella pelea en una brutal carnicería nunca antes vista.

Ran y Aoko aterradas observaron la descomunal fuerza de los dos jóvenes y la brutal manera en la que una a una le daban muerte a todas esas criaturas, que eran tantas que por un momento les dio la impresión que salían hasta debajo de las rocas con el único fin de matar a aquellas dos monstruosas bestias de apariencia humana, quienes bañados en la sangre de sus enemigos realmente se veían como un par de aterradores demonios de ojos azules oscurecidos por la ira. Haciendo a un lado aquella desagradable imagen las dos jóvenes cazadoras se abrieron paso entre los trolls, que las ignoraban olímpicamente pues estaban centrados en acabar con aquellos dos monstruos que repentinamente los habían atacado sin motivo aparente; las dos cazadoras corrieron a tomar sus cosas y las de Saguru, mientras éste liberaba a la pobre y horrorizada chica que había estado a punto de ser devorada por aquellas criaturas, cubría su cuerpo con el abrigo que traía consigo a toda prisa, la cargaba entre sus brazos y se apresuraba a volver a toda prisa junto a sus compañeras, esquivando y evitando a duras penas tanto a los trolls como a esos dos sanguinarios chicos.

— ¡Listo, vámonos! —Grito en el instante en que diviso a las hermanas, las cuales sin voltear a verlo corrieron hacia lo que suponían era la salida de aquella cueva, guiados por la fresca brisa nocturna que provenía de aquel pedregoso túnel que parecía no tener fin.

Tras unos cuantos segundos, que se les hicieron eternos al grupo, finalmente lograron salir de aquel aterrador y nauseabundo lugar, siendo la fría brisa nocturna, junto con el fuerte aroma del bosque y el imponente cielo estrellado, lo primero que los recibiera apenas pusieron un pie fuera de la cueva, así como la imponente y peligrosa caída de treinta metros que los separaba del suelo. Sin poderlo evitar se precipitaron por aquel risco hacia lo que sería una muerte segura.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! —Grito Saguru pegando a aquella mujer a su cuerpo protectoramente con un brazo, mientras se llevaba la otra mano a los labios y dejaba escapar un potente silbido que retumbo con fuerza entre las rocosas formaciones debajo de ellos que cada vez se acercaban más y más a ellos peligrosamente.

Un gutural chillido se alzó en respuesta junto con un imponente grifo, que apareciendo repentinamente ante el llamado de su amo desde la cima de aquella rocosa montaña, se dejó caer en picada a un velocidad vertiginosa, logrando alcanzar al grupo justo a tiempo para salvarlos de una horrible muerte. Las dos jóvenes cazadoras se las arreglaron a duras penas para aferrarse al cuello de la majestuosa criatura con un brazo a la vez que con el otro sostenían al alterado jinete, que podía jurar que había visto demasiado cerca el suelo como para seguir con vida aun.

— ¡Lo logramos Saguru! —Gritaron emocionadas Ran y Aoko, sin poder asimilar que en verdad aún seguían con vida— ¡De verdad lo logramos!

— ¡Noooo! —El desgarrador grito de la mujer que el pobre jinete aun llevaba en brazos, rompió sin sutileza alguna aquella pequeña burbuja de felicidad en la que se habían sumido— ¡Tenemos que regresar, ellos están en peligro! —siguió gritando desesperada, llorando desconsoladamente con el corazón en la mano— Por favor, se los ruego… Yo… Yo… ¡Yo no puedo perderlos otra vez!

Reaccionando por mero instinto Ran y Aoko tiraron de las riendas de Watson, haciéndolo volver sin dudarlo hacía aquella cueva, a pesar de las quejas del pobre Saguru, el cual al verse olímpicamente ignorado por las tres mujeres decidió quedarse callado, pues sabía que de nada serviría lo que pudiera decir ya que ninguna de ellas lo escucharía y con la extraña sincronía que tenían en ese momento, lo más probable es que el saliera perdiendo. Después de todo, es de hombres sabios el guardar silencio, cuando es necesario.

De regreso, pudieron ver como los dos jóvenes, cubiertos de sangre de la cabeza a los pies salían corriendo de la cueva cargando una enorme bandeja de hierro entre ambos, aventurándose a saltar al vacío sin pensarlo mucho, usando la robusta bandeja como una especie de "trineo" para deslizarse sobre los peñascos como si aquello fuera lo más normal.

Estos al ver a las chicas acercarse a ellos rápidamente volando a lomos de aquel imponente grifo, no lo pensaron dos veces para saltar con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellas, pues ambos bien sabían que las probabilidades que tenían de matarse con la "brillante" idea que habían tenido eran sumamente altas si perdían el control. Afortunadamente lograron sujetarse de las garras Watson justo a tiempo.

Una vez todo acabo, el grupo se permitió suspirar aliviado. Saguru tomó las riendas de Watson una vez logro subirse a su montura y lo guio hacía aquel claro del bosque que había divisado antes de verse envuelto en todo aquel disparatado embrollo que casi le había causado un paro cardiaco y todo por buscar a un pequeño e "indefenso" cachorro.

Apenas tocaron tierra, la extraña chica de ojos verdes en un arrebato salto del lomo de Watson, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sobre Shinichi y Kaito sin importarle su apariencia o si estaban cubiertos de sangre, simplemente saltó y ellos sonriendo como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, la recibieron entre sus brazos sin importarles que los tres terminaran cayendo sobre el mullido suelo cubierto de pasto.

— Por favor —Suplico con la voz quebrada por las imperantes ganas de llorar que la embargaban en ese momento— díganme que en verdad son ustedes… Por favor díganme que este no es simplemente un sueño y que en verdad los estoy abrazando después de tanto tiempo… Por favor.

— Shhhhh. Tranquila —Siseo Shinichi acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la chica, con una dulzura que dejo pasmadas a las dos cazadoras, que atónitas observaban la "conmovedora" escena— Ya todo está bien, estamos aquí contigo.

— No… Dime que no me estas mintiendo —Suplico una vez más entre lágrimas.

— Es verdad —Agrego Kaito acariciando la espalda de la joven como si temiera romperla— Se que es difícil de creer después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero realmente estamos aquí y ahora a tu lado.

Y eso fue todo, como si fuera una delicada figura de cristal que cayo al suelo, Kazuha rompió a llorar aferrándose desesperadamente al cuello de los dos jóvenes y aunque estaba feliz de verlos de nuevo, sus lagrimas distaban mucho de ser de felicidad, pues a pesar de que había anhelado todo este tiempo por aquel encuentro, ella sabía muy bien como ellos que esto simplemente no podía augurar nada bueno y que aunque quisieran o no, más pronto que tarde tendrían que volver a separarse.

— Perdónanos Kazuha —Dijeron en un leve susurro los dos jóvenes al unisonó, aferrándose a la chica con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo hacía— tan solo… Perdónanos.

* * *

.

* * *

 _He aquí el capítulo 12, espero les haya gustado._

 _Procurare subir el próximo capítulo entre el miercoles y el jueves de la semana que viene a más tardar._

 _Hasta entonces cuidense mucho._

 _Chau._


	14. Capítulo XIII: Indicios de tormenta

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Se que he tardado otra vez pero, todas las veces que intente subir el capítulo el sueño y el cansancio me gananban la partida , inclusive hoy. Pero me acabo de despertar (de madrugada lo sé, lo sé) y voy a aprovechar para subir el capítulo, espero les guste._

 _ **Laura,** pues de desastres esta llena la vida, algunos muy fuertse y otros no tanto, otros tantos llegan a ser muy cómicos también jeje. En fin, ese desastre ya lo verás a su debido momento, te acordaras de esto y me lo dirás, ya lo verás_

 _Y pos sí, al ser de fantisia te recomiendo que te esperes casi cualquier cosa y todo lo que te imagines adaptalo a mi estilo de " **Nada es lo que parece** "_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII: Indicios de tormenta**

Sin duda alguna era increíble como las cosas habían terminado de aquella manera, con los pequeños y "adorables" Conan y Kid transformados en los desagradables y sanguinarios Shinichi y Kaito, quienes luego de haber masacrado brutalmente a aquellos trolls, que los habían aprisionado, ahora se encontraban abrazando a aquella mujer llamada Kazuha, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, pero a la vez con tanto cuidado como si se tratara de una pequeña figurita de cristal, que podía romperse entre sus manos.

Los tres se quedaron acostados sobre el mullido hasta que Kazuha dejo de llorar, luego se separaron para que Ran y Aoko pudieran asear a la aun debilitada joven de ojos verdes, a la cual le prestaron sus ropajes más abrigados hechos de piel de esfinge de las montañas, para luego acostarla junto a al imponente grifo de Saguru para que pudiera descansar y entrar un poco en calor. Mientras todo esto sucedía, Kaito y Shinichi saltaron, sin pensarlo dos veces, al enorme lago que se encontraba en aquel claro del bosque, para quitarse entre sus aguas toda la sangre que se había adherido a sus cuerpos durante la batalla o mejor dicho, durante la masacre que había ocurrido en aquella remota y oscura cueva.

A salvo de la mirada de Ran y Aoko en aquel lago, Shinichi y Kaito finalmente se permitieron respirar hondamente y suspirar pesadamente llenos de alivio y de arrepentimiento; aliviados porque pudieron rescatar a Kazuha antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y, a la vez, arrepentidos porque enceguecidos por la rabia del momento, no solo habían tratado bruscamente a las dos mujeres, que sin conocerlos les habían salvado la vida y cuidaron de ellos durante todo el tiempo que habían estado inconscientes, sino que por si fuera poco las atacaron y las lastimaron.

— ¡Oigan, ustedes dos! —Los llamo Saguru de mala gana desde la orilla del lago— Su amiga los esta llamando. Será mejor que vuelvan, dice que es importante.

Extrañados Shinichi y Kaito intercambiaron miradas, tratando de ver si el otro tenía idea de por qué Kazuha los llamaba con tanta urgencia, pero fue en vano ya que ninguno podía imaginar que se traía entre manos su amiga, así que, sin rechistar se apresuraron a volver a la orilla. Una vez llegaron, Kazuha los observo con reproche a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y hace un leve mohín con los cachetes; un gesto que a pesar de ser muy infantil, detuvo en seco a los dos jóvenes, quienes sintieron como un escalofrió recorría sus cuerpos al entender finalmente porque Kazuha los había llamado con tanta urgencia, con tan solo seguir su mirada. Estaba molesta, eso era evidente y la razón no era otra que los cortes y moretones que tenían en sus cuerpos tras la pelea con aquellos trolls, ya que por más fuertes y agiles que pudieran llegar a ser, era imposible aun para ellos, salir de aquella cueva sin rasguño alguno.

— Siéntense frente a mi por favor —Dijo con voz suave y pausada, con la mirada fija en los dos jóvenes, a la vez que los ojos de las cazadoras y del jinete se posaban sobre ellos, contemplando la escena con un pesimamente disimulado interés.

— Tranquila Kazuha, estamos bien —Dijo con nerviosismo Shinichi, desviando la mirada hacía Ran de vez en cuando— además, no deberías forzarte mucho.

— Es cierto. No es para tanto —Lo secundo Kaito en el acto con la mirada viajando entre Kazuha y Aoko cada dos por tres, tratando de ocultar su evidente preocupación y nerviosismo al igual que Shinichi.

— ¡Sin peros! Ahora ¡Siéntense ahí! —Grito con fuerza estremeciendo a los jóvenes, que la obedecieron en el acto y sin rechistar ante la mirada divertida del jinete y de las cazadoras— puede que mi cuerpo este agotado y desgastado por el cansancio, pero por otro lado mi energía y mi fuerza interna por ahora son más que suficiente para curarlos, así que dejen de quejarse y déjenme devolverles el favor por haber salvado mi vida.

— Esta bien —Dijeron al unisonó, suspirando con resignación ante la insistencia de la joven, pues bien sabían que sin importar cuanto se opusieran, ella no se quedaría quieta hasta que supiera que ambos estaban del todo bien y a decir verdad, tanto Kaito como Shinichi realmente necesitaban del increíble poder de sanación de la joven, pues tenían un par de costillas rotas y aunque no podían asegurarlo del todo, algo les decía que también tenían un grave daño interno debido a un par de garrotazos que no fueron capaces de esquivar.

El único problema era que después de ese pequeño momento de debilidad, sería mucho más difícil de lo que ya lo era el ver a las cazadoras a la cara.

— Entonces ya saben que hacer —Musito sonriendo satisfecha.

Asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, ambos cerraron los ojos y respiraron hondamente, serenando su mente y su espíritu por completo, aclarando considerablemente aquel delgado resplandor que los rodeaba y el cual solo era visible a los ojos de Kazuha, pues aquel resplandor representaba el aura de los dos jóvenes y ella como chamán, no solo era capaz de verla, sino de interpretarla y manipularla para poder curar o dañar desde el núcleo a un individuo, entre otras cosas. En particular ella como chamán, poseía un don único y que podía considerarse casi absoluto, pues a diferencia de Akemi, ella si era capaz de curar por completo a quien sea, sin importar cuan herido este, por ejemplo: en el caso de Kogoro que irremediablemente había perdido el ojo aquella noche mientras atravesaba el bosque a toda prisa junto con Ginzo, para salvar a sus hijas; sí Kazuha lo hubiera atendido, su ojo habría sido sanado por completo debido al increíble poder de la joven.

Por esa misma razón Kaito y Shinichi sabían que podían confiarle sus vidas a ella sin problema, aunque generalmente su orgullo y el cariño que sentían por ella, los hacía evitar recurrir a ella a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, pues era evidente que aquello suponía un esfuerzo enorme para la joven de ojos verdes, a pesar de que el fuerte lazo que los conectaba ayudaba a facilitar su labor, a la vez que potenciaba su poder y su efecto sobre los jóvenes, acelerando el proceso enormemente.

Canalizando toda su energía y su deseo de curar a sus dos amigos en la punta de sus dedos, Kazuha toco sus frentes suavemente, descendiendo lentamente hasta el centro de su pecho, dibujando una línea recta a través de la nariz, la boca y el mentón de los chicos en el camino; respiro hondamente murmurando ocasionalmente palabras inteligibles, a la vez que hábilmente dibujaba con sus dedos simétricas formas circulares en el pecho de cada uno bajo la siempre atenta mirada de Ran, Aoko y Saguru.

— Listo —Anuncio en un casi inaudible tono de voz— Empezare contigo primero Shinichi y luego será el turno de Kaito ¿Están listos? —Ambos asintieron, dejando escapar un leve suspiro— Bien.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue tan increíble e inesperado, que dejo boquiabiertas a las cazadoras y al jinete, quienes presenciaron aquella escena sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Aquella mujer, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo, posó su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de Shinichi y sin vergüenza alguna, acorto la distancia que los separaba adueñándose de los labios del joven de cabello color caoba, quien la sujetó por los hombros instintivamente hasta que ella se separo lentamente de él, a la vez que hábilmente hacía tres suaves y delicados trazos sobre el pecho del joven. A los pocos segundos una tenue luz blanquecina ilumino sus heridas desde el interior de su cuerpo, regenerando todo el tejido dañado en cuestión de segundos y dejando tan solo una delgada marca sobre la piel de un color un poco más oscuro que su piel. Una vez comprobó que todo había salido bien, Kazuha repitió el mismo procedimiento con Kaito, quien al igual que su compañero, sujetó a la chica por los brazos de manera instintiva hasta que hubo terminado y aquel resplandor también iluminase varias zonas de su maltrecho cuerpo, curándolo desde el interior.

— Y eso es todo —Musito alegre e inocentemente la joven de ojos color jade dándole un par de palmadas a los dos chicos en la espalda— ¿Ven como no era tan difícil?

— Gracias —Dijeron ambos al unisonó, obsequiándole una leve sonrisa a Kazuha, que la dejo extrañada, pues ella los conocía a ambos lo suficiente como para saber cuando algo no estaba bien o si se sentían mal. Después de aquel inusual gesto, era evidente que algo les preocupaba.

No necesitaba ser adivina, para comprender rápidamente que la culpable de todo había sido ella, pues con tan solo ver las fugases miradas que Shinichi y Kaito disimuladamente dirigían hacía las dos cazadoras por breves instantes, preocupados por el asombro y el reproche que se reflejaba en sus cristalinos ojos; no le quedó duda alguna que su deseo de ayudarlos, esta vez más favorecerlos, los había perjudicado.

— Ejem —Se aclaro la garganta Shinichi llamando la atención de todos los presentes, siendo Ran a la única que veía fijamente— ya lo había dicho antes en la cueva, pero aun así lo repetiré una vez más —Anuncio con aquella seriedad y serenidad que tanto lo caracterizaba, actuando descaradamente como si nada hubiera sucedido hace un momento— Kaito y yo les debemos una explicación, es lo justo después de todo lo que pasó, aunque hay cosas que simplemente no podremos decirles.

— ¿Por qué ahora? —Se atrevió a preguntar Aoko, haciendo acopio de todo su coraje para por sentarse en el pasto frente a los extraños jóvenes.

— Porque después de esto, nuestros caminos deberán separarse —Respondió Kaito en lugar de Shinichi, mostrándose mucho más receptivo que en aquella cueva— La forma que tenemos ahora seguramente solo es algo temporal, puede que dure días o tan solo un par de horas, lo cual hace muy peligroso para ustedes estar con nosotros.

— ¿Por qué? —Insistió Aoko aun un tanto incomoda por estar hablando de esa manera, con el que antes fue un adorable y tierno cachorro de curioso pelaje y expresivos que decían todo aquello que no era capaz de expresar con palabras.

— Para hacer corto el cuento, todo tiene que ver con la razón por la que antes nos veíamos como un niño y un perro —Aoko asintió, instándolo a continuar con su explicación— nosotros somos fugitivos y tras escapar del lugar en el que nos habían encerrado, una hechicera amiga nuestra nos obsequio el collar y la cadena que nos identificaban y ocultan nuestra verdadera apariencia bajo la mascara de un niño y un perro —Rememoro señalando el collar, que tras volver ellos a su forma original, se habían encogido hasta convertirse en un par de "pulseras" que ahora llevaban cada uno en la muñeca— con el fin de protegernos y darnos el tiempo que necesitamos y que no tenemos para cumplir nuestra misión.

— ¿Entonces esta es su verdadera apariencia? —Kaito tan solo asintió— ¿Y por qué él es un niño y tú un perro?

— No lo sé —Gruño Kaito frustrado y enojado— Supongo que no le caigo bien a esa endemoniada bruja o quizás se equivocó simplemente.

— No deberías hablar así de ella Kaito —Intervino Kazuha reprochándolo con la mirada— Si no fuera por ella ustedes estarían…

— ¡Eso no es necesario que lo sepan Kazuha! —Dijo Shinichi interrumpiéndola bruscamente, asustándola por la severa mirada que tanto él como Kaito le dirigieron— por favor deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto.

Y con eso la imperante necesidad de formular aquella pregunta que tenían atorada en la garganta, se hizo mucho más fuerte conforme más observaban a esos tres y la extraña relación que tenían, la cual simplemente ya no sabían y mucho menos después de aquel beso que esa chica había compartido con ambos, como parte de un extraño ritual de curación o lo que sea que fuera aquello. Aunque por otro lado, simplemente les daba un poco de vergüenza tanto a Ran como a Aoko, el preguntarles algo como eso de buenas a primeras.

— Desde que te vi supe que había algo raro en ti y que no eras un simple cachorro como aparentabas ser —Dijo Saguru cruzándose de brazos seriamente fulminando con la mirada a Kaito, quien tan solo esbozo una sonrisa burlona y altanera ante sus palabras, enojando aun más al joven jinete que ya tenía suficientes razones como para dárselo de comer a Watson— la verdad es que, sin importar como lo mires ustedes nos engañaron y nos utilizaron ¿O me equivoco?

— No —Musitó Kaito encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que ensanchaba aun más aquella sonrisa, irritando aun más Saguru de lo que ya lo estaba. Simplemente no podía con el cinismo de ese hombre— no puedo negar que la primera idea que tuve cuando la vi al despertar y caí en cuenta de que había sido convertido en un perro, fue usarla para protegerme mientras me adaptaba a ese cuerpo —Admitió arrebatándole una sonrisa triunfal al jinete, para luego destrozarla inmisericordemente con lo que diría a continuación— pero también tengo que admitir que rápidamente me agrado su actitud después de que mando literalmente a la mierda a ese tipo mal encarado ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?... Mmp, creo que era Lucas o algo así. Fue sencillamente genial lo que le dijo a ese cretino.

— Yo ni siquiera quería hablarle y por diversas razones, no podía dejar de pensar en escaparme —Agrego Shinichi observando de reojo como su ninfa lo observaba fijamente, atenta a cada una de sus palabras— cada segundo se me hacía insoportable hasta que rescatamos a esos tres niños en aquella plaza, pues fue gratificante y emocionante saber que había alguien además de este idiota —Dijo señalando a Kaito, sonriendo burlonamente ante el gruñido de éste, por aquel injustificado insulto— que no solo es capaz de seguir mis disparatados planes, sino que comparte la misma idea de justicia que yo tengo. Además, después de lo que nos dijiste Ran, en este mismo bosque… Simplemente te ganaste mi aprecio y gratitud.

Si antes no sabían que hacer, luego de ese par de confesiones cualquier idea podido tener, simplemente se esfumo en el aire que ahora acariciaba sus sonrojadas mejillas, que no pasaron desapercibidas ante los sagaces ojos de Kazuha, quien desde que había iniciado la conversación se dio a la tarea de contemplar cada mínimo gesto que esos cuatro hacían y después de lo que había visto hasta ahora, era evidente que sus sospechas eran más que ciertas y que por lo visto, esos dos cabezas huecas de Kaito y Shinichi, aun no eran del todo conscientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo justo ahora.

— No me esperaba tanta sinceridad, pero no importa —Dijo en un suspiro Saguru, dispuesto a poner fin a esa conversación, tras ver la reacción de las hermanas— Ahora me gustaría saber ¿Qué relación tiene ustedes tres? —Agrego señalando a Kazuha junto a los dos jóvenes— hasta ahora solo sé que, por salvarla a ella de morir al caer por aquel risco que esta al salir de aquella endemoniada cueva, pues un gran grupo de trolls nos derribaron y nos capturaron. Ustedes la conocen, son capaces de matar por ella y que por lo visto son MUY cariñosos entre ustedes.

— ¡Sólo somos amigos! —Se apresuró a contestar Kazuha, sabiendo que esta sería posiblemente la única oportunidad que tenía de arreglar todo, recibiendo la mirada extrañada de sus dos amigos y la escéptica mirada de Saguru, Ran y Aoko, quienes incrédulos, tan solo enarcaron una ceja— En… En el lugar que estábamos, cada día era un infierno lleno de torturas que ni siquiera serían capaces de imaginar; éramos tratados como menos que esclavos y éramos obligados a realizar trabajos inhumanos y tan peligrosos, que al cabo de un año, de los mil niños que estábamos allí, solo doscientos cincuenta habían logrado sobrevivir y para cuando termino la guerra, solo nosotros tres sobrevivimos —confeso enmudeciendo al mordaz jinete de una vez por todas— Ellos son lo único que tengo y en verdad los amo con todo mi corazón, pero no de la manera que se imaginan. Y aquel beso solo fue para aumentar la efectividad del ritual de curación, ya que este se hace más potente mientras mayor sea el contacto y la conexión entre ellos y yo, realmente no significa nada más.

" _Gracias, aunque no hacía falta. Tonta_ "

Escribieron los dos jóvenes haciendo un par de trazos imaginarios con sus dedos índices sobre el pasto, Kazuha lo vio y les obsequió una sonrisa divertida, sintiéndose a la vez satisfecha y aliviada de que esos dos no se molestarán con ella por lo que había hecho sin pensar.

— Y eso es todo lo que diremos y todo lo que sabrán de nosotros —Sentencio Shinichi volviendo su atención hacía el jinete y las dos jóvenes cazadoras— fuer un placer viajar con ustedes, pero ha llegado la hora de separarnos.

— Es triste, pero cierto —Agrego Kaito anticipándose a las cazadoras— nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de perder ni un segundo de nuestro tiempo y ya hemos perdido demasiado. Debemos seguir, si no queremos que todo lo que hemos hecho para llegar hasta aquí, sea en vano.

— Siempre les estaremos agradecidos, por lo que hicieron por nosotros —Agrego Shinichi diciendo cada palabra con enorme pesar, pues si pudiera escoger, entonces elegiría quedarse un poco más con aquella hermosa ninfa que había puesto su mundo patas arriba desde el primer momento en que la vio.

— Ojala pudieran perdonarnos por haberlas atacado antes —Dijo Kaito suspirando pesadamente rememorando aquel momento— No hay nada que justifique lo que hicimos. Simplemente, no estábamos en nuestros sentidos en ese momento.

— Eso ya es agua pasada —Se animo a decir Aoko, sintiéndose un tanto extraña ante aquella despedida— Espero que logren cumplir su misión.

— Si —Asintió Ran tomando la mano de Shinichi y estrechándola con moderada fuerza, ante la mirada divertida del joven, que no se esperaba aquel gesto— Espero que algún día volvamos a vernos.

Sin atreverse a decir nada más, para no seguir alargando aquella despedida, los dos jóvenes se limitaron a asentir y tras ponerse de acuerdo en quien llevaría a Kazuha el primer tramo del camino, se pusieron en marcha sin mirar atrás a la vez que las cazadoras abordaban una vez más al imponente grifo Watson y alzaban el vuelo de regreso al pueblo en el que se habían alojado. Finalmente sus caminos se habían separado, pero el destino suele ser caprichoso y esta vez no sería la excepción, pues sin que ninguno de ellos se percatara de lo que sucedía mientras se despedían, una oscura y maliciosa silueta había presenciado toda aquella escena de principio a fin y relamiéndose con mórbido placer, se aventuró a seguir a uno de los dos grupos, atando al cinto de su pantalón un pequeño saco repleto de aquel extraño polvillo azul que había sido el causante de que las dos cazadoras, Kaito y Shinichi perdieran el conocimiento la noche anterior en el bosque.


	15. Capítulo XIV: Amenaza

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Así es, están viendo bien, aquíe les traigo la continuación antes de lo esperado ¿Cómo? Pues ni yo sé que clase de magia hice para terminar todo lo que tenía pendiente a tiempo._

 _ **Ladeth Van Gogh,**_ _coye chamita me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, la idea es esa tratar de sorprender, pero que todo tenga su lógica y por lo de los mensajes, pues eso fue totalmente un descuido mio por lo atareado que estuve, pero procurare no perder tan seguido jeje._

 _ **Laura,**_ _Mmp pues no lo sé, creo que en realidad la mayorai de las veces sigues bastante bien mi linea de pensamientoy si te sorprendo con algo, pues eso ya es culpa de imaginación que más que ser lineal, es algo difusa, pero eso ya es culpa de la carrera jeje._

 _Y con lo de Kazuha e distinto, ella no necesariamente necesita hacer lo que hizo para curar a alguien, lo que si es cierto es que por su don, mientras más fuerte sea su lazo con la persona herida, pues con ese tipo de contacto y el lazo que poseen, se intensifica el efecto de los poderes curativos de ella y tiene mejores efectos. Con cualquier otra persona no serviría de nada, pues la conexión entre Kaito y Shinichi con Kazuha es absurdamente fuerte._

 _Pues si que les ha tocado mal y eso no es todo._

 _Eso depende mi loca imaginación, pero si hay algo que puedo asegurarte es que el del polvo azul no es Takagi y deberías de tener en cuanta que aun no he especificado si se trata de un hombre o una mujer._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV: Amenaza**

Aunque había sido verdaderamente corto el tiempo que habían compartido junto a "Conan" y junto a "Kid", Ran y Aoko no podían evitar que aquella amarga sensación de perdida y vacio se extendiera por su interior, a pesar de las protestas de razón, que les decía o más bien, les gritaba a las dos jóvenes cazadoras " _esto no es la primera vez que pasa, así que cálmate y compórtate como lo que eres_ ", una frase que hacía eco en sus mentes repitiéndose una y otra vez en un vano intento de mitigar aquella molesta sensación, que se había arraigado en su pecho y que se rehusaba a marcharse. Simplemente era increíble la manera en la que se habían encariñado con esos dos de esa manera.

Por otro lado, se encontraban Shinichi y Kaito, quienes a pesar de ser esos dos mismos pequeños; simplemente habían causado en ellas una impresión muy diferente, intrigándolas con todo el misterio que los rodeaba, atrayendo su curiosidad y a la vez repeliéndolas con su actitud desinteresada e indiferente. De quererlos, pues no; no podían decir que los querían o que siquiera los apreciaban un poco, pues eran completamente diferentes al pequeño Conan y al adorable cachorro Kid, siendo aquella peligrosa aura y la manera tan fría e inhumana con la que eran capaces de arrebatarle la vida a un ser vivo, razones más que suficientes para mantener su distancia. Sin embargo los fríos y a la vez expresivos ojos de los dos jóvenes y la intensidad con la que las miraban, era algo que las hacía sentir como su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho ante la profunda tristeza, soledad y dolor que en ellos se reflejaban y que parecían pedirles a gritos suplicantemente, que los ayudaran, que les tendieran la mano y que no les dieran la espalda, ya que simplemente no serían de soportar su rechazo.

Puede que esto último solo fueran ideas suyas, pero aun así no podían dejar de sentir que así era ¿Por qué? Pues a decir verdad ninguna de las dos lo sabía y como estaban ahora, seguramente no lo entenderían.

El viaje de regreso al pueblo transcurrió en absoluto silencio, con cada uno de ellos sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Al llegar, Saguru se mantuvo sobre su montura, pues debía regresar cuanto antes si no quería que lo amonestaran en el campo de entrenamiento por desaparecer tan repentinamente como lo había hecho por más de un día; además de que algo en el relato de esa mujer llamada Kazuha, lo había estado molestando desde hace bastante rato y eso era su participación en la guerra junto a esos dos molestos y engreídos hombres, pues tanto él como Aoko y Ran también habían estado en aquel infierno y jamás habían escuchado sobre un grupo como el que ella había mencionado ni antes, durante, ni después de la guerra y por si fuera poco, si en verdad habían estado ahí, con la descomunal y monstruosa fuerza que esos dos tenían junto a su agilidad y su (tenía que reconocerlo) astucia e inteligencia, era sencillamente imposible que no se hubieran hecho de un nombre ni del titulo héroe de guerra como lo tenían él, sus dos amigas, aquella aterradora mujer Sato, el afable e imponente Megure, el imbécil de Lucas entre otros. Por eso necesitaba investigar a fondo en los archivos de guerra, pues si sus sospechas eran ciertas, esos tres lucharon del lado de los clanes y eso era cierto tenía que estar en el registro de las bestias y lideres más temibles.

— Hasta pronto, cuídense mucho y por favor, en serio por favor, sí alguna vez se les ocurre hacerse cargo de un niño o de un perro otra vez —Bromeo ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de las dos chicas— por lo menos tengan en cuenta que podrían ir a parar como la cena de un enorme grupo de monstruos.

— Idiota —Bufaron las cazadoras riéndose por lo bajo de aquel comentario— cuídate tu también.

— Pueden estar tranquilas, no haré nada temerario por un tiempo —Dijo sonriendo divertido a la vez que tiraba de las riendas, haciendo que Watson levantara el vuelo— Ya tuve suficiente con haber sido casi comido por un troll. Nos vemos.

Y así, dando por finalizada aquella conversación, Saguru emprendió el viaje de regreso a una velocidad de vértigo, perdiéndose de vista en el firmamento en poco tiempo. Ran y Aoko apartaron la vista del firmamento para verse a la una a la otra con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

— Vaya reencuentro ¿No crees? —Suspiro Ran cruzando su brazo con el de su hermana.

— ¡Y qué lo digas! —Exclamo Aoko dejándose caer hacia delante dramática y pesadamente, apoyándose en el brazo de la joven de ojos violáceos que la observaba divertida— magia, transformaciones, perros y gatos que hablan, trolls, escenas bochornosas, un niño, un cachorro, polvos mágicos… ¡Dios! Tan solo faltaron caperucita roja y los siete enanos para completar el cuento.

— Si —Dijo entre risas entrando junto con Aoko al establo de la posada donde ella, Conan y el pequeño Kid iban a alojarse antes de que todo se fuera a la basura. El fuerte relinchar de un imponente caballo negro las recibió al entrar— Aunque Kazuha me agrado, parecía ser una chica agradable y mucho más normal que esos otros dos.

— Por supuesto —Ironizó Aoko animándose a acariciar al enorme y fornido corcel, luego de que Ran lo hiciera. Éste simplemente resoplo sacudiendo la cabeza y dando coces en el suelo, alegre de ver de nuevo a la humana que lo había liberado— quitando el hecho de que casi nos deja sordos de un grito y que tiene poderes curativos que surten mejor efecto cuando besa a la gente, pues si, creo que es perfectamente normal —Agrego con sarcasmo arrebatándole una carcajada a su compañera, que había sacado una de las manzanas que recogió en aquel claro del bosque, después de haber atendido a Kazuha, y se la dio de comer al negro corcel— pero a mi también me agrada. Se ve que es una buena persona.

— ¿Ves? Ahora ¿Qué dices si regresamos a la habitación? Ya es algo tarde —Sugirió Ran, dándole unas cuantas palmadas en el lomo al imponente caballo en señal de despedida, a lo que este resoplo en respuesta pegando suavemente su frente con la de la joven, ante la mirada divertida de Aoko— Buenas noches a ti también amigo. Mañana vendré a verte de nuevo.

El corcel relincho gustoso ante la idea.

— Buenas noches chico —Musitó Aoko acariciando el morro del caballo, para luego apresurarse a alcanzar a su hermana, que ya había salido del establo y la esperaba en la entrada.

Una vez llegaron a la seguridad de su habitación, luego de confirmar con el dueño el traslado de Aoko a la misma; las dos jóvenes se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre la cama, exhalando con fuerza todo el aire de sus pulmones a penas el mullido colchón las recibió a ambas y a sus cansados cuerpos, que ya comenzaban a quejarse por todo el trajín que habían en los últimos días o mejor dicho en las últimas horas. Se miraron la una a la otra y tras lo que parecería una conversación telepática, acordaron ir a bañarse por turnos, aprovechando que ninguno de los otros huéspedes lo estaría usando a esa hora y que el dueño de la posada les había dado la llave, con la condición de que se la devolvieran tras terminar de asearse.

Aoko fue la primera en bajar a bañarse, seguida de Ran que montó guardia hasta que llego su turno y la joven de ojos azul zafiro la sustituyo, dándole tanto tiempo como el que ella misma se había tomado en el baño, permitiendo el agua caliente penetrara en su cuerpo, aliviando todas sus tensiones hasta relajarlas por completo. Una vez estuvieron listas, le regresaron la llave al dueño de la posada y volvieron a su habitación, dispuestas ya a irse a la cama, sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños y dejarse llevar por los reconfortantes brazos de Morpheo, que tan solo esperaba pacientemente a que cerraran los ojos para iniciar su labor.

Lamentablemente esos planes tendrían que esperar.

— _Vaya, si que se han tomado su tiempo_ —Se quejo una felina y conocida voz, apenas entraron de nuevo en la habitación— _siete vidas no serían suficientes si tuviera que esperarlas._

— ¡Tú! —Grito Aoko abalanzándose sobre el pequeño felino de sedoso pelaje beige, que tranquilamente aguardaba por ellas sentado en la cama y el cual, instintivamente intentó escapar del repentino ataque de la cazadora, pero apenas saltó para esquivarla, ella estiro los brazos y atrapó al felino en el aire, cayendo de cara sobre la cama aparatosamente— ¡Tú causaste todo esto!

— _Tranquila yo no… —_ Trató de explicarse, pero Aoko no estaba por la labor de permitírselo.

— ¡Primero tientas a Kid, luego lo haces caer al bosque desde más de cincuenta metros de altura y después apareces como por arte de magia y cambias todo de nuevo! —Siguió gritándole Aoko fuera de si, conteniendo el impulso que sentía de ahorcar a ese pequeño animalito que tantos problemas le había causado desde la primera vez que lo vio— ¡¿Quién eres?!

— ¡Deja de gritar Aoko! —La reprocho Ran, alzando un poco la voz— Vas a llamar la atención de todos y podrían terminar corriéndonos de aquí, así que cálmate y baja la voz.

— _Aunque quizás me arrepienta de decir esto_ —Intervino el felino inmóvil entre los brazos de la cazadora— _Pueden estar tranquilas las dos, tome la previsión de crear un campo mágico que Ahoga el sonido alrededor de la habitación, junto con una ilusión que hará que nadie nos moleste, así que podemos hablar sin temor a que algo o alguien más nos escuche —_ Aseguró con calma, meneando su cola de un lado a otro de manera sinuosa y divertida.

— ¿Quién eres? —Gruño Aoko dispuesta a obtener respuestas si o si de ese endemoniado gato, enfrascándose en un duelo de miradas, que duro unos cuantos minutos.

— Creo que lo mejor será que les digas —Tercio una voz masculina a sus espaldas llamando la atención de la joven cazadora.

Ahí detrás de ella se encontraba Ran apuntando con su daga al cuello a un joven de corto cabello café oscuro, de tez morena y ojos de color aguamarina, el cual sudaba nervioso ante el frio filo del acero en su garganta y ante el férreo agarre de aquella mujer, que fácilmente podría romperle el brazo si así lo quería.

— Este hombre estaba escondido detrás de la cortina —Anuncio fríamente Ran con sus ojos clavados en su prisionero de manera amenazadora— al parecer tus trucos de magia no son tan buenos como creías.

— _Eso es porque él viene conmigo y, mis "trucos de magia" como tú los llamas, son de los mejores_ —Admitió el felino cerrando los ojos por un breve instante con resignación— _Veo que tú fama es bien merecida cazadora, tan diestra y sagaz como dicen los rumores… Realmente no podía esperar menos de ustedes dos, así que supongo que es justo que les diga quien soy, pero para eso necesito que me sueltes._

Tras un rápido intercambio de miradas entre las dos jóvenes cazadoras, Aoko deposito al malicioso felino sobre la cama y se alejo un par de pasos para darle "espacio", aunque si intentaba algo raro, ella misma no solo se encargaría de detenerla otra vez, sino que se haría un buen gorro de piel de gato, sí éste tentaba demasiado a su suerte. Sin embargo el pequeño gato ni huyo, ni dijo una sola palabra más; mordió una de sus patas hasta que un leve hilo de sangre se escurrió por la herida, bajo la cabeza y sin muchos rodeos paso su pequeña pata por el arete de plata que tenía en la oreja derecha, manchándolo de sangre en el proceso y, al igual que sucediera con Kaito en la cueva, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar conforme crecía hasta convertirse en una hermosa joven de esbelta y delicada figura, corto cabello café claro y atrayentes ojos color Iolita, que destacaban en su perfilado rostro; un sencillo atuendo de campo compuesto por un holgado pantalón y una holgada camisa manga larga de seda verde, con bordados en los costados, ruedos, mangas y en el cuello en v, elaborados con finos hilos de oro y plata, que le otorgaban un toque elegante a su atuendo. Ran y Aoko simplemente la observaron boquiabiertas bajo la preocupada mirada de aquel joven de ojos aguamarina, que temía que por la impresión aquella mujer terminara rebanándole la garganta por error.

— Ahora si, permítanme presentarme como es debido —Musitó la joven sentándose de nuevo sobre la cama, sonriendo con arrogancia y autosuficiencia ante la sorpresa de las dos jóvenes y la cara de espanto de su compañero que le rogaba con la mirada que pusiera fina a todo aquello por el bien de su brazo y de su vida— Soy Shiho Miyano y como lo habrán supuesto soy una hechicera, aunque por sus caras creo que ya han oído hablar de mi, así como de seguro también habrán oído hablar de mi compañero —Musito orgullosa cruzando las piernas, ante la mirada desesperada y molesta del moreno, que ya comenzaba a impacientarse— él Heiji Hattori y es un alquimista amigo mío.

— Hola —Dijo tragando grueso al sentir como el filo de aquella daga se deslizaba por su cuello suavemente hasta despegarse por completo de su piel sin cortarlo. Permitiéndole, tras revisarse nerviosamente el cuello, suspirar finalmente aliviado— ¡Wow! Por un segundo creí que ibas a matarme Jajaja.

— Iba a hacerlo —Contesto con simpleza Ran mientras guardaba su daga en la funda de cuero que tenía en el cinto del pantalón, sumiendo la habitación en profundo silencio— pero no lo hice y eso es lo que importa ¿No?

Mentiría si dijera que no la había impresionado el saber que frente a ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Shiho Miyano, la mujer que aviso a la humanidad del ataque de los clanes y que lucho valientemente durante la guerra haciéndose un nombre entre las filas enemigas por su descomunal poder e inteligencia, que previeron que las tierras del este fueran tomadas por aquellas bestias sanguinarias y desalmadas; actualmente es la única mujer que posee el titulo de erudita y que ostenta al titulo de "Sabio", el cual es el estandarte más alto que cualquier practicante de la magia y de las artes oscuras desearía obtener en su vida. Por si fuera poco también se encontraba allí Heiji Hattori, conocido como "El último alquimista vivo", un nombre obtuvo durante la guerra por ser precisamente el único alquimista que sobreviviera a ese infierno y del cual se decía que era inmune al fuego, que había convertido a sus enemigos en piedra y que tenía a varias poderosas quimeras bajo su mando, entre otras cosas.

Básicamente la presencia de ambos fue determinante durante aquel infierno, por todo lo que hicieron como por lo que no hicieron y ahora, simplemente estaban allí junto a ellas que no eran más que dos simples cazadoras que se habían atrevido a amenazarlos… Eso si que era tener una racha de mala suerte.

— ¿Qué hacen dos personas como ustedes aquí? —Dijo en un suspiro Aoko, consciente de que no había manera de empeorar aun más aquella situación y si la había, no quería averiguarla— ¿Qué quieren de nosotras?

— Pues hemos venido a advertirlas y a pedir su ayuda —Explico Shiho desviando la mirada hacía la ventana— Algo o alguien las ha estado siguiendo desde que se separaron de ese par de idiotas de Kaito y Shinichi, sospecho que no solo es el responsable del asesinato de esa mujer Sasha Miller, sino que también es el responsable que hayan terminado en las garras de ese grupo de trolls en aquella remota cueva, aunque dudo mucho que eso último estuviera en sus planes.

— Por esa misma razón también queremos pedirles su ayuda —Secundo el alquimista tornándose finalmente serio— sea quien sea el que las persigue, estamos seguros que trabaja para nuestro enemigo, el cual tengo entendido que es el mismo.

— ¿Quién? —Dijeron al unisonó las hermanas, cruzándose de brazos a la vez que sonreían con escepticismo.

— Gin —Contestaron al unisonó Shiho y Heiji borrando por completo la sonrisa de las dos jóvenes.

— Así es, ese demonio está tramando algo y sea lo que sea, las incluye a ustedes dos —Dijo Heiji apretando fuertemente los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos de la rabia.

— El… El —Tartamudeo Aoko agarrando instintivamente el collar que les había obsequiado la curandera Akemi a ella y a Ran cuando tenían siete años. Puede que pareciera tonto, pero el sostener aquel collar las tranquilizaba a ambas ¿Por qué? No lo sabían, pero funcionaba y eso les bastaba.

— Puedes estar tranquila —Dijo suavemente Shiho, levantándose de la cama, acercándose a la joven de ojos de color azul zafiro y, para la sorpresa de todos, la abrazo en un intento de reconfortarla— la magia que mi hermana envistió en esos collares aun conserva su fuerza, así que no hay manera de que él sepa quienes son ustedes, pero aun así debemos de tener cuidado porque no sabemos lo que ese asesino pueda estar planeando —Sintiendo el miedo de Aoko a través de su cuerpo, Shiho la abrazo con más fuerza, pues ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era sentir el mismo miedo que ella sentía.

— Díganme —Murmuro Ran con la mirada clavada en el piso y totalmente ensombrecida— ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? Díganme ¿Cómo podemos deshacernos de la sombra de ese monstruo de una vez por todas?

¿Qué si estaba asustada? Por supuesto, el miedo que recorría todo su cuerpo era tan fuerte que la hacía temblar levemente sin poder evitarlo, castañar los dientes y tensar todos sus músculos hasta el punto en que no podía moverse. Sentía que de un momento a otro se quebraría y rompería a llorar como una niña pequeña, pero a pesar de todo eso, no podía permitirse el derrumbarse ahora y supo, al sentir la mano de Aoko sobre su hombro, que ella no solo se sentía igual sino que pensaba de la misma manera y que, al igual que cuando eran tan solo unas niñas que se vieron arrojadas a su suerte repentinamente en este cruel mundo, sabía que podía contar con ella siempre y que ahora que estaban juntas no tenían nada que temer, pues se tenían la una a la otra y así sería siempre.

Sin importar lo que pasara, el lazo que las unía jamás se rompería y siempre les daría la fuerza para afrontar cualquier obstáculo en su vida. Aunque esta vez es obstáculo aquel temible y aterrador lobo, que aun hoy en día protagonizaba sus pesadillas.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, así como espero también, poder traerles la continuación para el_ _ **miercoles**_ _que viene o antes si es posible._

 _Hasta entonces cuidense mucho._


	16. Capítulo XV: Convergencia

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada disculpen nuevamente la tardanza, sinceramente no tengo escusa para ello ni tan poco me voy a molestar mucho en justificar la ausencia. Solo les dire que aunque haya momentos en los que tarde un poco más de la cuenta o que por "x" o "y" razones me desaparezca un tiempo, no voy a abandonar ninguna de mis historias y eso pueden tenerlo por seguro, porque no es mi estilo dejar algo inconcluso, por no decir que a mi me molesta mucho cuando eso sucede._

 _En fin, voy a responder los comentarios:_

 _ **Laura**_ _, pues no sé de verdad a veces pienso que si sabes lo que va a suceder, pero que no estas del todo segura, pues hay veces en que te acercas mucho a la idea que tengo y aunque no es en su totalidad, existe al menos un punto en común._

 _Sip, Shiho y Heiji finalmente aparecen, ahora ¿Qué es lo que harán? Eso es lo importante_

 _Aquí digo algo más sobre los lobos, aunque creo que con esto puede que tu mente se enrrede un poco más._

 _El niño y el cachorro, pues ya tendrán su momento también._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Capitulo XV: Convergencia**

En las profundidades de una oscura y húmeda cueva, un grupo de hombres se había dado la tarea de aventurarse a explorar y a desentrañar los misterios que en ella se encerraban, atreviéndose a descender por aquellos estrechos, húmedos y pedregosos túneles mucho más de lo que cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho en el pasado. Con cada paso que daban el sobrecogedor frio y el inquietante silencio se volvían cada vez inquietantes y perturbadores jugando con la resistencia y la cordura de aquellos pobres hombres que, tras casi un mes o más descendiendo sin parar, estaban al borde de la locura y de la desesperación, pues hace mucho que habían perdido la noción del tiempo junto con la manera de regresar a la superficie.

Dos de ellos habían muerto intentando regresar sobre sus pasos y otros tres se habían suicidado al no poder aguantar la presión, lo que los llevo a ceder ante la desesperación que aprisionaba sus corazones y debilitaba sus mentes, agrietando su razón y devorando todo su valor hasta hacerlos sucumbir finalmente ante la locura. Solo uno de ellos fue capaz de concluir aquella ardua travesía al llegar final de aquel túnel, encontrándose con una enorme cúpula subterránea que se alzaba varios metros por encima de su cabeza, que bien podría interpretarse como una segunda cueva subterránea cuya única salida hacia la superficie era la misma cueva por la que él y sus compañeros habían entrado envalentonados y con ansias de aventura.

Vaya error más tonto habían cometido pensado que en aquel lugar encontrarían maravillosos tesoros que resolverían sus vidas una vez los encontraran; la verdad era que en aquel oscuro y remoto lugar no había, oro, ni joyas, ni piedras preciosas, tan solo diez enormes pilares de granito se alzaban alrededor del perímetro de la cueva, cada uno con una enorme y pesada cadena de un intenso color negro y con brillantes runas mágicas inscritas en cada eslabón; las cuales apresaban a dos enormes, aterradores e imponentes lobos, sujetándolos por el cuello y por cada una de sus extremidades.

Sus ojos eran de un intenso color negro, con un par de rasgadas orbes de un frio color dorado; uno de ellos tenía el pelaje de un color tan blanco y puro como la nieve, mientras el segundo por el contrario tenia el pelaje de un color tan negro y profundo como el estrellado manto del cielo nocturno.

Uno de ellos tenía una antigua herida de bala en el hombro y el otro en el pecho.

Aterrado, aquel desafortunado hombre se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente en cuanto las dos criaturas posaron sus aterradores ojos sobre. Cerró los ojos y antes de que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta, su cuerpo había sido partido por la mitad de un zarpazo de esos monstruos, quienes sin dudarlo devoraron aquel inesperado bocadillo que les había llegado. Luego con la mirada fija en algún punto sobre sus cabezas, los dos lobos se sentaron y le aullaron a la luna, pues a pesar de que no podían verla, sabían que estaba ahí brindándoles su apoyo y su fuerza al igual que cada noche, desde que habían sido encerrados en aquel lugar hace más de diez años atrás.

* * *

 **— En el otro extremo del continente —**

Alarmados Shinichi y Kaito despertaron al escuchar aquellos leves y distantes aullidos en la distancia, sintiendo como un desagradable escalofrió recorría sus espaldas, erizándoles la piel y haciéndolos temblar levemente. No había duda, se trataba de ellos.

— ¿Están bien? —Les pregunto visiblemente preocupada Kazuha abrazándolos en un vano intento de tranquilizarlos aunque fuera un poco— ¿Qué sucede?

— Son ellos —Murmuro Kaito separándose lentamente de ella al igual que Shinichi— Están aullándole a luna en este momento y otra vez, están llamándonos.

— Quieren devorarnos —Agrego Shinichi dirigiendo su mirada al horizonte— quieren devorarnos, para poder liberarse de sus ataduras de una vez por todas, pero no les daremos ese gusto.

— Así es —Secundo Kaito levantándose de un salto— porque los mataremos antes de que eso suceda. Es hora de que paguen por sus crimines al igual que nosotros debemos pagar por los nuestros.

Ante la determinación y el odio reflejado en los ojos de sus amigos, Kazuha simplemente suspiro tristemente, pues sabía mejor que nadie que no había nada en este mundo que pudiera convencerlos de desistir de aquella loca idea suicida y de tratar de seguir con lo que quedaba de sus vidas, disfrutando de la libertad que nunca han tenido y permitiéndose ser felices, aunque todo esto fuera efímero. Ella tan sólo quería lo mejor para ellos y eso era que desecharan todo el odio que había estado consumiéndolos durante todos estos años de encierro y maltrato; eran momentos como este los que la hacían desear que Kaito y Shinichi pudieran olvidar todo, a pesar de que eso la incluía a ella también, ya que quizás si olvidaban todo lo que han vivido, su dolor desaparecería y serían capaces de iniciar una nueva vida lejos de todo y de todos.

Sabiendo lo que aquella mirada implicaba, se levantó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y colocándose a su lado, reinicio la marcha, dejándose guiar por sus dos tercos y testarudos amigos, quienes tarde o temprano volverían a tener la forma de un niño y un perro, lo que los haría ver como un grupo mucho más vulnerable, ya fuera en el bosque o en la ciudad y eso podría traerles aun más complicaciones si no andaban con cuidado.

— Debemos darnos prisa —Dijeron de repente Shinichi y Kaito al unisonó, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

— Tienen razón —Contesto apurando el paso para poder seguirles el ritmo a sus compañeros— No tenemos tiempo que perder.

— Vamos —Dijeron ambos relajando un poco más sus facciones, al ver la preocupación de Kazuha y como inútilmente trataba de ocultarlo.

Muchas eran las cosas que podían decirle para calmarla un poco, pero todas y cada una de ellas no serían más que mentiras, porque no importaba si fracasaban o lograban cumplir su misión, lo único que los esperaba al final era la muerte y eso era algo que estaban dispuestos a aceptar desde el día en que decidieron dar inicio a esta arriesgada apuesta. Después de todo nunca tuvieron otra opción y si por el contrario la había, aun hoy en día eran incapaces de verla.

* * *

 **— De regreso a la posada —**

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Ran y Aoko seguían de pie frente a dos héroes de guerra como ellas, esperando a que alguno de los dos se dignara a decirles lo que necesitaban hacer para acabar de una vez por todas con aquel monstruoso lobo gris que había arruinado sus vidas, obligándolas a abandonar su tierra natal, su hogar y a sus familias, empujándolas a un mundo lleno de conflictos donde de una u otra manera la ley del más fuerte siempre estaba presente.

De repente un par de lejanos aullidos llegaron a sus oídos haciéndolas temblar sin razón.

— Ahí tienen su respuesta —Musito Shiho atrayendo nuevamente la atención de las dos cazadoras— Solo esos dos lobos pueden hacerle frente a Gin y a su sequito, tan solo hay un pequeño problema…

— Ellos son los que nos atacaron —Murmuro Aoko sin pensar tomando de la mano a su hermana, para darse fuerzas como hacían de pequeñas en aquel barco— ¿Es así verdad?

— Si, están encerrados en algún lugar del continente y necesitamos que los liberen —Agrego Heiji sudando frio al sentir sobre él, la oscurecida mirada de las dos cazadoras

— Ni en un millón de años —Sentencio Ran con un tono de voz fuerte y grave, afianzando aun más su negativa— Por mi pueden pudrirse donde sea que estén encerrados.

— Si han crecido como lo hicimos nosotras, entonces ellos son más peligrosos que Gin —Secundo Aoko igual de renuente que su hermana— Si los liberamos, tendremos que ocuparnos de tres sanguinarias bestias en lugar de una.

— Tenemos una manera de controlarlos —Aseguro Shiho, sin el más mínimo ápice de duda en sus ojos, frenando el ímpetu de las dos cazadoras— se que no es fácil, pero si los usamos a ellos podríamos evitar que otra guerra contra El Clan se desatara y con Gin fuera del camino, ustedes podrían finalmente volver a casa.

Aquello sin duda había sido un golpe bajo, pues prácticamente les estaban pidiendo que voluntariamente se metieran dentro de la boca del lobo en una misión suicida, para "liberar" a las dos bestias que casi las habían matado para que estas mataran a la otra criatura que también había intentado matarlas; todo para que ellas pudieran volver junto a sus padres como tanto habían deseado y por lo que tanto habían estado entrenando todos estos años. Era absurdo sin importar por donde lo vieran, pero ante la posibilidad de ver su más grande deseo hecho realidad, ambas realmente estaban considerando en aceptar tan ridícula tarea.

— Suponiendo que digamos que si, entonces ¿Cómo los encontraríamos? —Se animo a preguntar Aoko, aun no muy segura de aquello— sin siquiera una pista o rastro es imposible que los encontremos y no estoy diciendo que vayamos a hacerlo. Tan solo es una suposición.

— Aja —Musitó Shiho sonriendo divertida— Bueno su pista la perdieron hoy en el lago —Ran y Aoko incrédulas, la observaron asombradas, pues si lo que Shiho acababa de decir era cierto. Eso significaba que— así es, Kaito y Shinichi son los únicos que saben dónde están encerrados esos dos lobos ¿Por qué creen que trabaje tanto para que se encontraran?

— ¡¿Fuiste tú?! —Exclamo Ran entre molesta y confundida, cada vez entendía menos de toda aquella enmarañada historia, sin pies ni cabeza— ¡¿Y por qué ellos saben eso?!

— Porque ellos quieren matarlos —Agrego Heiji interviniendo una vez más en la conversación, tomando una de las sillas que allí se encontraban para sentarse frente a las jóvenes cazadoras, que simplemente ya no sabían que esperarse de todo esto— Todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora ha sido solo para eso. Una vez lo hagan sus almas serán liberadas y finalmente encontraran la paz, eso si no mueren antes.

— Esos dos no podían ser más normales ¿Verdad? —Ironizo Ran recordando lo que habían dicho Jii y Agasa en el bosque, lo que esa mujer Sera le contó, la historia de Conan, la versión de Kaito y Shinichi, así como el relato de Kazuha y junto con todo eso, la promesa que ella le había hecho a los pequeños Conan y Kid antes del incidente con los trolls— Okey, okey déjenme ver si entendí bien. El que todo este disparate funcione, depende de que encontremos a esos dos de nuevo y que los convenzamos de alguna manera que nos dejen acompañarlos ¿Cierto?

— Si —Contesto Heiji con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros— o en todo caso también pueden sacarle la información con algún otro método. Ustedes escogen

— ¿Qué dices Aoko, lo hacemos? —Inquirió Ran suspirando pesadamente a la vez que se dirigía a su hermana— Será arriesgado.

— Hagámoslo —Asintió Aoko dejando escapar un sonoro bostezo que contagio a todo los presentes— no me gusta deber favores y si evitamos que malgasten tontamente su vida, no solo podremos saldar nuestra deuda con ellos, sino que si todo sale bien, también podríamos volver finalmente a casa.

— Lo sé —Musito dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermana, para luego volverse hacía sus dos invitados seriamente— Lo haremos. Saldremos temprano en la mañana.

— Excelente —Dijo Shiho, volviendo a su forma gatuna con tan solo chasquear sus dedos, para luego saltar hacia los brazos de Heiji, indicándole con un gesto que se dirigiera hacia la salida— _nos veremos en el establo al salir el sol, por favor no se demoren tanto esta vez. Hasta entonces, buenas noches._

Con un leve asentimiento las cazadoras se despidieron de aquel curioso par, dejándose caer una vez más sobre la cama en cuanto volvieron a estar a solas, sintiéndose extrañamente ansiosas por todo lo que les aguardaba a partir de mañana. Una nueva aventura y una oportunidad única de saldar viejas cuentas pendientes tanto con Gin, como con aquel par de lobos de una vez por todas y aunque había demasiado en juego con ésta arriesgada apuesta en la que se habían metido; simplemente no podían dejar de sentirse emocionadas.

Fue así que, con todo eso en mente, las dos cazadoras finalmente cayeron profundamente dormidas en los brazos de Morpheo, dejándose llevar por él hacia el mundo de los sueños, donde aguardarían hasta que sus agotados cuerpos recobraran todas sus _fuerzas, para poder enfrentarse a la ardua travesía que les esperaba._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _Pues he aquí el capitulo 15 finalmente, un tanto corto y loco si, pero lo importante es que llego jeje_

 _Espero estar trayéndoles el próximo capítulo el_ _ **8 de Enero**_ _¿Por qué? Pues aparte de los desastres que voy a hacer junto a mis hermanos estas festividades, pues lo más seguro es que este un tiempo perdido y esa fecha es un seguro, porque para ese día, si o si ya tengo que estar de regreso en donde me estoy quedando. Si puedo subir la continuación antes, entonces lo haré aunque no aseguro nada._

 _De todos modos tratare de revisar el foro cada que tenga un chance. Hasta entonces cuídense mucho y por si acaso feliz año y felices fiestas a todos, espero la pasen muy y que este nuevo año sea para ustedes mil veces mejor que el anterior. Se les quiere._

 _ **Att:**_ _Logan "El Brujo Matemático" jeje_


	17. Capítulo XVI: Debilidad

Hola ¿Cómo están? Cómo lo prometido es deuda aquí traigo la continuación. Espero les guste

 **Laura** , con lo de los lobos, pues ahora es que va a enredarse más y para evitarte una sorpresa, te recomiendo que leas el capítulo donde Kaito recuerda cuando el Shinichi discutieron con Kazuha antes de marcharse, ahí hay un pequeña pista que puede ayudar a que no te enredes tanto cuando llegue el momento que Shini y Kaito se encuentre a los dos lobos y no no son Toichi y Yusuku, eso puedo asegurartelo.

Lo que colocare que hará que quieran matarme, es porque tengo la sensación de que le dara un buen martillazo a la fibra sensible de ambas, por eso estoy entrenando cada vez que puedo para poder huir de ustedes cuando el momento llegue. Ahora ¿Cuándo será eso? Pues por mi seguridad y para no hacer spoiler, no puedo decirte cuando será, solo puedo decirte que irremediablemente ocurrira.

Mi consciencia, al parecer las apoya bastante porque suele hacerme cambiar de opinión haciendome ver otra idea aparentemente "mejor", pero no sé si esta vez tenga la fuerza suficiente para hacer algo y puede que esta vez hasta me apoye jeje.

 **Ladeth Van Gohg,** lo sé, lo sé chamita. Estoy consciente de que el capítulo fue bastante corto, pero creeme que como todo lo que hago, pues al final tiene su razón de ser, ya lo verás.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Capitulo XVI: Inevitable debilidad**

Sin duda había sido un largo y arduo viaje, pero de alguna manera Ran y Aoko, seguidas de cerca por Heiji y Shiho, se las habían arreglado para llegar a la ciudad en un día y medio de viaje, gracias al aplomo, velocidad y resistencia de aquel imponente y altivo corcel negro al que habían decidido llamar Magnus tras haberlo discutido durante aquella travesía.

A penas llegaron a la ciudad, buscaron una posada donde alojarse, siempre seguidas de cerca por Heiji y Shiho, quienes se aseguraban de mantener siempre una distancia prudencial del dúo de cazadoras para no exponerse ni ahuyentar a la misteriosa silueta que aun las asechaba en las sombras, siempre a la espera del más mínimo descuido para atacarlas una vez más y hacer lo que sea que Gin le hubiera ordenado. Sea quien fuera aquella misteriosa silueta, resulto ser mucho más ágil y escurridizo de lo que hubieran podido imaginar, pues en menos de un parpadeo desapareció en medio de la multitud de gente que transitaba por las calles, disipando por completo su presencia como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

Extrañados el alquimista y la felina erudita, decidieron separarse para abarcar un rango mayor de búsqueda, con la condición de que regresarían junto a las cazadoras al ponerse el sol, sí no encontraban siquiera una pista de aquel escurridizo asechador. Por su condición gatuna Shiho tenía acceso a una gran variedad de lugares, por no decir nada de su movilidad y la ventaja que le ofrecía aquella forma para pasar desapercibida, eso si no se aparecía algún can idiota a amargarle el día; por otro lado Heiji contaba con sencillos artefactos, sus habilidades como alquimista, así como sus conocimientos sobre la naturaleza y la verdadera esencia de las cosas, que le permitían armar una amplia red de búsqueda, por no mencionar a sus propios subordinados, que además de ayudarlo en el reconocimiento de la zona, también podían llegar a serle útiles a la hora de atrapar o de pelear con su escurridizo amigo.

— Eh… Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor, pero ¿Me permitiría hacerle una pregunta? —Dijo repentinamente a su lado una tímida voz femenina, perteneciente una hermosa joven de grandes y expresivos ojos de color verde, tersa piel nívea, largo y lacio cabello castaño oscuro y de esbelto y delicado cuerpo, que difícilmente pasaría desapercibido ante los ojos del alquimista.

— Por supuesto —Respondió con un leve y solemne asentimiento, dedicándole su atención a aquella joven mujer, la cual por su atuendo bien podría ser una campesina o la hija de algún cazador.

— ¿Podría indicarme dónde se encuentra la biblioteca? —Se animo a preguntar la joven observándolo atentamente a la espera de su respuesta— Hay algo que necesito consultar, pero no sé donde queda la biblioteca.

— Al final de esta calle cruza a mano derecha, tres cuadras más a delante verás un gran edificio blanco con forma de domo. No puedes perderte —Contesto de manera automática haciendo rápidas señas con las manos.

— Muy amable señor, le agradezco mucho por su ayuda —Musito alegremente despidiéndose de él con leve asentimiento, para luego marcharse corriendo calle abajo.

Heiji se mantuvo observándola hasta que desapareció de su vista al cruzar al final de la calle, había algo inusual en aquella mujer que simplemente no pudo determinar, pero que de por si solo era motivo más que suficiente para sospechar de ella, así que por eso decidió enviar a uno de sus subordinados tras ella, para que la mantuviera vigilada hasta que determinaran si era o no una amenaza o si se trataba de aquella misteriosa silueta que él y Shiho andaban buscando.

Aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, esperaba estar equivocado ya que sería un verdadero desperdicio el tener que matar a tan hermosa mujer, lo cual haría sin dudar si se trataba de uno más de sus enemigos.

* * *

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba Aoko, recorriendo las calles alerta a cualquier persona sospechosa o que al menos se pareciera a Shinichi, Kaito o Kazuha, ya que si esperaban tener éxito en su misión lo primero que tenían que hacer era encontrar a esos tres para poder intentar convencerlos de que la dejaran a ella y a Ran acompañarlos en su viaje; una tarea que debían cumplir en las próximas veinticuatro horas, ya que si Shiho tenía razón, esos tres seguramente llegaron a la ciudad unas cuantas horas antes que ellos, repondrían provisiones, descansarían hasta el día siguiente y se marcharían con la llegada de los primeros rayos del sol.

Por eso Ran y ella habían decidido separarse al igual que Heiji y Shiho, para abarcar más terreno y poder competir mejor con el inclemente tiempo que ya estaba corriendo en su contra. Lo sabía y en verdad quería terminar con aquello lo antes posible para reunirse con su hermana, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo ¿Por qué? Pues esa era una muy buena pregunta, la razón por la que no podía buscar más rápido de lo que lo hacía, se debía a aquel baboso citadino que se había empeñado en "acompañarla" ofreciéndose a ser su "guía" para que no se perdiera, un par de tontas escusas para poder cortejarla como lo estaba haciendo, mostrando sus mejores dotes a la vez que le enseñaba cada calle y tienda, le presentaba a otros citadinos y le contaba alguna que otra historia sobre sus "hazañas" y peripecias.

Realmente quería mandarlo a freír espárragos, pero a pesar de lo molesto e insoportable que ese chico le resultaba, había ciertas cosas en lo que le contaba que realmente le eran de utilidad, como los lugares que los viajeros solían frecuentar de la ciudad ya que eran los lugares donde podían conseguir todo lo que necesitaban para continuar con su viaje y a los cuales los posaderos, taberneros solían enviarlos como parte de un acuerdo que tenían con los dueños de aquellas tiendas de suministros, lo cual le resultaba muy útil ya que así podía reducir el área de búsqueda a aquella zona y recuperar el valioso tiempo que aquel intento de galán le había hecho perder.

— Y como puede ver señorita no hay nada de esta ciudad que no sepa —Alardeo una vez más sonriendo orgulloso, sin darse cuenta del evidente hastió de Aoko— así que no dude en acudir a mi cuando sea, soy su más humilde servidor y sus deseos son ordenes para mi…

"Entonces lárgate" era lo que iba a decirle, pero se detuvo al ver la repentina mueca de vergüenza y asco de aquel molesto joven, el cual lentamente bajo la mirada hacía el suelo y, como si la hubiera jalado con una cuerda, ella hizo exactamente lo mismo por reflejo y lo que vio, por poco le arrebata una sonora carcajada.

Ahí, justo a los pies de aquel molesto joven, se encontraba un pequeño cachorro de curioso pelaje de color azulado orinándole "inocentemente" la pierna con una enorme sonrisa canina reflejada en sus pequeñas fauces.

— ¡Kid! —Canturreo alegremente apresurándose a agarrarlo antes de que pudiera escapar corriendo.

— ¡Eso es sostenlo ahí! —Gruño el ofendido y humillado joven sacando una daga de su cinto— ¡Voy a castrar a ese endemoniado perro ahora mismo!

Furioso por la humillación que aquel can le había hecho pasar, el presumido joven intento arrebatárselo de las manos a la joven cazadora, pero apenas hizo el ademán de acercarse a ella, Aoko lo agarro por la muñeca y sin contemplación alguna se la torció con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo soltar la daga y caer de rodillas al suelo, doblegándolo sin esfuerzo alguno y asustándolo por la abrumadora fuerza que tenía a pesar de su delicada y frágil apariencia.

— Este es MI perro, si lo tocas, te mueres —Lo amenazo con fuerte y grave a la vez que lo fulminaba con la mirada— ¿Quedo claro?

— Ta… Tan claro co… como el agua —Chillo aterrado el reducido fanfarrón, para luego escapar despavorido en cuanto Aoko lo soltó.

Divertida ante semejante escena, Aoko aun con el pequeño Kid entre sus brazos, retomo su camino hacia la posada en la que se hospedaban satisfecha consigo misma al haber encontrado al menos a uno de sus objetivos, ya que según lo que Ran le había contado, ese pequeño brazalete de plata que Kid tenia en una de sus patas estaba "conectado" con magia al que Conan llevaba consigo y eso aseguraba que si llegaban a separarse, siempre podrían volver a encontrarse sin importar que tan lejos estuvieran el uno del otro; en pocas palabras al tener a Kid, tarde o temprano encontrarían a Conan.

Y Kaito, también era consciente de ello.

— _Mierda, Shinichi va a matarme por esto —_ Suspiro derrotado el pequeño can al imaginar la reacción de su compañero en cuanto lo viera— _pero aun así, creo que valió la pena arriesgarse un poco por esto._

— ¿Sabes algo Kid? —Musitó Aoko repentinamente llamando la atención del can— Esa fue una buena entrada hace rato —Kaito ladeo la cabeza extrañado— Te estoy dando las gracias tonto.

— ¡Arrf! —Ladro asintiendo levemente en lo que bien podría interpretarse como un tosco "de nada" de su parte para volver la mirada hacía el frente meneando alegremente la cola sin poder evitarlo— _Sip, definitivamente valió la pena dejarme ver jeje._

Ensanchando aun más la sonrisa que adornaba de su hermoso rostro, Aoko alegremente continuo con su camino hacía la posada tarareando una vieja canción que su hermanito Takagi le había enseñado durante los primeros días de su entrenamiento, después de todo realmente le alegraba volver a estar junto a aquel simpático cachorro de pelaje azulado, pero más que nada porque se sentía satisfecha al ver como aquel arete que Shiho le había obsequiado, realmente funcionaba, permitiéndole entender todas y cada una de las palabras que Kid decía.

Una habilidad muy útil, que por ahora mantendría en secreto del cachorro.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, sentado en una de las ramas de un frondoso y enorme árbol que se alzaba por encima del edificio más alto de la ciudad junto con otros tres más, Shinichi había logrado vislumbrar un poco de la "oportuna" y graciosa aparición de su compañero para ayudar a aquella mujer cazadora, motivado por unos celos tan evidentes que hasta él mismo había podido notar a pesar de la distancia que los separaba.

Un absurdo y tonto comportamiento que denotaba el gran afecto que sentía hacía aquella mujer, la cual había terminado atrapándolo antes de que pudiera marcharse por culpa de aquel impulso irracional. Realmente necesitaba aprender un poco más de autocontrol y para ello una buena practica para mejorar sus habilidades, era una buena opción, lo cual era exactamente lo él estaba haciendo en estos momentos con su resortera ya que quería probar la puntería y la fuerza que tenían sus disparos con objetivos que estuvieran muy alejados y en ángulos difíciles, ya que esto podría serle de utilidad durante su viaje. Ahora que los tres babosos que se encontraban rodeando a su ninfa en la plaza justo al lado de la fuente, fueran los mejores blancos que él había podido encontrar para probar su destreza, no era más que una simple coincidencia.

Definitivamente solo era eso.

Una sola canica fue lo que necesitó para "probar" su destreza, realizando un único y certero disparo que impacto en el tobillo de uno de los tres lambiscones que rodeaban a Ran, el cual adolorido salto hacia un lado cayendo sobre uno de sus compañeros, que a su vez trastabillo golpeando a al tercer de ellos, que un intento por no caerse a la fuente, se aferró a sus desestabilizados compañeros, arrastrándolos con él a darse un involuntario "baño" en la fuente. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada satisfecho al ver como un grupo de guardias los sacaban de allí a macanazos, para luego llevárselos detenidos al cuartel como castigo por intentar "dañar" parte del patrimonio histórico de la ciudad.

— _Que curioso fenómeno son los celos ¿Verdad?_ —Musito divertida una felina y conocida voz a su lado, desapareciendo su sonrisa y haciéndolo voltear hacia aquella misteriosa gata, que en la cueva de los trolls los había ayudado— _gracias a ellos he podido presenciar dos divertidas y curiosas escenas en cuestión de unos pocos minutos._

— No sé a que te refieres —Se hizo el desentendido cruzándose de brazos bajo la escéptica mirada de la gata— Por otro lado ¿Se puede saber quién eres y qué haces aquí?

— _Todo a su tiempo mi estimado amigo, te prometo responderé a todas tus preguntas, pero antes_ —Maulló saltando hacía el techo de un edificio cercano— _deberías de tener cuidado con tu cabeza._

Extrañado por aquel comentario Shinichi desvió la mirada hacía arriba, pero antes de que pudiera ver lo que sea que fuera a lo que esa maliciosa gata se refería, un fuerte temblor sacudió violentamente el árbol en el que se encontraba, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caerse inevitable de aquella rama al no poder sujetarse por culpa del la resortera que tenia en la mano.

Resignado a recibir aquel golpe, instintivamente se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, entendiendo finalmente el significado tras las palabras de aquel endemoniado felino. Sin embargo algo suave detuvo su caída, envolviéndolo en una cálida sensación a la vez que una agitada respiración golpeaba su rostro.

Al abrir los ojos, vio con asombro que era Ran quien lo envolvía protectoramente entre sus brazos, con su frente pegada a la suya mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, como si hubiera corrido en un maratón antes de llegar ahí.

Pronto supo al ver sus oscurecidos ojos, que aquella irregular respiración no era producto del cansancio solamente, sino en gran parte a la rabia que en aquel momento embargaba a la joven cazadora.

— Con un demonio mujer acabas de arruinarnos la diversión —Se quejo a su lado un joven citadino de corto cabello castaño cobrizo, con un sinfín de pecas en su pálido rostro de adolescente; el cual cargaba una mandarria apoyada en uno de sus hombros— Ahora lárgate de aquí o tendré que correrte a golpes.

Cuando este hizo el ademán de golpearla con la mandarria, Ran en un rápido movimiento se levantó y con uno de sus dedos golpeo en la garganta a aquel bravucón de cuarta, el cual adolorido se llevo las manos a la garganta, dejando caer la pesada mandarria en el suelo; tosiendo y salivando incapaz de hablar o de emitir sonido alguno.

— Disculpa ¿Podrías hablar un poco más claro? Es que no te entiendo —Dijo como si nada observando como el aterrado y desesperado joven caía de rodillas al suelo con los ojos impregnados en lagrimas.

— ¡Tú mujer del demonio, me las vas a pagar! —Grito furioso el compañero de aquel patético bravucón corriendo a recoger la mandarria del suelo, para luego abalanzarse sobre ella dispuesto a romperle un brazo o un par de costillas aunque sea.

Sin embargo Ran detuvo aquel golpe con una sola de sus manos sin esfuerzo alguno, ni inmutarse o siquiera moverse un milímetro de su posición inicial, para luego en un sutil e imperceptible movimiento hacerle exactamente lo mismo que le había hecho al otro bravucón, dejándolo igualmente de rodillas en el suelo.

Aquello había sido, a los ojos de Conan, como si un par de moscas hubieran peleado con un oso o intentado mover una montaña.

— Cuando los adultos hablan, los niños callan —Sentencio la imponente cazadora, dándole la espalda a sus abatidos agresores, para regresar a la posada donde se hospedaba sosteniendo a Conan con uno de sus brazos— Recuérdenlo bien si quieren vivir lo suficiente.

Tras unos cuantos minutos caminando en absoluto silencio, Ran repentinamente se detuvo bajando al pequeño Conan al suelo, arrodillándose frente a él y encarándolo mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

— No pude decírtelo antes, pero gracias por ayudarme en la plaza —Musito sacando la pequeña canica que Conan había disparado de su bolsillo— gracias a eso me libre de la charlatanería de esos tres y pude encontrarte a ti también.

— ¿Me estabas buscando? —Fue lo único que se animo a preguntar, pasando conscientemente del tema de aquel disparo, ya que no estaba dispuesto a caer en el terreno que ese tema conllevaba.

Simplemente porque había un hecho que aun era incapaz de reconocer, por más evidente que fuera.

— Así es hay algo que tenemos que hablar con ustedes —Y con el simple uso del plural en aquella frase, fue más que suficiente para hacer desaparecer toda la emoción que lo había embargado al enterarse de que su ninfa lo buscaba, la cual ignorante de este hecho, siguió con su pequeña exposición— Y es muy importante que nos escuchen, antes de que se vayan.

— Esta bien —Acepto cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca tratando de aparentar que le daba igual, a pesar de su leve enojo.

— ¡Excelente! —Canturreo feliz depositando un corto beso en la frente del pequeño— eres un buen chico Conan, muchas gracias.

— ¿Ah?... Este si… si… No es nada… nada —Tartamudeo sintiendo como la temperatura subía hasta su rostro, haciéndolo arder y teñirse de un fuerte color rojo capaz de hacer sentir envidia a cualquier tomate. Tuvo que ladear la cara para que la cazadora no lo notara, mientras reanudaban la marcha a donde sea que fueran.

Simplemente su cerebro había dejado de funcionar en el momento en aquellos labios hicieron contacto con su piel.

Divertida cierta felina observaba la escena pensando que quizás convencer a ese par de idiotas no sería tan difícil como había imaginado, lo cual significaba un problema menos en su lista. Ahora solo restaba encontrar de una vez por todas a aquella misteriosa silueta que asechaba a las cazadoras antes de que fuera demasiado tarde o perdieran definitivamente su rastro, pues de eso dependía que el viaje de aquel peculiar grupo no tuviera más problemas de lo esperados, como aquel pequeño problemita que había percibido en su recorrido por la ciudad y que pronto los arrastraría a todos ellos a enfrentar una molesta situación, que si bien no era peligrosa, implicaba perder al menos un día más de viaje y no sabía si Kaito y Shinichi estaban dispuesto a esperar tanto.

Y ese era un riesgo que no se podían permitir.


	18. Capítulo XVII: Acuerdo

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo la continuación finalmente... Otra vez ando corriendo de un lado a otro por la universidad y ahora que al parecer oficialmente van a levantar el paro universitario me ocupare un poco más ya que solo estaba viendo clases con un profesor y ahora el otro se reincorpora y vuelvo a trabajar en el laboratorio, pues por eso solo pude actualizar la continuación en otros dos foros, ahora aprovecho que tengo un rato libre y subo la continuación antes de ponerme a estudiar de nuevo._

 _ **Laura,**_ _¿Qué puedo decirte? Ellos dos ya lo saben, pero su orgullo y otra cosa más les impiden reconocerlo del todo aun. Por otro lado las cazadoras si andan en su nube, ellas ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de la fijación de estos con ellas, a pesar de los perspicaces que son en general y eso tiene su justificación también jeje._

 _Con respecto a tu duda, pues como tal no esta hablando, puede decirse que esa es la "traducción" de todos los gruñidos, gemidos, ladridos y gestos que hace al expresarse en su lenguaje animal; ahora para aquellos que puedan entenderlo como Aoko, pues todo eso se traduce en palabras y en su mente son capaces de "escuchar" la voz del pequeño can en tiempo real, casi como si se comunicaran telepáticamente, pero solo en un sentido._

 _Ojo no son pensamientos, ya que de serlo, Aoko podría saber absolutamente todo lo que pensara Kaito y ahí si que ya hubiera descubierto todos y cada uno de los secretos que tanto él como Shinichi guardan. Por otro lado, Shinichi además de "escucharlo", puede entenderlo del todo y eso ya se verá por qué sucede._

 _Esa molesta situación, se revela en este capítulo, entre otras cosas que ya iras viendo y no, la sombra no es Vodka._

 _Con lo del martillazo, pues digamos que si, pero no. Digamos que guarda una sorpresa muy a mi estilo chocante y ambiguo jeje_

 _ **RanKudoi,**_ _bueno primero que nada bienvenida por estos lares, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, tienes muy buenas ideas y hay algunas cosas de las que dijiste que te permitirán intuir que es lo que sucederá en unos dos capítulos aproximadamente; me alegra que te haya gustado la historia._

 _Shiho tiene su historia y su peso dentro de la trama de este relato, he dejado un par de pistas sobre ella en los capítulos y prácticamente ya revele un detalle importantísimo de algo que sucederá pronto jeje_

 _Bueno, con Ran y Shinichi puede que encuentres un par de situaciones "entretenidas" más adelante, así como de Kaito y Aoko también. Ahora ¿Qué tipo de situaciones serán? Pues eso lo dejare a tu imaginación y tendrás que leer para saberlo ¿Te animas a seguir leyendo los desvaríos del brujo matemático?_

 _Kaito y Shinichi están más que claros en lo que sienten, pero por su orgullo y otra cosa más, lo tan como una simple atracción un poco más fuerte de lo usual. Sin embargo Ran y Aoko no lo notan, no porque sean despistadas, sino por otra razón que luego sabrás._

 _Con los lobos, pues poco a poco se irán revelando cosas sobre ellos, hasta que finalmente el momento de la verdad llegue. Lo interesante es lo que harán esos cuatro cuando ese momento llegue finalmente._

 _Los capítulos pues trato de publicarlos semanalmente y si por "x" o "y" razones me retraso en actualizar, eso cambia el día, pero por la universidad trato de publicar entre viernes y domingo. En todo caso si, voy a subir la continuación otro día, les avisaría con tiempo._

 _La identidad de la "bruja" que los ayudó pronto se sabrá, pero no, no es Akako tampoco jeje._

 _Jajaja, pues creo que eso ya te hace una más de las personas que quieren arrojarme a la hoguera, por los inventos que suelo hacer y los saltos bruscos que hago en cada capítulo, así como las sorpresitas que a veces dejo escondidas en los capítulos jejeje._

 _Ahora si, sin más que agregar. Espero que disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo XVII: Acuerdo**

Rabia. Tan solo rabia y frustración era lo que podía sentir entre aquellas cuatro paredes que conformaban la oscura habitación en la que se encontraba aquel misterioso ser, que en los últimos días se había dedicado a asechar constantemente a las dos jóvenes cazadoras desde que la elaborada trampa que había preparado para atraparlas a las dos, fue arruinada por aquellos estúpidos trolls que sin precio aviso aparecieron en esa parte del bosque, cargando a un hombre y a una mujer que habían capturado con anterioridad, dejándole como única opción esconderse y observar en silencio como esas bestias le arrebataban de las manos a sus presas.

Por fortuna para ella, aquellos dos extraños hombres cubiertos de sangre de la cabeza a los pies, habían aparecido de repente en escena, renovando sus esperanzas, al ayudar a las dos cazadoras a escapar de aquellas bestias sanas y salvas, dándole así una nueva oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas y así poder completar su trabajo de una vez por todas o al menos, eso era lo que había creído ingenuamente en cuanto vio como tanto ellos como aquel jinete, dejaban solas a las hermanas en aquel bosque.

Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, la fama de Ran y Aoko no eran puras mentiras como había creído, ya que una vez solas las dos sacaron a relucir aquel innato e innegable instinto de supervivencia que poseían, junto con sus habilidades de rastreo y de caza; ayudándose siempre mutuamente y turnándose a las horas de hacer las guardias mientras descansaban. Simplemente no pudo encontrar nunca la oportunidad para acercarse, ya que nunca bajaban la guardia y cuando parecía que eran más vulnerables, era precisamente cuando menos lo eran.

Para cuando se vino a dar cuenta ya habían llegado a la ciudad.

Repentinamente, un suave golpeteo en la puerta de aquella habitación interrumpió sus lamentos y maldiciones bruscamente, haciendo callar a aquella ensombrecida silueta en cuanto la puerta fue abierta por un anciano y elegante hombre, que ostentaba el titulo de mayordomo en jefe de una de las familias nobles más importantes de la ciudad y del continente entero.

— Disculpe mi abrupta interrupción señorita —Se excuso el viejo mayordomo haciendo una leve reverencia ante la joven dama a la cual servía, quien con un leve y elegante asentimiento, aceptó su disculpa— entiendo que después de tan largo viaje ha de estar agotada y por eso recurre a la oscuridad para dar descanso a sus ojos, pero me temo que deberá dejar el descanso para otro momento, ya que el amo Suzuki la espera en su despacho.

— Comprendo —Suspiro pesadamente entrecerrando los ojos ante la mirada del anciano mayordomo— ¿Sabes que esta tramando mi tío está vez Albert?

— Afortunadamente señorita, como cualquier hombre cuerdo que se precie, se me hace imposible comprender lo que el amo piensa —Musitó solemnemente, dando un rápido vistazo al reloj de plata que guardaba en el bolsillo de su elegante chaleco negro— pero conociéndolo seguramente será algo grande.

— Y extravagante —Secundo la mujer de corto cabello castaño claro y ojos color aguamarina, esbozando finalmente una leve sonrisa al imaginar lo que su excéntrico podría estar tramando esta vez y como ella se vería arrastrada por ello una vez más.

Realmente hoy en día las locuras de su tío Jirokichi, a pesar de que algunas veces podían llegar a significar un gran dolor de cabeza para la joven, eran lo único que lograban hacerla olvidar la asfixiante oscuridad a la que había sido empujada por su padre cuando tan solo era una pequeña e indefensa niña, esa misma oscuridad que ahora dominaba su vida y la había convertido en una despiadada asesina en contra de su voluntad. Con un cierto deje de tristeza, suspiró una vez más, para luego salir de su habitación y encaminarse hacia el estudio de su tío acompañada por su fiel mayordomo y consejero Albert, quien además del fallecido padre de la joven, era el único que sabía de su situación actual y como aquel despiadado hombre Gin y su sequito de alimañas controlaban a la joven heredera de la familia Suzuki como a una vulgar marioneta, siendo estos los autores principales de todo su sufrimiento.

Animada por su fiel mayordomo y amigo, la joven de ojos color aguamarina se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa para luego adentrarse en el estudio de su tío, el cual nada más verla esbozó una sonrisa aún más grande, corriendo a su encuentro y la abrazó con todo el anhelo y el cariño con el que lo haría un padre a uno de sus hijos, transmitiéndole a la joven toda la calidez de su sincero afecto y anhelo.

Tenía que admitirlo. Había extrañado mucho a aquel viejo excéntrico.

— ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra volver a verte mi niña! —Musitó emocionado, separándose un poco de ella para contemplarla mejor, sin soltar nunca sus manos— ¡Mira cuanto has crecido en todo este tiempo que estuviste lejos!

— Yo también te extrañe mucho tío —Dijo sinceramente apretando levemente las manos de su tío, quien sonrió complacido ante la sinceridad de su sobrina, que a pesar de ya ser toda una mujer, a sus ojos seguía siendo la misma pequeña niña que fantaseaba con romances de fábula y con gallardos príncipes de reluciente y brillante armadura que eran capaces de arriesgar su vida solo para salvarla a la princesa, es decir a ella, de terribles monstruos y dragones.

— Me alegra mucho mi niña ¿Sabes por qué te he llamado? —Pregunto ansioso con ese brillo en los ojos, que ya ella bien conocía y que sólo podía significar una cosa. Un baile.

— ¿A quién vas a atormentar esta vez tío? —Dijo conteniendo las ganas de reírse ante lo sencillo que podía ser aquel hombre cuando se emocionaba— Dudo que haya alguien que se anime a asistir a un baile en esta época del año. El invierno está cerca y últimamente los ataques en las zonas aledañas han aumentado, por no decir que ya se ha confirmado la presencia de gente de los clanes merodeando en este lado del continente.

— Vendrán —Aseguró con tanta convicción que hizo a la joven arquear una ceja divertida, ante la emoción del aquel hombre, que en esos momentos más que un imponente e importante noble, parecía un niño de ocho años a punto de hacer alguna travesura— Les mande un incentivo que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a ignorar. Llegaran esta noche.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué es eso? —Inquirió motivada por su curiosidad, consciente de que ya se encontraba dentro del juego de su tío y que independientemente de lo que sucediera después, terminaría ayudándolo de todos modos— ¿La gallina de los huevos de oro?

— Mejor aún —Contesto con la emoción desbordándose de sus envejecidos ojos, picando aún más la curiosidad de su sobrina— Les daré héroes Héroes de guerra —Confesó orgulloso ante el asombro de la joven heredera— Y por cierto esa gallina murió hace unos meses. Hicimos un buen caldo.

— Dejando a un lado lo de la gallina ¿Estás hablando enserio? —El viejo terrateniente tan sólo asintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

— A cuatro de ellos les envíe la invitación y llegaron ayer en la mañana a la ciudad —Explico elocuentemente guiando a su joven sobrina hasta el sofá que tenía en su estudio, sentándose a su lado ya que se había cansado de estar parado— Otros dos llegaron hoy a la ciudad y ya un sirviente fue a llevarles la invitación hace poco más de una hora.

No había que ser un genio para saber que esos últimos dos héroes de guerra, no eran otros que aquellas dos exasperantes cazadoras que tanto trabajo le habían dado estos últimos días. Era increíble, pero de alguna inexplicable manera, las ruedas del destino estaban girando una vez más a su favor, ofreciéndole la oportunidad que acabar de una vez por todas con su trabajo a través de uno de los tantos caprichos de su querido tío y aunque le sabía mal el tener que hacerlo de ese modo, no tenía más opción que hacerlo si quería que tanto él como Albert siguieran con vida.

— Excelente tío —Musito al percatarse de que Jirokichi esperaba por su respuesta— ya no puedo esperar a que empiece.

— Ese es el espíritu mi niña —Sonrió satisfecho— Ahora ve a comer algo y después ve a arreglarte. Esta noche promete bastante.

— No tengo duda de ello tío —Musito depositando un corto beso en su frente, para luego salir del estudio con leve sonrisa ladina dibujada en sus labios— no tengo duda.

* * *

 **—** **De regreso en la posada —**

Mientras todo esto sucedía en la mansión Suzuki, una situación bastante incomoda se llevaba a cabo en la posada en la que Ran y Aoko se hospedaban, ya que mientras Ran había salido junto con Aoko a buscar a Kazuha a la biblioteca, Shinichi y Kaito no tuvieron más opción que quedarse con aquel extraño hombre de piel morena que no dejaba de observarlos con recelo y con una extraña mueca que bien podía ser de curiosidad o de algo más que alarmó a sobremanera a los dos jóvenes.

— ¿Qué demonios son ustedes exactamente? —Inquirió el moreno seriamente a la vez que sacaba un pequeño y extraño cuchillo de uno de los pequeños estuches de cuero que tenía en su cinto— No pueden engañarme.

— _¿De que demonios habla este tipo?_ —Gruño Kaito amenazadoramente poniéndose a la defensiva, al igual que Shinichi, quien había empuñado su daga sin dudarlo.

— ¿Acaso no me oíste pequeño? Acabo de preguntarles que rayos son ustedes —Dijo el moreno antes de que Shinichi pudiera hacerlo, tomando por sorpresa al pequeño can, después de todo se suponía que los humanos no podían entenderlo ¿O si?— Sé lo que buscan, sé lo que quieren, sé quienes son ustedes realmente y sé quien los volvió lo que son ahora. Conozco toda la historia, pero lo que no sé es si realmente podemos confiar en ustedes.

— No somos enemigos, si es lo que quieres saber —Contesto Shinichi de mala gana y con la guardia en alto, siempre atento a cada uno de los movimientos de aquel hombre. Había algo en él que le decía que era mucho más peligroso de lo que aparentaba— ¿Cómo sabes "tanto" sobre nosotros?

— _Porque yo se lo dije_ —Un inconfundible ronroneo a sus espaldas los hizo girarse levente y con cautela hacia la ventana, sin bajar la guardia ni mucho menos darle la espalda a aquel extraño hombre.

— _Maldito gato_ —Gruño Kaito al ver una vez más a aquel endemoniado gato y a su desquiciante sonrisa burlona, que aun le debía una por hacerlo caer a más de cincuenta metros de altura y no, no le importaba que después los hubiera ayudado en la cueva de los trolls. Eso solo la hacía una criatura aun más ruin y maliciosa de lo que ya lo era— _¿Quién demonios eres?_

— _Oh querido, esa no es manera de hablarle a quien tanto les ha ayudado hasta ahora_ —Maulló divertida saltando hacía la cama, mordiéndose una vez más una de sus patas hasta que un leve hilo de sangre se escurrió por la herida, pasándola por el arete que tenia en su oreja derecha de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho frente a las dos cazadoras, volviendo a su forma humana ante los sorprendidos ojos de los dos pequeños— ¿Qué? Pareciera que están viendo a un fantasma.

— ¿Shiho? —Murmuraron ambos al unisonó anonadados, olvidándose completamente de Heiji.

— ¿Quién más si no? —Afirmó con una leve sonrisa ladina dibujada en sus labios— Veo que…

— _¡Lo sabía!_ —Aulló Kaito dando unos pasitos hacia atrás cómicamente interrumpiendo a la Erudita— _¡Eso lo explica todo! La manera en la que me molestabas y como sabías la manera de volvernos a la normalidad ¡Con un demonio era obvio! Nunca te caí bien bruja del demonio y por eso ¡Me convertiste en perro! ¡¿Y por qué en un perro?!_

Kaito ladraba y aullaba muy alterado, dando vueltas de un lado a otro y saltando frente a ella ocasionalmente hasta que Shinichi lo detuvo, agarrándolo por el abdomen y alzándolo en sus brazos, un poco irritado por el escándalo que estaba y por la manera en la que esa mujer, que ahora los veía de manera burlona, los había hecho pasar por tantas penurias al no explicarles casi nada sobre su nueva situación y lo que implicaba tener aquellos nuevos cuerpos.

Aunque al final sabía que no podía culparla por ello. Si lo hubiera hecho, los tres podrían haber muerto ese día.

— Creo que deberías de responderle Shiho —Dijo en suspiro Shinichi tratando de sujetar al pequeño can, que insistentemente se removía entre sus brazos, tratando de liberarse de su agarre, mordiéndole los brazos con desespero— Ser un perro faldero miniatura le ha afectado más de la cuenta.

— _¡Cállate mocoso cuatro ojos!_ —Gruño Kaito ofuscado, fulminando con la mirada a su supuesto amigo, que en lugar de apoyarlo, lo que hacía era dedicarse a molestarlo. Como si no fuera suficiente con que esa mujer de hielo y ese otro sujeto se estuvieran riendo en su cara justo ahora.

— Aunque me hubiera encantado haberlo hecho adrede, los tres sabemos que no fue así —Dijo con cierto pesar la erudita, entrecerrando los ojos al recordar los sucesos de aquel día. Simplemente, todo había pasado tan rápido que ni ella misma sabía como se la había ingeniado para terminar el hechizo sobre ambos objetos sin que estos rechazaran a los jóvenes, para luego escapar de aquel endemoniado lugar con un improvisado portal que la había enviado al interior de una remota mina abandonada, de la cual no hubiera salido con vida sino se hubiera convertido a si misma en un gato— pero he de admitir que es un buen toque, por lo menos ahora es más adorable.

— _Tsk. Déjame en paz cubito de hielo_ —Resoplo desviando la mirada hacia un lado ofendido, sin más ánimos de seguir reclamando, después de todo él bien sabía que no había sido su culpa, pero eso no quitaba que lo haya hecho caer desde un grifo a más de cincuenta metros de altura y no, no se le iba a olvidar eso nunca.

— Vamos no seas un perro cascarrabias Kaito —Bromeo acercándose para acariciar su cabeza, recibiendo un bufido por parte del aun disgustado Kaito— Creo que ya te he compensado lo suficiente, a ambos mejor dicho.

— Shiho, sería bueno que te dejarás de rodeos y fueras directo al grano —Intervino Shinichi tan o más irritado que el mismo Kaito— No sé si lo habrás notado, pero Kaito y yo no estamos para juegos ahora. Así que explícate Por favor.

Entre tanto alboroto y sus ansias por una buena explicación para haber acabado como un perro pigmeo, le habían hecho olvidar a Kaito por un breve instante la evidente y densa tensión que existía entre esos dos desde el incidente de Akemi, un amargo recuerdo que inclusive a él mismo lo perseguía aun hoy en día, ya que a pesar de todo lo que la curandera había hecho por ellos, habían terminado traicionando su confianza al no estar allí para ella cuando más los necesitó y aunque gracias a aquel hombre llamado Akai, a Sera y a la misma Shiho, habían sido capaces de rescatarla de las frías garras de la muerte, el precio que todos ellos habían tenido que pagar fue incalculable.

Todo cambio a partir de entonces entre Shinichi y Shiho, de grandes amigos pasaron a ser como poco más que simples conocidos, alejándose cada vez más el uno del otro hasta que si acaso cruzaban un par de palabras de cortesía como: " _Buenos días_ ", " _Buenas noches_ " o el mundialmente famoso e incomodo " _Me pasas la sal_ "; a eso se habían reducido sus conversaciones. Gradualmente ella comenzó a pasar mucho más tiempo con aquel hombre de oscuros ropajes y ellos con aquella hiperactiva y extraña chica de los clanes llamada Sera, que estaba encargada de vigilarlos para que no se metieran en más problemas.

Dos años después, un grupo de extraños hombres de otras tierras invadieron aquella apartada región campestre del continente, matando a hombres y mujeres por igual para llevarse consigo a los pequeños niños que habitaban en aquel valle y a cualquier adulto, que pudiera serles de utilidad para sus planes. Ante la cercanía del peligro y ante la imposibilidad de escapar sin ser vistos, Kaito y Shinichi tomaron una decisión y a pesar de los reclamos de Akemi, arriesgaron sus vidas actuando como cebo para que ellos pudieran escapar.

Ese día perdieron su libertad siendo solo unos niños, pero a pesar de todo lo que tuvieron que soportar después de eso, nunca se arrepintieron de su decisión ya que gracias a eso habían logrado expiar su culpa. Nunca se imaginaron que la volverían a ver durante la guerra, ni que muchos menos sería ella la que tiempo después los ayudaría a escapar de aquel endemoniado lugar y que ahora después de tantos años estarían hablando con ella una vez más.

Definitivamente aquello debía de ser muy incomodo tan para ella, como para Shinichi.

— Para hacer corto el cuento, Heiji es un alquimista y fue quien me ayudo a idear la manera de sacarlos de aquel endemoniado lugar —Dijo finalmente en un suspiro evitando la seria mirada del que alguna vez fue su amigo— Por eso él también conoce la condición en la que se encuentran ahora, incluso más que yo, porque los objetos que estamos usando fueron diseñados y fabricados por él mismo…

— ¿Por qué nos ayudaron? —Pregunto en el acto el pequeño de perspicaces ojos, limpiando sus anteojos con su camisa— ¿Cómo conocen a esas dos chicas?

Era claro que no quería extender aquella conversación más de lo necesario.

— Puede que no lo sepan, pero puede decirse que somos compañeros —Intervino Heiji, tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión en el ambiente— ya que aunque es algo molesto, todos nosotros poseemos el titulo de "Héroe de guerra"

Vaya, en definitiva esa era una razón más en la lista de Shinichi para tener cuidado de aquella ninfa de ojos violáceos, cuyos labios aun era capaz de sentir sobre su piel quemándolo por dentro y haciéndolo sacudir la cabeza para deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos que habían surcado su mente ante el solo recuerdo de aquel beso.

Ahora no era el momento para estar fantaseando.

— La razón por la que los ayudamos, específicamente la razón por la que yo los ayude, se debe a mi hermana —Confeso Shiho, dispuesta a terminar con aquel tema lo antes posible— se lo debía, pero ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento. Lo que importa es lo que van a hacer ahora y las limitaciones que les impedirán lograr su objetivo.

— _¿Cómo cuales?_ —Se aventuro a preguntar Kaito consciente de que era mejor zanjar aquel tema por el momento.

Justo cuando Shiho se disponía a responder aquella pregunta, las voces de Ran, Aoko y Kazuha se escucharon a fuera en el pasillo, seguidas de un suave repiqueteo en la puerta poco antes de que las tres mujeres entraran a la habitación charlando animadamente, ignorantes de todo lo que había ocurrido hace solo unos cuantos minutos en aquel pequeño cuarto.

— Bueno Heiji, supongo que nuestra labor aquí termino —Musito observando con una leve sonrisa el par de sobres que las cazadoras tenían en sus manos— Nos vemos en un par de horas.

— Shiho —Seriamente Shinichi observando como la aludida se detenía en el marco de la puerta y lentamente volteaba a verlo, sosteniéndole la mirada tristemente— Lo siento.

— _Y yo_ —Secundo Kaito con un leve gemido a la vez que bajaba las orejas.

— Eso —Contesto desviando la mirada— debería decirlo yo.

Y sin decir nada más, se fue de ahí junto con el aun incrédulo alquimista, quien no pudo evitar dar un último vistazo a aquella mujer de rasgos aniñados, la misma mujer que había visto hace poco menos de unas cuantas horas atrás en la calle y de la cual la última imagen que tendría antes de que se cerrara la puerta, sería el destello de sus expresivos ojos verdes cuando finalmente pareció reconocerlo, dedicándole una leve sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento al igual que cuando la había visto por primera vez.

Tenía razón, aquella no era una mujer ordinaria después de todo y no necesitaba que la pequeña quimera que había mandado a seguirla, se lo confirmara. El solo hecho de que estuviera con esos dos era una prueba más que suficiente y una razón más para desconfiar de ella, después de todo, su sola presencia en la ecuación podría arruinar por completo sus planes.

Quizás y solo quizás no era una mala idea seguir vigilándola Solo por precaución.

Por otro lado, mientras mil y un ideas cruzaban la mente del alquimista y de la erudita; en el interior de la pequeña habitación, las dos cazadoras habían decidido pasar por alto aquel pequeño intercambio de palabras entre Shiho y los chicos, pues estaban mucho más ocupadas pensando en cómo diablos les dirían que las dejaran acompañarlos después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y más aun después de la extraña invitación que habían recibido apenas entraron en la posada.

— Tenemos que hablar —Dijeron ambas al unisonó alarmando a Shinichi y a Kaito, quienes instintivamente tragaron grueso ante aquellas temibles palabras que eran capaces de asustar a cualquier hombre y más aun cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho, ni mucho menos si era bueno o malo y lo cual por experiencia, nunca significaba nada bueno.

¿Qué les dirían? No lo sabían, pero les bastaba con ver la seriedad en la mirada de ambas para saber que los acusados en aquel "juicio" indudablemente eran ellos y eso, los aterraba. Por su parte Kazuha, quien ya había sido informada por las cazadoras en el camino, tan solo observaba divertida el evidente nerviosismo de los cuatro y aunque por un momento se sintió tentada a decirles todo a sus amigos, decidió no hacerlo y limitarse a observar como se desenvolvía todo. Después de todo así podría darles un empujoncito a ese cuarteto de indecisos si hacía falta.

— Ustedes dos realmente creyeron que podían engañarnos ¿No es así? —Dijo seriamente Aoko tras unos cuantos segundos en silencio, que a Kaito y a Shinichi les fueron tortuosamente eternos.

— _O…Oye cuatro ojos, pregúntales a qué se refieren_ —Dijo en un leve gemido el pequeño can, tocando con su hocico el brazo de su amigo, que apenas si pudo reaccionar para bajar la mirada diciéndole "Hazlo tú"— _Sabes que a mí no me entienden, así que vas a tener que hablar por ambos._

Las cazadoras tan solo cambiaron miradas de manera cómplice, riendo en su fuero interno al ser capaces de "escuchar" lo que Kaito "decía" o mejor dicho, al ser capaces de "entender" todos y cada uno de los gestos que hacía, lo cual era algo muy curioso ya que al igual que Shiho en su forma gatuna, ellos como tal no modulaban las palabras ni hablaban propiamente dicho, ellos simplemente ladraban, maullaban, gemían, gruñían y hacían una infinidad de gestos con todo su cuerpo que tenían su propio significado y ahora ellas, con la ayuda de los aretes que la erudita les había obsequiado, eran capaces de entender al pequeño can trasformando aquel complejo lenguaje animal en palabras, permitiéndoles a su vez el escuchar la "voz" del pequeño can.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto con fingida inocencia Shinichi, depositando a Kaito finalmente en el suelo.

— Bueno, hace poco nosotros tuvimos una conversación en el bosque ¿Cierto? —Contesto Ran, recibiendo un leve asentimiento por parte de ambos— Ustedes simple y llanamente se fueron sin más olvidando el compromiso que nos une.

En ese momento Kaito no podía estar más agradecido de ser un perro, pues de no serlo seguramente tendría el mismo problema que Shinichi tenía ahora, quien avergonzado se había llevado una mano a la boca tratando de ocultar inútilmente el leve sonrojo que había teñido sus mejillas ante las palabras de la cazadora y aunque ambos bien sabían a qué realmente se estaba refiriendo ella, aun así no habían podido evitar darle otra connotación a aquella simple palabra ¿Y qué más podían hacer? Era un hecho que esas dos mujeres los hacían comportarse como idiotas y no podían negarlo.

— ¿Cuál compromiso? —Se animó a preguntar Shinichi una vez se repuso, tratando de ignorar la sonrisa burlona de Kazuha.

— Pues, yo les dije que hasta que llegara el día en que debamos separarnos, podían confiar en mí, ya que yo los ayudaría en lo que fuera necesario —Musito Ran sonriendo dulcemente a la vez que le acariciaba la cabeza al pequeño "Conan"— Así que no van a deshacerse de mi tan fácilmente.

— Y tú eres mi perro Kid —Secundo Aoko agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del can— no puedo simplemente dejarte solo a tú suerte.

— _Mierda_ —Gruño por lo bajo Kaito apartando la mirada de aquellos puros y cristalinos ojos azules— _Shinichi, por favor haz algo... Ellas no... No podemos hacerles esto._

— Tienes razón Ran, pero es muy peligroso y —Refuto Shinichi tratando de buscar las palabras correctas, pero simplemente sentían como estas se le atoraban en la garganta ante la sinceridad y la decisión en los ojos de su ninfa— nuestro viaje es... en realidad es... solo de ida.

— Por supuesto, pero eso no importa porque sin ayuda jamás llegaran a tiempo —Intervino finalmente Kazuha notando el mal camino que estaba tomando la conversación— y es riesgoso que se expongan demasiado en su otra forma, llamarían mucho la atención y los atraparían antes de siquiera poder llegar a su destino.

Extrañados los dos fugitivos voltearon a ver a su amiga, pues no entendían porque simplemente no los apoyaba en todo esto, como siempre lo hacía.

— Vamos, no me vean como si estuviera loca, saben que es cierto —Bramó exasperada alzando gradualmente la voz— Por más fuertes que sean, necesitan ayuda y solo conmigo no es suficiente. Es más en todo caso yo los estaría retrasando.

— Kazu no podemos…

— Yo sé que no pueden y sé bien porque no pueden hacerlo —Dijo interrumpiéndolo bruscamente, alzando su voz por encima de la de él— pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que deben hacerlo y lo saben... Solo así podrán llegar a tiempo y entre los cuatro, pondrán sortear y enfrentar mejor cualquier obstáculo que les presente.

Pensativos los dos aludidos, les dieron la espalda a las tres mujeres y se alejaron de ellas unos cuantos pasos de ellas para discutir lo que harían de ahora en adelante. Tras unos cuantos minutos volvieron junto a ellas con el semblante serio.

— Si aceptamos y no hemos dicho que lo haremos —Inicio Shinichi conectando su mirada con la de Kazuha seriamente— Entonces ¿Qué harías tú Kazuha?

— Mmmp, pues no lo había pensado —Confesó sinceramente rascándose la nuca avergonzada ante la mirada de reproche de sus amigos— No estaría mal buscar a los viejos Agasa y Jii, no solo porque llevo años sin verlos o saber algo de ellos, sino porque así podría trabajar en la manera de ayudarlos desde lejos —Agrego sopesando sus opciones— aunque también podría quedarme con esos dos que acaban de salir, intuyo que no son malas personas y que son usuarios de la magia, con ellos podría aprender muchas cosas si me aceptan claro esta jeje.

Shinichi y Kaito pensativos tan solo intercambiaron miradas, como si en aquel momento estuvieran deliberando sin necesidad de palabras lo que harían, ocasionando que tanto Ran como Aoko comenzaran a sentirse nerviosas y a la vez ansiosas por oír la respuesta.

— Esta bien —Anuncio Shinichi tras un sonoro suspiro cargado de resignación— pero deben prometernos que una vez lleguemos, no interferirán ni se arriesgaran innecesariamente. Sino no aceptaremos esto bajo ningún pretexto ¿Qué dicen?

— Lo prometemos —Dijeron ambas al unisonó.

— Pueden contar con nosotras —Aseguro Aoko— estoy segura de que los sorprenderemos.

— _Eso suena interesante_ —Pensaron ambos sonriendo por lo bajo.

Quizás estuvieran cometiendo uno de los errores más grandes de su vida, pero si al final su destino no sería otro que la muerte, entonces ¿Por qué no permitirse el lujo de pasar sus últimos momentos con las dos mujeres justo ahora los hacían sentir tan vivos como no lo habían estado en años?

Quizás ese tipo de riesgos, no estuvieran tan mal después de todo... Sólo quizás.


	19. Capítulo XVIII: Encuentros Conflictivos

Hola ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada disculpen la tardanza, pero tuve ciertos problemas para conectarme a internet y pues las veces en las que tuve chance, resulta que no tenía el capítulo listo. Aun así muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior.

 **Laura,** Bueno la razón por la que no quieren admitirlo va un poco, no... En realidad va mucho más allá del hecho de que se eseten encaminando a su muerte. Es algo un poco más complicado y tiene relación con una pequeña sorpresa o mejor dicho detalle curioso, que viene un poco más adelante.

Las cazadoras por otro lado, pues lo de ellas es mucho más sencillo de lo que crees.

Los lobos, seguiran en misterio por ahora, pero si hay algo que puedo decirte es que en realidad no falta mucho para que se sepa la verdad sobre ellos y la razón por la que estan encerrados y lo peligrosos que son en realidad.

Con eso, pues será mejor que vayas preparando el martillo o algo más contundente como una mandarria y que te pongas de acuerdo con Luna porque corro bastante rápido y bueno esa parte va por que es crucial en la historia y para lo que tengo planeado.

 **RanKudoi,** me alegra que estes enganchada con esta pequeña historia, espero poder seguir sorprendiendote con lo que queda de la misma jeje.

A ver, como tal ellos no traicionaron a Akemi, simplemente no estuvieron ahí cuando debieron estarlo y por eso ellos sienten que la traicionaron y Shiho por su lado, más que traicionada, estaba molesta y desilusionada ya que confiaba en ellos y el que no estuvieran la afecto mucho.

Bueno Shiho si guarda algo, eso puedo decirtelo... Ah y como tal ella no tenía ni idea de lo que les había pasado ellos, podríua decirse que después de tanto tiempo lo había dado por muertos inclusive. Y tranquila eso suele suceder con las ideas, yo soy un tanto más caotico cuando eso pasa.

Lo Sonoko, no es tan sencillo, ella tiene demasiado en juego, pero aquí " **Nada nunca es lo que parece** " pues podría suceder casi cualquier cosa,

Los lobos tendrán su momento. Ahora con respecto a Shinichi y a Kaito, no puedes culparlos, no solo de pan vive el hombre jajaja. Por otro la do lo de Ran y Aoko es mucho más sencillo de lo que parece.

 **Ran,** vaya disculpame sinceramente por la demora, fue algo que escapo de mis manos, pero aquí estoy finalmente con el capítulo, espero te guste y nuevamente disculpa la tardanza, por lo general procuro no tratar tanto.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Capítulo XVIII: Encuentros conflictivos**

La decisión ya había sido tomada y a pesar de los riesgos a los que se estaban exponiendo ahora mismo a las afueras de aquella enorme mansión, simplemente no les importaba el hacer el ridículo como lo estaban haciendo al esconderse de esa manera entre las hojas de aquel frondoso árbol, observando como las dos cazadoras junto a Kazuha eran guiadas por un anciano mayordomo a través del enorme jardín hacía la imponente entrada de la lujosa mansión.

— No sé si lo saben o no, pero esto se llama acoso —Dijo burlonamente Shiho a sus espaldas ganándose un bufido por parte de ambos— aunque bueno supongo que no es para menos.

Y no mentía, aun recordaba la expresión de " _¿Me estas jodiendo verdad?_ " en cuanto ella fue a recordarles a las dos cazadoras sobre la invitación del viejo Jirokichi y aunque hubiera preferido no tener que molestar a esos cuatro, sabía que si no lo hacía tarde o temprano los mensajeros del noble lo harían, llegando uno detrás del otro en perfecta sincronía y el acoso sería aun peor. Por su parte Ran y Aoko tras hacerles prometer que no se irían sin ellas, salieron corriendo de la habitación hacía los baños arrastrando a Kazuha y hasta a la misma Shiho con ellas, turnándose para usar los baños de dos en dos rápidamente, para luego correr a cambiarse, sacándolos a ellos dos y a Heiji prácticamente a las patadas de las dos habitaciones a pesar de que iban a usar una sola como tal.

Los tres hombres consideraron por un breve instante el entrar a la otra habitación y esperar ahí por ellas, pero conociendo el carácter de las cuatro mujeres y lo sumamente aterrador que resultaba la idea de hacerlas enojar a las cuatro, simplemente decidieron dejar las cosas así y no tentar a su suerte esperando pacientemente en aquel angosto pasillo a que ellas terminaran de hacer lo suyo. Al cabo de un par de horas que se les hicieron eternas a los tres, finalmente las féminas salieron de la habitación charlando seriamente sobre alguna cosa de mujeres, que sinceramente ninguno de ellos se digno a escuchar, pues estaban muy ocupados contemplando la delicada figura y las sinuosas y tentadoras curvas que cada una exhibía ante sus ojos inocentemente, centradas más en su conversación que en el efecto que su presencia había causado en los sentidos de sus compañeros.

Aunque sus atuendos no eran nada del otro mundo, la manera en la que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus cuerpos, realzando sus curvas y su sensualidad natural, eran motivos de sobra para excitar a cualquier hombre con un buen par de ojos, un poco de sentido común y de libido. De las cuatro, Shiho había optado por un sencillo y fino atuendo de seda de color aguamarina, con delicados bordados dorados, compuesto por un holgado pantalón y una blusa sin mangas al estilo oriental; Kazuha por su parte, al no tener que ponerse, había terminado usando un atuendo similar al de la erudita, siendo el suyo de un cálido color crema a diferencia del de la erudita.

Por otro lado las dos cazadoras habían optado por usar las prendas más elegantes, cómodas y funcionales de las cuales disponían; un par de finos atuendos de piel de caribú, que se distinguían el uno del otro solo por su color, siendo el de Ran canela y el de Aoko café claro; una sencilla camisa de lino beige junto a un pantalón y una chaqueta de piel con gorro componían ambos atuendos y aunque estos no eran tan "reveladores" como los de la joven Shamán y de la erudita, tenían su cierto encanto que se ajustaba a la perfección con el estilo de las cazadoras.

Quizás no mostraran tanto como Kaito y Shinichi hubieran deseado, pero la manera en que aquellas prendas delineaban cada curva de los delicados y provocadores cuerpos de las dos mujeres; una vista que sin duda daba rienda suelta a su imaginación, haciéndolos sonreír levemente hasta que la cruda y cruel realidad los abofeteo inmisericordemente en la cara, recordándoles muy a su pesar el motivo por el cual ellas se habían vestido así en primer lugar.

Ese endemoniado baile de pacotilla.

Un evento al cual nunca fueron invitados, pero al que al parecer Kazuha asistiría jugando el rol de "acompañante" de Ran y Aoko ¿Por qué? Pues porque aquel viejo noble no tenía inconvenientes con que sus invitados de honor, los llamados "Héroes de guerra", llevaran consigo a un par de personas más si así lo querían y aunque esto bien los incluía a ellos dos también, la finalidad y el ambiente de aquel evento simplemente no admitirían la presencia de un niño y un perro de buena manera.

Heiji había accedido a quedarse con ellos con el pretexto de mantenerlos vigilados, para que no escaparan, en cambio Shiho simplemente se había quedado con ellos con la escusa de que necesitaba buscar una estola a juego con su vestimenta.

Simplemente dos burdas mentiras cuya única función era forzar a aquel misterioso asechador a aparecer una vez más, para poder capturarlo de una vez por todas, antes de que pudiera hacerles algo a Ran y Aoko. Seguirlas sin ser detectados no fue fácil, pero a fin de cuentas lo habían logrado, siendo lo más difícil el evitar que tanto Kaito y Shinichi atacaran a cuanto hombre se atrevía a obsequiarle un piropo a cualquiera de las tres de camino a la mansión del viejo Jirokichi.

Fue así como fueron a parar a la copa de aquel árbol a las afueras de la mansión, observando como un verdadero par de acosadores, como aquel viejo mayordomo conducía a Ran y a Aoko al interior de la misma con finos y elegantes movimientos, mientras les decía algo que simplemente obviaron en el acto.

Divertidos, Heiji y Shiho intercambiaron un par de miradas cargadas de complicidad, pues las cosas simplemente se estaban dando mucho mejor de lo hubieran podido esperar.

* * *

 **— En la mansión Suzuki —**

El interior de la imponente mansión, había resultado ser tan extravagante como el exterior de la misma, hasta el punto en el que no sería una exageración decir que en si misma era una obra de arte, tanto por el fino decorado del techo, el piso y las paredes, como por los magníficos tallados en las columnas que la soportaban. Sin embargo a los ojos de las tres mujeres, todo aquel ambiente se les hacía sencillamente extravagante y sofocante, no era la primera vez que alguna de ellas estaba en un lugar así y precisamente era por esa misma razón que se les hacía tan agobiante aquel cálido lugar; una curiosa coincidencia ya que las razones y los recuerdos relacionados a estos fueran totalmente distintos, aun así tanto la Shamán como las cazadoras coincidían en que todo aquello sencillamente las incomodaba.

Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas dijo algo al respecto mientras seguían a través del salón al viejo, pero elegante y sofisticado mayordomo, que caminaba con tanta gracia que hasta una gacela sentiría envidia al verlo.

Aunque si bien el recorrido se les había hecho absurdamente largo e interminable, la verdad es que si acaso les había tomado no menos de un par de minutos llegar hasta al salón de ceremonias, donde los demás invitados esperaban tanto por ellas como por el anfitrión de la velada.

— No sé ustedes, pero nunca me había sentido tan fuera de lugar como ahora —Dijo en un suspiro Kazuha dirigiéndose junto a Ran y a Aoko hacía un rincón de aquel enorme salón— les dije que era mala idea que viniera…

— Vamos, no seas tonta —Le resto importancia Aoko, dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro e ignorando las miradas de todos aquellos imbéciles de la nobleza que cuchicheaban y se burlaban a sus espaldas, generando un murmullo, que como una ola se desplazaba por todo el salón llegando hasta ellas ocasionalmente en forma de alguna que otra palabra demasiado clara para su gusto— si te invitamos fue por algo ¿No crees?

— No comprendo —Si Kazuha antes no entendía la insistencia de las hermanas para que las acompañara a aquella extravagante reunión, ahora ante la sonrisa cargada de complicidad de Ran y Aoko, simplemente se sentía mucho más perdida que antes.

— Bueno, principalmente te invitamos porque realmente nos agradas y porque queríamos compartir un poco contigo antes de que nuestros caminos volvieran a separarse —Confeso Ran un tanto avergonzada, sin desaparecer nunca su sonrisa a la vez que buscaba las palabras para poder explicarse mejor— pues como verás no somos doncellas de pueblo ni mucho menos damas de la alta sociedad, tan solo somos un par de guerreras que ahora se dedican a la caza y como tal no tenemos muchas amigas además de Miwako, tú y Shiho, si es que ella esta de acuerdo con eso, por supuesto.

— Así que no te preocupes por esos pomposos de allá y vamos a pasarla bien mientras estemos aquí —Musito Aoko tratando de aligerar el ambiente

— Ya veo —Logro decir a duras penas Kazuha, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ellas la consideraban su amiga o al menos eso era lo que había creído escuchar hace un momento… Simplemente no podía creerlo.

No existían palabras que pudieran describir la felicidad que invadió todo su ser al ver en los ojos de las cazadoras la verdad que había en aquella sencilla confesión y como, por más que se rehusara a creerlo, todo eso parecía ser real. No estaba soñando, por primera vez en su vida podía decir que tenía una amiga o mejor aun, que tenía dos.

Conmovida y a la vez emocionada, la joven Shamán quiso agradecerles o mostrarles de alguna manera a Ran y a Aoko cuan feliz la hacía el poder ser su amiga; sin embargo para su desgracia antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer o decir algo, de la nada un par de enormes y gruesos brazos aparecieron frente a ella repentinamente, rodeando a las cazadoras y alzándolas por los aires como si de un par de plumas se tratase, bajo la mirada de todos los que se encontraban presentes en aquella pequeña sala de estar.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya, dichosos los ojos que las ven! —Alarmadas, Aoko y Ran al verse sorprendidas por aquel repentino ataque, deslizaron ágilmente las manos hasta sus puñales poco antes de que aquellos enormes brazos las apresaran, dispuestas a encajar las finas hojas de acero en la carne de su agresor tanto como pudieran.

Solo aquella estruendosa carcajada y aquella fuerte e inconfundible voz fueron más que suficientes para detenerlas antes de concretar su contraataque, desvaneciendo todas sus fuerzas y haciéndolas reír sin motivo aparente junto con aquel hombre de estatura media, aspecto robusto y frondoso bigote de color negro, el cual usaba un peculiar gorro de cuero que lo diferenciaba en gran medida del resto de los presentes en aquella sala.

— ¡Maestro Megure! —Musitaron alegremente las cazadoras, dejándose abrazar por aquel hombre que parecía tan o más feliz que ellas mismas por aquel inesperado reencuentro, después de tanto tiempo separados por la guerra y por las consecuencias de la misma.

— Que grandes sean vuelto ambas —Dijo tras permitirse apreciarlas con más detalle, luego depositarlas en el suelo nuevamente— Realmente se han convertido en un par de hermosas mujeres, incluso me atrevería a decir que se han vuelto mucho más hermosas desde la última vez que estos cansados ojos tuvieron la dicha de verlas mis niñas —Rememoró con cierta nostalgia al comparar a las niñas de sus recuerdos con las dos mujeres que tenía en frente ahora mismo— Quiero que sepan que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes dos.

— Y no es él único maestro Juzo —Secundo una familiar voz femenina a espaldas del veterano maestro de armas Juzo Megure, dejándose ver sin hacerse mucho de rogar, junto con un par de hombres más que salieron de entre la multitud de nobles con una sonrisa sardónica dibujada en sus rostros— han pasado muchas cosas desde la primera vez que las vimos, crecieron y maduraron a su manera, marcharon a la guerra y regresaron con vida ¿Cómo no sentirme orgullosa también?

— No me imaginaba que tuvieras un lado tan emotivo Sato —Se burlo uno de de los hombres que se había acercado al grupo, arruinando el momento con su comentario y siendo fulminado por las tres mujeres con la mirada. Aoko maldijo en su fuero interno al ver que el aguafiestas no era otro que su buen amigo Lucas Bertrand— No es propio del " _Demonio del Este_ " ¿No crees?

— Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada Lucas —Lo amenazo el segundo hombre que se había acercado al grupo, siendo éste de tez morena, de imponente altura y complexión atlética; corto cabello de color café oscuro y fríos ojos de color aguamarina que acentuaban su mirada desafiante.

— ¡Kyogoku! —Chillo Ran saltando a los brazos de aquel hombre, sin poder contener la alegría que le daba el ver de nuevo a su compañero de batalla y gran amigo Makoto Kyogoku una vez más, luego de haber perdido contacto con él cuando fue enviado a luchar contra los clanes al sur del continente y ella al oeste durante la guerra. Había escuchado que seguía con vida, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo— ¡Wow! No sabes cuanto te eche de menos, mi amigo y compañero de armas.

— Eso debería de decirlo yo mi valerosa guerrera —Musito esbozando una sonrisa tal que solo existía para ser percibida por aquella mujer que ahora tenía entre sus brazos, una mujer que en más de una ocasión lo había hecho ver y reconocer sus errores tanto en batalla, como guerrero y como persona; esa misma frágil criatura que ostentaba el titulo de ser la primera entre los eres humanos en vencerlo en combate y de ser la que salvara su vida en más de una ocasión en batalla; confiaba en ella más que en si mismo y de ser necesario solo a ella le confiaría su vida sin dudarlo. Le debía demasiado, la apreciaba aun más— han pasado muchos más soles de los que me hubiera gustado contar desde la última que tuve la dicha de verte.

— Es cierto, pero ahora estamos aquí y eso es lo que importa —Contesto Ran aun sonriendo al igual que Aoko— el estar todos aquí reunidos después de todo lo que ha pasado, casi parece un sueño o una bella ilusión de la cual no quisiera despertar.

— Tienes toda la razón —Concordó Aoko acercándose para saludar al imponente Kyogoku con un sincero abrazo cargado de afecto, al cual el guerrero respondió alborotándole el cabello de manera juguetona, ganándose un leve bufido por parte de la cazadora— solo falta Saguru y…

Ajena a todo aquel ambiente plagado de emociones, Kazuha retrocedió un par de pasos para no interponerse entre las demostraciones de afecto ni mucho menos en las pequeñas conversaciones que los llamados " _héroes_ " entablaban los unos con los otros animadamente a pesar del tono acido y discordante que aquel hombre llamado Lucas le daba al ambiente ocasionalmente. Nuevamente sintió que aquel no era el lugar en el que debía estar, dio media vuelta y esperando recordar el camino por el que aquel viejo mayordomo las había llevado, trato de volver sobre sus pasos para marcharse de aquel lugar cuanto antes para volver a la posada junto a sus dos amigos, que seguramente estarían desilusionados por tener que separarse de las cazadoras cuando apenas si habían aceptado estar junto a ellas.

Sin embargo la joven Shamán no pudo siquiera dar un paso para marcharse, pues apenas se dio la vuelta choco de lleno con alguien que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Tuvo que ahogar un leve chillido de sorpresa al ver con quien había chocado.

— ¿Se puede saber a donde vas con tanta prisa? ¿Acaso te has perdido de nuevo? —Musito burlonamente aquel mismo joven moreno que la había ayudado a encontrar la biblioteca esa misma mañana y al mismo al que había visto en compañía de la erudita en la posada hace unas horas. Éste con expresión fastidiada, pero a la vez con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro, la había sostenido por los hombros para evitar que se cayera cuando chocó con él— En este lugar no hay mucho por donde andar, por lo tanto perderse es algo que ni siquiera vale la pena considerar ¿No crees?

— Vaya, hubiera podido jurar que eras menos desagradable esta mañana —Heiji simplemente se encogió de hombros divertido al ver el enojo y la indignación de la joven Shamán, la cual se limitó a darle la espalda ofendida— supongo que te juzgue mal alquimista.

— Vamos querida ignóralo —Musito a su lado Shiho llamando tanto su atención como la del concurrido grupo de héroes que se encontraba un poco más atrás— si vamos a viajar juntos a partir de ahora, lo mejor es comenzar con buen pie, además por experiencia puedo decirte que es una perdida de tiempo discutir cosas triviales con un alquimista.

— Eso veo —Asintió Kazuha a la vez que se dejaba arrastrar por la erudita al encuentro con Megure, Sato, Kyogoku y Lucas, que se habían acercado a ellos para recibir a sus otros dos compañeros.

Tan solo Ran y Aoko se quedaron atrás para darles tiempo a Shiho y a Heiji para que se pusieran al día con el resto del grupo, donde todos se mostraron interesados en intercambiar aunque sea un par de palabras con dos de los combatientes más influyentes en la guerra con los clanes y no podían culparlos, pues ellas mismas hubieran hecho lo mismo si no los hubieran conocido en la manera en la que lo habían hecho, lamentablemente Kazuha se había visto arrastrada a todo ese ajetreo también, aunque tenían que admitir que les causaba cierta gracia como ella intentaba escapar de aquel circulo y Heiji, más bromista de lo usual, se lo impedía siempre que podía ganándose más de un par de miradas fulminantes por parte de la enojada Shamán.

— Vaya, esos dos parecen estar divirtiéndose —Murmuro Ran divertida dando un par de pasos hacía atrás.

— Pero no tanto como ustedes ¿Verdad? —Murmuraron al unisonó un par de voces que ambas ya conocían y que no esperaban el tener que escuchar tan pronto.

Con cautela y rogando al cielo el haber escuchado mal, Ran y Aoko lentamente giraron sobre sus talones solo para encontrarse cara a cara con los poseedores de aquellas voces, maldiciendo en su fuero interno que estos hubieran decidido cambiar una vez más, abandonando la tierna apariencia que les conferían el ser Conan y Kid, para ser una vez más los sanguinarios Shinichi y Kaito. Así es, ellos habían vuelto, pero esta vez a diferencia de su primer encuentro ambos lucían mucho más presentables y menos maltrechos que antes, pues Shiho los había obligado a vestirse para la ocasión con un atuendo propio de los habitantes de la región nororiental del continente, donde los bosques y los campos predominaban; un atuendo compuesto por un pantalón de tirantes negro en el caso de Shinichi y marrón en el caso de Kaito, unas botas de piel a juego y una camisa blanca de manga larga.

Tenían la apariencia de un par de mozos de cuadrillas al servicio de algún noble.

— No se preocupen —Musito Kaito despreocupadamente apoyando la espalda en una columna cercana— aunque no lo parezca sabemos comportarnos, no vamos a causarles problemas ¿Verdad Shinichi?

— Por supuesto —Secundo el aludido con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, a la vez que dirigía su mirada a la hermosa joven que se encontraba en aquel pequeño balcón que se alzaba en una de los extremos de la sala— tenemos un par de asuntos que atender.

— Pero ¿No se supone que no deben de exponerse? —Se animo a preguntar Aoko tan desconcertada como su hermana.

Kaito y Shinichi posaron sus ojos en ellas por un instante, luego se vieron el uno al otro y con un par de leves sonrisas cargadas complicidad volvieron su atención hacía las cazadoras, que ya no sabían que demonios esperar de ese enigmático par.

— Solo digamos que tenemos un par de buenas razones para hacerlo —Contesto Shinichi como si nada, observando de reojo como Lucas y Kyogoku al verlos tan cerca de Ran y Aoko, se apresuraban a volver junto a ellas, seguidos de cerca por el resto del grupo de héroes y por Kazuha que se apresuro a volver a su lado junto con Shiho y Heiji.

Repentinamente dos pequeños bandos se habían formado en aquel rincón del salón, justo entre las dos cazadoras, quienes para evitar que estallara un conflicto se colocaron enfrente de Kaito y Shinichi como medida de seguridad, recibiendo una mirada extrañada tanto de parte de Lucas como del mismo Kyogoku, cuyo asombro solo pudo ser percibido por Ran, quien había aprendido a distinguir las leves expresiones del guerrero debido al tiempo que estuvo con él.

— Permítanme presentarles a nuestros compañeros de viaje —Anuncio Aoko como si nada señalando los dos jóvenes detrás de ella— ellos son Kaito y Shinichi, nos están ayudando en la campaña que hemos emprendido recientemente.

— Es un placer —Dijeron todos salvo el mercenario.

— ¿Compañeros de viaje dices? —Inquirió mordazmente, observando a ese par de enclenques por encima del hombro— ¿Cómo las ayudan? ¿A llevar el equipaje y los suministros? Digo porque, hasta donde sé ustedes dos juntas son realmente temibles…

— Lucas —Alzo la voz Aoko acallándolo y recordando porque no era capaz de soportar al mercenario por más de un par de minutos diarios— No los subestimes —Sentencio firmemente escuchando como Kaito se reía por lo bajo a sus espaldas, divertido ante los gruñidos de Lucas.

— ¿Son fuertes o al menos confiables? —Inquirió Kyogoku observando fijamente a ese par de hombres, que a simple vista no parecían tener nada especial.

— Más de lo que crees —Contesto Ran sin dudarlo, mirando fijamente a los ojos al imponente guerrero.

— Yo diría que más que ustedes —Secundo maliciosamente Shiho tensando aun más aquel delicado hilo de "tolerancia" que existía entre los cuatro hombres, el cual estaba a punto de romperse.

Ofendidos los dos héroes observaron con desdén a aquel par de canallas, como si aquel reto hubiera salido de sus bocas y no de la erudita, que junto con el alquimista, dio un paso hacía atrás para observar como se desarrollaba aquella situación, al igual que lo hacía la joven anfitriona Suzuki desde el balcón mientras aguardaba a que su tío hiciera acto de presencia.

Kaito y Shinichi tan solo sonrieron con sorna, enfrentando la mirada de los otros dos hombres, dispuesto a demostrar su valía cuando y donde fuera necesario. Sin saber que todo aquello no era más que parte del juego que Shiho y Heiji habían entablado con la misteriosa asesina desde el momento en que entraron a la mansión, retándola con aquella hábil jugada a que se atreviera a hacer su movimiento para acabar con la vida de las cazadoras y en cuanto lo hiciera, ellos se encargarían de acabar con ella en cuanto se expusiera.

Sólo una cosa bastaría para desencadenar toda aquella cadena de acontecimientos y esa cosa, no era otra que el evento que el excéntrico Jirokichi Suzuki había ideado para animar aquella reunión y entretener a sus invitados.

Todo dependía de ese hombre, el mismo hombre que tras una larga espera, finalmente se disponía a realizar su gran entrada a aquel salón de fiestas, que pronto se convertiría en el escenario de una feroz contienda.


	20. Capítulo XIX: Viejos Enemigos

_Hola ¿Cón están? Una vez más disculpen la tardanza. Digamos que tuve varios problemas, pero ya estoy aquí para subir la continuación finalmente._

 _ **Laura,**_ _si ya me entere de quien es la nueva integrante, pero tengo confianza en que voy a poder hacer algo ya que estoy retomando mi entrenamiento con los de Shaolin y coye, me han hehco entrenar bastante fuerte jeje._

 _Mmp, eso ya lo sabrás_

 _Lo de los capítulos, pues quedan entre 26 y 30 apróximadamente. Espero no alragarme más porque tengo otro fic que ya quisiera subir que digamos será entre mejor y a la vez peor qe este._

 _ **RanKudoi,**_ _nope, ese no es el detalle, lo que mencionaste es algo que después revelare, pero que no es tan resaltante a mi parecer, quizás para ustedes no sea así, no sé todo es probable._

 _Espero te guste este capítulo y pos, disculpa la tardanza._

* * *

 **Capítulo XIX:** **Viejos enemigos**

Era increíble como la sola presencia de aquel peculiar hombre de curioso y gracioso mostacho había bastado para cesar los molestos siseos y murmullos que predominaban aquel extravagante salón, sumiéndolo en un absoluto y profundo silencio, que por un breve instante le causo al heterogéneo grupo la sensación de que todos aquellos prepotentes nobles habían dejado de respirar así fuera por un mísero segundo.

Kaito y Shinichi sonrieron divertidos al ver la mueca de autosuficiencia y burla reflejada en el envejecido rostro del tan esperado anfitrión de aquella aburrida velada cargada de hipocresía y de falsedad; sus intensiones eran más que claras y ellos no eran lo suficientemente tontos como para no darse cuenta de ello. Ese hombre planeaba algo grande, pues a duras penas si podía esconder la emoción que lo embargaba, aun así por lo menos las "disimuladas" miradas que dirigía hacia el grupo de héroes, parecían pasar desapercibidas para la mayoría mientras les daba la bienvenida a todos sus invitados con gran entusiasmo.

Fue en medio de aquel animado discurso que los dos jóvenes vieron la oportunidad para escabullirse sigilosamente fuera de aquel salón, aprovechando la oportunidad única que aquel carismático hombre les había dado con la peculiar habilidad que tenía para llamar la atención de los demás. Rápidamente revisaron los alrededores del salón, ingeniándoselas para no alertar a ninguno de los sirvientes que rondaban por la zona, a la espera de instrucciones para realizar sus respectivas labores atendiendo aquella estrambótica reunión y a los bufones de sangre azul que en ella se encontraban.

Buscaron rápidamente cualquier cosa parecida a una trampa o algo similar, pero no lograron hallar nada parecido a un dispositivo o arma oculta en los alrededores que pudiera usar alguien de la fiesta para atacar a Ran y a Aoko en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, las cuales en esa clase eventos había de sobra y eso ellos lo sabían mejor que nadie. Tras terminar su búsqueda, regresaron rápidamente al salón sin ser vistos, se escabulleron entre los absortos e impacientes nobles hasta llegar de nuevo al lugar en el que se encontraban antes; actuando como si nada y fingiendo interés en lo que Jirokichi decía.

— Finalmente, la razón por la que los he invitado a todos ustedes a mi casa a esta noche es muy sencilla mis queridos amigos —Musito ensanchando aun más su sonrisa mientras señalaba al aislado grupo de las cazadoras y su compañeros— Lo he reunido para honrarlos a ellos y no me vea con esa cara, pues sin estos hombres y mujeres que ven aquí, los clanes habrían ganado la guerra y ninguno de nosotros estaría con vida ahora. Son héroes guerra señores, no, mejor dicho son ¡Nuestros héroes!

Un sonoro y prolongado " _Oh_ " se extendió por todo el salón, seguido de un coro de aplausos y vitoreo que obligaron a Aoko a tener que aguantarse las ganas de soltar una sonora carcajada al ver la cara de asombro de todos esos hipócritas de sangre azul, sobre todo cuando el desdén en su mirada fue reemplazado rápidamente por fascinación ante esta nueva revelación.

Simplemente falso.

— Muchas gracias señor Jirokichi —Anuncio el mayor de todos los guerreros, llevándose el puño al pecho en señal de agradecimiento, como bien le había enseñado su maestro en sus años de academia— Tanto mis compañeros como yo nos sentimos halagados por este detalle que ha tenido para con nosotros y nos gustaría agradecérselo de ser posible.

" _Una flagrante mentira dicha por un hombre acostumbrado a tratar con la realeza_ " fue el pensamiento que cruzo la mente de Kaito al ver como el viejo Jirokichi asentía satisfecho, creyendo que había logrado salirse con la suya, cuando en realidad estos se esperaban que algo como esto sucediera desde el momento en que la invitación llego a sus manos a penas pusieron un pie en la ciudad, después de todo así eran todos los nobles, por no decir que la fama de Jirokichi ya era bien conocida en gran parte del continente.

Al final lo único que los había motivado a participar en todo aquel orquestado circo era la supuesta presencia de algunos de sus compañeros, ya que aunque sus ideas y concepciones de lo que los rodeaba fueran totalmente distintas y opuestas, los horrores que habían vivido y presenciado durante el cruel y sanguinario enfrentamiento con los clanes, los habían hecho formar lazos de confianza tan o más fuertes que los lazos de sangre. Confiaban plenamente los unos de los otros aun sin conocerse directamente, ya que para obtener el titulo que ahora portaban, todos habían tenido que pasar por el mismo sanguinario evento sin ayuda alguna, sobreponerse a esa amarga experiencia y cargar con el peso de ser el único superviviente de una de las tantas masacres que ocurrieron en aquella oscura época. Luego de eso y del efecto que causo en ellos, fue que comenzaron a destacarse mucho más en el campo de batalla por sus temerarias decisiones.

Un cruel recuerdo de la realidad que aquel endemoniado titulo, simplemente no dejaba descansar jamás.

Afortunadamente con el tiempo todos habían aprendido a sobrellevarlo o eso era lo que querían creer, por más falso que fuera y por más que aun el dolor siguiera latente.

— Me parece buena idea mi estimado amigo —Acepto Jirokichi tras una breve pausa que a todos los presentes se les hizo eterna— ¿Qué sugiere?

— Una demostración de fuerza… Y destreza —No había que ser adivino para saber que el jovial maestro de armas había escuchado la "pequeña" disputa entre Makoto y Lucas con Kaito y Shinichi, pues con la rápida mirada que le había dado a cada uno, dejo bien claro que no toleraría tonterías por parte de ninguno de ellos— sería un combate de exhibición, si le parece bien mi señor.

— Me parece estupendo —Sonrió Jirokichi, para luego dirigirse hacía el resto de sus invitados— Ya escucharon, hagan espacio y prepárense para presenciar algo único.

Alarmadas por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, Ran y Aoko trataron de detener todo aquello antes que esos cuatro se mataran mutuamente o en el mejor de los casos, terminaran destruyendo la mansión en el proceso, después de todo se trataba de cuatro hombres en los que las palabras " _moderación_ " y " _cuidado_ ", no se encontraban en su diccionario.

Sin embargo Kazuha y Shiho se interpusieron en su camino.

— No tiene caso —Dijeron ambas al unisonó, para luego intercambiar un par de miradas cargadas de complicidad.

— No pueden estar hablando en serio —Las cuestiono Aoko exasperada, llevándose las manos a la cabeza cuando estas asintieron tranquilamente.

— No entienden —Intervino Ran inquieta dando vueltas de un lado a otro— Lucas no sabe contenerse y Kyogoku es demasiado fuerte. Van a terminar matándose los unos a los otros y…

— Son hombres después de todo —Insistió Shiho suspirando suavemente con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios— no puedes esperar mucho de ellos. Además esos dos desde siempre han sido así, simplemente no pueden dejar nada inconcluso y cuando una idea se les mete en la cabeza, no hay nada que los detenga —en ese momento la voz se le quebró un poco; entrecerró los ojos y respiro hondamente. Cuando se calmó, continuó sabiendo que se encontraba bajo la atenta mirada de las cazadoras— sin importarles cuánto daño puedan causarse a sí mismos o a los demás.

— Sera mejor que vayan tomando nota de todo esto —Agrego Kazuha mientras se acercaba a Shiho y consoladoramente le acariciaba el brazo; después de todo, ella entendía el dolor de la erudita, ya que también lo había vivido— si van a viajar con ellos, situaciones como estas serán irremediables y cuando llegue el momento en el que tengan que separarse, entenderán lo que les estamos diciendo.

Aquello sin duda había sido inesperado, cada vez más preguntas y misterios aparecían alrededor de Kaito y Shinichi conforme más cosas descubrían sobre ellos, lo cual incentivaba aún más aquella extraña curiosidad que sentían hacia ellos. Quisieron preguntarles a las dos mujeres a que se referían con eso y más aún porque tanto misterio si habían acordado trabajar juntos, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran decir algo, repentinamente un gran bulto cayó entre ellas y las dos practicantes de la magia.

— Mierda —Mascullo el bulto levantándose de un salto, con la adrenalina a flor de piel y la emoción reflejada en sus ojos. Era Lucas— esto se pone interesante.

Fuera de lugar, las cazadoras observaron cómo Lucas volvía corriendo al centro del salón y arremetía salvajemente contra Kaito una vez más, siendo esquivado por éste fácilmente mientras sonreía burlonamente, enfureciendo al mercenario aún más e incentivándolo a seguir atacando. Un poco más allá, una situación muy similar se llevaba a cabo en aquel momento, con Shinichi y Kyogoku luchando ferozmente, pero a la vez con cierto toque de burla por parte del "extraño" joven de ojos azules, el cual a pesar de mantener siempre un semblante serio, la manera en la que luchaba y burlaba al implacable guerrero a través de agiles saltos o de aquellos milagrosos esquives y desvíos de los contundentes ataques de Kyogoku; todo eso junto a endemoniada agilidad lo hacía ver como a un niño jugando con un enorme y feroz lobo.

Tras un rápido intercambio de miradas, Kaito y Shinichi pegaron espalda con espalda ante la arremetida del mercenario y el guerrero; esperaron hasta el último segundo y con un ágil giro, intercambiaron de oponentes, recibiéndolos con un certero puñetazo en la cara, el cual los mando a volar un par de metros antes de caer al suelo de pie al igual que un par de gatos. Al parecer esos dos se tenían bien merecido su titulo, de no ser así todo esto no sería tan entretenido para los dos jóvenes viajeros; sin embargo aunque no era el momento para estar jugando con esos dos buitres, simplemente no podían dejar de plantarles cara y hacerles entender con cada golpe y con cada movimiento, que si los seguían subestimando, lo pagarían caro.

Y ese golpe lo había dejado bien claro.

Ignorantes del dialogo y la amenaza que se encontraba implícita en aquella confrontación, los espectadores de sangre azul, vitoreaban y alababan la destreza y agilidad de aquellos impresionantes guerreros que habían logrado recrear a la perfección lo que sería una pelea entre bandos rivales, logrando recrear la pesada y casi palpable tensión de la batalla y el odio entre rivales. Sólo los que realmente comprendían la seriedad de este evento, lo observaban atentamente, listos para intervenir de ser necesario.

Entre todos ellos se encontraba también la sofisticada y letal sobrina del viejo Jirokichi, quien no se atrevía a moverse más de lo necesario, pues cada vez que lo hacía, podía notar como algo o alguien la observaba con una intensidad anormal desde algún lugar del salón, asechándola, a la espera de que cometiera el más mínimo error para saltar sobre ella al igual que un coyote.

Quizás no poseyera el don de la magia, pero eso no quería decir que fuera estúpida o algo por el estilo. Había algo peligroso por ahí cerca, podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser. De repente, el frio filo de una daga en su cuello junto al férreo agarre en su cintura, la hicieron darse cuenta de cuan acertado había sido su instinto y cuan débil era al no percibir un ataque como ese.

— Tranquila preciosa, no voy a hacerte daño si colaboras ¿Quedo claro? —Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al reconocer aquella voz, al sentir el cálido aliento de su captor sobre su nuca y la cercanía de sus cuerpos tocándose casi por completo. Afortunadamente su tío estaba inconsciente en ese momento— Hubo un cambio de planes princesita, tu te vienes conmigo ahora y…

De la nada un cuchillo pasó volando muy cerca de su cara, cortándolo levemente en la mejilla.

— ¡Suelta a la chica ahora! —Y ahí estaba lo que aquel intruso estaba esperando, el inconfundible y potente grito de aquella molesta capitana de la guardia que tantos problemas le había ocasionado durante la guerra y que parecía tener un olfato increíble para encontrarlo, sin importar lo que hiciera.

Alarmados todos voltearon a ver hacia el balcón, percatándose del indeseado intruso que ahora amenazaba la vida de la joven y delicada Sonoko Suzuki. Este tan solo soltó una sonora carcajada a la vez que su cuerpo repentinamente se expandía y era cubierto por un terso pelaje color mostaza, sus manos de transformaban en peludas garras sin perder su forma, su boca se transformaba en enormes fauces repleta de filosos colmillos y una espesa melena cubría su cabeza; todo esto sucedió en cuestión de segundos, ante la aterrada mirada de todos los nobles presentes.

— Matsuda, el león de _Kora_ —Gruño Sato sacando su sable al ver su tan odiado enemigo de los clanes, aquella malnacida y sanguinaria bestia de aspecto humanoide y vacios ojos carentes de vida o de algo parecido a un alma—suelta a la chica

— _Veo que aun sigues comportándote como todo un hombre capitana_ —bufó burlonamente a la vez que chasqueaba sus dedos. En menos de un segundo, un centenar de los llamados perros rojos de los clanes, irrumpieron en aquel salón destrozando la puerta y los cristales de los grandes ventanales que daban hacia el jardín; al menos eran la cantidad suficiente para rodearlos— _deberías dejar a un lado la espada y la armadura, colocarte un vestido y volver a casa a atender a tu marido._

— Prefiero quedarme y cortarte las pelo…

— _¡Wow! Calma_ _mujer_ —Gruño divertido alzando a Sonoko y colocándola sobre su hombro— _Por más que me gustaría jugar contigo un rato, tengo un paquete que entregar, así que si me disculpas_ —Tomo aire y rugió con fuerza, ordenándoles a los enormes perros rojos que atacaran todo cuanto se moviera— _tengo que irme, pero no te preocupes mis amigos se quedaran a jugar con ustedes. Hasta nunca._

Antes de que pudiera reclamar, se vio rodeada por un grupo de aquellas rabiosas bestias que la atacaban sin piedad junto a sus compañeros, impidiéndole decir nada o siquiera poder hacer el intento de seguirlo.

Solo dos figuras lograron abrirse paso entre la maraña de cuerpos rojos que se interponían en su camino y solo la suerte sabía lo que les depararía el destino al perseguir a aquel enorme felino, que velozmente se desplazaba por la calle principal de la ciudad, causando terror a su paso.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! —Gritaba con fingido horror Sonoko ante la risa burlona de su captor— deja de actuar como un idiota Matsuda y dime que sucede —le murmuro al oído dándole un fuerte codazo en la espalda, antes de retomar su papel de doncella desesperada— ¡Alguien sálveme por amor de dios! ¡Auxilio!

— _¡Ja! No me canso de esto, sin duda eres mejor actriz de lo que recordaba preciosa_ —Sin aviso recibió otro codazo de su poco colaboradora y paciente "prisionera"— _Esta bien, esta bien. Por ahora digamos que acabo de salvarte la vida pequeña, de seguir así te hubieran descubierto y con tantos de esos tipos ahí reunidos, estarías acabada antes de que siquiera pudieras hacer algo, además_ —Hizo una pausa mientras se abría paso a la fuerza entre las enormes compuertas de una de las entradas de la ciudad— _tenemos nuevas ordenes de ese sujeto._

— ¿Gin? —Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de la asesina en cuanto el hibrido asintió— entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa —Sugirió volviendo a adoptar su papel de rehén— Nos están siguiendo.

— _Lo sé_ —Gruño por lo bajo sin ser escuchado por asesina, imprimiéndole más velocidad a su carrera una vez entraron en campo abierto,

En la llamada tierra salvaje.


	21. Capítulo XX: Propuesta

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada discúlpenme por tardar tanto en subir la continuación, por aquí las cosas siguen ajetreadas y he estado un tanto ocupado con otras cosas aparte de la universidad, pero aquí estoy finalmente con la continuación y pues espero les guste a pesar de todo._

 ** _Angel-LauraR,_** _primero que nada, disculpa la tardanza y sobre todo por dejarte con la intriga todo este tiempo, espero que al menos puedas leer esta continuación con la misma calma que la anteriror jeje. Y con respecto a lo otro, pues no te preocupes por no entender a mi enrevesada mente, pues ni yo la entiendo a veces, creo que mi consciencia si lo hace y por eso suele frenarla cuando se inspira más de la cuenta con las continuaciones._

 _Por otro lado, con respecto a ese fic, pues pronto verás a lo que me refiero y es más que todo por el entorno o digamos el mundo en el que se desarrolla jeje. Creo que ese sería más corto que este, pero aun no lo sé, todo depende de la inspiración al final._

 _ **CocoaFirefly,**_ _hola ¿Cómo estás? Antes que nada bienvenida y disculpa por la tardanza, me alegra saber que te ha gustado la historia y espero que queda de la misma también sea de tu agrado jeje._

 _Con respecto a tú duda, pues Kazuha es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece y juega un papel muy importante en la historia, además sus habilidades son peculiares aun entre los chámanes. Pronto verás a lo que me refiero._

 _Por cierto muchas gracias por tomar parte de tu tiempo para leer y comentar._

 _ **RanKudoi,**_ _primero disculpa la tardanza y en segundo lugar, no te preocupes creeme que por lo general tienes una intuición bastante acertada, sólo que yo suelo variar más de la cuenta y por eso aparecen cosas que te pueden hacer pensar otras cosas o descartar ideas. Estoy seguro que descubriras que es dentro de poco._

 _Y bueno se que me mi mente es un caso serio pero que se le va a hacer, supongo que es lo que conllevaba ser el brujo matemático jeje y si tienes preguntas, entonces hazlas con confianza y yo tratare de responder lo mejro que puede sin hacer ningún spoiler por supuesto... Sino no sería interesante ¿No crees?_

 _ **Saori Kudo,**_ _bueno primero que nada bienevenida y disculpa también la tardanza, por lo general intento no demorar tanto, pero bueno esta vez no pude evitarlo. En fin me alegra saber que te esta pequeña historia te ha gustado lo suficiente como para llegar hasta este capítulo._

 _Tienes razón, al principio es bastante confuso y hay algunas cosas que voy a corregir, aun tengo que mejorar varias cosas a nivel de redacción, pero ahí voy sobre la marcha jeje._

 _Espero que los próximos capítulos también sean de tu agrado, solo tienes que tener en cuenta que por lo general en mis historias "_ _ **Nada es lo que parece**_ _" y que a veces mi imaginación se va fuera de borda jeje._

 _En fin sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo la continuación, espero les guste._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo XX: Propuesta**

Era increíble como en menos de un segundo lo que antes había sido una apacible y aburrida reunión, había terminado con el secuestro de la sobrina del viejo Suzuki y en una batalla a muerte contras las criaturas que el malnacido de Matsuda les había mandado. Todos y cada uno de los llamados héroes intentaron abrirse paso entre aquellas molestas y roñosas criaturas para detener al león, pero estas eran demasiadas y además tenían que proteger a los aterrados nobles que allí se encontraban.

Era imposible pasar o eso creía hasta que dos oscuras siluetas veloces como un rayo se abrieron paso a la fuerza seguidos de cerca por las dos hábiles cazadoras, que aprovechando la oportunidad que aquellos dos misteriosos jóvenes le otorgaban, lograron salir del salón sin problema y sin ser notadas por nadie más que Makoto y Lucas, quienes luchando codo a codo, seguían sin dar crédito a lo que habían visto sus ojos.

Aquellos mismos dos hombres contra los que habían estado luchando hace poco, habían reaccionado mucho más rápido de lo que ellos lo habían hecho, se desplazaron sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraban Ran y Aoko, las tomaron por las muñecas y las guiaron hasta la salida sin llamar la atención de Matsuda mientras éste discutía con Sato; para cuando los esbirros de el llamado León de _Kora_ hicieron acto de presencia, ya ellos se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca de la salida para poder abrirse paso sin problema y seguir al enorme felino, dividiendo en dos al grupo de perros rojos en el proceso.

— Maldición —Mascullo entre dientes Lucas, destrozando el cráneo de uno de los perros rojos con una de sus dagas y su descomunal fuerza, llamando la atención de Makoto que en ese momento aplastaba la cabeza de uno de sus atacantes contra el suelo de una patada— esto no es justo ¿No crees?

— Los subestimamos —Reconoció muy a su pesar Makoto atravesando el cuello de una de las bestias con su puño, para luego agarrarla con la otra mano por el abdomen y usarla para golpear a otras tres criaturas más. Era obvio que estaba furioso— son peligrosos.

— Y lo dice en el hombre que mueve a un perro de ese tamaño como si fuera un trozo de tela —Dijo burlonamente Shiho apareciendo repentinamente detrás de ellos, montada sobre el lomo de una de aquellas criaturas como si nada, usándola para atacar a sus semejantes— Vamos acaba con ellos —Le ordenó a la criatura a la vez que saltaba hacia otra de las bestias y la golpeaba con la palma de la manos en la frente, haciendo aparecer una luz verdosa que se extendió velozmente por todo el cuerpo del animal en forma de extraños símbolos y caracteres luminosos que penetraban su piel, doblegando su voluntad y otorgándole el control de su cuerpo a la erudita.

— ¿Y tú que sabes mujer? —Espetó Lucas esquivando las rápidas dentelladas y zarpazos de aquellos molestos canes

— ¡Aun lado todos! —Antes de que Shiho pudiera contestar, el repentino grito de Kazuha, los hizo saltar a todos por inercia hacia un lado, apartándose aun más al ver como repentinamente la apacible y "delicada" Shamán caía desde las alturas, golpeando con tanta fuerza el piso que lo hizo temblar levemente.

Ante el impacto y extraño circulo con un diámetro de diez metros, se extendió por la losa iluminando esa área con extraño resplandor azulado; en el acto todos los perros rojos que se encontraban dentro del circulo parecieron congelarse en el tiempo a su alrededor, Kazuha sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver como las sombras de los canes se despegaban del suelo y se colocaban frente a estos rugiendo amenazadoramente. En cuanto el círculo se desvaneció, las criaturas de rojizo pelaje se vieron enfrentadas contra sus propias sombras, recibiendo cada ataque les propiciaban a estas, así como los ataques que éstas les hacían por igual.

Sin duda una buena y aterradora técnica que autodestruía a sus enemigos. Poco después apareció Heiji a lomos de una de sus quimeras aladas y en un sorprendente acto de sincronía, recogió a la Shamán mientras esta esquivaba de un salto a otra de las iracundas criaturas.

— En vez de perder el tiempo hablando, deshagámonos de esta plaga primero —Los reprochó Megure zigzagueando hábilmente entre las bestias y cortándoles de un tajo el abdomen con su fiel y pesada espada, tan rápido que a duras penas si podía verse el movimiento de sus manos entre corte y corte— ya después aclararemos todo esto.

A pesar de que aquella contienda no suponía un verdadero reto para ninguno de ellos, todos comprendían la urgencia que ameritaba el terminar con aquello cuanto antes, después de todo aun debían de unirse a las dos cazadoras en la persecución de Matsuda cuanto antes, ya que éste era mucho más peligroso de lo que aparentaba ser y si alguien como él estaba en éste lugar, tan lejos de las seguras tierras de los clanes, de seguro tenía más apoyo que un montón de enormes perros roñosos.

* * *

 **— Fuera de la ciudad —**

En las llamadas "Tierras salvajes", las dos cazadoras se veían obligadas a enfrentar lo que sin duda era la prueba más ardua y vergonzosa que habían tenido en sus vidas, una prueba de resistencia que había teñido de rojo sus mejillas y acelerado su corazón a un ritmo que bien podría considerarse frenético.

— Wow, por lo visto alguien esta "alterada" esta noche —Dijo burlonamente Kaito, disfrutando en grande aquel momento, tanto como lo hacía el mismo Shinichi, que al igual que él no podía dejar de sonreír divertido mientras corría a su lado.

— Por aquí estamos igual —Agrego Shinichi a la vez que saltaba hábilmente un roca en el camino, sintiendo como la cazadora se aferraba más a su cuerpo para evitar caerse— jeje.

— Ca… Cállate estúpido caballo —Mascullo Ran sintiéndose aun más apenada que antes y eso ya es bastante decir considerando que desde que habían salido de la ciudad, Shinichi y Kaito las habían cargado de repente a ella y a Aoko y sin derecho a replica las colocaron sobre sus espaldas, argumentando de que en terreno llano jamás podrían alcanzar a Matsuda, ni siquiera podrían llevarle el ritmo y muy a su pesar, esto resultó ser verdad.

Sin duda alguna todo esto era vergonzoso para ambas, pero debían de reconocer que tanto Shinichi como Kaito eran bastante veloces y de no ser por ellos, hace mucho que hubieran perdido el rastro del enorme felino y de la sobrina del viejo Jirokichi Suzuki.

— Ya nos vieron —Murmuro Kaito tornándose repentinamente serio— vamos a tener que usar "eso" más pronto de lo que creíamos.

— Si —Asintió Shinichi soltando por un momento una de las piernas de Ran para tomar un puñado de pequeñas rocas que llevaba en una bolsa de cuero atada a su cinto— Sujétate fuerte Ran.

— Tú igual Aoko —Repitió Kaito llamando la atención de la joven cazadora.

Sin entender bien porque tanto misterio de parte de sus compañeros, las dos cazadoras se limitaron a asentir mientras se aferraban más ellos, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y pegándose por completo a la espalda de los dos jóvenes a la vez que enroscaban las piernas en su cintura. Con la mirada fija en los movimientos del felino, Kaito esperó hasta que el momento oportuno para poner su plan en marcha llegase, Shinichi bajo un poco la velocidad y él lo imitó sin perder de vista a su objetivo en ningún momento.

Y entonces sucedió, Sonoko se volteo para decirle algo a Matsuda.

— ¡Ahora! —Señaló Kaito y como si un rayo hubiera caído entre el y Shinichi, ambos se separaron corriendo a gran velocidad en direcciones opuestas, sumergiéndose en aquel mar de hierba alta que rodeaba el enorme y extenso camino en el que antes se encontraban, logrando así desaparecer por completo de la vista de Sonoko.

Aumentando la cadencia de su carrera continuaron siguiendo al enorme felino cada pareja por su lado, logrando confundir a la joven asesina quien al perderlos de vista repentinamente se puso en alerta, pues a menos que se hubieran valido de la magia o de alguna otra artimaña para volverse invisibles o algo por el estilo, no había manera de que simplemente desaparecieran de esa manera.

— ¿ _Siguen tras nosotros_? —Murmuro Matsuda sobresaltando un poco a su compañera.

— No… No lo sé —Confesó frustrada al no poder encontrar rastro alguno de sus perseguidores— O se volvieron invisibles o quizás fueron atacados por alguna de las criaturas

— _Puede ser —_ Gruño por lo bajo aumentando gradualmente la velocidad de su carrera conforme se desviaba del camino, encaminándose hacia la ladera de una imponente montaña que se encontraba a unos cinco kilómetros de distancia frente a ellos— _o puede que no…_

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? —Se animó a preguntar Sonoko al notar el repentino cambio de dirección del felino— la guarida esta por el otro lado.

— _No vamos para la guarida —_ Gruño una vez más, buscando con la mirada aquella pequeña cueva que había encontrado hace un par de meses oculta en la ladera de la montaña, en la parte más empinada y rocosa de la misma.

Sonoko alarmada comenzó a quejarse, pero el enorme felino simplemente la ignoró y continuó avanzando sin darle importancia a los inútiles intentos que su poco colaboradora compañera hacia por liberarse de su agarre; desesperados intentos que lo único que lograron hacer fue agotarla a la vez que la hacían caer en cuenta de cuales eran las " _nuevas ordenes_ " que aquel endemoniado hombre o mejor dicho que aquel malnacido monstruo llamado Gin, había designado para ella y para aquel que en el pasado fuere no solo su compañero de lucha, sino también su maestro y su único amigo en aquel retorcido mundo al cual había sido forzada a unirse.

" _Muere_ " esa era la orden que Gin le había dado, la cual era evidente con solo ver el repentino cambio de actitud del felino conforme se acercaban a su destino, así como también era evidente que Gin lo había designado como su ejecutor ¿Por qué? Pues conociendo la retorcida mentalidad de aquel monstruoso ser, ésta de seguro era su manera de castigarla a ella por no haber podido cumplir con su misión de acabar con la vida de aquellas dos jóvenes, pero peligrosas cazadoras que tantos problemas le habían dado y que la habían empujado, sin saberlo, a casi cometer la descabellada idea que se le había ocurrido de asesinarlas durante la reunión que había organizado su tío, a pesar de que no solo corría el riego de exponerse, sino también de ser capturada por alguno de aquellos inhumanos _Héroes de Guerra_ como se hacían llamar.

Pensándolo bien, quizás más que por sus continuos intentos fallidos por eliminar a las cazadoras, la verdadera razón por la Gin quería sacarla del juego era por la amenaza que suponía para él que ella fuera capturada por sus más grandes enemigos, después de todo ella sabía demasiado. Demasiado para su gusto.

Resignada a aceptar su inevitable muerte, Sonoko suspiró pesadamente a la vez que dejaba de luchar y aflojaba todo su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por su compañero sin oponer más resistencia. Matsuda lo notó y gruño indignado, apretando fuertemente los dientes hasta hacer sangrar sus encías… Él tampoco quería hacerlo, pero al igual que ella no tenía opción y por más que le disgustara o le doliera, tenía que obedecer a Gin.

— _Oye princesa yo… ¡Arrrgh!_ —Para estar en paz consigo mismo, Matsuda quiso disculparse con Sonoko en un intento de hacer más fácil su sangrienta labor, pero justo antes de que pudiera decir aquellas palabras que pugnaban por salir de su garganta, repentinamente un filo pedernal impactó con fuerza en su cara, haciéndolo rugir adolorido y trastabillar en plena carrera, cayendo aparatosamente al suelo en cuanto un segundo pedernal golpeo una de sus patas.

Entre adolorido y furioso, Matsuda se levanto de un salto rugiendo con fuerza, retando a sus cobardes atacantes a que dieran la cara y lo enfrentaran. No pasó mucho tiempo para que de entre los matorrales que se encontraran en el camino, surgieran las dos cazadoras con daga en mano corriendo ágilmente en zigzag hacía él. Sintiendo como su sangre hervía de furia, el imponente León rugió con tanta fuerza que hizo estremecer a Sonoko, detuvo el avance de las cazadoras que ahora lo observaban con cautela y, que además, ahuyento a todas las criaturas que habitaban aquella área.

La tierra se estremeció ante el iracundo grito de guerra de la imponente criatura, quien con su juicio nublado por el dolor y la ira, se abalanzó salvajemente sobre las cazadoras, dispuesto a romperles el cuello con sus fauces y descuartizar sus cuerpos con sus garras; en ese estado no se diferenciaba en nada a un animal salvaje. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar a alcanzar las cazadoras, un par de brazos impactaron violenta y repentinamente contra su cuello, trancándole la respiración y llevándolo de vuelta al suelo una vez más.

Se trataba de Kaito y Shinichi, quienes aprovechando la fijación de la iracunda criatura con Ran y con Aoko, se habían acercado sigilosamente hacía él mientras soltaba aquel aterrador rugido, interceptándolo en medio de su ataque tal y como lo habían planeado desde el momento en que se separaron. Luego sin perder tiempo, se abalanzaron sobre el felino, antes de que pudiera reincorporarse y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, lograron someterlo tras unos cuantos minutos de intenso forcejeo y peligrosos zarpazos que a duras penas pudieron esquivar.

— ¿Estas bien? —Dijo Aoko corriendo hacía la magullada Sonoko, quien en estado de shock, veía boquiabierta como aquellos dos jóvenes tenían la fuerza suficiente para someter al poderoso León de _Kora_ a pesar del estado en el que éste se encontraba.

Al no tener respuesta Aoko se limitó a examinarla rápidamente palpando con cuidado su cuerpo en busca de huesos rotos y de heridas que pudieran ser mortales. Afortunadamente la joven heredera parecía estar bien a pesar de todo, lo cual era resaltante teniendo en cuenta lo "delicada" que supuestamente era.

Tras constatar que Sonoko estaba bien, Aoko volvió junto a su hermana que aun seguía observando al enorme e iracundo felino, y aunque no sabía porque Ran lo hacía, en cuanto ella misma estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, simplemente no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Qué están esperando? —Mascullo Shinichi entre dientes esforzándose por mantener inmovilizado al enorme felino, usando su propio peso así como toda fuerza para mantenerlo contra el suelo, junto con Kaito que al igual que él, también la estaba pasando bastante difícil— ¡Acábenlo ahora!

— Espera un momento —Susurro Aoko embelesada completamente con el enorme felino, quien desesperadamente luchaba por librarse de aquellas dos pestes con fuerza sobrehumana que sin mucho esfuerzo lo habían doblegado, lo cual era un gran golpe bajo para su ego que ayudaba a alimentar aun más su creciente ira.

Como si estuvieran en una especie de trance, Ran y Aoko se acercaron a Matsuda y arrodillándose frente a él contemplaron su magullado y ensangrentado rostro con sumo cuidado, haciendo que los corazones de Shinichi y Kaito comenzaran a latir frenéticamente ante la cercanía entre las chicas y los enormes colmillos que poblaban las fauces del León Matsuda, que ahora intentaba atraparlas entre sus fauces.

— ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! —Grito Kaito fuera de sus casillas, luchando por retener a la criatura con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Es peligroso maldita sea!

— Shhhhh… Tranquilo, no te haremos daño —Susurrando suave y dulcemente las jóvenes cazadoras acercando lenta y cautelosamente sus manos hacia la cabeza del ahora consternado León, quien aun intentaba morderlas desesperadamente.

— Calma, ya no hay necesidad de luchar —Dijo suavemente Ran logrando posar su mano sobre la cabeza del felino, en cuanto la mano de Shinichi apareció y agarró por el cuello a Matsuda, reduciendo la movilidad de la cabeza, lo cual le costó mucho ya que no solo había tenido que soltar momentáneamente uno de los brazos del felino para poderse mover hacía delante y realizar esta proeza mientras usaba su otra mano para volver a apresar el brazo de la criatura antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, sino que además había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no partirle el cuello ahí mismo.

Sólo fue capaz de controlarse debido a la mirada cargada de reproche que tanto Ran como Aoko le dirigieron, en el momento en que hizo el cambio… De no ser por eso, de seguro le hubiera roto el cuello sin dudarlo.

— _Mujer, me pides que me calme, pero sin piedad me sometes_ —Gruño entre dientes el felino llamando la atención de las cazadoras— _finges ahora ser alguien amable y gentil, pero en cuanto baje la guardia me apuñalaras por la espalda. Así que deja de actuar y mátame ahora o yo te matare a ti en cuanto me des la espalda._

— ¿Sabes? —Musitó dulcemente Aoko acariciándole la cabeza suavemente— Hace mucho tiempo, cuando llegamos a este continente, conocimos a un niño muy tímido y reservado que era mayor que nosotras, el cual llego a convertirse para nosotras en una especie de hermano mayor que nos cuidaba y con el que siempre podíamos hablar.

— Ya que él realmente nos entendía y nos apoyaba —Agrego Ran rememorando aquellos tiempos— poco después descubrimos que ese niño era un híbrido, es decir que, uno de sus padres era del clan y el otro era humano y al igual que tú, su forma bestial tenía un aspecto humanoide y como habrás imaginado, éste era su más grande y doloroso secreto, porque como híbrido no tenía lugar ni con los humanos ni con los clanes…

— _¿A qué quieren llegar con todo esto? Esa es la realidad que todos los híbridos tenemos que enfrentar —_ Refutó aun malhumorado fulminándolas con la mirada; Kaito y Shinichi simplemente las escuchaban en silencio— _No es nada que no sepa._

— El nombre de ese niño era Wataru Takagi —Continuó Aoko ignorando olímpicamente esa última frase— él había escogido vivir como humano a pesar del riesgo que eso conllevaba para un híbrido que apenas si podía controlar su habilidad y su naturaleza latente, aun así lo intentó y nosotras intentamos ayudarlos a mantener a salvo su secreto. Poco tiempo después un grupo de ladrones nos atacó y él… Mi hermanito Takagi, se sacrificó a si mismo para salvarme cuando esos ladrones intentaron secuestrarme y eso es algo que le agradezco, aunque me duele mucho que más nunca lo volveré a ver.

— Después de él conocimos a otros híbridos durante la guerra y todos y cada uno de ellos sufrían mucho por la manera tan cruel despiadada en la que ambos bandos los utilizaban, arrebatándoles algo que querían para obligarlos a luchar por ellos —Prosiguió Ran apretando fuertemente sus puños al recordar varias escenas horribles que se vio obligada a presenciar durante la guerra, así como la impotencia que sintió en aquellos momentos— Tú no eres la excepción a ésta regla, porque si en verdad disfrutaras o estuvieras de acuerdo con lo que estas haciendo, hubieras asesinado a la señorita Suzuki en el baile y ninguno de nosotros te hubiera podido detener.

Matsuda simplemente se quedo en silencio ante aquellas palabras, pues por más que quisiera no lo podía negar, ya que aquello era precisamente lo que Gin había hecho y seguía haciendo con él y con la gran mayoría de sus subordinados. Simplemente porque era imposible oponerse a un monstruo de su calibre o al grupo de monstruosos seres que lo seguían por voluntad propia.

— _Entonces saben que ni esa chica ni yo tenemos otra opción más que seguir las órdenes que nos den_ —Suspiró resignado aflojando su cuerpo y dejando de resistirse a la abrumadora fuerza de sus agotados captores— _tenemos mucho que perder sino lo hacemos._

— Si la hay, es sólo que ahora no eres capaz de verla —Sonrió Ran acariciándolo por detrás de las orejas suavemente, sintiendo como el felino se estremecía ante su tacto y el de Aoko— Así que ¿Qué dices? ¿Escucharías lo que tenemos que decir?

— ¿Lo harían ambos? —Agrego Aoko volviendo la mirada hacia la aun consternada Sonoko, a la vez que alzaba una mano frente a ella mostrándole las finas y mortales agujas que le había quitado cuando la había examinado hace un momento.

Conscientes de que estaban en clara desventaja, Matsuda y Sonoko se miraron el uno al otro por un breve instante debatiendo sin necesidad de palabras lo que harían a continuación, siendo Sonoko la primera en apartar la mirada ya que después de todo ya ella se había resignado a morir desde hace un buen rato ya; desde entonces su vida estaba en manos de Matsuda y por lo tanto, solo a él le correspondía decidir lo que harían ahora, ya fuera escuchar la propuesta de las cazadoras o dejar que pusieran fin a sus miserables vidas de una vez por todas.

— _Soy todo oídos_ —Accedió suspirando pesadamente una vez más.

Shinichi y Kaito tan solo se vieron el uno al otro en silencio, para luego volver su atención hacía aquel híbrido y aunque evidentemente no estaban para nada de acuerdo con el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, simplemente se dedicaron a observar aquella absurda escena en absoluto silencio, esperando cualquier motivo por pequeño que fuera para romperle el cuello tanto al felino como a la ahora desvalida asesina.

Ya después se encargarían de hablar con Ran y Aoko seriamente sobre esto.


	22. Capítulo XXI: Secretos

_**Hola ¿Cómo están? Se que he tardo mucho, casi eones en publicar la continuación, pero realmente estuve bastante atareado con un sin fin de cosas y problemas tanto en el ámbito académico, personal, social, etc, etc, ya que la situación de mi país me ha afectado mucho más de lo que me gustaría admitir y tuve que arreglármelas para medio salir a flote durante todo este tiempo... Pero como les dije en una oportunidad, puede que tarde, pero no voy a abandonar ninguna de mis historias.**_

 **Angel-Laura.** Primero que nada, disculpa la tardanza simplemente estoy en una situación un tanto complicada ahora y no había podido subir la continuación. Con respecto a tú comentario pues el regaño de que viene, viene, solo que primero ha de ocurrir un par de cosas más que ya descubrirás, así como otras tantas cosas de Matsuda que se tiene bien guardadas y que pronto saldrán a la luz.

 **RanKudoi.** Bueno gracias, por el voto de confianza, pero aun así me disculpo por la tardanza ya que a mi mismo me exaspera esperar mucho tiempo cuando leo una historia. Con respecto a tú comentario, puedo decirte que todos los personajes tienen uno o dos trucos bajo la manga y Matsuda tiene un par más que los demás jeje.

¿Qué te hizo pensar que Takagi aparecerá? Se que me dijiste que no te hiciera caso, pero como soy muy curioso, me ha dado curiosidad saber que te hizo llegar a esa conclusión

 **65478 Ladeth.** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo chamita e igualmente disculpame por haberme desaparecido tan abruptamente. Estuve resolviendo una cantidad absurda de problemas que aun hoy, algunos cuantos de ellos persisten, pero bueno ya regrese.

 **En fin sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo la continuación. Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXI: Secretos**

La triste tonada de las campanas de la iglesia al caer la tarde, anunciaban el triste y lamentable final que había sufrido la que fuere la sobrina de una de las figuras más importantes y representativas del continente, el viejo y noble Jirokichi Suzuki; quien con gran pesar caminó solemnemente con la frente en alto, con el ataúd simbólico de su fallecida sobrina Sonoko Suzuki apoyado en uno de sus hombros, ya que a pesar de que todos sabían de que éste se encontraba vacío a raíz de que el cuerpo de la desafortunada sobrina del viejo Jirokichi había sido totalmente destrozado por el renombrado Matsuda _El León de Kora_ de tal manera que no había quedado nada de la desdichada jovencita.

La triste tonada de las campanas acompañó al noble Suzuki y a todos los dolientes en su penosa marcha fúnebre hacia el cementerio de la ciudad, donde el ataúd simbólico de la joven Sonoko sería depositado en el mausoleo de la familia Suzuki, como estaba predispuesto que debía ocurrir con todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia, ya fueran o no de clase pudiente o siquiera del continente. Presentes en aquel evento, se encontraban los valientes héroes de guerra que habían asistido a la fiesta, los cuales aunque lamentablemente no habían podido impedir el terrible final de la sobrina del viejo jirokichi, habían logrado exterminar a todos y cada uno de esos monstruosos perros rojos que invadieron el salón de fiestas de la mansión del viejo Suzuki, salvando tanto la vida de este como la de todos sus invitados, además habían logrado herir gravemente al León de _Kora_ y se habían comprometido a darle caza personalmente y traer ante el viejo noble la cabeza de aquel sanguinario monstruo que sin reparo alguno acabó con la vida del tesoro más grande que éste poseía.

No muy lejos de ahí, ocultos en lo más alto del estridente campanario, cuatro figuras observaba la melancólica escena hasta que todos los dolientes ingresaron finalmente en el cementerio y las campanas finalmente cesaron su triste tonada. Una de las figuras se levantó y, seguida de las otras tres, se dejó caer desde lo alto del campanario, aterrizando ágilmente sobre el tejado de una de las tantas casas que ahí se encontraban, se deslizo sobre las tejas con una destreza solo equiparable a la de las tres figuras que se encontraban a sus espaldas; luego, con el impulso de la caída, saltó hacia el tejado de una de la casas cercanas, después a otro y así siguió hasta que finalmente logró salir de la ciudad junto con sus misteriosos acompañantes.

Bañada por el intenso tono naranja que le conferían los últimos rayos del sol que se filtraban por el horizonte al atardecer, la hermosa y femenina figura de aquella misteriosa mujer, se dejó caer grácilmente desde los altos muros que delimitaban la ciudad, seguida de cerca por las otras tres misteriosas figuras, de las cuales dos de ellas desplegaron unas enormes alas negras, a la vez que con un control envidiable se situaban justo frente a la hermosa fémina y a su acompañante, quienes sin dudarlo extendieron sus manos y se sujetaron firmemente al cuello de sus acompañantes, mientras estos en cuestión de segundos cambian abruptamente frente a sus ojos hasta transformarse en dos imponentes quimeras de oscuro pelaje negro y marrón, que alzaron el vuelo en cuanto sintieron a sus jinetes sobre sus lomos.

Ambas criaturas batieron con fuerza sus enormes alas ocasionando fuertes venticas de viento que hicieron estremecer a los pocos árboles que se encontraban bajo sus enormes cuerpos, mientras se alejaban de la ciudad ganando cada vez más y más altura mientras sus oscuras siluetas se fundían en la oscuridad de la noche, cuyo oscuro manto estrellado ya se había desplegado sobre la tierra, haciendo casi imposible el ver a las dos enormes bestias y a sus jinetes conforme se alejaban cada vez más de la ciudad. Solo cuatro siluetas que se encontraban ocultas cerca de los muros de la ciudad fueron capaces de presenciar semejante escena y como los misteriosos visitantes se perdían en la negrura del estrellado cielo nocturno.

— ¿Crees que pescaron el anzuelo? —Preguntó insegura aquella misma joven que ahora era la protagonista de aquella marcha fúnebre que en estos momentos se llevaba a cabo en el interior de la ciudad— ¿Crees que en verdad se traguen toda esta farsa?

— Por un tiempo quizás —Respondió suspirando pesadamente la corpulenta figura procurando no alejarse mucho de la protección que aquel robusto roble le brindaba ocultando su figura y su resaltante apariencia— Debemos ser cuidadosos y acoplarnos al plan, después de todo es la única oportunidad que tenemos de librarnos de las inmundas garras de ese malnacido de Gin.

— ¿Y qué harán después? —Gruño a sus espaldas uno de los dos jóvenes que los había engañado y atrapado, obligándolos a escuchar la descabellada propuesta de las dos amables cazadoras— Una vez Gin te ha puesto el ojo encima…

— No puedes escapar —Secundó el otro joven jugando con aquella extraña cadena que rodeaba su muñeca— ni mucho menos engañarlo con facilidad.

— Tienes que ser astuto y recurrir a métodos no convencionales y riesgosos, si quieres tener aunque sea una mísera oportunidad —Agrego de nuevo el primer joven, sujetando al igual que su compañero, el brazalete que descansaba en su muñeca— De otra manera, solo les queda resignarse a ser sus presas y a pasar el resto de sus vidas huyendo y temiendo hasta de su propia sombra y de las noches sin luna.

Extrañado y a la vez sorprendido por semejante frase, ya que sólo personas como él y Sonoko que se han visto obligados a someterse al terrible yugo de ese hombre durante muchos años y han sobrevivido para contarlo, podían entender y sentir el verdadero peso de aquellas palabras; palabras de un par de hombres que han vivido mucho más a su corta edad, de lo que muchos otros podrían siquiera llegar a imaginar.

Un par de hombres que hasta ahora no había sido capaz de reconocer.

Fue solo un segundo lo que se necesitó para que el todo poderoso y temible Matsuda El León de _Kora_ palideciera por completo mientras caía de rodillas al suelo aterrado y consternado, ya que no podía entender qué hacían esos dos monstruosos demonios tan lejos de su aislada prisión que se encontraba al otro lado del continente en los dominios de Gin.

— ¿Matsuda? —Inquirió preocupada Sonoko al ver como su formidable y valiente compañero sin más se había desplomado en el suelo, temblando como un gatito abandonado en un callejón en plena tormenta— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¡Oye!

— Parece que nuestro "amigo" ya se dio cuenta Shinichi —Dijo burlonamente Kaito, sonriendo de tal manera que produjo un fuerte escalofrió que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sonoko, haciéndola caer al suelo al lado del imponente felino— Corrijo. La señorita aquí presente, parece que ya se dio cuenta también, viejo.

— Eso nos ahorra explicaciones —Dijo Shinichi haciendo crujir sus nudillos a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa igual de macabra que la de su compañero— Pero nunca está demás asegurarse. A ver ¿Saben quiénes somos?

Incapaz de emitir ni el más leve sonido, Sonoko se aferró temblorosa al brazo derecho de Matsuda, pues si esos dos en verdad eran quienes ella creía que eran, entonces no importaba lo que dijera ni mucho menos importaba si guardaba silencio, ya que el destino que le esperaba a manos de aquellos dos hombres, era diez mil veces peor que la muerte y eso era algo bien sabido por todos los que pertenecían o trabajaban para el clan bajo las ordenes de Gin.

— ¿ _Bluthund_ , no es así? —Inquirió cauteloso Matsuda respirando hondamente en un intento de serenarse y de recobrar la compostura ante aquellos dos sanguinarios seres, que lo matarían sin dudarlo ante el menor indicio de miedo o duda en su mirada— Ustedes son los _sabuesos_ de Gin y los encargados de controlar a ese par de monstruosos lobos que él guarda en aquella montaña maldita.

— Vaya, creo que somos más famosos de lo que pensamos Shinichi —Dijo Kaito sonriendo con sorna, situándose junto a su compañero— Sin embargo nada eso importa ahora. Quienes hayamos sido o lo que hayamos hecho en el pasado no es algo que deba preocuparles en este momento, después de todo tienen asuntos más relevantes de los cuales hacerse cargo ¿No creen?

— No lo sé, dímelo tú —Matsuda era consciente de que estaba tentando a su suerte con su actitud altanera, pero a pesar de saberlo y de estar tan aterrado como lo estaría un pequeño y acorralado cordero ante un feroz lobo hambriento, aun así no podía dejar de hablar ni mucho menos de comportarse como lo hacía ya que había algo que simplemente no le cuadraba en todo este asunto y tenía aclararlo a como dé lugar. Así se le fuera la vida en ello— Después de todo, parece que ambos saben más que nosotros de todo esto.

Sin borrar la sonrisa que se encontraba dibujada en sus rostros, Shinichi y Kaito intercambiaron miradas cargadas de complicidad, para luego volver su atención hacia el hibrido cruzándose de brazos a la vez que enarcaban una ceja inquisitivamente. Instándolo a continuar motivados por la curiosidad.

— No sé cómo, pero ustedes dos cometieron la locura de traicionar a Gin, escaparon de sus jaulas y aún están vivos para contarlo —Enumeró la criatura con sus garras alzando gradualmente la voz con cada "hazaña" o mejor dicho, "locura" que esos dos habían realizado

— Todo aquel que le dé la espalda a Gin muere, si lo traicionas mueres y si huyes de él, entonces te convertirás en su presa y te cazará sin descanso hasta encontrarte y en cuanto lo haga, te despedazara con sus fauces y con sus garras como a cualquier otro pedazo de carne —Agregó Sonoko recordando más de una de las brutales matanzas que presencio en el pasado, las cuales aún hoy en día aparecían ocasionalmente en sus pesadillas, solo que en estas la pobre víctima del desalmado lobo gris era ella misma.

— Díganme ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Qué los impulsó a arriesgarse tanto? —Exigió con fuerza Matsuda logrando reunir el valor para ponerse de pie y encarar nuevamente a los dos jóvenes frente a él— ¿Acaso lo hicieron por esas dos mujeres? O ¿Es que hay algo mucho más grande e importante para ustedes aquí afuera?

— Simplemente nos cansamos de vivir —Respondieron Kaito y Shinichi al unísono como si nada, silenciando en el acto al imponente león.

— Eso no puede ser llamado vida —Prosiguió Shinichi desviando la mirada hacia el cielo, para calcular la hora usando la posición de la luna— Nos cansamos de todo, por esa misma razón huimos, pero no para vivir fuera de esos muros, sino para con todo lo que ese bastardo a nuestra costa ha logrado.

— No pueden estar hablando enserio —Murmuro Matsuda incrédulo, pero al ver que en los ojos de aquellos dos jóvenes no se vislumbraba ni el menor atisbo de duda, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ya que era la primera vez que veía a alguien hablar de su propia muerte con tanta calma— Entonces ¿Por qué están junto con esas cazadoras? ¿Ellas son parte del plan?

Ante la mención de Ran y Aoko, el semblante de Kaito y Shinichi se ensombreció por un breve instante, pues ellos mejor que nadie sabían la magnitud de las consecuencias que acarreaba ese absurdo apego que sentían hacia ellas y como ese mismo sentimiento los podría hacer dudar cuando el momento de acabar con toda esta tragicomedia estuviera finalmente al alcance de sus manos.

— La carne es débil —Susurro Shinichi sonriendo con ironía— y la vida es contradictoria…

— Además de que tiene una divertida manera de demostrarte que te equivocas —Agregó Kaito cubriéndose el rostro con las manos— Ellas simplemente llegaron a nuestras vidas y se abrieron paso a la fuerza en nuestros corazones… Por eso ahora, la simple y llana idea de perderlas resulta insoportable.

— Son nuestras compañeras en este viaje de muerte —Siguió Shinichi— y aunque suene egoísta queremos quedarnos con ellas hasta el final. Por eso —Su expresión cambio súbitamente a una que hizo retroceder un paso al imponente león— No permitiremos que nadie les haga daño mientras aun sigamos respirando. Lo que nos lleva de regreso a ustedes dos.

— Ran y Aoko han decidido darles una segunda oportunidad a ustedes —Gruño Kaito con desdén ya que él no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto, pero no tenía más opción que respetar los deseos de aquellas dos incompresibles mujer que de un momento a otro llegarían— y más les vale aprovecharla, porque no toleraremos ninguna "inesperada" sorpresita ¿Fui claro?

Matsuda y Sonoko asintieron a pesar de que la duda aun rondaba sus mentes, haciendo surgir un millar de preguntas que insistentemente claman por una respuesta, las cuales en vista de la desventajosa situación en la que se encontraban justo ahora, tendrían que aguardar al menos un par de días más. Sin embargo a diferencia de Sonoko, el llamado León de _Kora_ tenía un motivo más para permanecer en silencio, pues con lo que acababa de escuchar, necesitaba observar atentamente y evaluar por sí mismo la situación mientras obedecía sin rechistar los designios de las jóvenes cazadoras…

Había algo que lo estaba molestando y tenía que comprobarlo antes de actuar.

* * *

 **—** **Un par de horas después** **—**

Apenas los ritos funerarios terminaron, Ran y Aoko se disculparon una vez más ante el viejo Jirokichi y, sin decirle nada a sus compañeros, se apresuraron a volver junto a Kaito y a Shinichi, pues estaban preocupadas de que rompieran la promesa que les habían hecho y terminaran matando a Matsuda y a Sonoko, ya que era más que evidente que ganas no les faltaban de hacerlo dado que no estaban de acuerdo con la improvisado plan que se les había ocurrido la noche anterior cuando los capturaron.

Era un plan sumamente arriesgado, pero si funcionaba no solo mellarían considerablemente la fuerza ofensiva de los esbirros del sanguinario lobo gris, sino que además causarían confusión en los miembros de El Clan, lo que les permitiría tanto a ellas como a sus dos problemáticos compañeros el desplazarse a través del continente al menos lo suficiente para estar en relativa paz durante un buen tramo de su viaje.

Solo Kazuha, Heiji y Shiho eran conscientes y por lo tanto participes de este descabellado plan, siendo posible gracias a ellos crear un vínculo con Sonoko y Matsuda a través de unos sencillos anillos de Tungsteno plateados con delgada una banda dorada que recorria toda la circunferencia de los anillos, reluciendo extraños grabados que Heiji, Kazuha y Shiho habían diseñado e imbuido con la alquimia del Alquimista, la magia de la Erudita y los enlaces espirituales de la Chamán, lo cual al igual que una poderosa e irrompible cadena ataba las almas de la asesina y del imponente león a la voluntad de las cazadoras, convirtiéndolas en las dueñas de sus vidas y por lo tanto en sus nuevas amas.

Fue un gran alivio para las cazadoras el encontrarse a los cuatro seres causantes de su angustia, sentados tranquilamente sobre el pasto y con la espalda recostada del imponente muro que resguardaba a toda la ciudad; parecían cansados y hasta pensativos, pero ninguno de ellos presentaba heridas ni ningún indicio de lucha reciente.

— Muy bien, ya todo está listo —Anuncio Aoko llamando la atención de los cuatro aludidos, quienes saliendo de su ensimismamiento, voltearon a verla lentamente al mismo tiempo, como si lo hubieran planeado y coreografiado con anterioridad— Heiji, Kazuha y Shiho partirán mañana al amanecer por la salida noroeste de la ciudad. Se reencontraran con nosotros al inicio del próximo ciclo lunar, es decir en tres semanas aproximadamente.

Kaito y Shinichi asintieron sin decir nada, pues para ese entonces ya habrían llegado a la montaña en la que se encontraban aquel endemoniado par de lobos que estaban fuertemente ligados a su destino y que aún hoy en día habitaban en las pesadillas de las dos jóvenes cazadoras junto con el sanguinario Gin, atormentándolas ocasionalmente y haciéndolas sentir tanto miedo como lo habían sentido aquella noche en la que pudieron haber muerto de no ser por los valientes esfuerzos de sus padres, Kogoro Mouri y Ginzo Nakamori, quienes lograron llevarlas a tiempo a la cabaña de la sabia y poderosa curandera Akemi.

— Nosotros también debemos darnos prisa, pero antes ustedes dos usen los anillos para ocultar su apariencia, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien los reconozca por el camino —Dijo Ran dirigiéndose a Matsuda y a Sonoko, quienes con un suspiro cargado de resignación, se concentraron tanto como les fue posible y "enviaron" una orden a sus respectivos anillos, los cuales se iluminaron por un breve instante con un tenue resplandor violáceo en el caso de Sonoko y ambarino en el caso de Matsuda.

Al desaparecer el resplandor de sus respectivos anillos, Sonoko había adoptado la apariencia de una hermosa mujer de largo y ondulado cabello negro azabache, tez trigueña y ojos de color turquesa; usaba un sencillo vestido blanco y azul típico de las campesinas de la región. Por su parte el imponente león quedo reducido a un hombre de aspecto desalineado de corto y rizado cabello negro con reflejos de color castaño oscuro, tez blanca, ojos de un profundo color azul oscuro y una densa y oscura barba negra que le daba un matiz más desgatado y severo; vestía un grueso pantalón de piel de alce de tirantes, una camisa de algodón blanca, un par de gruesas botas de piel y una chaqueta de cuero con los hombros cocidos, los cuales podían desmontarse y montarse con facilidad ya fuera o no necesario a causa del clima. Finalmente una robusta hacha traída por Ran completaba el atuendo del hibrido.

Esta era una de las cualidades secundarias que poseían los anillos, en la cual Heiji se había encargado de armar una forma en base a las apariencias de un par de almas que Kazuha había invocado desde el abismo, luego la magia de Shiho así como sus extensos conocimientos fueron los que hicieron posible el acoplamiento exitoso de esta nueva forma como si de una delgada y fina capa de piel se tratase, lo cual hacia que tanto Sonoko como Matsuda fueran capaces de usar sus nuevas formas como de una manera tan natural, que parecía que hubieran nacido con ellas. Sus voces también se vieron afectadas, volviendo la de la asesina un par de tonos más grave lo que le daba un toque más maduro y hasta provocativo; por su parte la de Matsuda se agravo un poco más, volviéndose más rasposa y con un marcado acento que solo un hombre de las montañas poseía. Pero eso no era todo, sus propias esencias también se vieron modificadas, asimilando la que aquellas dos almas en vida poseían, lo cual evitaba que el agudo olfato de los miembros de El Clan pudiera identificarlos si llegaban a cruzarse con ellos en el camino.

Simplemente todo esto era parte de un ingenioso disfraz que les permitiría viajar junto los cuatro jóvenes sin llamar de más la atención mientras fungían su papel de guías, evitando todo lugar donde los esbirros de Gin pudieran encontrarse y por lo tanto pudieran ocasionarles aún más problemas de los que ya tenían.

— Excelente —Musito Ran observando de reojo a Shinichi y a Kaito por igual —En cuanto Conan y Kid vuelvan, nos marcharemos ¿Algún problema con eso? —Todos negaron con la cabeza a la vez que Kaito y Shinichi a regañadientes reactivaban el poder de la cadena y el brazalete, volviendo una vez más a adoptar la forma de un pequeño niño y un cachorro— Muy bien, ahora vámonos.

Tras un leve asentimiento el variopinto grupo emprendió la marcha hacía a aquella montaña maldita en la que el par de monstruosos lobos se encontraban aprisionados ignorantes de que la cuenta regresiva para que su tan anhelado encuentro con el destino de llevara a cabo, ya había iniciado.

Curiosamente otro incidente había ocurrido al inicio de esta nueva jornada, un incidente que las jóvenes cazadoras ignoraban y que a largo plazo traería consigo desastrosas consecuencias para ellas si el caprichoso destino se empeñaba en cambiar la mala imagen que tenían de Kaito y de Shinichi ocasionando que ciertos sentimientos ocultos cobraran vida, puesto que tanto la cadena como el brazalete que estos traían consigo, en el momento en el que regresaron a ser los pequeños Conan y Kid, una grieta apareció sobre su superficie ocasionándoles una fuerte punzada en el pecho a los dos jóvenes que lograron disimularla muy bien ante los ojos de las cazadoras.

 ** _"El tiempo se está acabando"_**

Resonó una lúgubre, pero familiar voz en lo más recóndito de sus mentes, haciéndolos sentir un leve escalofrío en la nuca. Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, luego observaron desde atrás a las cazadoras, para finalmente volver a verse el uno al otro manteniendo una intensa discusión con la mirada. Al cabo de un par de minutos, ambos entrecerraron los ojos y con una pequeña y amarga sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, volvieron la mirada al frente.

En efecto, la cuenta regresiva ya había comenzado y ahora menos que nunca podían darse el lujo de perder el tiempo en tonterías, no si por lo menos querían despedirse de ese par de tercas y testarudas mujeres que en cuestión de pocos días, habían puesto todo su mundo de cabeza.


	23. Capítulo XXII: Sin Retorno

**Capítulo XXII: Sin retorno.**

Aquel ciclo lunar había transcurrido para Shinichi y para Kaito casi tan rápido como un mísero suspiro, pero a la vez la espera se les había hecho casi eterna y abrumadoramente tortuosa, no solo por la ansiedad que les causaba el saber que cada vez estaban más cerca de terminar de una vez por todas con toda esta absurda tragicomedia que orquestaba sus vidas, sino porque además de la ansiedad que sentían, a cada paso que daban una leve vibración se extendía por sus cuerpos hasta llegar a la cadena y al collar, haciéndolos resonar y emitir una leve y lúgubre melodía cada vez que una nueva grieta aparecía, junto con aquellas endemoniadas e infernales punzadas al corazón que les arrebataban el aliento, nublaban su vista y les hacían sentir como a la fuerza algo intentaba arrebatarle sus vidas de sus manos antes de que pudieran cumplir con su misión.

Realmente fue muy difícil el ocultar su estado de Ran y Aoko durante estas últimas tres tortuosas semanas y de no haber sido por la ayuda de Sonoko y Matsuda, jamás lo hubieran logrado, de eso no hay duda y aunque les molestaba el tener que admitirlo, tenían que reconocer que sin ellos todo su plan se hubiera venido abajo al tercer día de viaje, cuando una enorme grieta apareció al mismo tiempo en la cadena de Shinichi y en el collar de Kaito, haciéndolos sentir como una fría y enorme zarpa les perforaba el pecho brutalmente, abriéndose paso hasta su corazón para luego agarrarlo y estrujarlo con aplastante fuerza, a la vez que enterraba sus garras en sus músculos, desgarrando los tejidos y haciéndolos sentir un indescriptible dolor que los tiró al suelo a la vez que fuertes espasmos recorrían sus cuerpos.

La única razón por la cual las cazadoras no los vieron en aquel penoso y agónico momento fue porque Sonoko, que desde que había notado las extrañas gritas en los accesorios de sus captores, había decidido junto con Matsuda el observarlos disimuladamente para ver que podía significar aquello y no les tomó mucho el darse cuenta de lo que ocurría cada vez que una de estas aparecía y como ellos procuraban evitar que Ran y Aoko lo notaran. Es verdad, nada los obligaba a ayudarlos, es más si algo les sucedía a esos dos y esas dos chicas se distraían lo suficiente con ellos, entonces ambos podían escapar sin problemas y con la magia de aquellos anillos inclusive podrían pasar desapercibidos en cualquier lugar al que fueran; sin embargo tras descubrir la verdad sobre Kaito y Shinichi y, sabiendo en carne propia lo que era estar bajo el yugo del desalmado de Gin, pues simplemente no podían permitir que todo por lo que habían luchado hasta ese momento fuera en vano, ni mucho menos podían permitir que los únicos dos seres capaces de oponerse y de enfrentar a Gin, perdieran todo estando ya tan cerca de alcanzar su meta.

Fue así que en el momento en el que colapsaron, Sonoko se apresuró a alcanzar a las cazadoras, distrayéndolas con un enorme lago que alcanzaban a ver a lo lejos y que se encontraba en su ruta de viaje, diciéndoles que sería buena idea detenerse un momento para descansar un poco, reponer sus reservas de agua y quizás darse un buen baño para liberar la tensión en sus cuerpos, lo que no les pareció mala idea a Ran y a Aoko, a pesar de que impusieron unas cuantas condiciones por seguridad, que Sonoko aceptó sin rechistar mientras Matsuda rápidamente se colocaba frente a los agonizantes Kaito y Shinichi ocultándolos de la mirada de las cazadoras con su imponente cuerpo y el enorme bolso en el que transportaba unos cuantos leños gruesos para darle más credibilidad a su papel de "leñador".

— Hey ¿Qué les sucede? —Murmuró mientras fingía que buscaba malhumorado una molesta piedra que se había metido en una de sus botas, pero no hubo respuesta de parte de ninguno de los dos, ya que su mente se encontraba abrumada por aquel inmenso dolor que sentían y que los hacía apretar los dientes fuertemente para reprimir los gritos de dolor que pugnaban en sus gargantas por salir y así liberar aunque sea un poco el dolor y la presión que los oprimía desde adentro.

Preocupado, Matsuda los revisó rápidamente a ver si había algo mal en sus cuerpos, pero no encontró nada porqué después de todo no tenían ningún tipo de herida externa; sin embargo al ver como "Conan" se agarraba el pecho con fuerza mientras se retorcía de dolor, supo que lo que sea que les estuviera pasando era interno y aparentemente cerca del área en la que se encontraba el corazón y eso asumiendo que no fuese este en si la causa de la agonía de los dos jóvenes. De repente, ocurrió algo que dejó helado a Matsuda y que a la vez lo hizo entender la urgencia que tenían esos dos por llegar cuanto antes a la montaña.

Por un breve instante el cuerpo del pequeño y del cachorro se volvieron levemente traslucidos, parpadeando ante sus ojos al igual que la tenue luz de una vela a punto de extinguirse. Luego tan rápido como esto ocurrió, los cuerpos de "Kid" y "Conan" volvieron a la normalidad, sus músculos se destensaron y la intensa expresión de dolor en sus rostros desapareció, para dar paso a una expresión de agotamiento, sudor y una pesada respiración.

Afortunadamente no les tomó mucho tiempo estabilizarse lo suficiente como para poder levantarse a pesar de sus traicioneras y temblorosas piernas que amenazaban con hacerlos caer al suelo en cualquier momento y así delatarlos ante las cazadoras. Lo que hubiera ocurrido si Matsuda, haciendo caso omiso del orgullo de esos dos y de sus reclamos, no los hubiera cargado sobre sus hombros y no hubiera fingido que estos se lo habían ordenado. Luego de esto Sonoko siguió caminado junto a Ran y a Aoko mientras charlaba con ellas, procurando mantenerlas distraídas hasta que esos dos volvieran del todo a la normalidad.

Desde entonces ocurrieron más recaídas, pero afortunadamente no tan fuertes como la de ese día, sin embargo en todo momento Sonoko y Matsuda estuvieron atentos para ayudarlos si era necesario ya que de cierta manera su libertad dependía de ellos y del éxito de su misión.

 **— A los pies de la Montaña —**

Durante todo un ciclo lunar de viaje, finalmente Shinichi y Kaito se encontraban de pie frente al lugar que marcaría el final de sus vidas y de aquella tortuosa condenada a la que habían sido sometidos por aquel pequeño "error" que habían cometido cuando tan solo eran unos niños pequeños y no conocían la magnitud de las acciones que había realizado ese día, donde a pesar del miedo, su instinto los empujó a encarar al temible lobo gris Gin, ganándose así el peor enemigo que pudieras desear y una vida de esclavitud donde solo los designios del lobo y la utilidad que este les viera, era lo único que los mantenía con vida.

Aun así con el tiempo sus vidas comenzaron a perder significado conforme se vieron obligados a sesgar las vidas de un centenar de inocentes y de todos aquellos que se atrevieron a oponérsele a él y al Clan de las Bestias durante la guerra.

— _Ya es hora_ —Dijo en un suspiro el pequeño can, llamando la atención de su compañero— ¿Estás listo?

— Por supuesto —Dijo sin importarle que Ran o Aoko pudieran escucharlo— Es ahora o nunca.

— _¿Qué haremos con ellas? ¿Les contamos la verdad?_ —Inquirió Kaito sintiéndose realmente inquieto y desesperado por culpa de aquella molesta opresión que tenía el pecho desde que habían llegado a la falda de la montaña— _Realmente me gustaría ser sincero con ellas aunque sea una vez Shinichi, después no podremos hacerlos aunque queramos._

— Lo sé, se cómo te sientes, pero sabes que eso no nos serviría de nada —Kaito estuvo a punto de replicar, pero desistió al caer en cuenta de que su compañero tenía razón y que a pesar de que no lo había dicho con palabras, ambos sabían que el hablar ahora solo haría las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya lo eran— Solo hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer y punto… Solo terminemos con esto ahora que podemos amigo.

— _Es tarde para echarse para atrás ahora_ —Agregó Kaito mientras caminaba junto a Shinichi hacia aquella entrada secreta que se encontraba en la falda de la montaña, que solo ellos conocían ya que hace muchos años atrás ellos habían tenido que sellarla por órdenes de Gin— _Pero aunque estoy listo para morir, justo ahora tengo un motivo para no querer hacerlo._

— Y yo, pero…

— _Por su bien tenemos que hacerlo_ —Completó Kaito deteniéndose frente a un cúmulo de rocas que bloqueaban la dichosa entrada al interior de la montaña, donde Shiho, Heiji y Kazuha ya se encontraban trabajando para apartar los escombros— _Aunque nunca podrán perdonarnos._

— Hey chicos ¿Cómo…

— ¡Explíquense ahora mismo! —Gritó Aoko asustada, interrumpiendo bruscamente a Kazuha que alegremente se acercaba a recibirlos. Kaito y Shinichi la observaron extrañados, fingiendo que ignoraban por qué ella estaba tan furiosa— ¡No finjan demencia, yo los escuche! ¡¿Cómo es eso de que estás listo para morir? Y ¿Cómo que por su bien? ¿Por el bien de quién? ¿De ustedes?!

— Yo también los escuché —Agregó Ran, anticipándose a las intensiones de Shinichi y de Kaito de seguir fingiendo demencia— Desde hace un tiempo que podemos entender lo que Kaito dice, así que no lo nieguen más y dígannos la verdad —Dijo posando sus cristalinos ojos sobre el pequeño Conan como si pudiera ver a través de él— merecemos saberla Shinichi.

Sin decir nada, Shinichi y Kaito se miraron el uno al otro por unos cuantos minutos, luego entrecerraron los ojos y tras un largo y pesado suspiro, ambos se jugaron su última carta y sin importarles lo que pudiera pasar a partir de ese punto, usaron la poca energía que les quedaba a la cadena y al collar para adoptar su forma humana una vez más, antes de que las cazadoras pudieran hacer algo para impedirlo.

— Estúpidos —Murmuró Shiho corriendo junto con Kazuha a sus posiciones a ambos lados de la colapsada entrada al interior de la montaña, ya que después de aquello solo había una cosa que podía hacer para ayudar a ese par de tarados.

Ran y Aoko se quedaron heladas cuando sin previo aviso Kaito y Shinichi se abalanzaron sobre ellas a gran velocidad y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar o a siquiera poder hacer algo, las abrazaron con fuerza ocultando sus rostros en el cuello de las paralizadas cazadoras.

— Lo siento —Susurraron los dos jóvenes aferrándose a ellas con desesperación, revelando aquella necesidad que los embargaba.

Luego, un fuerte crujido llego a los oídos de las cazadoras, quienes alcanzaron a ver como los brazaletes de Shinichi y Kaito comenzaron emitir una enceguecedora luz a través del sin fin de grietas que los poblaban. Ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de preguntarse que estaba pasando cuando ambos brazaletes sin previo aviso, comenzaron a desintegrarse al mismo tiempo, desvaneciéndose en el aire al igual ante los ojos de las sorprendidas cazadoras, quienes en el instante en que desaparecieron los brazaletes, traspasaron los cuerpos de Kaito y de Shinichi sin quererlo ya que estos en menos de un segundo se habían vuelto intangibles y traslucidos al igual que un par de fantasmas.

— Adiós —Murmuraron ambos antes de marcharse volando hacia el interior de la montaña, traspasando sin problema la pared rocosa que se encontraba al lado de la entrada, eludiendo así a Shiho y a Kazuha, quienes se habían preparado para interceptarlos y atar sus almas a otros contenedores antes de que su tiempo acabara y fueran arrastrados hacia _El_ _Abismo_ , donde sus almas vagarían sin rumbo fijo ni destino, hasta que llegase el día en que debieran iniciar una nueva vida.

Ya fuese en este o en alguno de los diferentes mundos paralelos y realidades que estaban conectadas a él.

— Pero qué… —Murmuró Ran abrazándose a si misma temblando de la cabeza a los pies, sintiendo aún en todo su cuerpo como había traspasado el cuerpo de Shinichi como si de aire se tratase— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Fueron sus almas —Respondió Kazuha mientras trazaba rápidamente una gran cantidad de extraños símbolos en las rocas que colapsaban la entrada a la cueva junto con Heiji, mientras Shiho se concentraba en reunir la energía necesaria que emanaba de la montaña para poder despejar la entrada al primer intento— Desde un principio lo único que les proporcionaba un cuerpo eran aquella cadena y aquel collar que Shiho encantó con su magia.

— Eso quiere decir que ellos… ¿Ellos ya? —Murmuró Aoko aún en shock por lo que acababa de suceder— ¿Ya están muertos?

— No —Respondió Kazuha imitando a Shiho una vez terminó de trazar todos los símbolos que necesitaba, dejando a Heiji solo para que pudiese invocar a las criaturas que necesitaría para realizar aquel trabajo— Gin hace muchos tiempo obligó a mis padres a realizar un ritual para arrancarles a Shinichi y a Kaito sus almas de sus cuerpos para poder controlarlos cuando crecieran; ese ritual deja solo un pequeño cúmulo de energía espiritual en el cuerpo para que este no muera, junto con un fragmento del alma del individuo lo que…

— Le permite crear una conexión entre ambos antes, siempre y cuando se disponga de un contendor que mantenga atadas las almas a este mundo—Agregó Shiho concentrando toda la energía que había reunido en la palma de sus manos y en la planta de sus pies, para luego levantarse seguida de Kazuha— Lo que le dio la libertad a Gin de controlar a esos dos idiotas a su antojo durante todo este tiempo por medio de los contenedores, yo rompí ese vínculo y les proporcioné un nuevo par de contenedores y de cuerpos que ellos pudieran controlar para que fueran libres.

— Pero, ellos decidieron usarlos para llegar hasta sus verdaderos cuerpos y destruirlos, pero esa no es la solución al problema, solo es una salida cobarde— Terció Heiji invocando solamente a una quimera para poder utilizar el resto de su energía en romper el hechizo que convertía a aquellas simples rocas en una "impenetrable" barrera mágica— Así que ya es hora de que espabilen señoritas, si quieren más respuestas tendrán que arrancárselas a esos dos por la fuerza.

Si la memoria no les fallaba, dentro de la montaña se encontraban encerrados aquellos dos monstruosos lobos que brutalmente las habían atacado cuando no eran más que unas pequeñas niñas, dejándolas al borde de la muerte y con el estigma de ser las eternas presas de aquel endemoniado lobo gris, que no descansaría hasta que pudiera devorarlas de una vez por todas; esos mismos lobos que en más de una ocasión habían alcanzado a ver durante la guerra, arrasando con un sinfín de soldados que luchaban por el bando de los seres humanos, aquellos mismos asesinos desalmados que tanto despreciaban y temían por igual.

Dos seres que desde un principio habían sido ese mismo pequeño prepotente, pero silencioso e inteligente niño y ese pequeño e hiperactivo can que Ran y Aoko habían salvado de la muerte respectivamente y con los cuales se habían encariñado conforme más tiempo pasaban junto a ellos.

Finalmente todo estaba claro para las cazadoras, por esa razón se habían empeñado tanto en ocultarles la verdad y por eso mismo Kaito había dicho " _Aunque nunca podrán perdonarnos_ ", ellos desde un principio sabían quienes eran ellas en realidad o quizás lo habían descubierto mientras viajaban junto a ellas y quizás por esa misma razón fue que intentaron alejarse, por eso Shinichi había sido tan cortante y reacio a hablar al principio, por eso Kaito se mostraba esquivo y poco afectuoso algunas veces… Si, finalmente entendían muchas cosas, pero sobre todo el porque los collares que Akemi les había obsequiado para protegerlas, parecían reaccionar débilmente ante ellos, un hecho que nunca mencionaron, pero que siempre estuvo presente en cada momento que estuvieron junto con ellos, lo cual había contribuido a avivar mucho más la curiosidad que los pequeños "Kid" y "Conan" les causaban.

— Si vamos a abrir esta cosa, hay que hacerlo ya —Gruñó Matsuda llamando la atención de las cazadoras mientras se preparaba para golpear con todas sus fuerzas aquel muro de rocas— Si ya tomaron una decisión, ustedes pasaran mientras nosotros mantenemos la entrada abierta y se encargaran de traer a esos dos de regreso ¿Entendido?

— Si —Asintieron las hermanas al mismo tiempo, preparándose para adentrase en aquella cueva para ajustar cuentas con aquel par de tarados que habían sido los responsables de todos y cada uno de los giros que habían dado sus vidas desde aquel primer encuentro en las praderas, hasta la forzada despedida de hace un momento.

El momento de la verdad finalmente había llegado y aunque de cierta manera todo lo que habían pasado desde que los habían conocido hasta ahora parecía casi irreal al igual que un sueño, aun así allí estaban a punto de adentrarse hacia lo desconocido para enfrentarse a aquel destino que tanto las aterraba desde pequeñas, así como también para enfrentarse a la que podría ser la decisión más difícil de sus vidas.

Aunque no quisieran, ambas sabían que una vez pusieran un pie en aquella cueva, deberían decir entre acabar ellas mismas con los monstruosos lobos o devolverles el favor a esos dos extraños hombres que en una ocasión les habían salvado la vida a ellas.

No sería fácil, pero como había dicho Kaito, esta vez " _Ya no hay marcha atrás_ ".


	24. Capítulo XXIII: Preludio de Guerra

_**Bueno, Aunque un poco tarde, aquí les traigo la continuación de El Bosque. Espero que la disfruten y feliz año nuevo a todos ustedes que se animan a leer y a seguir esta pequeña historia.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo XXIII: Preludio de Guerra**

El hechizo que había sido colocado sobre el derrumbe de rocas que obstaculizaba la entrada al interior de la montaña, resultó ser mucho más poderoso y complejo de lo que aparentaba ser a simple vista y como Sonoko sospechaba, este en el momento en el que comenzaron a trabajar para quitarlo, una luminosa señal roja de luz salió disparada desde el pico de la montaña, mandando una poderosa señal que llego hasta los confines del continente, avisando a todos los miembros del Clan que una de sus prisiones estaba siendo invadida y ordenándoles a los más cercanos a esta que fueran a acabar con los intrusos o al menos eso era lo que tanto Sonoko como Matsuda pudieron captar en cuanto la señal apareció.

Es decir que, pronto tendrían compañía y tenían que apurarse a forzar la entrada al menos para Ran y para Aoko, quienes tensas y angustiadas se mantenían esperando el momento en el que sus compañeros forzaran una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que ellas pudieran pasar sin problemas, a la vez que se forzaban a si mismas a no hacer nada para ayudarlos, ya que aunque esto haría mucho más fácil el trabajo, si lo hacían entonces perderían la oportunidad de detener a los idiotas de Kaito y de Shinichi…

No fue fácil, pero tuvieron que hacerlo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios esperan?! ¡Háganlo ya! —Gritaron Heiji y Matsuda en cuanto lograron crear una abertura usando toda su fuerza, la ayuda de las quimeras de Heiji, el préstamo de fuerza de cien almas nobles de Kazuha y la magia natural de Shiho. Sin embargo aunque esto era increíble, solo podrían mantener la entrada abierta por unos cuantos segundos más.

Con la señal dada, Ran y Aoko saltaron a través de la pequeña y angosta entrada impulsándose con todas sus fuerzas y cayendo de cabeza en el interior de la montaña, ya que en lugar de un camino recto, lo que las esperaba tras la barrera era un empinado y resbaloso camino en bajada por el cual se deslizaron sin control, chocando con las rocosas paredes, pedernales y formaciones rocosas que sobresalían en el camino, lastimándose y sufriendo una gran cantidad de golpes, cortes y raspaduras a pesar de sus gruesas ropas de piel y de sus afinadas habilidades, las cuales solo ayudaron a reducir un poco el daño que recibieron; de otra manera, si se hubiera tratado de alguien común y corriente de seguro hubiera muerto con el primer choque o con mucha suerte hubiera muerto en el segundo impacto.

Cuando finalmente estaban a punto de llegar al final del empinado y traicionero camino, un enorme y pedregoso muro apareció repentinamente frente a ellas, un obstáculo ineludible el cual fácilmente podría acabar con sus vidas si llegaban a chocar directamente contra él.

— ¡Aoko impúlsame hacia esa cosa ahora! —Grito Ran tomando a su hermana por el brazo y la jaló con fuerza hasta que quedo delante de ella mientras comenzaba a agarrar cada vez más velocidad a causa de la bajada y de la humedad de la superficie rocosa por la que se deslizaban.

— ¡Entendido! —Aoko no necesitó nada más para saber lo que su hermana se proponía hacer y aunque le preocupaba que aquella descabellada idea resultara mal, decidió confiar en ella y apoyando los pies en la parte baja de la espalda de Ran, la agarró por los hombros y haciendo acopio de casi toda su fuerza, la jaló hacia atrás a la vez que con los pies la empujaba hacia delante.

A causa de la fuerza que usó para esta maniobra, la espalda de Aoko golpeo con fuerza el frio y rocoso suelo, a la vez que alzaba a Ran y con dificultad la cargaba mientras trataba de evitar que su propia cabeza golpeara el suelo. Sin perder tiempo Ran se acomodó de tal forma que sus pies quedaron apoyados justo sobre los pies de su hermana, quien prácticamente deslizándose acostada, mantenía las piernas flexionadas a la espera de que Ran le diera la señal para impulsarla con todas sus fuerzas hacía aquel enorme muro, para que ella haciendo uso de la aplastante y monstruosa fuerza que había desarrollado contra la guerra y que había aprendido a controlar después con el paso del tiempo.

— Ahora —Dijo suavemente para no desperdiciar fuerza innecesariamente y Aoko, como si de una orden se tratase, la empujó con todas sus fuerzas, mandándola volar directo contra el imponente muro rocoso— ¡Quítate del camino! —Grito acumulando toda su fuerza en su puño, para después desatarla en un poderoso golpe que volvió al imponente muro añicos en el acto. Resintiendo los huesos del puño y del antebrazo de la cazadora luego del impacto.

Por su parte, antes de que su hermana volviera a tocar el suelo, Aoko se vio obligada a girar hacia delante un par de veces, para luego usar sus piernas para impulsarse a si misma con un salto por encima de los escombros de aquel muro, cayendo repentinamente en un pulido suelo llano que la hizo frenar abruptamente y caer de boca al suelo a causa del impulso. Luego entre adolorida y un tanto mareada, Aoko se levantó abruptamente buscando a su hermana con la mirada, encontrando a Ran tirada junto a un enorme pilar de granito sosteniéndose el brazo herido con una profunda mueca de dolor plasmada en su rostro, mientras se removía de un lado al otro sobre unas extrañas runas que brillaban con un intenso color azul en el suelo.

— ¡Ran! —Gritó preocupada al ver a su hermana en ese estado y sufriendo de la manera en la que lo hacía y aunque su primer y único impulso fue correr a su lado, en el momento en el que estuvo a solo escasos pasos de ella. Un feroz penetrante rugido se hizo presente, a la vez que una enorme zarpa blanca caía muy cerca de ella, justo en el interior del círculo que formaban las runas sobre las que Ran se encontraba acostada.

— ¡Aoko! —Gritó Ran girando rápidamente fuera del círculo poco antes de que una gigantesca zarpa negra con enormes garras cayera sobre ella, salvándose a duras penas de ser aplastada por la imponente criatura a la que le pertenecía.

Cuando ambas alzaron la mirada, se encontraron con dos enormes e imponentes lobos, uno de ellos tenía alborotado pelaje negro y el otro tenía alborotado pelaje blanco, ambos con vacios ojos de un apagado color blanco puro. Ambas bestias gruñeron amenazadoramente al ver que ellas aún seguían con vida, el pelaje de sus cuerpos se erizó a la vez que mostraban sus enormes colmillos con las fauces entreabiertas, dispuestos a atacarlas en cualquier momento y en el estado actual de ambas no les sería muy difícil el darles caza y devorarlas antes de que siquiera pudieran darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y con lo cansadas y adoloridas que estaban, tanto Ran como Aoko sabían que no tenían escapatoria alguna en esta situación y que en esta ocasión aquellas dos bestias si podrían acabar con lo que habían iniciado hace más de diez años atrás y…

— ¡Alto! —Justo en el momento en el que los dos aterradores lobos se abalanzaron sobre ellas, las voces de Kaito de Shinichi resonaron por toda la enorme cueva, haciendo temblar violentamente los enormes pilares de granito a la vez que aparecían entre las cazadoras y los lobos, haciéndolos detenerse abruptamente para luego dar un salto hacia atrás gruñendo amenazadoramente ante sus translucido cuerpos que ya comenzaban a amenazar con desaparecer de un momento a otro.

— No deberían estar aquí —Shinichi fue el primero de ellos en hablar, buscando la manera de hacerlo lo más suave y calmado que pudo, ya que si consumía demasiada de su energía desaparecería mucho antes de lo que debía y ese era un lujo que ni él ni Kaito podían darse hasta que no lograran destruir sus cuerpos físicos primero— ¿Por qué entraron? Es peligroso, así que váyanse ahora que pueden hacerlo.

— Además, si desaparecemos ahora, tendrán dos preocupaciones menos en sus vidas —Agregó Kaito incapaz de voltear a verlas al igual que Shinichi, manteniendo la mirada en sus formas bestiales para mantenerlas a raya— y el poder de Gin se reduciría enormemente y…

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó Aoko fuera de sus casillas, mientras corría junto a su hermana y con cuidado la acunaba entre sus brazos— ¡No te atrevas a decirnos lo que es mejor para nosotras, porque ninguno de ustedes tiene el derecho de hacerlo! ¡No son nadie para hablar de ello ni mucho menos para darnos una lección! ¿Saben por qué? ¡Porque son unos cobardes!

— Así es —Dijo Ran, uniéndose a la conversación, acunándose el brazo derecho en un vano intento de mitigar el dolor que la aquejaba— Ustedes creen que con quitarse la vida pagaran por todas las atrocidades que han hecho hasta ahora, pero… ¡Pero eso no es más que una burda mentira! —Los atacó sin compasión demasiado dolida y molesta como para ser condescendiente con ellos y mucho menos tan comprensiva como siempre— Lo que en verdad están haciendo es tomar… Tomar la salida fácil para huir de la culpa como siempre han hecho.

— Si quisiéramos huir, entonces nos habríamos quedado como Conan y Kid para siempre —Se defendió Kaito, tratando de no alzar la voz y de no perder los estribos— O lo que hubieran tardado los brazaletes en romperse y hacernos desaparecer.

— Ustedes no…

Justo cuando Aoko estaba por contraatacar una vez más, un fuerte temblor sacudió toda la cueva, haciendo caer uno de los enormes pilares de granito justo frente a los enormes lobos, que saltaron hacia atrás para evitarlo, luego de esto hubieron tres, cuatro, cinco y hasta seis replicas más una tras otra, cada una más fuerte que la anterior; debilitando así las estructuras que impedían que el interior de la montaña cediera y se derrumbara por completo sobre ellos aplastándolos vivos.

Shinichi rápidamente recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar, pensado en la manera de sacar a Ran y a Aoko de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero todas y cada una de las rutas que encontró eran demasiado complicadas para ellas en el estado en el que se encontraban, por no decir que ellos no serian capaces de contener por mucho más tiempo a sus cuerpos, los cuales sin alma y sin uso de razón solo se movían gracias a las ordenes que Gin había implantado en ellos para mantenerlos con vida.

— ¡Maldición! —Gruño llamando la atención de Kaito— ¿Por qué demonios esas dos mujeres tenían que existir? ¿Eh?

— Lo arruinan todo —Coincidió Kaito suspirando pesadamente— Aparecen en nuestras vidas, vuelven todo un caos, cambian todo a su antojo y al final siguen pidiendo más, aún así no quisiera abandonarlas a su suerte… Pero supongo que hasta aquí llegamos ¿No?

— Se nos acabó el tiempo Kaito…

Como si todo se ralentizara a su alrededor, Ran y Aoko presenciaron como las almas de Kaito y de Shinichi perdían su forma humana y quedaban reducidas a un par de pequeñas esferas de luz blanquecina que lentamente comenzaron a elevarse hasta que las perdieron de vista; sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas al entender lo que esto significaba y como a pesar de sus esfuerzos habían terminado llegando tarde. Sin embargo por más que les hubiera gustado llorar hasta no poder más la perdida de esos dos idiotas, no tenían tiempo para ello, ya que en el mismo instante en el que ellos desaparecieron, el potente y aterrador aullido de los dos enormes lobos invadió sus cuerpos haciéndolas temblar de miedo y de rabia a la vez porque aquellas dos bestias que hace mucho tiempo habían perdido su esencia y su capacidad de raciocinio, habían comenzado a acercarse nuevamente hacía ellas con las fauces entreabiertas y gruñendo amenazadoramente, sin importarles en lo más mínimo como aquella cueva lentamente comenzaba a colapsar, haciendo caer grandes escombros y pedernales a su alrededor.

— No tenemos tiempo para esto —Masculló Ran entre dientes levantándose a pesar del inmenso dolor que aquejaba a su brazo— Si esas dos bestias aún tuvieran algo de ellos en su interior lo sabrían, pero…

— No queda nada de esos dos en su interior —Secundo Aoko empuñando sus cuchillos de sierra y con forma de media luna, a la vez que Ran se colocaba aquellos guantes de cuero negro con filosas púas en los nudillos que Megure les había obsequiado antes de que iniciara la guerra. Un par de armas especiales que solo habían usado durante la guerra y en escasas batallas de vida o muerte donde se habían visto obligadas a luchar enserio— Acabemos con esas cosas y marchémonos de aquí ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

— Puedo aguantar lo suficiente para acabar con ellos —Bufó Ran aislando el dolor en su mente, lista para atacar cuando fuera necesario— Vamos a terminar lo que ellos empezaron, Aoko.

— Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor hermanita —Asintió Aoko con los lobos en la mira, dispuesta a darlo todo de si para acabar de una vez por todas con aquello.

Ante la evidente aura agresiva que emanaban sus presas, ambos criaturas se detuvieron por un breve instante extrañadas, pero luego rugiendo con fuerza se abalanzaron sobre ellas violentamente, estrellando sus fauces contra el suelo cuando las cazadoras ágilmente se la ingeniaron para esquivar aquel ataque, contraatacando a gran velocidad y con sorprendente sincronía a las dos criaturas ocasionándoles un corte considerablemente profundo en una pata al lobo blanco y un contundente golpe en el pecho al lobo negro que desgarró su piel e hizo crujir sus levemente sus costillas ante el violento e inesperado impacto. Ambas criaturas gruñeron adoloridas, lanzando veloces zarpazos y dentelladas una tras otra contra las cazadoras, que aduras penas se las arreglaron para esquivar los interminables ataques de las iracundas y descontroladas bestias, que gracias a la repentina caída de uno de los enormes pilares de granito, lograron acorralarlas contra una de las paredes rocosas de aquella cueva.

— Mierda —Mascullaron ambas al verse contra la espada y la pared y sin posibilidad de escapar por culpa de los escombros, de aquel endemoniado pilar de granito que las empujó hacia ese lugar y por culpa de las iracundas y hambrientas bestias que salvajemente se abalanzaron contra ellas dispuestos a matarlas y a devorarlas de una vez por todas.

Fue entonces cuando un repentino y brillante destello de luz los encegueció a todos por un breve instante, ocasionando que los dos lobos se estrellaran de frente y violentamente contra la pared rocosa de la cueva, cayendo al suelo poco después de que Ran y Aoko lograran hacerse a un lado instintivamente al escuchar el impacto de las criaturas contra la pared detrás de ellas. Cuando finalmente recuperaron la vista, vieron asombradas como los lobos gimiendo y gruñendo se retorcían salvajemente en el suelo, conforme un intenso resplandor (Azulado en el caso del lobo negro y verdoso en el caso del lobo blanco) se adentraba en sus pechos, a la vez que una extraña y purulenta masa babosa violácea salía de sus fauces a borbotones, inundando toda la cueva de un nauseabundo olor que por poco y hace que las confundidas hermanas perdieran el conocimiento.

Cuando finalmente el extraño destello se adentró en el pecho de las criaturas, la extraña masa violácea fue por completo expulsada de sus cuerpos y termino de evaporarse hasta desaparecer por completo; las dos criaturas dejaron de moverse, ni siquiera respiraban y sus ojos permanecían abiertos, a la vez que lentamente la cornea de ambos de se teñía de un profundo y brillante color negro. Por un momento Ran y Aoko intercambiaron miradas decidiendo que es lo que harían ante este repentino cambio de acontecimientos y aunque huir de aquel lugar cuanto antes era la primera y la más lógica opción en ese momento, ambas decidieron inspeccionar de cerca a las criaturas primero, ya que necesitaban asegurarse de estas en verdad estuvieran muertas, tanto por la memoria de Shinichi y Kaito como para evitarse sorpresas innecesarias mientras trataban de escapar de aquel lugar antes de que terminara de colapsar sobre ellas.

— Su curiosidad no tiene limites ¿Verdad? —Gruño el lobo negro en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para ver como un par de orbes doradas surgían en aquel profundo mar de oscuridad que poblaba sus ojos

— Son mujeres, nunca están conformes con nada ¿Qué esperabas? —Resopló el lobo blanco levantándose a la vez que en sus ojos un par de orbes doradas aparecían en medio de la oscuridad que nublaba sus ojos.

— Nada —Gruñeron ambos, devorando de una veloz dentellada a las dos cazadoras.

Una vez lograron su objetivo las dos criaturas corrieron hacia el empinado y resbaladizo camino por el que Ran y Aoko habían bajado, usando sus enormes garras para trepar velozmente por el mientras ágilmente esquivaban las filosas rocas que una tras otra caían sobre ellos, destrozando el camino y obstaculizándoles el paso en su desesperada huida. Al final usaron sus cuerpos para embestir con todas sus fuerzas la entrada bloqueada por rocas y magia, aprovechándose del hecho de que aquel conjuro estaba hecho para evitar que alguien entrara y no para evitar que alguien saliera.

Un sobrecogedor estruendo se hizo presente en la falda de la montaña, haciendo volar un centenar de pesadas rocas en todas direcciones, obligando a los miembros del Clan que luchaban contra el grupo de Heiji, Kazuha, Shiho, Matsuda y Sonoko, a retroceder para esquivar la lluvia de rocas que se cernía sobre ellos.

— ¡Pero ¿Qué demonios sucede?! —Gritó uno de los miembros de El Clan destrozando una de las pesadas rocas con sus puños— ¿A dónde van todos ustedes? ¿Por qué demonios huyen como mujeres?

— ¡Corre imbécil! —Gritó el que lideraba aquella avanzada, extrañando aún más a su compañero que poco o casi nada sabía de lo que en verdad guardaba aquella montaña.

No fue sino hasta que una gran sombra se cernió sobre él que en verdad entendió lo que pasaba, cuando al voltearse vio como un par de enormes y aterradores lobos se abalanzaban violentamente sobre el y sus compañeros, matándolos uno a uno sin compasión alguna, desmembrándolos y aplastándolos con sus enormes zarpas y sus filosas garras, llenándolo de pavor e inmovilizándolo por completo a pesar de que su forma bestial era la de un imponente Bisonte, que en teoría debería ser mucho más fuerte que un par de lobos. Sin embargo era comprensible que estuviera tan aterrado, cuando ese par de lobos eran tan grandes imponentes como el mismo Gin, el ser que los gobernaba con puño de hierro a todos ellos y que les causaba terror con la sola mención de su nombre.

Tan solo quince minutos les tomó a los atemorizantes lobos el acabar con toda la avanzada de El Clan que había ido a aquel lugar, un sencillo trabajo que fue más que suficiente para mostrarle al grupo de las cazadoras de lo que aquellas dos criaturas eran capaces de hacer, así como la abrumadora fuerzas que estos dos poseían.

— Si ya terminaron con todo este circo barato, vengan acá de una vez —Se atrevió a hablar Kazuha, cuando ninguno de sus compañeros era capaz de hacerlo, pues a pesar de lo que seguramente estarían pensando los demás en ese momento. Ella necesitaba confirmar si esos dos eran Shinichi y Kaito realmente o si solo eran dos cuerpos sin almas que actuaban según los designios de Gin que los comandaba a distancia.

Las dos criaturas se voltearon hacia el grupo al escuchar la voz de Kazuha y con las fauces entreabiertas, comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellos mostrando sus enormes y filosos colmillos. A pesar del miedo que recorría su cuerpo y de las insistentes llamadas de Heiji, Kazuha respiro hondo y comenzó a caminar hacia los dos lobos, decidiendo confiar en sus amigos hasta el final y si resultaba que estaba equivocada, pues seguía prefiriendo una y mil veces ser devorada por ellos que por cualquier otro miembro de El Clan o por el mismo Gin.

— Mira a lo que hemos llegado —Dijo en un suspiro la Erudita, apareciendo repentinamente al lado de la Shamán— por unos idiotas como ellos.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Shiho cuando finalmente llegaron frente a los dos enormes lobos, lo que hizo a Kazuha sonreír de la misma manera ya que si había alguien que en ese momento podía entender como se sentía, sería sin duda Shiho.

Ambos lobos deteniéndose frente a ellas, acercaron sus fauces al suelo y abriéndolas un poco más, dejaron caer dos cuerpos cubiertos de saliva junto a la Kazuha y a Shiho, estos cuerpos no eran otros que los de Ran y Aoko, quienes asqueadas y medio ahogadas, tosían fuertemente mientras buscaban de recobrar el aliento.

— A ustedes no hay manera de engañarlas ¿Verdad? —Resoplo el lobo negro agazapándose y bajando la cabeza hasta quedar al alcance de Kazuha— Al menos podías mostrarte un poco más asustada Kazuha.

— Los conozco demasiado bien para dejarme engañar por un truco tan tonto como ese, Shinichi —Musitó Kazuha aferrándose al pelaje de su cuello, para luego subirse a su lomo de un salto— Me alegro de que aún sigan aquí.

— Eso es culpa de esas dos que ves ahí —Bufó el lobo blanco agazapándose junto a Shiho para que esta pudiera subirse a su lomo, como lo había hecho Kazuha con Shinichi— Si hubieran tardado unos segundos más, habríamos logrado acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

— No siempre tenemos lo que queremos Kaito —Musitó burlonamente Shiho subiéndose al lomo del lobo blanco— Y nunca sabemos lo que en verdad queremos. Pero eso no es importante ahora, debemos partir ahora si esperamos tener aunque sea una oportunidad de…

— Lo sabemos —Gruñeron Shinichi y Kaito levantándose nuevamente ante la mirada confundida de Heiji y de las cazadoras. Matsuda y Sonoko tan solo se limitaron a llegar junto a sus amas para ayudarlas— Cuídenlas con su vida…

— Y por sobre todas las cosas —Agregó Shinichi mientras les daba la espalda— Manténganlas alejadas de nosotros lo más que puedan.

— Una nueva " _Gran Guerra_ " esta a punto de comenzar —Secundó Kaito imitando a Shinichi— Avísenles a los demás y pónganse a salvo.

Y así, antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera hacer o decir algo, los dos enormes los se marcharon de allí corriendo tan rápido, que no tardaron mucho en perderse de vista en el horizonte, ayudados seguramente por la magia de Shiho y los poderes de Kazuha. Furioso, Heiji intentó seguirlos, pero antes de que pudiera llamar a una de sus quimeras, Matsuda lo detuvo agarrándolo por el cuello con su antebrazo y tirándolo al suelo.

— ¡Pero ¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —Grito Heiji sobándose el cuello adolorido.

— Si te vas tras ellos ahora, no llegaremos a tiempo a la ciudad para avisarle a tus compañeros sobre la nueva Gran Guerra —Dijo Matsuda plantándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados, mientras Sonoko terminaba de ayudar a Ran y Aoko a estabilizarse, usando unas cuantas hierbas medicinales contra el mareo que había recogido de camino.

— Además lo que dicen es cierto —Sentenció Aoko anticipándose a las intensiones de Heiji de reclamar— Entiendo que no confíes en nosotros, pero en estos momento eso no importa. Sin esos dos bajo su poder Gin acelerara sus planes y dará inicio a otra " _Gran Guerra_ " antes de que Shinichi y Kaito puedan convertirse en una amenaza real para él.

— ¿Por qué lo serían? —Pregunto Heiji tras recuperar el aliento.

— No lo sé —Respondió con simpleza Sonoko— Si, no lo fueran ¿Por qué se tomaría tantas molestias para mantenerlos bajo su control, cuando con ninguno de nosotros necesitó hacerlo?

— Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas y escaso tiempo para pensar —Dijo a duras penas Ran, respirando pesadamente— Tenemos que irnos… Ahora.

— Así es —Secundó Aoko levantándose lentamente, mientras masticaba aquellas hierbas contra el mareo— Tenemos que volver, hacer que alguien atienda a Ran, poner sobre aviso al maestro Megure, a Sato, a Lucas, a Saguru y a Makoto sobre esto y después debemos prepararnos para lo que sea que venga…

— Luego ajustaremos cuentas con ese par… Ese par de cobardes —Jadeo Ran sintiendo nuevamente una fuerte punzada de dolor en su brazo derecho a causa de todo el esfuerzo al que lo había sometido hasta ahora.

Viéndose superado en número y ya con la certeza de que no podría alcanzar a los lobos, Heiji se dio por vencido, ayudo a estabilizar a las cazadoras, trajo de regreso al imponente corcel Magnus y preparo a tres quimeras como monturas para él, para Matsuda y para Sonoko, quienes parecían estar tomándose muy enserio su papel como sirvientes de Ran y Aoko. Prepararon todo lo que hacía falta y una vez estuvieron listos, los cuatro partieron a toda velocidad de regreso a la ciudad y aunque tardarían aproximadamente otro ciclo lunar en llegar a la ciudad, esperaban aún encontrar allí al resto de sus compañeros de guerra, ya que si lo que Kaito había dicho era verdad, entonces no tenían tiempo que perder.

De ellos dependía que la humanidad tuviera al menos una oportunidad de hacerle frente una vez más la temible fuerza de " _El Clan de las Bestias"_.


	25. Capítulo XXIV: Guerra PArte I

**Hola ¿Cómo estan? Disculpen la tardanza. Muchos problemas, poco tiempo, muchas obligaciones, etc,etc, etc.**

 **Aqui les traigo la continución, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXIV: Guerra. Parte I**

Cuatro ciclos lunares enteros, poco más de dos meses si así lo prefieren, fue el tiempo que tomó para que aquella terrible advertencia que Shinichi y Kaito habían dejado tras su desaparición se volviera una realidad, cuando la masacre de una pacífica aldea en zona neutral por parte de miembros de _El Clan_ quebrantara aquel delgado y tenso hilo con hebras de "paz" y de "tolerancia" que había quedado tras la primera _Gran Guerra_ y que con el paso del tiempo se había ido desgastando hasta que terminó por romperse, lo que desataría nuevamente el conflicto entre ambas razas y daba inicio a la segunda _Gran Guerra._

Todo el continente se estremeció ante la reaparición de tan catastrófico y sangriento acontecimiento, el cual una vez más vició el aire, arruinó los campos, enturbio los corazones de muchos y trajo las desgracia para todos, tanto combatientes como no combatientes, tanto para los humanos como para las bestias. Ran y Aoko habían vuelto junto a sus compañeros, el resto de los héroes de guerra y a pesar de la desazón que les causaba la desaparición de la incomparable erudita Shiho, lograron organizarse y distribuirse eficientemente en todos los puntos estratégicos que necesitaban defender a toda costa de los implacables ataques de aquellas sanguinarias e inhumanas criaturas; Heiji marcharía a la fortaleza del límite norte junto con Lucas, Megure y Makoto marcharían hacía la fortaleza el límite noroeste, Saguru y Sato marcharían hacía la fortaleza del límite noreste, mientras Ran y Aoko se encargarían de comandar la vanguardia seguidas de cerca por Matsuda y Sonoko, que fielmente cumplían con su deber de servirles, motivados por el conjuro de los anillos, así como por su propia voluntad ya que ambos sabían que solo a través de ellas podrían ganar su libertad si lograban deshacerse de Gin de una vez por todas… Una vez lo hicieran, serían capaces de retomar sus vidas y de intentar reparar todos los errores de su pasado, si es que aún podían hacerlo claro está.

Durante todo el tiempo que tuvieron para prepararse para el inevitable enfrentamiento, Ran y Aoko trabajaron a más no poder, ocupándose de todo cuanto hiciera falta para ir a la guerra, diseñaron planes para el almacenamiento y el transporte de provisiones, organizaron y prepararon lo mejor que pudieron a los nuevos e inexpertos combatientes que les fueron asignados para que los entrenaran en combate y en tácticas de combate eficaces contra las diversas criaturas que integraban _El Clan de las Bestias_ , inspeccionaron el armamento y el alimento del que disponían, ayudaron a evacuar y a resguardarse a los no combatientes que habitaban las aldeas, poblados, villas y ciudades aledañas a los límites del territorio; discutieron planes de ataque, defensa, desplazamiento, de posibles trampas y emboscadas, así como planes de contraataque con sus compañeros y con los otros comandantes de pelotón; inclusive llegaron a colaborar con los jinetes y domadores, alistando y preparando a sus monturas y compañeros de batalla ¿Y todo para qué? Pues para aumentar las posibilidades de ganar este cruel enfrentamiento claro está, pero también lo hacían para mantenerse ocupadas y para dejar de pensar en aquellos dos tarados, que sin reparo las habían abandonado sin dignarse a darles una explicación o siquiera a decirles adiós.

Y es que a pesar de que el tiempo que cada una pasó con ellos fue realmente corto, de alguna manera había sido muy significativo para ambas, claro que justo ahora esa añoranza se veía opacada por la furia y también por otras emociones demasiado complicadas como para describirlas ahora.

Emociones que a los ojos de Matsuda eran tan claras como el agua a pesar de que ellas mismas fingían que no podían ver, cuando en realidad lo que no eran capaces de ver eran los motivos o las razones por las cuales estas se originaban ¿Y todo por qué? Pues porque a fin de cuentas ellos eran las mismas bestias que casi acaban con sus vidas cuando tan solo eran un par de indefensas e inocentes niñas; un par de monstruos que aún ahora convertían sus sueños en pesadillas y que a su vez, simbolizaban junto con Gin todo lo malo que había ocurrido en sus vidas a partir de aquel incidente, así como también componían parte de las causas por las cuales Ran y Aoko se habían visto obligadas a abandonar todo lo que tenían y a todos aquellos a quienes querían.

La misma historia de nunca acabar, que ya comenzaba a irritar enormemente al poderoso _León de Kora_ , ya que esas dos niñas que seguían corriendo en círculos en la historia de sus vidas, eran los únicos seres vivos además de Gin que podían darse el tupé de decir que tenían control sobre él y por eso el verlas perdiendo el tiempo de esa manera y reprimiéndose de la manera en la que lo hacían, le provocaba el querer agarrarlas por los brazos y zarandearlas fuertemente para ver si así entraban en razón o si al menos dejaban de ser tan terriblemente evidentes ante sus ojos; sin embargo el zarandearlas como dios manda no era algo que pudiera permitirse hacer, al menos no ahora que sus brillantes amas habían tenido la idea de exponer su verdadera identidad y la de Sonoko ante los otros héroes, ya que los consideraban una valiosa adición a sus fuerzas en la guerra y, para evitar malos entendidos, pensaban que era mejor que sus compañeros supieran quienes eran ellos en realidad y como gracias a un poderoso hechizo ideado por Shiho, el hibrido y la asesina se habían doblegado a la voluntad de las cazadoras.

No hay que ser un adivino para saber quién de todos ellos fue el que peor reaccionó ante la noticia y no solo por el hecho de que Sonoko estuviera con vida, ni por toda la treta que Ran y Aoko habían ideado para engañar a todo el mundo, sino por el simple y llano hecho de que de todas las criaturas que ellas pudieron haber escogido como sirvientes, tenían que antojarse de escoger precisamente al afamado Matsuda, _El León de Kora…_ El acérrimo y odiado enemigo de la orgullosa guerra, Miwako Sato.

— ¡No, no, no y no! —Gritaba furiosa, dando vueltas sin parar de un lado a otro. En la pequeña habitación en la que se habían reunido todos los _Héroes_ , el hibrido y la asesina para hablar— ¡Me niego a trabajar con ese miserable y malnacido engendro del demonio!

— Vaya, vaya y pensar que eso lo dice la afamada _Demonio del Este_. Me siento honrado —Dijo burlonamente haciendo estallar por completo la furia de la irritada Sato, quien de no haber sido por la intervención de Megure, se le hubiera arrojado encima a Matsuda dispuesta a desollarlo vivo con su espada. Lo cual no paso desapercibido para Matsuda, que divertido con la escena decidió echarle más leña al fuego— Tanto amor de su parte me halaga, capitana.

— ¡Grandísimo _hijo de p***_ …

— ¡Ya es suficiente ustedes dos! —Intervino Megure alzando su imponente y autoritaria voz por encima de las maldiciones de Sato y de la risa mal disimulada de Matsuda, silenciándolos en el acto— No es el momento para esto, tenemos una guerra a la vuelta de la esquina y no podemos darnos el lujo de pelear entre nosotros ¿Quedo claro?

— Si, señor —Asintieron ambos volviendo a sus respectivos lugares. Sato lo hizo fulminando a Matsuda con la mirada, mientras este solo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, que en esta ocasión si procuró que pasara desapercibida a los ojos del veterano maestro de armas.

— Ran, Aoko —Dijo aún con voz fuerte y firme, mirando fijamente a los ojos a sus discípulas alternadamente— ¿Están seguras de que ambos son de fiar?

— Lo son —Respondieron ambas sin atisbo de duda alguna, tomado por sorpresa tanto a Sonoko como al mismísimo Matsuda, quienes desconcertados dejaron caer sus ojos sobre las jóvenes cazadoras buscando algo que los ayudara a entender el porque esas dos mujeres mentían así por ellos, pero no encontraron nada.

Ni siquiera el más mínimo indicio de mentira o de duda… Nada.

— Bien, supongo que esta bien entonces —Suspiró Megure bajando la mirada, a la vez que sostenía su gorro de cuero con una mano— Sin embargo ustedes dos se harán responsables por cualquier problema o inconveniente causado por ellos de ahora en adelante ¿Quedó claro?

— Si, señor.

— Entonces eso es todo —Musitó Megure volviendo su atención hacia el gran mapa que se encontraba desplegado sobre la enorme mesa de madera que se encontraba en la pequeña habitación— Ahora pasemos a ver que haremos con ese endeble e inexperto frente de batalla nuestro. Tenemos poco tiempo y mucho que planear si queremos ganar y evitar la mayor cantidad de bajas posibles, así que…

— No hace falta decirlo, señor —Lo interrumpió Matsuda encaminándose hacia la puerta junto con Sonoko— Nosotros iremos a ayudar en los establos. Así que, con su permiso nos retiramos.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza Megure les concedió el permiso para que se retiraran de la habitación y ellos agradeciendo el gesto de aquel imponente, pero a la vez afable y compresivo hombre; asintieron levemente en respuesta para luego marcharse rápidamente sin mirar atrás, ya que no podían esperar ni un minutos más para liberarse de aquella sofocante atmosfera a la que sus jóvenes amas los habían expuesto siguiendo sus principios y aunque hacer esto había sido una decisión acertada de su parte dado lo delicado y contraproducente que podía haber sido el que los descubrieran durante alguna batalla importante; aun así eso no quitaba el hecho de que a partir de ahora les resultaría mucho más difícil moverse por el campamento a su antojo ya que todos desconfiarían de ellos a partir de ese momento y vigilarían todos y cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que su paranoia disminuyese lo suficiente para centrarse más en sus respectivas tareas.

— No sé qué digas tú Matsuda, pero lo que a mí respecta todo esto no es más que un tremendo dolor de culo —Se quejó Sonoko apoyándose con letanía sobre los fuertes postes de madera de aquel corral, donde el imponente Magnus cabalgaba de un lado a otro luciendo mucho más libre en aquel corral de lo que lo eran ellos en ese momento.

— Vaya ¿Esa es manera de hablar para una señorita de alcurnia cómo tú? —Dijo burlonamente el hibrido observando fijamente al hermoso y majestuoso _Cob Gales_ alzándose sobre sus patas traseras y relinchando fuertemente antes de lanzarse a correr hacia el otro extremo del enorme corral rectangular, seguido de cerca por un par de Garañones jóvenes.

— Como si eso importara ahora —Bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco exasperada por la abrumadora calma de su compañero, que parecía no verse afectado por lo que acababa de suceder— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Esa mujer, la orgullosa capitana, ya sabe quién eres y ahora no dejara de molestar ni de buscar una excusa para matarte.

— No es nada del otro mundo —Le resto aún más importancia al asunto— No es como si no lo hubiera estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo. Además es mejor así, esa mujer y yo tenemos demasiadas cuantas pendientes que saldar como para andar jugando a los amiguitos ahora.

— Lo dices por la anterior guerra o por lo que le hiciste a ese tipo ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?...

— Takagi… Su nombre era Takagi —Respondió por lo bajo, entre cerrando los ojos, sin dejar de estar atento a su alrededor, después de todo siempre podía haber algún curioso por ahí escuchando más de lo que debía.

— ¿Ese no es el mismo hombre que Ran y Aoko?...

— El mismo —La cortó bruscamente Matsuda sin ánimos de hablar de ese hombre en este momento— O al menos lo era… Pero dejando eso a un lado ¿Aún los tienes contigo?

Dibujando una sonrisita cómplice en sus labios Sonoko deslizo disimuladamente la mano entre sus pechos y saco una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo roja bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero— ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por una novata acaso? —Matsuda solo asintió, molestando a la orgullosa asesina que abrió la pequeña bolsa frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Ves? No hay nada de qué preocuparse —Refunfuño, volviendo a guardar la bolsita en su lugar "secreto"— Si las cosas se ponen mal los usaremos.

— Cuídalos —Sentencio el hibrido a la vez que disimuladamente le indicaba con la mirada que guardara silencio porque ya no estaban solos.

Ran y Aoko habían ido a buscarlos ya que necesitaban su ayuda con algunas cosas en las caballerizas. Ambos intercambiaron miradas antes de que sus amas llegaran y sin mediar palabra, se volvieron hacia ellas con una cordial sonrisa, para luego marcharse junto con ellas hacia las caballerizas escuchando atentamente las instrucciones que estas les daban como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, pero sobre todo como si ambos no estuvieran guardando al menos un par de secretos que podrían cambiar un poco el matiz de la guerra que se cernía sobre ellos.

* * *

 **—** **8 Meses después / 2da Gran Guerra / Vanguardia —**

Sangre, mugre y el putrefacto olor de un millar de pestilentes cadáveres en descomposición apresándola contra la fría y húmeda tierra, era todo lo que Aoko podía percibir en aquella profunda y estrecha fosa a la que había ido a parar luego de que una repentina explosión en medio del campo de batalla la mandara volando por los aires junto a un centenar de esas despreciables criaturas y junto a varios de sus compañeros; desorientada y privada de casi todos sus sentidos cayó aparatosamente en el suelo, siendo empujada por la onda expansiva un par de metros más hasta una profunda fosa escondida en el terreno que detuvo su vertiginoso avance arrastrándola hacia su interior antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar para evitarlo.

En cuanto su magullado cuerpo impacto contra el fondo de aquella fosa, abruptamente todos sus aturdidos sentidos despertaron de golpe, haciéndola sentir aquella intensa ola de dolor invadiendo todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, paralizándola y haciéndole imposible hacer otra cosa que no fuera gritar, pero ni siquiera para eso tuvo tiempo, pues al igual que ella varios cuerpos fueron arrastrados por la onda expansiva, pero estos eran en su mayoría cadáveres quemados, los cuales uno tras otro comenzaron a caer sobre ella prácticamente aplastándola hasta que de tanto dolor Aoko simplemente perdió el conocimiento ahogada por aquel nauseabundo dolor.

Cuando finalmente despertó, el putrefacto olor de carne descompuesta y de carne quemada lleno por completo sus fosas nasales, llenando de lágrimas sus ojos en el acto ante tal podredumbre; intento abrirse paso a la fuerza entre el centenar de cadáveres sobre ella, pero no solo le era difícil desplazarse por encima de ellos, sino que además cada vez que lograba apartar uno de los cuerpos, otro caía y ocupaba el lugar del anterior dificultándole aún más la desagradable tarea,; como si no fuera suficiente ya el tener que aferrarse a carne muerta y quemada, el sentir como la sangre y otros fluidos caían sobre su cuerpo, impregnándose a su piel, a su cabello, cubriendo su rostro y dejándole aquel horrible y nauseabundo sabor en los labios e inclusive en su lengua cuando sin quererlo abrió la boca un poco al sentir las arcadas previas al vomito…

Aun así en cuanto aquel fluido entró en contacto con su paladar, vomitó… Y durante al menos quince minutos es fue lo único que fue capaz de hacer, vomitar y vomitar hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo más, haciéndola sentir por un breve instante que todo se desfiguraba a su alrededor, volviendo los continuos y desgarradores gritos de todos aquellos que aún seguían combatiendo ferozmente en la superficie, un simple y llano murmullo que iba y venia, desapareciendo por completo durante breves instantes que para ella eran eternos, para luego volver y repetir una vez más aquel desagradable ciclo inmerso en la desorientación y en el deplorable estado de la debilitada cazadora.

Y así siguió hasta que finalmente Aoko logró reponerse lo suficiente para continuar su ascenso hacia la superficie.

Cualquiera que la hubiera visto al salir arrastrándose de aquella fosa, sin duda habría creído que se trataba de uno de esos muertos vivientes cuya atormentada alma en pena, negada a abandonar este mundo, se había aferrado con desesperación a su cuerpo sin vida, haciéndolo levantarse una vez más en busca de carne fresca que sirviera de alimento para mantener a su desdichada alma en la tierra un poco más. Sin embargo cualquiera que la viera estaría equivocado, ya que a pesar de su deplorable aspecto y de los lastimeros gemidos que se escapaban de su garganta, Aoko aún seguía con vida aunque fuera a duras penas.

— ¡La encontré! —El repentino grito de un joven soldado corriendo hacia ella en su auxilio, basto para hacerla sonreír levemente al ver como alguien más además de ella había sobrevivido a la repentina explosión de hace unas horas.

Tristemente, poco duraría la sonrisa de la joven heroína, pues antes de que aquel chico siquiera pudiera llegar a unos escasos diez metros de ella; una enorme bestia de filosas garras apareció de repente a sus espaldas, abalanzándose sobre el joven soldado y aplastándole la cabeza entre sus enormes fauces ensangrentadas, para luego arrancársela de un fuerte tirón antes de levantarse y seguir luchando contra la incansable oleada de humanos que se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer o siquiera a ceder un palmo más tierra a esos monstruosos seres. Seres que estaban mucho más cerca de ella que cualquiera de sus camaradas, los cuales con lo mal y con lo debilitada que estaba en ese momento no tendrían ningún problema para matarla.

Un feroz rugido junto con una desenfrenada oleada de filosas garras y colmillos cerniéndose violentamente sobre ella, indicaban que este sería sin duda el fin de Aoko Nakamori, una de las más grandes amenazas que se oponía al avance del Clan, la cual se había labrado una aterradora fama entre las bestias gracias a su tenacidad, su indomable orgullo y a su ferocidad como guerrera incansable. Ferocidad que solía salir a relucir especialmente en aquellos momentos en los que todo estaba en su contra. Momentos, que sin duda se parecían mucho a lo que estaba viviendo justo ahora.

— Si quieren un poco de esto —Murmuro sonriendo sardónicamente, a la vez que empuñaba sus cuchillas y se preparaba para contraatacar a cualquier cosa que se atreviera atacarla, ya que aunque no estuviera en muy buenas condiciones, al menos se aseguraría de llevarse consigo a un par de esas criaturas antes de que el último soplo de vida abandonara su cuerpo— entonces, vengan por mi, bastardos hijos de _pu_...

Justo en ese momento un enorme leopardo se abalanzó ferozmente sobre ella, dispuesto a matarla antes de que tuviera el tiempo para reponerse un poco más siquiera, ya que le había bastado un solo vistazo a lo que esa terrible y absurdamente ágil mujer podía hacer, era un incentivo más que suficiente para desobedecer las ordenes de su superior y adelantarse a reclamar su botín y la gloria que acarreaba el otorgarse la muerte de Aoko, pero justo cuando ya aquel frágil y delicado cuello se encontraba al alcance de sus fauces, un potente rugido se hizo presente a la vez que un par de enormes garras aparecían de la nada, evitando que los colmillos de la imponente bestia pudieran siquiera rozar la suave y delicada piel de la cazadora.

Asombrada Aoko salto hacia un lado al ver a Matsuda sometiendo brutalmente a aquella bestia, arrojándola contra el suelo y desprendiéndole las fauces de un fuerte tirón, ocasionando que el lastimero y desgarrador chillido de la criatura resonara con fuerza en aquella parte del campo de batalla, estremeciendo y asustando a un buen puñado de las fieras del clan, quienes al ver la horrenda muerte de su osado e irreverente compañero aminoraron la marcha, pero al ver que el asesino no era otro que su antiguo superior, Matsuda _El Gran León de Kora,_ simplemente se detuvieron abruptamente y con suma cautela emprendieron la retirada antes de que este pudiera verlos o de que siquiera pudiera tenerlos al alcance de sus ensangrentadas garras.

— ¿Estas bien? —Jadeo el imponente hibrido tratando recuperar el aliento luego de haber corrido a toda velocidad casi medio kilómetro para llegar hasta ella en cuanto la vio, esquivando a más de un centenar de criaturas y matando frenéticamente a muchas otras más en su afán de llegar junto a la cazadora antes de que fuera demasiado tarde— ¡Aoko respóndeme maldita sea! ¿Estás bien o no?

— Si… Pero ¿Qué… ¿Cómo me encontraste? —Realmente Aoko aún no podía creer que Matsuda estuviera allí en ese momento y menos aún que este se hubiera tomado la molestia de salvarla cuando lo que más le convenía era que ella muriera allí— ¿Por qué me salvaste?

— Te doy vida por vida —Gruño tomándola entre sus brazos y cargándola rápidamente, apresurado para irse de allí antes de que sus antiguos subordinados vinieran con refuerzos a acabar con ellos— Ahora he saldado mi deuda.

— No tenías que…

— Si tenía y no se diga más —Gruño resguardándola con su imponente cuerpo mientras corría a toda velocidad por el campo de batalla esquivando y evadiendo ataques lo mejor que podía, recibiendo un sinfín de heridas y una certera dentellada al costado derecho que por poco y lo hace caer al suelo, pero sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía se las arregló para mantenerse en pie y para destrozarle el cráneo a la molesta Hiena que lo había atacado— Además… No eres la única… a la que… ¡Mierda!... ¡No eres la única a la que le debo algo, maldición!

Teniendo en cuenta su relación y el motivo por el cual Matsuda se encontraba con ella en ese momento, lo más natural hubiera sido pensar que él se refería a Ran en ese momento, como era lo más lógico dado todo lo que había pasado desde que se habían conocido hasta ahora, pero por alguna extraña razón una vocecita en su interior insistentemente le decía a la adolorida y malherida Aoko de que había algo más en las palabras del hibrido de lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista y que, aunque él no lo dijera abiertamente, sus gestos, sus expresiones y la manera en la que cambiaba su tono de voz con cada palabra, era propio de aquellos que buscan desesperadamente ocultar algo, en lugar de ser el tono y la actitud propias de alguien exaltado por el extenuante esfuerzo físico de haber corrido y luchado sin descanso para salvar a alguien en el campo de batalla.

Quizás solo estuviera siendo paranoica o quizás solo fuera el efecto de la desagradable y agotadora experiencia por la cual había tenido que pasar hace un momento o inclusive pude que la razón fuera cualquier otra cosa que ella en este momento no fuera capaz de entender o de asimilar como lo haría normalmente; al final simplemente no importaba cual fuera la razón, ya que no cambiaría el hecho de que creía que había algo extraño en la actitud del hibrido. Creencia que solo se fortaleció al ver como este la cargaba y la pegaba a su cuerpo, rodeándola protectoramente con sus brazos, mientras corría frenéticamente por todo el campo de batalla de regreso al lugar donde se encontraban los demás cubriéndoles las espaldas disparando a discreción contra sus enemigos, logrando retrasarlos lo suficiente como para que ambos pudieran llegar sanos y salvos a sus trincheras, de las cuales Ran y Sonoko salieron en el acto a su encuentro, pasando velozmente a su lado para encargarse de un par de enormes bestias que les pisaban los talones a Aoko y a Matsuda.

Con la furia centelleando en sus ojos, Ran a pesar de sus heridas, concentró toda su fuerza en su puño y sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, en cuanto Matsuda pasó a su lado con su hermana en brazos, ella se abalanzó contra el imponente oso pardo que se encontraba frente a ella, atravesándole el pecho de un puñetazo que, desgarró los macizos músculos del animal y perforó uno de sus pulmones matándolo en el acto. Por su parte Sonoko arrojó con mortífera precisión sus filosas agujas, clavándoselas en los ojos a la escurridiza víbora que acompañaba al oso, la cual siseo y rugió adolorida alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo sacudiéndose violentamente, reacción que Sonoko previó y aprovechó para saltar sobre la víbora rodeando su cuello con aquel delgado, pero mortífero y resistente alambre que solía usar para sus asesinatos en el pasado, con el cual decapitó sin mucho esfuerzo al reptil, el cual cayó al suelo poco después que su compañero.

Ambas intercambiaron rápidamente una mirada luego de verificar de que su improvisado ataque relámpago tuviera el efecto deseado, haciendo retroceder a lo que quedaba de las tropas de avanzada del Clan. Lo cual era un gran punto a favor para ellos ya que daba fin al derramamiento de sangre por ese día, permitiéndole así a ambos grupos reagruparse y tratar a sus heridos lo más que pudieran y trazar nuevos planes ya fueran de ataque, contraataque, defensa, etc.

— Volvamos —Dijo Ran dándose la vuelta con cautela y apresurándose a regresar, seguida de cerca por Sonoko, quien sonreía levemente satisfecha por haber logrado actuar a tiempo junto con Ran para salvar las vidas de Aoko y Matsuda.

* * *

 **— En el campamento —**

Tras un par de horas de descanso y de la bien recibida magia de curación de los sanadores del ejército, Aoko logró reponerse lo suficiente como para andar por si misma sin sentir que la piel se le iba a desprender a causa del insoportable ardor de las quemaduras que había sufrido a causa de aquella endemoniada explosión en la que por poco pierde la vida. El alivio que se reflejó en los ojos de Ran, de Sonoko y de Matsuda fue tal que simplemente Aoko tuvo palabras para describir como la hizo sentir aquello, ya que de su hermana lo esperaba, pero de los otros sinceramente no lo hacía y menos aún con la sinceridad y el puro sentimiento que percibió en ellos, lo cual además de extrañarla, la hizo recordar la extraña actitud de Matsuda cuando fue a rescatarla y lo que esta le había hecho pensar en ese momento.

— No es que me desagrade, es solo que me causa curiosidad tanta…

— ¿Entrega? ¿Devoción? ¿Dedicación? —Completó Ran concentrada en cambiar los vendajes de su hermana, mientras la escuchaba con moderada atención.

— Si, es que no sé cómo interpretarlo, ni mucho menos sé porque siento que ellos saben mucho más de nosotras de lo que pensamos —Era extraño sin lugar a dudas y ahora su curiosidad por este hecho se había desatado— pero no me preocupa, aunque sea difícil de creer…

— Porque ya les tienes cariño ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Ran terminando de cambiarle los vendajes a su hermana, quien solo asintió sonriendo levemente en respuesta— A mí me pasa igual. Siento que al igual que nosotras, solo tuvieron el infortunio de encontrarse con Gin en el momento y en el lugar equivocado ¿Quién sabe? Quizás de no haber sido así, ellos serían muy diferentes ahora.

— Si… Y ya que hablamos de lobos ¿Dónde crees que estén Kaito y Shinichi ahora? —Quizás no debió sacar ese tema a colación justo ahora, pero con lo cerca que había estado de la muerte recientemente, simplemente no estaba de ánimos para andar con tonterías justo ahora y por la cara de su hermana, supo que ella tampoco lo estaba.

— Seguramente muy lejos de aquí, dudo que después de todo lo que les costó liberarse de Gin, quieran venir a enfrentarlo justo ahora —Respondió sinceramente mientras colocaba los vendajes sucios en una cesta, para luego sentarse junto a su hermana en la cama— O puede que solo estén esperando el momento adecuado para aparecer repentinamente en el punto crucial de la batalla, dándonos una sorpresa a todos, como ya lo han hecho antes.

— Creo que les gusta ser el centro de atención —Dijo seriamente arrebatándole una sonrisa a Ran. Sonrisa que no tardó en reflejarse en sus propios labios.

Ajenas a lo que sucedía fuera de su pequeña burbuja, las hermanas siguieron charlando sin darse cuenta de que dos de las cinco personas que habían protagonizado su conversación, se encontraban ocultos en las sombras que rodeaban a la pequeña tienda de campaña, escuchándolas atentamente y sonriendo maliciosamente ante el buen camino por el que transitaban sus planes y como las temibles cazadoras aún permanecían ignorantes de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y como una vez más estaba destinado que el terrible manto de la muerte se alzara sobre ellas y sobre todos aquellos a quienes conocían y querían.


	26. Capítulo XXV: Guerra Parte II

_**Hola ¿Cómo están? Disculpen por la larga espera, pero la situación de mi país, más la universidad que nos tiene a trote, más los tipos que andan pendiente de armar un rollo en la facultad por una paleta (Nos dejaron encerrados a todos una vez y no nos querían dejar salir a los que ya estábamos dentro, ni entrar a los que venían llegando, así que tuvimos que salir y confrontarlos y obligarlos a abrir las puertas) Entre muchos otros rollos o problemas más que me han mantenido sumamente ocupado y de muy mal humor todos estos días... Pero ahí seguimos echándole ganas a pesar de todo.**_

 _ **Pero en fin, ya estoy aquí con la continuación de esta pequeña historia y eso es lo que cuenta. Espero les guste.**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXV: Guerra. Parte II.**

Día tras día _El Clan de las Bestias_ y los seres humanos continuaban luchando los unos contra los otros en esta interminable guerra, que con el paso del tiempo no solo iba cobrando una gran cantidad de vidas en ambos bandos, sino que también iba deteriorando poco a poco el territorio de las dos razas, ya que los no combatientes al verse obligados a trabajar arduamente y sin descanso para proporcionarles a sus respectivos ejércitos los suministros y el armamento necesario, además de nuevos reclutas como refuerzo, para sus respectivos ejércitos. Estaban forzando a la tierra, ahuyentado a los animales ordinarios, reduciendo su ganado, disminuyendo sus cosechas y, no menos importante, estaban perdiendo cada vez más mano de obra con los constantes procesos de reclutamiento y con el apresurado e insuficiente entrenamiento que estos nuevos reclutas recibían, los cuales terminaban marchando al campo de batalla con escasos conocimientos, inexistente experiencia y con un gran temor en sus corazones; todo un compendio de malas decisiones que arrojaba como resultado la muerte de más de la mitad de aquellos soldados sin experiencia y con poca disciplina.

Aún así los generales de ambos bandos buscaban de hacer la mejor evaluación posible de la situación en cada uno de los distintos frentes de batalla que se encontraban a lo largo de todo el continente, en la frontera que separaba los dominios de ambas razas. Sin embargo la paciencia del principal auspiciador de todo este trágico conflicto, estaba llegando ya a su límite al no ver pronta la llegada de una conclusión favorable a pesar de la minuciosa selección que había hecho a la hora de armar a su poderos ejercito ¿Y todo por qué? Porque de alguna manera esos dos cachorros estúpidos, que en el pasado habían tenido la osadía de desafiarlo y de arrebatarle a dos de sus presas, ahora se encontraban libres por el mundo y totalmente fuera de su control por culpa de sus incompetentes subordinados y de la traición del bastardo de Matsuda, que aparentemente aún conservaba algo de ese inútil e innecesario apego a los humanos que había demostrado tener en su juventud. Tres poderosos guerreros que sin duda habrían inclinado la balanza a su favor sin que hubiera tenido que hacer algo al respecto.

Ahora, con la fuga de la mujer Shaman y con la muerte de la mujer asesina, ya no tenía nada con que amenazar ni a los jóvenes lobos ni al hibrido, al menos no tenía nada lo suficientemente fuerte o significativo para ellos como para obligarlos a volver a su lado. Afortunadamente solo Matsuda parecía haber tenido la brillante idea de oponérsele en esta ocasión, lo cual era un problema que fácilmente podía solucionar una vez estuviera en el campo de batalla y terminara de hacer añicos a la patética vanguardia del ejercito humano.

— Mi señor —Dijo repentinamente uno de sus mensajeros alados, llegando a su lado desde las alturas mientras él se encaminaba a toda velocidad hacia el campo de batalla en su forma lobuna— Le traigo noticias del frente de batalla, mi señor.

— Habla —Dijo sin dignarse a ver al enorme y agotado Gavilán que a duras penas tenía la fuerza para volar a su lado, manteniendo su ritmo.

— Hemos confirmado la presencia de varios destacados guerreros humanos, entre los que se encuentran los conocidos demonios de la guerra anterior: Ran Mouri, Aoko Nakamori y Miwako Sato —Dijo pesadamente el mensajero tratando de no perder el aliento en presencia de su despiadado señor— Además hace doce horas exactamente, la maga y curandera Akemi Miyano se unió a ellos junto con dos de sus subordinados y…

— Suficiente —Gruño sintiendo como poco a poco la emoción y la furia lo embargaban— Regresaras al campamento con nuevas ordenes ¿Quedó claro? —El aterrado mensajero tan solo asintió en silencio, consciente de lo que podría ocurrirle si se le ocurría negarse o si se mostraba incapaz de cumplir esta nueva orden— Cesar todo ataque hasta mi llegada. Mandaran constantemente a una espía a monitorear los movimientos del enemigo, cualquier información que pueda ser usada en su contra es útil. Quiero que vigilen a la curandera y que busquen la manera de incitar un conflicto entre la mujer caballero y Matsuda, aprovéchense de la tensión entre ellos para lograrlo y por ultimo asegúrense de mantener a los humanos lo más confundidos que puedan con respecto a nuestra situación y a nuestras intensiones. Quiero que crean que estamos considerando plantear de una tregua temporal, invéntense algún buen motivo y esperen a nuevas órdenes.

— A la orden, mi señor— Asintió la enorme ave, elevándose nuevamente hacia las alturas y emprendiendo nuevamente el largo camino de regreso hacia el frente de batalla.

— Tal parece ha llegado el momento de poner fin a nuestra larga disputa ¿No es así Akemi? —Se dijo a si mismo incapaz de contener las imperantes ganas de reír que tenía en ese momento, dejando escapar un potente y aterrador aullido antes de apresurar el paso motivado por la emoción que se había apoderado de él ante el tan esperado encuentro con la única mujer a la que alguna vez quiso— Me pregunto cual de los dos saldrá vivo de esta.

* * *

 **—** **Campo de batalla** / **Vanguardia —**

Mientras Gin corría frenéticamente para llegar al campo de batalla, en la tienda principal del campamento del ejercito humano se encontraban reunidos Ran, Aoko, Sonoko, Matsuda y la recién llegada Akemi junto a sus dos subordinados, a los cuales presentó como: Akai Shuichi, un hombre alto vestido de la cabeza a los pies de negro, con el atuendo propio de un marinero junto con aquel peculiar gorro negro que identificaba a los viejos lobos de mar, el cual seriamente escuchaba el informe sobre la situación actual a la vez que se fumaba un cigarro que él mismo había fabricado, y Sera Musumi la hermana menor de este y los ojos y oídos de Akemi en el mundo, una alegre y hermosa mujer que no dejaba de sonreír ante la sorpresa que adornaba el rostro de Ran desde que la había visto llegar, a pesar de que ya se le había explicado más de una vez que la picara tigresa era en efecto una aliada.

— Si esto sigue así, es cuestión de tiempo para que todos seamos asesinado —Dijo francamente Akai sin molestarse en ser condescendiente. Haciendo enfurecer a Sonoko.

— Estoy de acuerdo —Intervino Matsuda antes de que la asesina pudiera decir cualquier cosa— Y el hecho de que hasta ahora no hayamos tenido que enfrentarnos a ninguno de los pesos pesados del clan es prueba más que suficiente de ello ¿No lo crees Sonoko?

— Bueno, si —Tuvo que admitir a regañadientes— Pero tampoco podemos ser tan pesimistas, esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para darle un buen golpe a las fuerzas de Gin, ya que sin sus tropas de avanzada podríamos abrirnos camino hacia el interior de su territorio y…

— Y así malgastar inútilmente tiempo, esfuerzo y la vida de una buena cantidad de hombres —La interrumpió bruscamente Sera dibujando en el mapa un círculo con su dedo alrededor del territorio de Gin— Solo tú y Matsuda conocen este terreno lo suficientemente bien para poder desplazarse sin problemas y para asegurar su supervivencia antes de llegar a ser notados por el enemigo, pero es distinto para el resto de nosotros ya que aunque algunos seamos capaces de adaptarnos a las circunstancias ya sea fácil o no desplazarse o inclusive se trate de campo abierto o de lugares estrechos; el resto de seguro morirá o destacara lo suficiente para que seamos descubiertos antes de poder siquiera hacer algo.

— Y todos esos factores influyen drásticamente en nuestras posibilidades de supervivencia —Coincidió Ran entrecerrando los ojos pensativa— Además el tiempo también es un factor importante, ya sea día o noche, frio o calor, este despejado, lluvioso o nublado; e inclusive como afecta la estación en la que nos encontramos a las condiciones del terreno. Son dos factores muy importantes a tener en cuenta.

El heterogéneo grupo guardo silencio por un momento, sopesando cuidadosamente todas las posibles opciones que tenían en ese momento, a la vez que buscaban la manera de anticiparse al enemigo ante cada posible acción que ellos decidieran tomar de ahora en adelante.

— Se nos acaba el tiempo —Dijo Akemi quebrantando el silencio que reina en la gran tienda de campaña en ese momento, llamando la atención de todos hacía ella— Gin viene en camino. Lo presiento.

La sola mención de aquel nombre hizo que todos se tensaran por un breve instante, permitiendo que a sus serias expresiones se les sumara un matiz de rabia que no tardó mucho en desaparecer del semblante de todos, ya que estaban conscientes de que no era el momento para dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

— Entonces, tenemos que prepararnos para cuando llegue —Comentó Aoko volviendo la atención de todos hacia ella— no me extrañaría que a esta alturas del partido ya sepa de la llegada de ustedes cuatro al campamento y que ya haya tomado las medidas necesarias, y si aún no lo sabe, no queda mucho tiempo para que se entere.

— Debemos ser mucho más discretos de ahora en adelante y evitar cualquier posible fuga de información, solo así podremos mantenerlos confundidos y siempre a la expectativa de nuestros movimientos— Sato hizo abrupta pausa al darse cuenta de algo importante que quizás podría servir en un futuro, no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar las posibles consecuencias de su pequeña y oportuna idea— Es más, dejemos que se filtre tanta información como queramos.

— Brillante —Pensó en voz alta Matsuda ignorando la mirada de asombro de su proclamada rival— Les dejaremos saber solo lo que nosotros queramos que ellos conozcan difundiremos trozos de falsas estrategias para incitarlos a moverse, a adoptar alguna formación o inclusive los incitaremos a atacar cuando nos convenga hacerlo… Vaya, ahora veo porque me diste tantos problemas en el pasado.

— Si, solo espero que sus rencillas del pasado hayan quedado en el pasado —Se apresuró a intervenir Akemi, observando fijamente a Sato y Matsuda— Es tiempo de vivir el presente y de dejar atrás las cargas innecesarias.

Ambos asintieron seriamente, sin entender del todo a lo que Akemi se refería, pues a pesar de la sencillez de sus palabras, en ellas se ocultaba un mensaje que cada uno entendería a su manera. Después de esto todos siguieron debatiendo fervientemente distintas estrategias, algunas más sencillas que otras y otras tantas eran tan enrevesadas que a duras penas los demás eran capaces de seguirlas o de visualizarlas del todo bien; aun así siguieron discutiendo hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando finalmente lograron llegar a un acuerdo.

Al terminar, se decidió que Akai, Sera y Matsuda se encargarían de inspeccionar el perímetro del campamento en busca de posibles espías y también de posibles trampas que estos hubieran podido colocar para ellos amparados en el oscuro manto de la noche, aprovechándose de la escasa capacidad que poseían los seres humanos para ver en la oscuridad. Todos los soldados contemplo al peculiar trio con miedo y desconfianza cuando Akai y Sera adoptaron su forma bestial como si nada frente al hibrido, el cual les colocó a ambos en el cuello un collar de cuero imbuidos con la magia de Akemi, los cuales tenían la capacidad de emitir un leve y casi imperceptible resplandor que solo aparecería cuando ellos y Matsuda los usaran, lo cual los distinguiría a los ojos de los soldados de sus adversarios.

— ¡Wow! Nunca había visto en mi vida a un tigre azul —Dijo uno de los soldados incapaz de ocultar su asombro al ver al enorme e impresionante tigre en el que Akai se había transformado, siendo más alto y de contextura un poco más robusta que su hermana menor.

— Se le conoce como " _Tigre Maltés_ " o " _Tigre Azul_ " —Dijo suavemente Aoko detrás del soldado, sobresaltándolo a él y a sus compañeros al verla tan cerca de ellos, ya que ninguno se había percatado de su presencia hasta que decidió hacerse notar. Aoko no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, divertida ante la actitud de sus compañeros— por eso su pelaje es de color gris oscuro con tonalidades azuladas en su pecho blanco. Créanme cuando les digo que lo que ven es algo único que los alquimistas han estudiado durante décadas o quizás más. Dicen que su pelaje es producto de una mutación genética.

— Sin duda es un ejemplar precioso y único en su tipo, ya que a causa de la guerra anterior y de otros conflictos, la gran mayoría de ellos han sido asesinados o murieron después de ser usados en crueles experimentos —Intervino Akemi uniéndose repentinamente a la conversación— Por eso él es tan reservado, pero sin duda alguna es confiable.

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento, oh gran curandera —Dijo con vehemencia uno de los soldados inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente frente a ella— Pero no yo no podría dormir tranquilo con esas bestias rondando tan campantemente por aquí, por más confiables que sean, como mínimo deberían colocarles una cadena o algo…

— Soldado —Lo interrumpió abruptamente Akemi endureciendo su semblante— Se bien que tanto esta como la anterior guerra han dejado profundas heridas y arraigados prejuicios hacia los clanes y sus miembros, pero tenga presente que todos y cada uno de esos seres que usted denomina como bestias, viven, sienten, piensan y sueñan al igual que lo hacemos nosotros y este conflicto también les afecta como a nosotros, pero siguen adelante porque si no lo hacen perderán sus vidas o, a sus seres queridos a manos del desalmado de Gin, al cual temen más que a nada en este mundo.

— Él usa el miedo para controlar a todos sus subordinados y, con constantes amenazas e intimidaciones, les recuerda que él es Alfa del Clan —Agregó Ran tras escuchar parte de la conversación mientras se dirigía hacia ellos buscando a su hermana— Aoko y yo hace poco logramos comprobarlo, Sonoko y Matsuda son prueba de ello.

— Al igual que Kaito, Shinichi y Kazuha —Finalizó Aoko suspirando pesadamente, sin darse cuenta que sus palabras habían producido una leve reacción en el rostro de Akemi; reacción que desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido.

Fingiendo que no habían escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que las tres mujeres habían dicho, Akai, Sera y Matsuda finalmente salieron a cumplir con su deber, inspeccionando minuciosamente todo el perímetro del campamento tan rápido como podían comunicándose entre ellos a través de distintos tipos de rugidos en clave, asegurándose de esta manera que solo entre ellos pudieran entenderse.

Sin embargo a pesar de sus esfuerzos ninguno de ellos fue capaz de evitar que dos extrañas figuras, sin presencia ni esencia, volvieran a adentrarse una vez más en el campamento, pasando entre soldados, objetos y animales al igual que una delicada brisa pasajera hasta llegara finalmente a su destino; los establos, donde en una pequeña mesa de madera improvisada se encontraban sentadas Ran y Aoko charlando animadamente como siempre solían hacerlo mientras daban de comer manzanas y zanahorias al imponente Magnus, que gustoso disfrutaba de este bocadillo nocturno y de la compañía de ambas cazadoras, jugando con ellas o demostrándoles su afecto en la forma en la que solo un equino sabía hacerlo.

Las extrañas figuras observaron con atención y genuino interés aquella escena, murmurando cosas de vez en cuando, siendo sus voces poco más que el siseo del aire entre las hojas de los árboles a los oídos de Ran y de Aoko, que continuaron su charla como si nada. Cuando terminaron de alimentar y de cepillarle con cuidado el cuerpo y las crines al caballo, las dos mujeres se despidieron de él y se dispusieron a ir a descansar un poco para reponer fuerzas para la próxima batalla.

El cansancio era evidente en todos y cada uno de sus prolongados bostezos, sin embargo este desapareció por completo en el momento en el que entraron a su habitación y la imagen de dos hombres curioseando sus cosas, las hizo parpadear un par de veces mientras levantaban sus guardias, listas para defenderse si era necesario. Sin embargo las dos figuras ni se inmutaron por su presencia, tan solo las observaron y con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus rostros se sentaron en su cama como si nada, Ran y Aoko estuvieron a punto de dar la alarma, pero algo en la mirada de aquellos dos extraños hombres las disuadió de hacerlo.

— Sabia decisión —Dijo uno de ellos bostezando perezosamente mientras se rascaba el mentón. Se trataba de un hombre mayor de corto cabello de color marrón oscuro, gracioso bigote del mismo color y de expresión fuerte, cuya potente voz significo un duro golpe a los oídos de las hermanas— Después de todo nadie puede vernos ni escucharnos, salvo ustedes claro.

— Así es —Asintió el otro hombre mientras tocaba distraídamente con la punta de sus dedos, la cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo derecho, por debajo del gran parche de cuero negro que lo cubría— No queremos que nadie pueda vernos, salvo ustedes.

— ¿Por qué nosotras? —Se aventuró a preguntar Ran sosteniéndole la mirada a ambos hombres con fuerza y firmeza.

— Porque son las únicas que estarían dispuestas a escuchar lo que tenemos que decirles —Respondió el hombre con el ojo parchado, de corto cabello negro y curioso bigote negro partido a la mitad. A lo que ellas tan solo se limitaron a intercambiar una fugaz mirada, para luego volverse hacia ellos nuevamente asintiendo seriamente— Alguien las vigila dentro del campamento, dos seres muy cuidadosos que procuran pasar siempre desapercibidos. Sus intensiones no son claras todavía y por eso les conviene cuidarse mucho más a partir de ahora y tener aún más cuidado con lo que dicen de ahora en adelante.

— Entendido —Asintió Ran seriamente— Ahora ¿Quiénes son ustedes y por qué nos dicen todo esto? Y ¿Qué ganan con ello?

— Solo somos dos sombras que hace mucho tiempo perdieron todo cuanto tenían y amaban —Dijo el otro hombre levantándose de la cama, para luego atravesarla por el medio como si no estuviera ahí— El lobo gris Gin y la guerra nos convirtieron en esto, seguimos siendo parte de este mundo, pero ya no como antes. Es por eso que decidimos venir a hablar con ustedes, para evitar que les suceda lo mismo que a nosotros.

Incrédulas Ran y Aoko asintieron sin dejar de observar fijamente a las extrañas sombras, ya que bien podrían estar diciéndoles la verdad y en estos momentos hubiera un par de espías de los cuales tendrían que encargarse cuanto antes para asegurar las vidas de sus hombres o al menos de la mayor cantidad de ellos para la próxima batalla; sin embargo también cabía la posibilidad de que los dos seres incorpóreos que se encontraban frente a ellas en ese momento fueran los verdaderos espías (lo cual era lo más probable) y simplemente estuvieran fingiendo estar de su lado para hacerlas bajar la guardia y ganarse su confianza, para luego manipularlas o traicionarlas conduciéndolas hacia una trampa que podría significar su muerte o poner en riesgo la integridad de sus hombres y de sus compañeros.

Todo era posible, ya que en tiempos de guerra absolutamente todo se vale, pero ellas no eran unas niñas a las cuales fácilmente se les podía influenciar ni mucho menos controlar, ellas eran cazadoras y ante todo guerreras consumadas y templadas en el fuego de más de mil sanguinarias batallas, eran supervivientes natas y ante todo eran maestras en el arte de la guerra y en consecuencia maestras del engaño, porque la guerra en si misma se basa en el engaño:

" _Por lo tanto cuando se es capaz de atacar, hay que aparentar incapacidad; cuando las tropas se mueven, se debe aparentar inactividad. Si se está cerca del enemigo, hay que hacerle creer que se está lejos; si está lejos, aparentar que se está cerca._ "

Y ¿Por qué no? Aparentar confianza, cuando en realidad exista la desconfianza. Eso es lo que Ran y Aoko habían decidido hacer ante los sospechosos seres, les harían pensar que ellas creían en sus palabras y gradualmente los harían bajar la guardia al hacerlos creer que tenían el control de la situación, mientras poco a poco se encargaban de descubrir sus intenciones. Todo esto mientras buscaban a los otros dos supuestos espías, ya que a pesar de todo no podían a arriesgarse a pasar por alto esta información y que al final resultara ser cierta.

— Muy bien, digamos que les creemos —Dijo Aoko llevándose una mano al mentón pensativa— Si lo que dicen es verdad, hay que hacer algo cuanto antes, pero sin levantar sospechas para evitar un resultado desfavorable.

— Es complicado ver sus rostros ya que siempre se ocultan en lugares oscuros —Dijo el hombre del parche— Y además usan una extraña mascara que solo deja visibles sus ojos.

— Pistas —Lo interrumpió Ran sin sutileza alguna, sonriendo divertida— hábitos, mañas, gestos, conductas, etc. Con eso nos basta y sobra. Lo demás es " _coser y cantar_ " como dicen por ahí.

— Excelente, volveremos a verlas cuando tengamos algo —Asintió el hombre de severa mirada— Mi nombre es Ginza y el de mi compañero es Koga, colaboraremos con ustedes a partir de hoy.

— Seh —Bufo Koga sonriendo con sorna— Solo hágannos un favor y no desperdicien nuestro tiempo y nuestros esfuerzos muriendo tontamente, niñas.

— Lo mismo digo, viejo —Refuto Aoko sonriendo burlonamente— No nos hagan perder en vano nuestro tiempo y tráigannos algo que valga la pena sin romperse la espalda par de ancianos.

Ambos hombres sonrieron divertidos ante la respuesta de aquellas dos chicas, que sin duda distaban mucho de ser unas simples niñas a pesar de su edad; se despidieron de ellas con una respetuosa y un tanto exagerada reverencia, para luego marcharse de la tienda atravesando la lona como si nada, dispuesto a iniciar sus labores de vigilancia cuanto para no quedar mal ante ellas después de haber alardeado tanto al final.

Por su parte Aoko y Ran, una vez sus peculiares visitantes se marcharon de su tienda, se dejaron caer sobre la cama, suspirando pesadamente con la cara hundida en el colchón de paja.

— Me preocupa mucho el hecho de que ya este tipo de cosas no nos sorprendan Ran —Se quejó Aoko girando hacia su hermana y abrazándola por la espalda.

— Quizás signifique que ya hemos madurado —Respondió Ran suavemente, girándose hasta quedar de frente a su hermana y correspondiendo su abrazo— O quizás signifique que hemos visto suficientes cosas extrañas en nuestra vida como para que ya nada lo sea.

— Todo es culpa de ellos —Siguió Aoko apoyándose en el hombro de Ran, usándolo como almohada.

— ¿Tú también los extrañas? —Aoko bajo la mirada y tras unos interminables segundos, asintió lentamente avergonzada— Ya veo, me alegra no ser la única —Agregó suspirando apesadumbrada— Entonces, con más razón tenemos que apresurarnos a poner fin a todo esto, solo así tanto ellos como nosotros estaremos en paz y seremos libres para buscarlos y… Y…

— Aclarar las cosas —La ayudó Aoko haciéndola bajar la mirada para ver la dulce sonrisa de su hermana, que siempre estaría dispuesta a ayudarla.

— Así es. Los buscaremos y aclararemos todo de una vez por todas —Asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa a Aoko— Podemos hacerlo. No… Tenemos que hacerlo.

Sin duda aquellas eran lindas palabras que las confortaban y las ayudaban a animarse aunque fuera un poco en aquel momento, a pesar de que ellas bien sabían que mañana podría ser el último día de sus vidas o el siguiente o el día siguiente después de ese. Todo era posible porque al fin y al cabo estaban en tiempos de guerra, cuyos feroces vientos de muerte amenazaban constantemente con apegar la débil llama que representaban sus vidas así como la de todos sus compañeros e inclusive de aquellos contra los que se enfrentaban en ese momento.

Todo era posible y ellas lo sabían, hoy podrían estar vivas, pero mañana quizás no… Esa era una de las tantas realidades de la guerra y les guste o no, no tenían más opción aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **Por cierto, antes de irme tengo que aclarar que la frase que se encuentra centrada y entre comillas sobre la guerra, es una cita al libro "El Arte de la Guerra" de Sun Tzu, el cual es un libro que siempre me ha gustado desde que lo leí por primera vez y que de cierta manera se adapta a esta historia y a ciertas cosas que ocurrirán más adelante, así como a otras tantas que ya han ocurrido.**_

 _ **En fin, sin más que agregar me despido, nos vemos en una próxima ocasión entonces, cuídense mucho.**_

 _ **Chao.**_


	27. Capítulo XXVI: Odio justificado

_**Hola ¿Cómo están? Disculpen la tardanza, pero con el semestre a cuestas y la situación actual de mi país, realmente no tenía la cabeza para escribir ni mucho menos para publicar algo y aunque loge pasar las materias en la universidad, aún sigo al igual que muchos otros venezolanos más, en una situación de conflicto casi constante y ahora con la policia (supuesta fuerza de "orden" público) haciendo intentos para meterse en la universidad, nos a tocado salir a defenderla en más de una ocasión. Ayer inclusive la cantidad de heridos que dejó la confrontación fue grande, ya que ellos están armados y nosotros no; entre los heridos se encuentran un par de mis amigos, los cuales afortunadamente están bien gracias a que se les pudo atender a tiempo... Yo no creo que el confrontación sea la solución, pero si ellos inician atacandonos, pues no nos queda otra que defendernos, la situación no está fácil y cada quien tiene sus motivos para involucrase o no...**_

 _ **En fin, dejando eso aún lado, aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia que ya se apróxima a su final, espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora y que lo que queda por venir también sea de su agrado. Cuidense mucho y si no sucede nada malo en los días que están por venir, el próximo miércoles 12/07/2017, estaré subiendo el próximo capítulo.**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXVI: Odio justificado.**

Tener la capacidad de anticiparse al enemigo es un don que pocos poseen, así como también es una habilidad que solo unos cuantos son capaces de alcanzar. Miwako Sato podía contarse a sí misma como una de esas personas que tenían el don de anticiparse a las intenciones de sus enemigos al menos uno o dos pasos y eso, realmente la hacía sentirse orgullosa, ya que en más de una ocasión había logrado burlar a la muerte gracias a esa capacidad innata que poseía.

— Es un privilegio que tiene, capitana —Dijo una voz ronca y potente al lado de la orgullosa capitana, haciéndola rechistar molesta los dientes una vez más— Y no lo puede negar.

— ¿Se puede saber quién pidió tu opinión? —Replicó sin apartar su mirada del campamento enemigo. Alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

— Nadie, pero somos los únicos en este puesto de observación —Dijo despreocupadamente el imponente hibrido —Así que o estás loca y hablas sola o estás hablando conmigo, lo cual me parece más lógico y hasta creíble viniendo de ti, digo, de usted capitana ¿O me equivoco?

— Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no degollarte en este momento ¿Sabes? —Dijo apretando fuertemente los dientes para no gritarle como quería al gato sobrecrecido que tenía al lado— ¿Por qué insistes en molestarme?

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto mi presencia? —Pregunto de vuelta, recorriendo detenidamente el perímetro con la mirada, ignorando olímpicamente la cara desencajada de Sato ante su pregunta— Seré más claro ¿Qué he hecho yo para que me odies tanto?

— Eh ¿Existir? —Respondió volviendo la mirada por primera vez hacía el imponente hibrido, que a diferencia de ella, seguía como si nada— ¿En serio me estas preguntado eso?

— A diferencia de lo que puedas o no creer de mí. Yo siempre hablo en serio —Sentenció Matsuda alzando una de sus zarpas al aire y haciéndole señas a los vigías de los puestos de observación adyacentes, para verificar que todo estuviera en sus respectivas zonas— Y si vamos a tener que trabajar juntos a partir de ahora, será mejor que resolvamos nuestras diferencias cuanto antes.

Sato lo observó de soslayo, buscando algo en el rostro del imponente felino que delatara sus intenciones de tenderle una trampa como siempre lo hacía, pero para su gran sorpresa, la seriedad en el semblante de Matsuda destrozó por completo todas y cada una de sus hipótesis sin clemencia alguna, dejándola sin más opción que responder a su pregunta a regañadientes.

— Supongo que tienes razón —Suspiró resignada al darse cuenta de que no tenía manera alguna de refutar aquello— No lo sé ¿Acaso te parece poco todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora?

— ¿Eso es todo? —Resopló fuertemente, para luego esbozar una amplia y burlona sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de la malhumorada capitana.

— ¿Y te parece poco? —Inquirió realmente consternada, arrebatándole una carcajada a Matsuda— No me parece gracioso, realmente hiciste cosas horribles durante la guerra y después de ella.

— No te confundas mujer —Gruñó de repente, asustando a su compañera y silenciándola en el acto— Sé muy bien lo que hice y no necesito que tú me lo recuerdes. Me estoy riendo porque si esa es la razón por la que me odias, entonces eres mucho más ilusa de lo que me hubiera podido imaginar Miwako.

— ¡No te tomes tantas libertades conmigo amigo!—Dijo apretando fuertemente los dientes para no gritarle a ese hibrido descarado y pretensioso.

— ¿Y por qué no puedo hacerlo? Después de todo llevamos conociéndonos el tiempo suficiente, como para andar con esas tonterías —Replicó ignorando completamente la queja y la rabia que se vislumbraba en la mirada de su compañera— Escúchame bien Miwako, sabes también como yo que los "crimines de guerra" que tanto tú como yo cometimos en su momento, no son muy diferentes a los que estamos cometiendo ahora. La diferencia es que ahora estamos en el mismo bando.

— Pero…

— No te engañes, sabes que es cierto —La interrumpió bruscamente, indicándole con una seña a los soldados que venían a relevarlos que mantuvieran bien observada la barricada que rodeaba el campamento mientras subían por las escaleras hacia la cima de la torre de observación— Y si eso es lo único que tienes en mi contra, entonces con más razón debes de saber que ahora que somos aliados nada de eso importa. Sin embargo si aún me guardas rencor por eso, fácilmente podremos resolver nuestros problemas cuando todo esto termine. Será nuestro último combate, así que no mueras hasta entonces ¿Entendido?

— Eso no es todo —Murmuro con la mirada baja y ensombrecida, a la vez que comenzaba el descenso por las escaleras de la torre cuando llegaron los relevos.

Enarcando una ceja, el hibrido la observó mientras ella bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras; tomó su tiempo y justo cuando ella estaba a punto de llegar al suelo, él saltó desde la cima de la torre de observación como si nada, cayendo ágilmente al suelo justo al mismo tiempo en que los pies de ella se posaron sobre la mullida capa de césped que cubría al mismo, sobresaltándola enormemente con su repentina aparición.

— Eso está mejor —Sonrió levemente sin dejar de observarla, incrementando con esto la expresión de miedo y rabia de Sato— Sé que tienes algo más que decirme, así que solo hazlo…

— ¡Si eso quieres, entonces está bien, te lo diré! —Gritó golpeándolo con tanta fuerza en el pecho, que de haber sido cualquier otro, de seguro lo hubiera tirado al suelo gimiendo adolorido— pase años de mi vida buscando a mi mejor amigo y compañero, mejoré mis habilidades de lucha y de rastreo, recorrí kilómetros a pie y a caballo, luché con una infinidad de bandidos y de criaturas, encontré el escondite de esos malnacidos ¿Y todo para qué?...

— Para encontrarme a mí —Terminó la frase borrando todo matiz de burla en su rostro y tornándose.

— ¡Así es! —Dijo apretando con fuerza los dientes y los puños al recordar aquella horrible esa— Hice todo eso, solo para encontrarte a ti bañado en sangre devorando los restos de uno de los tantos cuerpos que ahí se encontraban cercenados brutalmente. Fui a confrontarte, pero te marchaste antes de que pudiera llegar al lugar en el que estabas… Busque supervivientes, pero no había ninguno, solo extremidades y pedazos de carne tirados por doquier en medio de charcos de sangre.

Y así Sato, una vez más, dominada por la rabia y la frustración apretó aún más fuerte sus ya blanquecinos puños y sus dientes, sintiendo como el sabor de la sangre proveniente de sus encías, se alojaba en su boca, dejándole aquel típico sabor metálico de sangre en todo el paladar… No quería armar más escándalo del que ya había lo había hecho con todo esta escena, pero por más que lo intentaba, en verdad se le hacía difícil controlarse.

Tenía que seguir hablando, no podía detenerse ahora…

— Entre los restos, encontré lo que quedaba de un brazo y una mano con un par de accesorios muy peculiares, que solo una persona en este mundo se atrevería a usar —Continuó, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse una tras otra por sus mejillas descaradamente y sin su permiso, dificultándole respirar y el poder hablar claramente— Un anillo oxidado de hierro y otro de hojalata, en el dedo índice y en el dedo meñique. Obsequios que Ran y Aoko se habían esmerado en darle a ese hombre que asesinaste sin miramientos por tu sed de sangre.

— ¿Y ese hombre era?

— Wataru Takagi y tú… Lo asesinaste al igual que a todos esos malnacidos que se le llevaron de mi lado en el pasado —Dijo con la voz temblorosa y el rostro empapado en lágrimas, alzando lentamente la mirada hacía el renombrado _León de Kora_ — Ese día te ganaste tú apodo luego de cometer la misma masacre en otros cinco campamentos de bandidos y en tres poblados de la región de Kora… Nuevo inhumanas masacres que contribuyeron a que diera inicio la primera _Gran Guerra_ entre los seres humanos y los Clanes.

— Esa es una razón más que suficiente para que me odies tanto —Dijo serenamente el hibrido— No justificaré mis acciones ese día, ni mucho menos te pediré que olvides todo y que me trates cordialmente, porque sé que eso es imposible; sin embargo, por el momento es mejor que hagamos nuestro pasado a un lado. Sobrevive y luego búscame, a ver si eres capaz de vengar a tú amigo ¿Qué dices?

— No. No me parece bien —Respondió sinceramente limpiándose la cara con la manga de la camisa de lona que traía puesta debajo de la armadura— Pero no tengo más opción en este momento que aceptar tu oferta… Trabajare contigo, pero esto no significa que seremos amigos ¿Quedó claro?

— Más claro que él agua —Asintió seriamente Matsuda, dedicándole una leve reverencia antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse a su tienda en completo silencio.

Sato aún frustrada y sumamente enojada, se limitó a observarlo mientras este se alejaba, pensando en cuan fácil sería atacarlo por la espalda en ese momento, no había nadie observándolos, tenía sus armas consigo y era más que evidente que él había dejado esa apertura a propósito, provocándola abiertamente para que cometiera una locura o para que simplemente saciara su sed de venganza de una vez por toda, pero no, no lo haría. Se negaba rotundamente a caer en el juego de esa despreciable criatura, que ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de negar lo que había pasado o de siquiera de ocultar aquellos ojos que la observaban de manera expectante mientras ella le recriminaba por haber asesinado brutalmente a Takagi junto con aquellos miserables.

Se estaba burlando de ella nuevamente y eso la enfurecía aún más, pero no era estúpida, eso era lo que él quería y no le daría el gusto de saber que la tenía en la palma de su mano o garra o lo que sea que fuera esa cosa; así fue que consiguió la fuerza para contener toda su rabia en su interior, justo al lado del odio que sentía hacía esa repugnante y vil criatura, se dio la vuelta y se marchó directo a su tienda, dispuesta a pasar el mal rato con una botella de su reserva de cerveza de raíz, espumosa cidra o quizás con lo que le quedaba de hidromiel, lo que fuera con tal de olvidar este desagradable momento junto con los amargos recuerdos de Takagi, del día de su muerte y el hecho de que muriera a manos de Matsuda.

No sabía por qué el hibrido había cometido un acto tan barbárico como ese y no le importaba, el hecho de que él era el culpable de aquella masacre no iba cambiar, así como no iba a cambiar el que Takagi esté muerto y eso era algo que jamás podría perdonarle a Matsuda.

Por su parte Matsuda, tras refugiarse en la seguridad de su endeble tienda de finas paredes de lona; buscó aquella botella de hidromiel que Sonoko le había regalado hace unos días, tras robarla de las reservas que Sato guardaba recelosamente en su tienda. Observo la botella entre sus zarpas sonriendo levemente con sorna.

— Quizás sea adecuado que dejes de jugar con esa mujer —Dijo a sus espaldas una voz que conocía muy bien, ya que su poseedor había sido su compañero de lucha y su amigo durante muchos años— Estás pisando terreno peligroso, Matsuda. Deberías decirle la verdad o simplemente alejarte de ella.

— Puede ser, pero hasta que Takagi regrese, puedo hacer lo que quiera —Contestó restándole importancia al asunto mientras servia un poco de hidromiel en un par de copas que tenía guardadas en un pequeño arcón de madera que Ran y Aoko le habían obsequiado antes de que se declara la guerra— Además ningún bien le hará saber que él sigue con vida, Akai. Solo tú, Sera, Sonoko y yo lo sabemos la verdad y así debe permanecer por ahora.

— Si tú lo dices —Suspirando resignado, Akai decidió restarle importancia al asunto, después de todo tanto Matsuda como Takagi llevaban mucho tiempo encargándose de esto, él solo había colaborado en un par de ocasiones, dado que le debía a Matsuda el que no lo hubiera delatado cuando se infiltro entre los subordinado de Gin gracias a un truco de Akemi y gracias a la ayuda de Sera que llevaba un buen tiempo "colaborando" con el despreciable lobo gris— Salud.

— Salud —Repitió el hibrido alzando su copa, para luego tomarse el contenido de un solo trago arrojando prácticamente la hidromiel al interior de sus fauces, sin poder evitar que un poco se derramase en el suelo ya que en su forma bestial no tenía mejillas que le ayudaran a retener el líquido, al igual que los seres humanos.

Mil y un secretos guardaban todos y cada uno de los que se veían obligados a enfrentar la guerra, luchando con todos y cada uno de estos secretos siempre en mente, siendo estos la causa de la supervivencia de muchos y de la muerte de otros tantos. Sin embargo, en el campo de batalla ninguna de estas cosas importaba, solo importaba el derrotar al enemigo a como dé lugar, ya que estaba en juego tú vida y la de él, tú libertad y la suya, así como muchas otras cosas más y ahora con todas las piezas del juego reunidas estaba a punto de dar a inicio la última gran contienda que presenciaría aquel campo de batalla, regado con la sangre de todos aquellos que cayeron en combate.

Un campo que finalmente se encontraba en el campo de visión de uno de los monstruos más grandes y terribles que haya existido, cuyo pelaje color te plata era bañado por los tenues rayos color de plata de la luna, que imponente se alzaba sobre su cabeza, siendo la única existencia que el temido lobo plateado Gin reconocía.

— Es hora de poner fin a esto —Dijo dejando escapar un potente y penetrante aullido que invadió por completo los corazones de aliados y enemigos, llenándolos de temor, ira y de odio.

— Es hora —Contestaron inconscientemente todos lo que tenían cuentas pendientes con el temible y feroz lobo que finalmente había llegado para volver sus vidas miserables una vez más.


	28. Capítulo XXVII: Little pig let me in

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada disculpen por la tardanza, he estado ocupado con varias cosas, entre ellas el congreso de este año y con un curso de bartender, lo termine y ya estoy avalado para ejercer en al menos 65 paises. Luego estuve asistiendo a entrevistas de trabajo y lo último que me dio fue una peste tal que me noqueo sin contemplaciones durante las ultimas dos semanas, ya me estoy recuperando después de veinte mil regaños y de que entre mi mamá y mi novia me forzaran a descansar y a tomar las medicinas (Las cuales son muy complicadas de conseguir con la situación actual del país).**

 **En fin, aprovechando de que estoy un poco mejor y de que en la casa de mi novia hay internet decente, voy a subir la continuación de esta pequeña historia. Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXVII: Little pig let me in.**

Por alguna extraña razón Gin había comenzado a sentirse peculiarmente inquieto conforme más se acercaba a la zona vanguardia, donde su ejército y el ejército de esos insignificantes y miserables humanos aún luchaban por imponerse el uno sobre el otro. Más que inquieto podría decirse que estaba emocionado, furioso, ansioso y a la vez extasiado con aquel par de débiles, pero a la vez poderosas esencias que el viento había tenido la amabilidad de hacerle llegar hasta su nariz, haciéndolo sentir como una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorría cada mísera fibra de su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo por completo y haciéndolo sentir sumamente hambriento, tal como si no hubiera comido absolutamente nada en mucho, mucho tiempo y eso lo enloquecía.

Pronto corría por aquellos prados como si estuviera poseído, con las fauces entreabiertas y la fuerte sensación de placer y de gusto al saber en su interior de que cada tramo recorrido, lo acercaba cada vez más a su tan añorada presa perdida. Si, así es sus sentidos y cada molécula de su cuerpo lo sabían, allí en aquel campo de muerte y desolación lo esperaba algo mucho más grande que una simple victoria o un merecido ajuste de cuentas con su tan odiada y repudiada antagonista Akemi Miyano, _La Bruja Blanca,_ como era conocida en un pasado no muy lejano.

No. No era nada parecido a eso

Definitivamente en aquel lugar lo esperaba algo mucho más grande y poderoso que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera imaginar y que no dejaba de llamarlo con seductora insistencia.

A solo un kilómetro de sus destino, su pelaje se erizó por completo, un escalofrió recorrió su columna, sus patas le ardían y sus jadeos se volvían cada vez más pesados, profundos y entrecortados. Su estómago rugió con fuerza y un nudo se formó en su garganta, conteniendo aquel imperante e irrefrenable deseo que se había apoderado de él en cuanto tuvo a la vista su destino, pero no, aún no era el momento; tenía que aguantar un poco más o no tendría sentido que lo hiciera, perdería efecto y para él no sería lo mismo.

500 metros… Aún no…

300 metros… Todavía falta un poco más…

250 metros… ¡Con un demonio, sólo un poco más y ya!...

50 metros… Sentía que explotaría si no lo hacía…

Llegó. Llenó sus pulmones lo más que pudo y saltando desde la colina que resguardaba la retaguardia de su campamento. Aulló con todas sus fuerzas, liberándose de aquel pesado cumulo de sensaciones y emociones que lo invadían y que tan alterado lo tenían; transmitiéndole a todos aquellos que lo habían escuchado aquella amenaza silente que sólo los responsables de su estado, entenderían y temerían como él deseaba que lo hicieran.

Cayó al suelo dentro del campamento e ignorando a sus aterrados subordinados, alzó la nariz al cielo y olfateó detenidamente el millar de aromas que el viento traía hasta él, separándolos y descartándolos mentalmente en busca de aquel par de esencias que tan mal lo tenían; encontró e identificó rápidamente a la Bruja blanca Akemi y a su insoportable ayudante el _Tigre Maltés,_ Akai; reconoció rápidamente al traidor de Matsuda y a esa niña e intento de asesina, Sonoko; identificó a un centenar de inmundos humanos y a varios de los llamados héroes de guerra, pero ninguno de ellos le interesaba en ese momento y por eso, exasperado, los descartaba rápidamente uno a uno hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba…

— Si… —Sonrió ampliamente complacido, llenando de pavor a sus subordinados, que nunca lo habían visto sonreír ni mucho menos lo habían visto en el estado en el que se encontraba en ese momento; riendo como un desquiciado y emanando una creciente sed de sangre que se vislumbraba en sus aterradores ojos dorados— Que inesperada, pero grata sorpresa…

— ¿Señor? —Se animó a preguntar un hibrido con aspecto de oso pardo, sintiendo como todas las miradas de sus compañeros se dirigían hacia él— Hi... Hicimos todo lo que ordenó. Estamos a la espera de sus nuevas órdenes.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Dijo el imponente lobo gris bajando lentamente el hocico y volviendo levemente en sí.

— Chi… Chiba, señor —Se apresuró a responder manteniéndose firme ante la cercanía del lobo, que a pesar de su imponente altura, aun así le sacaba al menos un par de cabezas— Estoy al mando de la antigua mesnada de Matsuda.

— Excelente —Musitó soltando una sonora y a la vez desquiciada carcajada, para luego indicarle con un gesto al hibrido que lo siguiera— La ironía resulta suculenta algunas veces —Reflexionó confundiendo aún más a su subordinado, que no entendía para qué diablos le había pedido que lo siguiera— Toma la bandera gris entre tus garras y acompáñame. Haremos una visita de cortesía a nuestros enemigos.

" _Visita de cortesía_ " nunca palabras tan simples habían causado tanta conmoción como aquellas que salieron de las fauces del lobo gris, el cual enseñando los colmillos en un amago de sonrisa burlona avanzó decidido hacía el campamento enemigo. Sin duda tramaba algo y aunque ni el oso pardo Chiba ni sus compañeros sabían que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su astuto líder; todos tenía la certeza de que aquello no podría ser nada bueno.

 **—** **Campamento humano—**

El aullido de Gin, tal y como el lo quería había inquietado y aterrado a sus enemigos, pero en especial había ocasionado que a las dos jóvenes cazadoras y al dúo de Matsuda y Sonoko, se les erizara la piel a la vez que un nudo junto con una desagradable sensación de frío, se les alojara en la boca del estómago y en el pecho; alterándolos de una manera que sin duda era nueva para los cuatro, ya que se trataba de una extraña mezcla de temor, ira y de impotencia que jamás habían experimentado y que era demasiado intensa como para poder describirla con palabras.

Lo único que sabían era que tenían tantas ganas de salir corriendo de allí, como de matarlo y eso a su vez, hacía temblar sus cuerpos ante la emoción y la expectativa.

Gracias a esto fue que pudieron salir del "hechizo" que el inconfundible aullido de Gin parecía haber arrojado sobre el campamento, paralizando a todos los presentes.

— ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! —Alzaron sus voces Matsuda y Akai, sacando a todos de sus trances— ¡Este no es el momento de perder el tiempo! ¡Todos a sus puestos!

— ¡Ya los escucharon, muévanse! —Ordenó Ran, con tanto fuerza y tanto ímpetu, que hizo correr a todo el campamento de un lado a otro hacía sus respectivas posiciones defensivas.

— ¡No entren en pánico! —Terció Aoko caminando junto a su hermana hacía la entrada frontal del campamento— ¡Recuerden su entrenamiento, tomen sus armas y confíen en sus compañeros!

— ¡Respiren hondamente y serenen sus mentes y calmen sus espíritus! —Continuó Matsuda alcanzando de un ágil salto a Ran y a Aoko— ¡Demuestren los fieros guerreros que son y causen pavor en nuestros enemigos con su sola presencia!

— ¡Nadie ataque ni se mueva, si no se les ordena hacerlo! —Agregó Akai adoptando su forma bestial sin dudarlo y uniéndose al grupo principal— ¡Cubran nuestras espaldas, protejan el campamento, a la _Bruja Blanca,_ a sus familias y a la paz que tanto añoramos!

— ¡Habrá una sola voz de mando! —Dijeron todos al unísono al llegar finalmente a la puerta, donde Matsuda y Akai se volvieron hacía las cazadoras y realizaron una leve reverencia, dejando en claro que las palabras de las hermanas eran absolutas e incuestionables.

— Sonoko y Sato se encargaran de organizar y liderar la defensa del campamento —Dijo Aoko seriamente al ver como todos y cada uno de sus compañeros imitaba el gesto de los dos grandes felinos, a pesar de que eso implicaba en realidad dos voces de mando.

— Akemi y Sera se encargaran de atender a los heridos cuando estemos defendiendo el campamento —Prosiguió Ran con la misma seriedad con la que había hablado su hermana— Matsuda y Akai junto a mi hermana y a mi persona, nos encargaremos del contraataque y de proteger la entrada.

Todos asintieron, sintiéndose cada vez más motivados al ver la serenidad y confianza de sus poderosas y confiables líderes.

— Contamos con todos ustedes para poner fin de una vez por todas a esta cruel guerra sin sentido —Dijo Aoko tomando una gran bocanada de aire— ¡Todos los aquí presentes luchamos por una misma causa! ¡Así que es hora de olvidar nuestras diferencias y de convertirnos es un solo y poderoso ejército como ningún otro que haya existido!

— ¡Juntos venceremos cualquier adversidad! —Concordó Ran, dispuesta a concluir el discurso— Así que confíen en nosotros, porque cuando el momento de atacar llegue ¡Nosotras, los aquí presentes y todos los líderes de escuadra, encabezaremos el ataque final y pondremos fin a esta guerra!

Recibiendo una fuerte y enérgica ovación de todos sus hombres, Ran y Aoko contemplaron como el miedo que Gin les había inculcado desaparecía de sus corazones y todos los humanos, hechiceros y bestias de su ejército, se unían por una misma causa; inclusive aquellas bestias que habían capturado en batalla, las ovacionaban y aplaudían desde sus celdas con verdadera sinceridad y sin ningún deje de burla, ya que aquellas palabras eran las que ellos habían anhelado escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo, porque ellos también estaban cansados de esta guerra sin sentido, pero más que nada estaban cansados de estar bajo el yugo del temible lobo de plata.

Sin embargo, el que aquellas palabras fueran lo que todos ansiaban escuchar en ese momento o desde mucho antes, eso no implicaban que fueran verdaderas o que necesariamente tuvieran que cumplirse. Lo único realmente cierto, es que a pesar de que ni ellas mismas creyeran en sus propias palabras, aun así habían logrado su objetivo de subir la moral de sus tropas lo suficiente para poder encarar a Gin o eso esperaban, ya que de lo contrario la ayuda que Matsuda y Akai les habían brindado, sería en vano.

— ¡Bandera Gris! —Gritó con fuerza uno de los vigías alarmando a todo el campamento— ¡El enemigo está enarbolando la bandera gris y se dirige hacia nuestro campamento!

Incrédulos Ran, Aoko, Matsuda y Akai, se vieron las caras los unos a los otros como si hablaran telepáticamente entre ellos confundidos por esta repentina acción de parte de sus enemigos, aún más teniendo en cuenta de que Gin había llegado… Definitivamente tenía que tratarse de una trampa.

— Abran las puertas —Ordenó Ran intercambiando miradas con su hermana— Iremos a recibir a los emisarios.

Al oir esto, Matsuda y Akai rápidamente se posicionaron a cada lado de las cazadoras, siendo Akai el único que adoptara su forma bestial y que un sorprende despliegue de habilidad y de control, comenzara a modificar su cuerpo de bestia hasta adoptar una forma humanoide como la de Matsuda; acto seguido un resplandor verde rodeó su cuerpo y en menos de un segundo un pantalón de piel negro apareció cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo, a la vez que una gabardina de piel del mismo color cubría el resto salvo su pecho. El imponente tigre Maltés no tuvo que voltear para saber que esto era obra de Akemi al ver que el llamado León de Kora contaba con una vestimenta similar de un oscuro color marrón a diferencia del peto de cuero que también usaba, el cual era de una tonalidad un poco más clara.

Una completa tontería dada la situación, pero como con los años y la convivencia había aprendido a no contradecirla, decidió dejar ese tema de lado por ahora, ya que en este momento debía de poner toda su atención en Gin y en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, porque si algo sabía mejor que nadie sobre ese malnacido y traicionero lobo, es que nunca se debe confiar en él ni mucho menos darle la oportunidad para que haga alguna de las suyas; el precio a pagar podría llegar a ser demasiado alto y no estaba dispuesto a cometer ese error una vez más en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Así, el valiente grupo salió de la seguridad de los fortificados muros que resguardan el campamento, dispuestos a encarar a la criatura que desde hace muchos años gobernaba todas y cada una de sus pesadillas, así como sus miedos y temores más profundos.

¿Estaban asustados? Si…

¿Estaban furiosos? Por supuesto que lo estaban…

¿Querían dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí? No podían negarlo…

¿Querían matarlo y acabar con todas sus penas? Por supuesto que sí y lo harían si la oportunidad se les presentaba…

El momento cumbre finalmente había llegado, pero por más aterrados o furiosos que estuvieran en ese momento, a la vez no podían dejar de sentir como una creciente emoción los embargaba por completo; como si cada minúscula fibra de sus cuerpos supiera que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Era extraño, pero en ese momento al igual que Gin, ninguno de ellos podía dejar de sonreír como psicópatas con cada paso que daban hacia el punto de encuentro.

Ya los dados habían sido lanzados y con ellos este sangriento juego de guerra finalmente había comenzado verdaderamente.

A partir de ahora, todo podría pasar… Todo…


	29. Capítulo XXVIII: Mentiras

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo. Disculpen la tardanza, pero debido a la situación actual del país tuve unos meses bastante díficiles en todo aspecto, pero ya estoy aquí.**

 **Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XXVIII: Mentiras.**

Finalmente para las hermanas había llegado el momento de afrontar sus miedos y de poner fin a aquella amarga etapa de sus vidas a la que se habían visto arrastradas por culpa de aquel endemoniado y monstruoso lobo gris que, con cada paso que se acercaban a él, parecía ensanchar aún más aquella perturbadora sonrisa lobuna que adornaba su rostro.

Miedo, furia, emoción y un sin fin de expectativas invadían a ambos bandos en aquel momento, cuando la tensión que reinaba en todo el campo de batalla era tan densa que podría cortarse fácilmente con un cuchillo. Todo podría pasar en cuanto los líderes de ambos bandos finalmente estuvieran cara a cara, pero por alguna extraña razón todos tenían el presentimiento de que nada bueno podría surgir de aquel encuentro.

Sato y Sonoko se encontraban de pie en la entrada del campamento siguiendo cuidadosamente los movimientos de los emisarios del enemigo, estaban listas para lo que fuera y confiaban en su velocidad para llegar al lado de sus compañeros antes de que la situación se les pudiera escapar de las manos, después de todo Sonoko sabia mejor que nadie que Gin no era alguien en el que se pudiera confiar, ya que en esencia era un ser vil, cruel y traicionero al que no le importaba hacer lo que fuera o usar a quien fuera para lograr sus retorcidas metas y propósitos.

Razón más que suficiente para no quitarle los ojos de encima a ese mal nacido.

Por su parte Sato, quien había tenido la desagradable experiencia de toparse con el lobo gris en la anterior gran guerra, sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer aquella miserable bestia, así como también había sido testigo de su monstruosa fuerza cuando llevó a todo su escuadrón a una horrorosa muerte; masacre de la cual ella misma habría sido parte de no ser por cierto evento muy oportuno que preferiría no recordar, ya que gracias a eso no solo seguía con vida, sino que además había adquirido una gran deuda con dos desagradables seres que no la dejarían descansar en lo que le quedaba de vida hasta que les pagara el favor que les debía.

Aunque ahora no es el momento para ahondar más en los detalles de aquella intrincada historia. Por lo tanto, volvamos al tema que nos atañe justo ahora…

Entre todos los personajes que jugaban un papel importante en esta puesta en escena. Akemi Miyano era la única que de cierta manera parecía no estar especialmente alterada por los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo en este momento de la historia, ya que de alguna u otra manera ella ya había previsto que algo así sucedería; sin embargo la conclusión de este acontecimiento así como las consecuencias que este acarrearía para su futuro, era algo que escapaba a su comprensión. Aún así, la incertidumbre que esto podría causarle, la había dejado a un lado y decidió concentrar su atención en llevar a cabo su labor como se lo habían ordenado y a su vez, de asistir en todo lo que pudiera a Ran y a Aoko hasta que el último soplo de vida abandonase su cuerpo. Después de todo nadie conocía mejor que ella la pesada carga que recaía en los hombros de las hermanas y como este encuentro predestinado, marcaría el inicio de una de las etapas más difíciles y duras de sus cortas vidas.

Después de lo que había sido una eternidad a los ojos de los espectadores. Las cazadoras, así como el lobo gris, finalmente habían llegado al punto de encuentro.

Sólo uno de ellos sonreía ampliamente, mientras los demás con serías expresiones aguardaban a lo que a partir de ahora sucedería.

— Ha sido un largo tiempo sin vernos ¿No es así? —Dijo Gin ensanchando aún más aquella desagradable sonrisa lobuna que adornaba sus fauces, a la vez que inhalaba profundamente la deliciosa esencia de las cazadoras; aquellas heroínas de las que tanto había escuchado en la anterior Gran guerra y que, además de ser la piedra en su zapato para muchos de los planes que trató de llevar a cabo durante y después de la guerra. Habían resultado ser también aquellas dos pequeñas presas que había perdido por culpa de dos cachorros idiotas.

— Si —Respondió Aoko, apretando fuertemente los puños— Quince años, solamente.

— ¿Por qué tan sentimental? —Inquirió Ran sonriendo con malicia— ¿Acaso nos extrañaste?

— No tienes idea de cuánto lo he hecho, mi pequeña niña —Sonrió sardónicamente, ocasionando que un mal presentimiento se apoderara de las cazadoras y de sus escoltas, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, una poderosa embestida destrozó el suelo bajo sus pies, haciéndolos volar un par de metros por el aire y obligándolos a separarse para evitar que aquel monstruoso y gigantesco topo que había sido el causante de todo, los golpease con sus enormes garras.

Aquello fue el detonante para que Sato y Sonoko se abalanzaran a toda velocidad hacia ellos, arrojando una certera ráfaga de cuchillos y agujas contra Gin y sus acompañantes logrando mantener a raya al enorme topo y al oso el tiempo suficiente para que Matsuda y Akai pudieran caer bien al suelo y contraatacar en el acto; sin embargo Gin no se había visto afectado por ese tonto intento de mantenerlo a raya y arremetió sin dudarlo contra las cazadoras aprovechando que aún no habían terminado de caer.

A duras penas Ran y Aoko lograron detener el mortal ataque del lobo gris gracias a un sorprendente trabajo en equipo y a su increíble sincronización, cuando sin mediar palabra alguna Ran contuvo la feroz dentellada del lobo sosteniendo sus fauces con sus manos, mientras Aoko hábilmente bloqueaba las filosas garras de aquel traicionero monstruo con sus cuchillas, separándolas lo suficiente hacia los lados para proteger tanto su cuerpo como el de su hermana del alcance de aquellas garras que se asemejaban a filosas cuchillas.

Luego los tres cayeron al suelo forcejeando, Ran y Aoko contra Gin, que apoyado en sus patas traseras afincaba todo su peso sobre las cazadoras buscando cerrar sus fauces y liberar sus garras para destrozar sus cuerpos sin contemplación con lo que sentía que sería un placer indescriptible ya que el hecho de que esas dos niñas estuvieran plantándole cara como lo hacían justo ahora, sólo lograba excitarlo aún más de lo que ya lo estaba por el reencuentro con ellas.

No cabía la menor duda de que realmente disfrutaría matándolas y solo por eso se aseguraría de tomarse su tiempo para devorarlas, quería extender lo más que pudiera aquella satisfactoria sensación.

— Me esperaba cualquier cosa de ti… ¡Argh! —Dijo Ran forcejeando con las poderosas fauces de Gin— Menos un topo… Eso… Sí que me sorprendió, maldito infeliz.

— Digno de una sucia rata como tú —Agregó Aoko buscando una oportunidad para romper el mutuo bloqueo entre ella y el lobo, para así traspasar sus defensas y clavar sus dagas en el peludo pecho de aquel monstruo.

Esbozando un forzada, pero confiada sonrisa. Gin dejo de forcejear por un breve instante, lo que tomó por sorpresa a las hermanas que no pudieron evitar perder el equilibrio a causa de su propio impulso; momento que Gin aprovechó para volver a arremeter contra ellas, logrando golpear a Ran con su cabeza y a Aoko con su hombro haciéndolas retroceder lo suficiente para permitirle a él alejarse un par de metros de un saltó. Una decisión inteligente ya que de no haberlo hecho, el rápido contraataque de las hermanas hubiera terminado con él con una pata rota y con un buen par de cortes en el pecho, además de ese pequeño corte que Aoko logró hacerle en la mejilla en el último momento.

— Nada mal, niñas —Reconoció cambiando finalmente su burlona expresión por una más seria e intimidante— Supongo que ya es hora de dejar de jugar con ustedes.

— Ya era hora —Contestó Ran enderezando sin titubeos su nariz rota y limpiándose la sangre de la cara con la manga de su abrigo.

— Supongo que vamos a tener que enseriarnos también —Completó Aoko llevando su dislocado hombro izquierdo de nuevo a su sitio y armándose de nuevo con sus fieles cuchillas.

Tras contemplarse en silencio por un breve instante, el lobo Gris y las cazadoras arremetieron nuevamente el uno contra los otros, colisionando brutalmente en una feroz batalla donde ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, ya fuera por venganza o por simple hecho de saldar aquella cuenta pendiente que tenían desde hace quince años.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Akai y Matsuda se enfrentaban al misterioso topo y a Chiba, quienes conociendo perfectamente bien el papel que Gin les había asignado, habían escogido a sus respectivos oponentes y además habían preparado algo para entretener a los posibles refuerzos que pudieran venir en auxilio de sus compañeros.

Así Chiba arremetió contra Matsuda y el topo contra Akai, parando en seco el "contraataque" de estos, mientras una horda de hombres bestias interceptaba a Sonoko y a Sato.

— Quieto gatito, las niñas jugaran con Gin y tú lo harás con Vodka ¿Entendido? —Siseo el enorme topo atacando a Akai con un veloz zarpazo que este ágilmente esquivo de un salto.

— Voy a hacerte pedazos, sucia rata —Gruñó Akai colocándose en guardia apenas cayó al suelo.

Por su parte Chiba y Matsuda forcejeaban el uno con el otro en una feroz lucha de poder.

— Me alegra ver que ya eres libre para luchar tus propias batallas, Jinpei —Gruñó Chiba usando su descomunal fuerza de Oso para hacer retroceder un par de pasos a Matsuda, que logró anclar bien sus patas a la tierra para detener el avance de su antiguo compañero— Lamentablemente, yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

— Mientras siga viviendo en una mentira, jamás seré verdaderamente libre y lo sabes —Refutó Matsuda sonriendo con amargura— en ese aspecto tú eres más libre que yo, amigo.

— ¡Ja! —Soltó Chiba una sonora carcajada, a la vez que de un brusco tirón se zafaba del agarre de Matsuda y le acertaba un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, arrebatándole todo el aire para luego golpearlo fuertemente en la cara con un veloz zarpazo— ¡No seas sínico gato de mierda!

Adolorido y enceguecido por la sangre que manaba por los surcos que habían dejado en su rostro las garras de Chiba, el llamado León de _Kora_ dio un gran salto hacia atrás para alejarse lo más que pudiera de su antiguo compañero, luego rápidamente tomó la "cantimplora" de cuero que tenía atada al cinto y vació todo su contenido en su rostro para limpiarse la sangre y poder ver a su enemigo.

— ¡Maldición Kazunobu! —Rugió lanzando un rápido zarpazo al frente al entrever (a pesar de su vista nublada) al feroz oso arremetiendo contra él nuevamente.

Chiba trató de esquivarlo, pero debido al impulso de su ataque y a su gran peso, trastabilló y terminó recibiendo el zarpazo de Matsuda de lleno en el pecho. La sangre no tardó en salir a borbotones por la herida, reduciendo levemente el ardor que la carne desgarrada le hacía sentir a Chiba, que furioso y adolorido resoplaba fuerte y pesadamente a la vez que volvía a arremeter una y otra vez contra Matsuda.

— ¡No te atrevas a hablar de mentiras, Matsuda! —Rugió Chiba golpeando fuertemente con sus patas delanteras en el suelo, creando una grieta que se extendió hasta Matsuda obligándolo a saltar a un lado para mantenerse sobre tierra firme y para mantener su balance— ¡Una palabra tuya bastaría para solucionar todo! Pero noooo, eso sería demasiado fácil ¿No es así?

— ¡Cállate Chiba! —Rugió Matsuda furioso por el palabrerío sin sentido de Chiba y porque no quería que nadie escuchara lo que él pudiera o no decir— ¡O te haré callar con mis puños!

— ¡Hazlo si puedes! —Lo provocó, abalanzándose sobre él dispuesto a despedazarlo con sus garras, pero Matsuda lo esquivó ágilmente antes de darle un buen par de puñetazos en la cara que por poco y lo hacen perder el equilibrio— ¡Yo hago esto por el bien de mi mujer y de mi hija Matsuda!

Rugió reponiéndose rápidamente, bloqueando un codazo que iba directo a su nuca, para luego agarrar el brazo de Matsuda y sin contemplación alguna rompérselo usando su bestial fuerza, haciendo aullar de dolor al renombrado león.

— Tú sólo te ocultas en tus mentiras porque tienes miedo de afrontar la realidad y las consecuencias de tus acciones —Dijo entre dientes torciendo aún más el maltrecho brazo de Matsuda— Así que hazme un favor y deja de escudarte en justificaciones sin fundamento y en esas patéticas mentiras sin basamento, porque ya no engañas a nadie.

Sin decir nada Matsuda giró bruscamente su cuerpo hacia Chiba, dislocándose el hombro en el proceso, pero recibiendo como recompensa el arrancarle un ojo al oso con el poderoso y certero zarpazo que le acertó en el rostro. Adolorido, Chiba aulló y gimoteo soltando a Matsuda, se cubrió la cara con las garras y cayó de rodillas al suelo, oportunidad que el felino aprovechó para acertarle un contundente golpe con el codo en la nuca que dejó fuera de combate a su antiguo compañero.

— ¡Maldición Chiba! —Gruñó apretando fuertemente los dientes y haciendo sangrar sus encías a la vez que caída de rodillas al lado del oso, sujetándose su maltrecho brazo izquierdo en el cual sentía un intenso e insoportable dolor punzante que amenazaba con hacerlo enloquecer.

Si no hacia algo o se apresuraba a reaccionar pronto, estaría acabado…

Necesitaba de un milagro o de que alguien le terminase de arrancar el brazo para liberarlo de su agonía, fuere lo que fuere tenía que pasara ahora o no viviría para poder pagar por sus pecados, tratar de remediar sus errores o, como había dicho su antiguo compañero, para finalmente armarse de valor y de afrontar como un hombre la realidad en la que vivía y así dejar de una vez por todas aquellas patéticas mentiras.


End file.
